Break Each Others Hearts Again
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: Santana had dreams. Big dreams. But she ended up becoming a waitress, where she meets a little someone, who leads her right back to where her dreams began.
1. Chapter 1

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** This idea wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

><p>She was supposed to be a star.<p>

She was supposed to move to New York, and do something big. She didn't know what. But it had to be big. After all, she was Santana Lopez, and she wouldn't settle for anything less.

But, she did.

After graduation, she moved the first chance she could. Her parents wanted to throw her out after they had caught her making out with Brittany. She figured there was no denying their accusations. So she told them. Because the only straight she is, is straight up. Bitch.

So when Kurt and Blaine had announced they were moving to New York, Santana had desperately wanted to tag along. It wasn't until three days before Kurt was to leave, did she pluck up the courage to ask him if there was any space in their apartment.

"You...want to move to New York...with us?" Kurt asked, disbelieving.

Blaine smiled eagerly.

"Well...yeah, I mean, I'll get a job or whatever, pay my way. I've got some money saved up already. I can't be here anymore, you know?" Santana admitted. There was no way that she was going to drop to her knees and beg, but if she really had to, she was contemplating it.

"But...with us?" Kurt pressed.

"Why not? I mean, we're gay. She's gay. It'll be a giant New York Gayfest." Blaine suggested, much to Santana's disapproval.

"Exactly...So, does it sound like a plan?" Santana pushed the idea, eagerly hoping for a yes.

Kurt took a moment to consider the idea, shaking his head, "Sure. Why not!"

Taking all three of them by surprise, Santana wrapped her arms around Kurt's tiny frame, almost crushing him. His eyes bulged, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Santana pulled back, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she smiled, the most genuine smile Kurt had ever seen. And that's when he knew that maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Maybe now he would get to see a side of Santana he'd never seen before.

…

She landed a job at a clothing store, they first year they moved. She knew that it was purely based on her looks, because she had no experience whatsoever. And she was completely fine with that. Because it was a job. And she knew just how to _work_ it.

She worked there for at least a year or so, before the place closed down.

Blaine had managed to score her job as a courier through a friend of his. She stayed there for a half year or so, before landing a job as a back up singer.

It wasn't the lead. But that was okay for Santana, because she was no longer in Lima anymore. So back up in New York, was just as good as lead in Lima.

She had high hopes for the band she'd joined. It could have been her big break. But disputes and disagreements led to the group falling out. Whilst also leading to Santana dishing out a black eye or two. After all she was still a Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent.

Six years on since she moved to New York, she'd pictured herself being on stage somewhere. Whether it was back up, or lead, she didn't care. She imagined she'd be living on her own. Doing her own thing. Living for herself. Living her dream.

However, only one of those two thoughts had come true. She was _living by herself. _

Kurt and Blaine had decided to get a place of their own. They didn't live far, which was enough for Santana. Surprisingly, her and Kurt had become best of friends out of all of this. Santana had found respect for Kurt, and Blaine. To them, they were like her new found family.

…

The buzzer of her apartment door, broke Santana from her sleep. She moaned, rolling over, hoping that whoever it was, would just fuck right off because it was too damn early for anyone to be ringing her apartment buzzer.

"I know you're in there! So open up. I have coffee, and bagels." Kurt's voice sounded through the intercom.

She contemplated ignoring him again, but the thought of coffee was enough to drag her ass out of bed. Especially the expensive stuff that Kurt always purchased.

She clicked the button, allowing him access. Not bothering to speak, because her throat was as dry as the Sahara, from last nights events.

Her apartment door swung open, revealing a much too cheery looking Kurt. "Well, well don't you look lovely?"

Santana rubbed the soft spot of her temple, wishing like hell that she hadn't drunk as much as she did last night. But it was Blaine's twenty fourth birthday. And Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer, when Santana had decided not to drink.

"Where's my coffee?" She grunted, running her hands through her dark locks.

"Keep your vagina on. Here you go, as promised." Kurt slid the cup over, tossing a bagel after it.

"What's with the smile?"

Kurt pulled his, 'I don't know what you're talking about', face. "Cut the crap Hummel."

"Well, if you must know. I think Blaine's sister likes you."

"And what makes you think she even plays for the other team?"

"Uh, because she's related to Blaine?" Kurt spelled out.

Choking on her coffee, with her bagel in hand, Santana couldn't help but burst with laughter. "And that makes her gay?"

Kurt shook his head, "Their whole family is gay. I swear his parent's are just beards. I bet his Mom's into you. Mmm, cougar?" he suggested.

Santana rolled her eyes with disgust, pulling herself off of her stool, "That is just. Disgusting. It is way too early to be talking about this. And I need to get rid of this hangover before my shift." She trailed to her couch, flicking on the television, pulling a comforter over her body.

"I hate to say it San, but aren't you, lonely?" Kurt knew that Santana had been avoiding this conversation.

"I'm fine on my own."

"Yeah but, what about the nights when you just wished you had a warm body against you. Or waking up to morning kisses. Or just having someone around."

"I have people around. I just don't let them stay the night." She shrugged, flicking aimlessly through the channels.

"When are you going to get tired of that?"

"Never."

"Come on San. I know you better than that. I see the way you look at Blaine and I. I know you want your happy ending."

"Where is this all coming from? Like I said, I'm fine on my own. Been doing it for God knows how long."

"I just, I want to see you happy."

"Aww, thanks." She mocked, holding her hand to her chest, "But you don't have to worry about me Lady Lips. I handles my own."

"Well someone has to worry about you, Miss big and bad. Any who, I have people to see and places to be. Hope your hangover wears off, you know you really shouldn't have had that many shots."

If looks could kill, Kurt Hummel would ba a pile of ashes. "Don't you fucking start."

"You still love me." He sang as he escaped the wrath of his best friend.

…

Santana was thankful that she had the morning to recover from Blaine's birthday. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, flattening out her uniform, a black polo shirt, with matching shorts, that clung to just above her knees. Pulled on her black boots, and snatched her apron before rushing out to the bustling streets.

The diner she waitresses at was only a couple blocks away, so she saved money walking to and from work.

She hadn't planned on becoming a waitress, but times were tough, and she had to take whatever she could. Her reputation as HBIC had long gone. But that wasn't to say that she automatically bowed down. She was Santana fucking Lopez.

The job was okay. There was at least two of her co-workers she could actually stand. Jason, the chef, and Cali, another waitress. The rest were complete idiots to Santana. Most of them being students, who only took the job for extra spending money. Where as Santana worked her ass off, because it was her only income,and she needed to pay bills somehow.

"You're late." Cali called, as Santana entered, wrapping her apron around her waist, tying her hair up in a bun.

"By a minute." Santana shot back, clocking in.

"Still late." Cali called, over looking receipts. Cali was the same age as Santana. Born and raised in New York. Half Caucasian, half African American. Santana liked her, because like Santana, Cali didn't take any shit from anyone.

"Bite me."

"Gladly." Jason called from the kitchen.

"For the last time, she's not on your team." Cali rolled her eyes, calling back.

"That's too bad." Jason smiled, leaning through the window to hand Santana her first order to deliver. "Afternoon gorgeous." Santana couldn't help the ridiculous smile on her lips. She loved Jason, like a brother of course. And his harmless attempts at flirting didn't phase her, because he knew damn well that he wasn't her type. Maybe the old Santana would have given him a rumble in the sheets. But this was the new improved, out and proud, New York Santana.

"Table four." he announced, sending the Latina on her way.

…

Four o'clock. Santana checked the clock, slumping into a stool in front of Cali. "Hows the head?"

"Pounding like a fucking drum." Cali chuckled at the Latina's tired state.

"That will teach you to go out a night before work."

Santana resented the statement. "I go out all the time. But this hangover is _killing_ me."

"Did you get any last night?" Cali asked, straight up. This was what Santana like about Cali. She was straight to the point. No beating around the bush. And she didn't have a problem with Santana's sexuality. In fact, Santana swore she caught Cali checking her out in the first few days that she started.

"No." Santana moaned. "They were all too, easy..." Santana confessed, causing Cali to erupt with laughter.

"Since when did you _not_ like easy girls? Maybe you're sick?" She laughed, sliding Santana a glass of water, in which the Latina gladly accepted.

"Shut it. I just, feel like chasing for once. I think?"

"So I can no longer call you one-night-stand-Santana?" Cali grinned. Before Santana could fight back, Cali nodded towards a table.

Santana turned curiously, eyes landing on a little girl with Sandy blonde hair. "Seems a bit young to be out by herself?" Santana suggested, sipping on her drink.

"Honey, this is New York. You're never too young to be lonely." Cali left her pondering the thought, before Santana decided to see if the girl wanted to make an order.

"Hey there, can I get you anything?" The Latina asked, bending down to catch the little girl looking through a book. Charlie and the chocolate factory. She smiled at the girls taste.

"I'm okay." The girl replied, lifting her hazel eyes to catch Santana's brown pools. A perplexed look crossed the Latinas face. A serious case of Deja Vu, hovered over her like a thick cloud.

After a minute of confusion, she snapped out of it, looking back down at the girl, "You sure?"

"Mhmm." The girl nodded, "I have no money. I'm just waiting for my Mommy to finish rehearsal." The girl replied.

"Right." Santana nodded, heading back up to the counter. "One chocolate milkshake." Cali gave her an incredulous look. "Just, take it out of my pay or whatever. She has no money. And she can't just sit there with nothing. As a matter of fact, throw in some fries."

Cali stood, frowning. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Santana Lopez?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Just make it."

…

She didn't know why she was being so generous to this little girl. There was just something about her, that had Santana, almost worried about her. And for some reason she cared. Maybe it was the lonely look in the little girls eyes. Or the way she was so polite for someone her age. She could only be around eight, so Santana thought.

She made her way to the table, where the little girl still sat, reading her book. She placed down the fries, and shake, much to the little girls surprise. "On the house kid." Santana smiled.

She wouldn't have imagined, that one little smile would be enough of a reward for her. But seeing those little eyes light up, had Santana beaming. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, why not. Can't have you taking up table space with nothing. Don't sweat it." Santana nodded pleasingly.

"How did you know I liked chocolate?" The little girl asked.

"I'm pretty smart." Santana winked. Leaving the little girl to it.

…

Santana was ready to finish up her shift at five to eight. She threw on her jacket, putting her apron into her bag, and headed for the door, when she noticed that the little girl was still at the table. It had been at least four hours now that she had been sitting there.

"Hey kid. What are you still doing here?" She asked, bending down to catch the girl at eye level.

"My Mommy's still at rehearsal. She said I had to wait here until she was finished." Santana's heart sank a little at the sadness in the girls voice.

"You know when she finishes?" The brunette asked.

"No." The girl replied.

"Well, do you know where her rehearsal is?" Santana asked. There was no way she could leave this little girl here on her own.

"At the Redhouse." The girl replied. Santana frowned. Wasn't the Red House practically like a strip bar? Okay, not a strip bar, but it was a little racier than other show bars.

"How about I take you to your Mommy? You can't stay here on your own." Santana suggested. The little girl nodded in agreement, standing up to follow Santana.

…

Santana kept a close eye on the girl out of the corner of her eye, as they walked through the streets of Brooklyn. Red House had to be only a block away, so Santana wasn't too fussed on going out of her way to take this kid to her mother.

The stopped at the side entrance, knocking once. The door opened, and Santana pulled the little girl in with her.

"Excuse me Miss, but you can't be in here." The security guard told her.

"Well then why did you open the door? Listen, I'm just hear to drop this kid off to her mother, got it?" The security guard looked down at the little girl, whom was now holding Santana's hand, then back at the feisty Latina.

"Whose your mother kid?" The burly man asked. Santana, who was yet to know the answer, also looked down at the girl.

"Q." She replied.

Santana cocked her head to the side, questioning the letter. But thought nothing of it. She returned her eyes back to the security guard with a challenging glare.

"She's in there." He answered, pointing the way.

"Thank you." Santana smiled smugly, walking through the back of the club. Walking past a few girls of whom she guesed to be dancers, dressed in next to nothing. Catching a few eager eyes, she smiled to herself. _Even in my stupid uniform, I'm still hot. _

She rounded the door of the hallway, stopping dead in her tracks at what her eyes caught sight of. On stage, under the bright lights, stood her past. That blonde hair was even longer than she remebered. Those full lips looked as sexual as ever as she sang. And Santana was ready to run.

"There's my Mom." The girl pointed up to the stage. Santana's wide eyes fell down to the little girl, then back up to the stage.

_No way. No fucking way._

Santana couldn't believe what was going on. This girl. This little girl, was the daughter of her high school best friend. She had seen this little girl as a baby. _No fucking way._

"W-what?" The only words that she could choke out.

"Mommy!" The little girl yelled, running towards the stage.

Santana watched as Quinn Fabray held her hand up over her eyes to see through the bright lights. She quickly dipped into the shadows, out of sight.

"Beth? What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me at that Diner." Hearing her voice again sent Santana into a whirlwind of memories she'd much rather forget.

'This can't be happening." She whispered to herself.

"I did. But the waitress said I had to leave. So she walked me here." Beth told her mother.

"Well where is she now?" Quinn asked. Santana's eyes flared open. She had to leave. Had to leave now before she could be seen.

"Quinn. Darling, what is this?" A males voice rang out.

"Sorry. This is my daughter. Beth, darling, take a seat, and stay put whilst I finish up okay?" Santana heard Quinn apologize. She rolled her eyes at the weakness in Quinn's voice.

"Yes Mommy." She heard Beth reply, with sadness.

It was all too much for Santana. So she fled the club, striding towards her apartment as fast as she could. Opening her apartment door, she threw her belongings to the floor. Reaching into the cupboard for a glass, and poured herself a glass of red.

Quinn Fabray was in town. With her daughter.

"Holy shit." she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks everyone for the reviews! so here you go, hope you like it ;)

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to own Santana, unfortunately I don't. Or anything to do with Glee. Just saying.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Santana strode through the hallway at McKinley High. Being the resident bitch had its perks. People parted ways, nerds offered her their notes, and boys crumbled at her feet. She was friends with the two other popular girls in school. And with them, she ruled the hallways of Mckinley. _

"_Santana, a minute?" Santana rolled her eyes at the annoying voice of Jacob Ben Israel._

"_Unless you have your Algebra notes for me, you better vanish out of my sight before I rip out one of your annoying frizzy hairs." She continued filing her nails, as Jacob fearfully followed her. Tape recorder in hand._

"_I just want to know if the rumor about Quinn Fabray is true?" Upon hearing Quinn's name, the Latina froze. Panic in her eyes. _

"_What the fuck are you talking about Jewfro?" She hissed. Dreading what might leave the boys mouth._

"_Rumor has it that Quinn Fabray is knocked up to none other than Noah Puckerman." _

_Santana felt her heart snap in two._

"_W-what?" She choked out. Much to Jacobs surprised._

"_You didn't know? But I thought you and Quinn Fabray were best friends? You practically live in her pocket?" Jacob found this new information even more intriguing._

_Santana quickly fixed her composure shrugging, "Yeah. Of course I knew." She continued to walk on her now shaky legs._

"_But you-"_

"_Fuck off Jewfro, before I kick the shit out of the marbles between your legs." Santana cursed, leaving Jacob shamelessly looking down at his waist._

…

_Santana stormed into the lockers after cheer leading practice, knowing full well that Quinn would be the only one in there. _

"_What the fuck!" She screamed, startling Quinn, as the blonde brushed her hair._

"_Santana! Calm down." Quinn squinted through confused eyes._

"_Calm down. Calm fucking down? Screw that. Why the hell is Jewfro telling me that you're carrying around Puck's demon child?" Santana shrieked, hoping like fuck that Quinn would deny the rumors. She had to._

_But she didn't. Her head dropped in shame, and Santana's breath hitched in shock. "It's true?" it was barely audible._

"_Santana, please, let me explain." Quinn etched closer with tear welled eyes._

_Santana backed away, fuming. "Don't you dare touch me!"_

"_Santana, please..." Quinn begged._

"_I can't even- What the fuck Quinn?" She was on the verge of tears. Tears over this girl. She couldn't believe it. She had stupidly let down her guard. Allowing someone through the gate, to the Santana that lay behind built walls._

"_I was scared!" Quinn defended._

"_So you go and fuck the first person you see? I mean Puck, of _all _people?I can't fucking believe you."_

"_Please, stop cursing at me."_

"_Oh save the Christian bullshit, you've gone and fucked that up now, haven't you Mary?" Santana spat._

_Quinn's eyes flared with hurt. "I don't need this. Especially from you." Quinn mumbled through sobs._

"_Well it's your lucky day sunshine. Cause I'm out." Santana spun on her heel, tears streaming down her face as she walked away from what she thought would have been her first love._

…

Santana woke, startled from her dream. It was all real. So very real, that she almost thought she was back there. She half expected to be back in her old bedroom, sporting her sixteen year old body.

But it was just a dream. Just a horrible reminder of her past. Of everything she had worked hard to forget. She rolled over, red lights beaming with the time. It was half eight. And she started work in an hour and a half.

She picked up her phone from the night stand, one new message.

**Morning Chica ;) Any chance on seeing you in your break for a coffee? - Kurt**

A stupid smile spread across her lips. She quickly replied, **Sure thing, **_**Chica**_

The hot water bured against her skin. Just the way she liked it. Running her hands through her dark locks, she closed her eyes, desperate to relax for a second. But every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was hazel. Those hazel eyes she had begun to forget. Ever since last night however, they had abducted her mind.

Frustrated, she quickly rinsed the soap buds off her skin. Turning the shower off, and wrapping her self in a towel. She had been contemplating whether or not she should tell Kurt about Quinn being in town. He was the only one who knew about them. Well so she imagined. She had only told Kurt. And that was due to a drunk hysterical Santana. She didn't think Quinn had told anyone. That would just ruin the girls reputation. She'd already disappointed her parents when she fell pregnant. Let along dropping in the fact that she was sleeping around with a girl.

She figured she'd leave it for now. It wasn't like Quinn had actually come into her life again. Just her daughter. And who was to say that it would happen again?

So it was settled. She wasn't going to tell Kurt. At least not for now.

…

"Well look whose on time today?" Cali smirked as Santana strode through the back door. "No late night then huh?"

"Definitely not." Santana threw on her apron, clocking in.

"Good, cause I need you to to be on fine form today lady lover. We got a full house." Cali nodded to the packed customer area.

"Fuck me." Santana hissed, pulling her pad from the shelf.

"Mmm you're not really my type." Cali deadpanned.

"Oh please, you'd fuck me if you could." Santana laughed.

"Correction. If I wanted." Cali smirked, topping up the change.

"Dear Lord, please let me see that." Jason mockingly prayed from the kitchen. Santana giggled at his wishful thinking.

"Orders, now." Cali pointed to the customer area.

Santana rolled her eyes, heading out to take orders from needy customers.

…

Her first break came at three. It was the first downtime period for the diner. She quickly poured herself a coffee, and grabbed her meal that Jason had made her. Free meals were one of the perks of her job.

She took a seat at the counter, shoveling her food back. "Sometimes I wonder if you're actually a woman, considering the way you eat?" Cali's eyes widened.

"I tell her the exact same thing." Came Kurt's voice from Santana's side. He pulled off his gloves and scarf, taking the seat next to Santana.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I eat." Santana defended through a mouthful.

"Exhibit A." Kurt laughed with Cali. "Hello Cali, nice to see you again." Kurt smiled a bright smile.

"You too. You're looking awfully happy today Kurt?" Cali quirked a questioning eyebrow. Santana followed her line of vision, noticing for the first time the glow on Kurt's face. She too raised a questioning brow.

"Okay, okay." He held his hands out, "Blaine proposed!" He squealed.

Santana's coffee burst through her lips, spluttering out onto the counter. Much to Cali's disgust. "Holy shit!"

"Santana!" Cali wiped the excess liquid off the counter bench.

"I know!" Kurt shrieked.

"W-when? How? And why the fuck did you leave it till now to tell me?" Santana blurted in one go.

"Last night. We went to see Rent. He took me out to dinner first. Then, after we got out, there was a horse and carriage-"

"Oh that is so gay." Santana interjected. Kurt glared, "Carry on." She smiled, waiting.

"And then he asked me. It was so romantic. He even belt out Silly Love Songs." Kurt bit his lip, keeping the loving tears at bay.

"Does he have any straight brothers?" Cali asked.

"Sadly, no. But he does have a twin sister..." Kurt suggestively looked at Santana.

"No way man. Too close to home." Santana forked in another mouthful.

"Well, you will have to walk her down the aisle with her." Kurt informed, causing Santana to almost choke, again.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"At my wedding silly! I want you to be my best man." Cali's laugh in no way helped Santana's frustration with her friends choice of words. "Woman, whatever." Kurt corrected. "And seeing as Blair is his only sibling, he wants her to be his best _woman._"

"Hold up, they're twins, called Blaine...and Blair?" Cali interjected.

"Yes. So San, you'll be my right hand gal, yes?" Kurt asked.

"I'd be honored." Santana grinned.

Kurt squealed, pulling his best friend into a tight embrace. "Who knew I could love this woman so much?" he aimed at Cali, excitedly.

"What did I tell you about hugging!" Santana swiped his arms away.

"You two have got to be the weirdest best friends, in the history of best friends. It's disturbing." Cali laughed, looking at the front door as the bell rang. "Speaking of friends, your little friend is back." She nodded.

Kurt turned around with curiosity, alongside Santana.

"Oh my." Kurt gasped.

"What?" Santana asked, trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice.

"Is it just me or does that kid, sort of look like a mini version of Qui-" Kurt cut his sentence short, realizing the name he was just about to say out loud. Quinn was like Voldemort to Santana.

The fact that Santana had spun back in her chair, and had failed to say anything yet, had Kurt more than curious. "Santana?" He patronized.

"Don't." Santana hit back.

"Spill." Kurt slapped the counter top.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to _spill_ about?" Santana enforced, stepping off the stool, taking her empty plate up to the chef counter.

"I know when you're lying. I lived with you for four years. First sign. Silence. Second sign. Avoidance. Third sign-"

"Okay, I get it! Point taken." Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Kurt pressed on, waiting eagerly. Knowing that there was no way Santana could get out of this one.

Santana flung her hand up defeated, "Remember that time Quinn got pregnant, and then we never saw her again after she gave birth?" Santana asked sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes, of course he remembered. "Well...little Blondie over there-"

"No way!" Kurt's eyes bulged in disbelief, figuring where Santana was going with all of this. Spinning in his seat to take another look.

"Mmmhm." She nodded.

"How do you know?" Kurt questioned.

"I walked her to her..._Mom_." Even saying it felt uncomfortable.

"YOU SAW HER?"

"Yes. Would you lower your voice?" She hissed.

"Did she see you?"

"No." She quickly answered.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." She wavered him off.

"Excuse me. Your first ever love has just walked back into your life, and you're going to do nothing?" Kurt protested.

"First of all, she didn't walk back into my life. I stumbled upon her. She doesn't even know I live here. Secondly, you know what went down. There's no way I'm going back there. Plus, whose to say she's single? And knowing her, she's probably as straight as a fucking ruler."

"I doubt anyone would be completely straight after being with you."

Santana smiled proudly, "Agreed."

"Wow, this is big."

"No it's not."

"Santana..."

"Leave it alone Kurt." She warned.

"Excuse me?" A little voice interrupted their conversation. The two of them looked down, Santana's eyes locking with little Beth.

"Uh hi." Santana spoke nervously, whilst Kurt eagerly watched the interaction. Beth Held up an envelope to the counter. Handing it to Santana.

"What's this?"

"It's from my Mommy." Beth informed. Kurt's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Uh, thanks." Santana nodded, accepting the envelope, watching as Beth walked over, back to the table she had sat at the day before.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it."

Santana fumbled with the paper, ripping the top of the envelope out, pulling out a piece of paper. She instantly recognized the handwriting. She still had letters scribbled in the same handwriting, hiding in a shoe box in her closet.

_Thank you for walking her to me. Maybe we should catch up sometime? - Q x_

Santana read the words over and over. _She knows. _

"What's it say?" Kurt almost fell out of his chair in his attempt to lean over to read the note. Santana 's frozen state somehow managed to hand over the paper.

"Oh." Kurt's voice echoed through her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** I can't thank you all enough for the reviews. This one goes out to Kiwi, cause she gave me 'my girl' haha. Also, I'm kind of hungover, so all mistakes I blame on the alcohol. It's a bit of a filler. But I promise, next chapter...Quinntana interaction!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Santana sat at the back of her Spanish class, watching the pencil in her hand flick up and down between her fingers. Every now and then, she'd pull the cherry lollipop out of her mouth, look down at it with a spin, and pop it back in. There was no point in her listening, she spoke fluent Spanish and passed with flying colors. It was stupid enough that she was in the class, but she had to take a language, so why not something she could pass with ease?_

_The sliding of a note onto her desk snapped Santana out of her aimless day dreams. Looking down at the folded piece of paper, she looked to her side with confusion. Seeing Quinn's head down, but with her full lips cracked into a smirk._

_Santana opened the the folded piece of paper, reading the words._

**Movies at mine tonight. Bring something to sleep in. No excuses. Q xx**

_Santana's heart fluttered. She knew it was stupid, that she shouldn't let herself fall. There was nothing between them. Quinn was the straightest girl in school. And she didn't even know what she was yet. She just knew that her feelings for Quinn were beginning to deepen on a-whole-nother level._

…

Kurt had left once Santana's break was over. The Latina sat out the back, holding the note in her hand, reading it over and over. She had hoped that her mind was playing tricks on her last night. That it wasn't Quinn. And that it was just a coincidence that the little girl's name was Beth.

But she knew that Q. She knew the way it was cursed. It was Quinn. Definitely Quinn. And that x. That fucking x had Santana feeling like her heart was going to rip into two. It didn't have the same effect as the first time she received a note from Quinn.

…

When Santana finishes up at her shift, she tells herself not to look in the direction of Beth's table. If she doesn't see the girl, she won't feel so bad. But, as she makes her way out, she can't help but be drawn to the left sude if the Diner. She stops. Seeing the little blonde haired beauty. Rolls her eyes at herself. She stalks over, thrwoing her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey kid." Beth looks up from her book.

"Hi." She smiles brightly, and Santana wishes herself to keep it together. She shouldn't be so nervous. She's never nervous. She's Santana fucking Lopez. And she's shitting herself in front of eight year old.

"You uh, want me to walk you to your Mom? I finished my shift." Santana suggests.

"Okay." Beth shrugs, pulling her book into her bag.

They head out into the streets, and Santana's eyes widen at the warm touch of skin her her hands. She looks down, seeing Beth holding her hand, carrying on walking like its nothing.

They walk in silence for the first few minutes, until Beth speaks up. "Santana?" Its the first time Beth has said Santana's name. And the Latina is taken off guard.

"Huh?" She looks down, stopping them.

"That's your name isn't it? It says on your name tag." Beth points up to Santana's chest. The older girl can feel her heart rate slow down. _It's just the name tag. _

"Yes. My names Santana. And yours is Beth." She states with a smile.

Beth nods, smiling. "It is." Beth begins to pull Santana into a walk, squeezing her hand. "What's your favourite colour?" Beth asks, swinging their intertwined hands between them.

"Red. What's yours?" Santana replies, feeling unusually comfortable with Beth now.

"Mine too! My Mommy's is yellow." Santana already knows that.

She nods, whispering, "Summertime." Because that's why Quinn loves yellow. It reminds her of summertime.

"Pardon?" Beth stops, looking up towards Santana.

The Latina almost feels as though she's been caught, but quickly shakes her head to a "Nothing." as they make their way to the side door. Santana bangs her fist against the steel door.

"You again?" The security guard grunts.

Santana plasters her bitch smirk onto her lips, "Yes. It's me_ again_." Usually she'd resort to more intimadating words, but decides not to in front of Beth.

"She's through there." He nods, dismissing them.

Santana feels as thouhg she should just leave then and there. She's done her good deed. The kids inside the building.

"Do you want to meet my Mommy?" Beth asks.

Santana's eyes widen. Her body freezing at the words. "Uh, no it's okay honey. You go find her." she affectionately tucks a strand of hair behind Beth's hair. Smiling at the irony of it. Remembering days of doing the exact same thing to her mother.

She shakes it off. Knowing thoughts like that are no good for her.

"But she want's to meet you. To say thank you." Santana stops herself from scoffing, because Beth has no idea that she has in fact already met her mother.

"Maybe another time?" She lies.

Beth's head drops, "Okay." She mumbles sadly.

Santana bends down, catching the girl at eye level. "Hey, you like red right?"

Beth nods eagerly with a smile. Watching as Santana digs into her bag, pulling out a cherry lollipop, handing it to Beth. "They're my favourite." she smiles at Beth's lit up face.

"Thank you." Beth's little arms wrap around the Latina, surprising her. Her muscles tightening up, but eventually she relaxes.

"Okay, okay. Run along blondie." Santana watches as Beth runs off towards the main area to find Quinn.

…

Santana lay awake in her bed, listening to the sounds of the street. Wondering why she always woke early on the days she had off. She decides to get up, heading into her kitchen to pour herself a coffee when her apartment buzzer goes off.

"It's me." She hears Kurt's voice.

She hits the unlock button immediately. "Thank you." She laughs at the way he sings the words.

"Is it too late to back out of this?" She asks upon opening the door, seeing her best friends arms full with bridal magazines.

"Very funny." Kurt shoves the pile into Santana's chest, passing by her into the apartment.

"Kill me now." she spins on her heel, placing the books on the bench.

"Blaine has decided to wear an all black tux with a red tie." Kurt describes the outfit to Santana.

"Wanky.." She wiggles her eyebrows. Much to Kurt's disgust.

"So I need to find something that will compliment him, yet be individual to me." Kurt begins to flick through a magazine, like a man on a mission.

"Why don't you just wear the same?" She suggests.

Kurt's page flipping stops, "Because that is ridiculous!"

"Okay..."She draws out, not seeing the point.

"Also, I'm thinking of inviting some people from back home." Santana doesn't like the wary tone in Kurt's voice.

"Like?" She questions.

"Well Mercedes and Sam, and their twins. Finn, of course. Tina and Mike, Rachel-"

Santana interjects. "Hold up, Berry? No freaking way!"

"Santana, she is still my friend." Kurt argues.

"So?" she shrugs.

Kurt can't help but laugh, "So, this is my wedding, and it's my decision."

"Fine. But she is _not_ singing." Santana comprimises.

"Actually, I was wondering if maybe you'd sing?" Kurt's genuine tone surprises Santana.

"For real?"

"Yes. You're my best friend. We both love you, and we love your voice." He smiles, reaching for her hand.

"Oh, you love me." She mocks, holding her other hand up to her chest.

"Also...I was thinking of inviting Brittany and Artie." Santana lets go of his hand.

"They're still together?"She frowns. She hadn't heard from Brittany since she moved six years ago. She had to leave everything behind. Including Brittany.

"Two kids." He nods.

"Impressive."

"Is that okay with you?" Kurt knows that Santana's histry with Brittany. Although not as intense as it was with Quinn, Kurt knew that Santana had been hurt by both blondes.

"It's your wedding, remember?" she shrugs defensively.

"Santana..." he presses.

"It's fine."

"Okay. While we're sort of on the subject. Have you thought anymore about the Quinn situtation?"

Silence.

"What happened?" Kurt shuts his magazines, with a listening ear.

"Nothing." Santana lies.

"Santana..."

She rolls her eyes at his warning tone. "All right. The kid asked me if I wanted to meet her mother last night when I walked her there again."

"Oh this is so intruiging." Kurts eyes light up, leaning in for more.

"No it's not. Nothing is going to happen." Santana toys with the mug in her hand, avoiding eye contact.

"Where does she work?" Kurt questions.

"Who?"

"Who else? Quinn!"

"Redhouse."

"Redhouse? Since when did Quinn Fabray get sexy?"

Santana challenged a raised brow. "Okay yes, pretty girl, and you've probably masturbated over the thought of her. But last time I remembered, Quinn was the poster girl child for the girl next door."

"Please, she was the biggest tease out." An awkwards silence cast itself in the room. Santana had harldy ever spoken about Quinn. And for some reason the words just didn't seem right.

"Why don't we go watch?" Kurt suggested.

"You can't be serious?" Santana deadpanned.

"Don't tell me you're not curious."

"I'm not."

"Lies." He sang, as Santana began to busy herself. Avoiding Kurt's stare. "You have to do this. See for yourself. Other wise you're going to be tip toeing around thinking that she's going to take you off guard. And that's the last thing you want, because that's when you'll be most vulnerable. Sooo, prepare your walls and grow some balls. Because wether you like it or not, we're going to that show."

"I hate you." she groaned, slumping into her seat, knowing that Kurt was right.

"No you don't. Now, help me find a colour woman."

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** Thank you all for reviewing! ;) You guys are the reason I update this so fast! I'm a little nervous about this one, so I hope you like it! ;).

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Santana had spent the day listening to Kurt ramble on about his dreams for his wedding, like the good friend she was. Because she was honestly and truly proud of where Kurt was in his life, and entirely happy for him and Blaine. She, herself wasn't a big fan of marriage. She didn't see the point in it. She figured you could still love someone without having to profess it in front of people. But what she didn't like about it most, was the fact that nothing is forever.

But Kurt on the other hand, had his views, and Santana accepted them. Because this day was about his and Blaine's love. And she had seen it from the beginning. It was true.

Kurt had decided his color was going to be a deep shade of purple. And instead of a tie, he would wear a bow tie. He'd also, surprisingly let Santana pick her own style of dress, that would match the color of Kurt's tie. It was short and tight. A little too short for Kurt's liking, but he knew Santana's style. And it wasn't like she couldn't pull it off.

So after a day of gossiping, discussing the wedding, and a shit load of coffee, Kurt had gone home to collect Blaine and get ready for a night out, whilst Santana was currently destroying her room in an effort to find something to wear.

"Motherfucking draw!" Kurt stopped Blaine as they entered Santana's unlocked apartment. Followed by a bang and an exasperated sigh.

"Maybe I'll wait here, where its safe." Blaine suggested, taking a seat in the lounge.

"And leave me to go into the danger zone? Thanks honey." Kurt smirked playfully, before heading towards Santana's room.

His eyes widened at the state of the room. Seeing a royally pissed, towel cladded Santana, sulking on her bed.

"Trouble?" He asked, tip toeing in, picking up a few garments that had been thrown to the floor.

"I can't find anything to wear." She stated.

"Are you kidding me? You have a floordrobe full of clothes. What's the _real_ problem?" He sat down next to her, pulling her hair back, and began to brush it.

"I shouldn't even give a shit about what I wear. I shouldn't have to want to...impress her. This is a stupid idea." She mumbled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking at Santana through the mirror in front of them. "No it's not. Of course you're going to want to wear something nice. It's been what? Eight years since you saw her last. You want to show her that you've grown into this mature, sex kitten, that she wished she had. That you've moved on right? Though you're more of a pit-bull." Kurt wandered in thought, earning himself a slap on the arm, from a laughing Santana.

"It's going to be fine. Blaine and I will both be there for you. And who's to say she'll even see you. And if you're truly uncomfortable, we'll go? Though seeing as I'm paying, I'd like to get my moneys worth. So, as much as you're stunning in anything, I don't think a towel is going to do the trick. SO you, out of that, and into..." Kurt searches around the room, picking up a tight black dress, with elbow length sleeves, with a pair of ankle boots. "This. It says, '_I'm hot, and I know it_.' And it doesn't look like you're trying to impress anyone."

Santana quickly dresses, and lets Kurt blow her hair out into loose waves. The two of them exiting out together to meet Blaine.

He whistles, "Too bad I'm not straight."

"I don't think you could handle this Warbler." Santana smirks, grabbing her purse.

"Uh, Fiance, standing right here. I'm _right _here." Kurt interjects. Blaine simply kisses his forehead.

"And she's totally into girls. Men around the world are in mourning." Blaine shook his head, much to Santana's pleasure.

"Enough of this, lets go." Kurt orders, pulling the two of them out of the apartment and down to the street to their waiting cab.

.

.

The cab pulls up to the building with letters in neon lights reading, _Redhouse. _Blaine pays the driver, and the three of them hop out. Santana feels her chest tighten when she passes the door sign, _'New to Redhouse Tonight: Quinn Fabray.'_

The touch of Kurt's hand in her own relaxes Santana a bit. Blaine stands on her other side, as her silent support. "Come on Lady Lover. Let's go see what all the fuss is about." Blaine pushes her forward, much to Kurt's pleasure. Kurt smiles adoringly at the two people he loves the most, as Blaine walks alongside Santana's fearful steps.

The room is dimly lit, the stage being empty for now, with some back ground music. The waitresses are practically in next to nothing, and a few eye up Blaine and Santana as they enter. "How about you two grab a table, and I'll get us some drinks. Tequila shot?" He asks a stiff Santana.

She sighs with relief, "Fuck yes. And a Cosmo."

"Make that two _babe._" Kurt emphasizes the word, eying back a few of the waitresses. Claiming his man.

"So, where do you want to sit?"

"Outside." Santana deadpans.

"How about at the back?" Kurt suggests, walking to an empty table. They take their seats in the dim lit area, and Santana can already feel herself trying to hide.

.

.

The lights went out completely, initiating the start of the performance. Santana's grip tightened on her drink as she waited in anticipation. This was a bad idea. But she couldn't move. She couldn't run away even if she tried. She had to see this for herself.

A spot light shone, lighting up one Quinn Fabray on the stage.

"My, my..." Kurt was lost for words upon seeing the sultry looking Quinn Fabray. Gone was the wholesome exterior. No headbands. No frilly dresses. This was a much mature, sexy looking Quinn Fabray. The light accentuated in every right area. A tight black, strapless dress hugged her body. Her blonde locks were pinned up. And her full lips were tainted a Scarlett red.

The Latinas breath hitched in her throat.

Kurt glanced over, seeing the mesmerized look on Santana's face. He smiled, returning back to watch the show.

"Wow." Blaine mouthed to Kurt, who eagerly agreed.

They waited in anticipation, as Quinn's lips opened and she began to sing...

_Oh. . .  
>You give me fever<br>Fever in the morning  
>Fever when it's late at night<br>You give me fever_

_Fever when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>You give me fever_

_Fever in the evening_  
><em>Fever all through the night<em>  
><em>Fever when you're with me<em>  
><em>Fever when you love. . .<em>

Santana clenched her thighs together, biting on the inside of her lip. She hadn't heard this voice since she was sixteen. She hadn't seen this side of Quinn for a long, long time. And even back then, Quinn never knew the meaning of sexy. Neither of them did. But this, had Santana dying on the inside.

_Now that you listened to my story  
>Here's a point that I have made<br>Chicks were born to give you fever  
>Being Fahrenheit or Centigrade<br>They give you fever  
>When you kiss them<br>And fever if you live and learn  
>Fever, until you sizzle<br>_

Her eyes remained on Quinn's as they closed. Watching the woman sing,

_What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>What a lovely way to burn  
>Fever, until you sizzle<br>What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>What a lovely way to burn  
>What a lovely way to burn<br>What a lovely way to. . _

Santana was sure her heart had literally jumped out of her chest. Her skin layered itself in goosebumps. Her eyes locked with the shade of Hazel she had tried so hard to forget_._

_Burn. . ._

The crowd around her rose in applause, cutting the line of vision between the two woman. Both Blaine and Kurt turned their heads with confusion as Santana's retreating from took off out the door.

.

.

**I can't...S x.**

Kurt sighed, tossing his phone on the table.

"So I take she's not coming back then?" Blaine anticipated.

"No. Doesn't look like it." Kurt rolled his eyes sounding disappointed.

"Come on, it's got to be hard for her." Blaine defended the Latina.

"I know. It's just. She loves her. I know she does. She's never talked about anyone the way she talked about Quinn."

"Wasn't she drunk?"

"Yes. That's not the point. The point is that some of that love is left. And I'm afraid I just can't let that go."

"Didn't this Quinn practically rip her out out?"

Kurt sighed, "Yes. But...people make mistakes. Everybody deserves a second chance at love."

"You amaze me." Blaine sighed in awe. "Just, be careful with her." He too knew Santana. And he knew that she had her walls.

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt's eyes widened in surprise, he knew that voice anywhere. Spinning in his chair, his eyes landing on Quinn's searching form. "It is you, oh my God."

Quinn's lips pressed with the perfect smile.

"Well if it isn't Quinn Fabray. How are you?" Kurt stood, taking the woman into a hug.

"Fantastic, and you?" She asked, noticing Blaine.

"Engaged." Kurt flashed his ring.

"Congratulations." She smiled. "I take this is your fiance?"

"Blaine Anderson. Pleasure to meet you." Blaine offered a hand.

"Likewise. So what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked, taking a seat at their table.

"Well, we live here. Blaine's teaches music, and I'm a Editor at BsideFashion." Kurt proudly states. "And you, Miss Fabray? I see you've still got the amazing voice you had back in high school. Long time ago that."

Quinn smiles, "Thank you. I just moved here, for the job."

"Just you?" Kurt asks, ignoring the warning look Blaine throws him.

Quinn presses her lips together, "Actually, no. My daughter is with me, Beth." She informs, even though it's no new information to Kurt.

"Wow. Amazing. Just the two of you then?" Kurt continues for information.

"Yes. Just the two of us. I moved to Georgia after I gave birth to Beth, to live with my Grandmother. Becoming a full time mother left little time to study, so I had to fall back on what I knew best. Singing." She shrugs. Kurt nods, taking in the information for himself. He never would have been as interested if it weren't for Santana.

"I bet you're an amazing mother." Kurt squeezes her hand.

"So, how long have you been in New York for?" Quinn asks, taking a sip of her cola.

"Well, Blaine and I decided to move after graduation. So him, _Santana_ and I moved then. And we've been here ever since." Kurt examines Quinn's reaction to Santana's name, but finds no evidence. He figures that Quinn doesn't know that he knows.

"Santana..." Quinn breathes, looking off to the side for a moment.

Kurt quirks a curious brow. "How is she? Is she still here?" Quinn asks. Kurt doesn't like the way they've created a dance of lies. But he continues to play along.

"She's well. Same old Santana. Except she's out a proud and waitresses at a Diner a couple of blocks away." Kurt smiles knowingly.

"I figured she'd turn out to be a cop, or in the military. Wasn't her father going to send her to the army?" Quinn asks confused. Kurt is amazed at the fact that Quinn remembers.

"Long story that. And probably not my place to tell you. Though it was lovely to see you and hear you sing again Quinn, we should really get going. How about we catch up again sometime?" Kurt suggests, wavering off the look Blaine is giving him. As if he's playing with fire.

"I'd like that. Oh, and Kurt, if you see Santana. Could you tell I say hi?" Quinn asks genuinely.

Kurt smiles, "Will do."

.

.

Santana spent the rest of the weekend hiding in her apartment. Leaving her room in the messy state that it had been since Friday night. She didn't want to do anything, or see anyone. Thankfully Kurt had stopped the _'Are you okay?'_ texts.

She knew that he knew she was. She just needed time to digest everything that was going on. She hated that she was scared. Scared of her past. She should have moved on from it by now.

But she had often wondered if it was possible. Sure she was distracted enough. But to completely forget was a mystery to her. And lately, it seemed that her mind would always travel back to the letter that came after P.

Angry with herself, she stormed to her closet, pulling out the shoebox that lay on the top shelf, pushed all the way to the side.

She opened the lid, eyes falling onto a picture of her Brittany and Quinn from freshman year. They were son young then. So inseparable, that Santana wondered what would have happened if Quinn didn't get pregnant, and if she was straight.

Underneath lay the letters. Some from herself, some from others. And yes, some from Quinn.

She pulled one out.

_Tana..._

_I'm sorry. Please can we just talk about this? I know you're hurt, but I need to explain this to you properly. _

_Q xx_

Another from an earlier period.

_Tana! Come over home after school? I have something I want to show you. I think you'll like it ;)_

_Q xx_

She smiled, remembering that Quinn had wanted to show her that she had got her belly button pierced. And that Santana was to be the only person that knew.

There were a lot of things that only Santana knew.

.

.

Come Monday, Santana had dragged herself out of her funk, and made her way to work. She was thankful she had the day shift for once.

"Morning gorgeous." Jason ducked his head down with a smile.

"Morning Jason." Santana smiled back.

"Wow, and you don't even sound hungover?" Cali quipped.

"Excuse you. I do not have a drinking problem!" Santana bit back, tightening her apron.

"Yeah, what's up with you Lima?" Jason called from his frying station. Santana rolled her eyes, turning to see Cali with a raised brow.

"Nothing is up with me, _Brooklyn_. I'm just tired." She sighed, pulling out her pad.

"Too much sex?" Jason called with a chuckle.

"Quite the opposite." Santana moaned.

"I can help with that." Jason called back still laughing.

"No thank you." Santana called back, laughing along.

.

.

Mid afternoon, Santana was on her way from the kitchen to deliver an order when the bell rang through the shop.. She glanced at the door like she always did, checking to see how many customers were coming in.

That's when it happened. When her entire body froze, and the only sound she heard, apart from the pounding in her ears, was the breaking of the plate she had just dropped.

"Shit." She cursed, bending down to pick it up, she quickly took off out the back.

"Santana, what the hell?" Cali queried.

"Sorry. I just- I..." She stumbled on her ways, taking Cali off guard.

"Jason, same again." She called to him.

"You;re lucky you're gorgeous San. Five minutes." He winked, preparing another meal.

"What's going on?" Cali sat Santana down. Confused as to why Santana could hardly breathe.

"Nothing. I'm just, flustered. Sorry." She lied, evening out her breaths.

"Well, you're back on Lady lover. We've got waiting customers." She handed Santana back the plate. "And make sure you apologize."

Santana's heart couldn't race any faster. She was sure it wasn't possible. She avoided all eye contact, taking the customer his plate, and mumbling a sorry. She wondered if she could avoid this all together before,

"Hi Santana!" Beth calls to her. She stops in her tracks, spinning on her heel to look down at the girl.

"H-hi." She chokes out through a dry throat. Eyes remaining on Beth. She doesn't want to be rude to Beth. She only knows her as Beth, not Quinn's daughter.

"This is my Mommy. Mommy this is Santana. The waitress I told you about." Beth introduces them, and for the first time, Santana's line of vision matches Quinn's. She looks down as Quinn's lips crack into a smile, and she extends a hand. Santana doesn't want to take it. But Beth is waiting. And Beth doesn't know. So she takes it, body tensing at the electricity that seems to surge through her veins at the touch.

"Santana..." Her name breathes off Quinn's tongue.

"Hi." Santana doesn't think she can say her name. Afraid it will be all to much. She's barley holding on. She watches as Quinn, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitted shirt bends down to talk to her daughter.

"Honey, why don't you take a seat while I talk to Santana, okay?" Santana cringes at the sound of her name coming from Quinn's lips. The two of them watch as Beth walks to a table, out of earshot.

"You know, when my daughter told me a waitress named Santana walked her to my work, my heart skipped a beat. But then I thought, that's impossible. Then she went on to describe you, her words being, and I quote 'Beautiful Latina'" Quinn uses her hands to quote. "I thought that it was just a coincidence. So I sent a note. Just in case. Thinking that maybe you'd come say hi next time. But it had to be the cherry lollipop that had me believing. It was inevitable. Some things don't change huh?" Quinn smiled sheepishly.

But when Santana rolls her eyes, Quinn notices that some things really don't change, "What do you want Fabray?" It's frustrated. And Quinn expects it.

"As in my order? or-"

"Whatever." Santana shakes it off, turning to walk away.

"Look." Quinn grabs her by the arm, forcing Santana to stop. "I miss you okay." She knows it's a bit forward. But Santana doesn't beat around the bush. "I've missed you." she's defeated.

"And what? You thought you'd show up and we'd be best friends again? Just like old times right?" Santana patronizes, her voice raising.

"Santana!" Cali interjects upon hearing the conversation.

"No, it's okay." Quinn defends her. Santana shows no sign of remorse. "I saw you." Quinn states.

Santana's brows crease together, "What?"

"Last night. At the show. I saw you." Quinn states.

"So?" Santana shrugs. She knew it. She knew she'd been caught.

"So tell me that that wasn't just a coincidence. You came because I was there. The same reason I'm here today. To see you." Quinn fights. Knowing that she has a point.

"This is ridiculous." Santana turns around and begins to walk off.

"Why?" Quinn follows her. Santana finds the irony in it. Considering she spent the first years of high school following every step Quinn took.

"Because I can't do this." Santana snaps.

"Santana. I'm sorry." It's quite, and heartbreaking. And Santana thinks she might just give in. "It's been eight years..."

Santana takes a breath, thinking her words over. "_Quinn_. As you can see, I'm at work, and I really don't want to get into this now."

"Well when then?" Quinn presses.

"Excuse me?" Santana cocks a brow.

"You said not now. Tell you what, this is my number. Text me if you want. If not, fine?" Santana takes the card, unsure on where to put it. "I really have missed you." Quinn smiles, that perfect smile as she goes to collect Beth.

Santana stands stunned, watching as Beth waves goodbye to her, holding her mothers hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** _You guys are my motivation! My chapters a re starting to get longer and longer, so I hope you like em' ;) _

_Oh and I've decided that Santana's dad isn't a doctor. Just FYI._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Santana sat at the back of the diner, toying with the card in her hand. It was a downtime period, so she was thankful that Cali had taken the hint that she just needed a moment. Cali hadn't questioned anything about the Quinn incident. That's what she liked about Cali. She stayed out of Santana's business. It was an unwritten rule for the two of them.

She had contemplated throwing the card away.

But until now, she still hadn't managed a decision.

The presence of weight next to her, didn't phase Santana. She was too busy in her own head.

"What's up Lima?" Jason asks, taking the seat next to her.

"Nothing." She mumbles, flicking the card through her fingers.

"Then what's got your pretty face all wound up?" He looks down at the card, seeing the flash of numbers as Santana toys with it. "Ah, some girl give you her number huh? God I wish it was that easy for me." He whistled.

"Just an old friend." Her chest stings at the word.

"What kind of friend?" He asks cheekily, but Santana's glare shuts him up fast. "Oh, that _kind_ of friend."

"History..." Santana sighs.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to repeat it?" Jason asks genuinely, jokes to the side.

"I don't know if I can." She admits.

"Then don't." He shrugs.

Santana frowns, "What?"

"Start again. What's the harm?" He asks, so light that Santana shakes her head laughing.

"I might break something."

"I don't know whether I should take that as a metaphor or not..." He laughs.

She shoves him with her shoulder, laughing with him. "Shut up. I'm not that bad."

"Two weeks ago, you kicked some girls ass, because she got mad that _you_ were dancing with _her_ girlfriend."

"So? I can't help that I'm a good dancer." Santana defended with a shrug.

Jason shakes his head, chuckling. "I rest my case. Seriously Lima, what are you afraid of?"

Santana looks down at the card, reading over Quinn's number. She knows what she's afraid of. But somehow, she finds it in herself to punch the number into her phone. Just in case, she tells herself.

.

.

.

Kurt had decided that they would spend the next morning dress shopping for Santana's bridesmaid dress.

Strutting through the streets, Kurt drags Santana into the bridal shop in which he's booked for her fitting. Whilst waiting for the dress maker, Santana decides to tell Kurt about the Diner.

"She what?" He shrieked.

"She just turned up. Out of nowhere. With her kid." Santana shrugged, practically sulking in her seat.

"And let me guess, you tried to run away."

Silence.

"Santana! How old are you?" Kurt, turned directing the lecture.

Santana rolls her eyes, "I freaked out, okay?" she defends herself.

"Since when does Santana 'I'm from Lima Heights' Lopez, freak out?" Kurt cocks his head to the side, challenging his friend.

"Since the first girl who broke my heart decides to show up in my life, and ruin it!" She shoots back.

"And you didn't break hers?" Kurt argues back.

"Pardon?" Santana stops, staring dead into Kurt's eyes.

He shrugs under the intensity, looking away. "I don't know. Ever since that time you told me about the two of you. I thought about it. About how Quinn used to give you these looks after the two of you stopped being friends. Back then, I would've guessed it to be jealousy. But now, that I think about it..."

"Just, stop."

"She's not going away." Santana glares at Kurt getting the last word before the dress maker arrives.

"Mr. Hummel. So glad to meet you. And , come through." She directs them through to the fitting room. "So, when's the big day?" She asks, pulling out the measuring tape.

"Four months from now. September the seventeenth." Kurt grins, swaying with his hands clasped together.

"How lovely. And just the one bridesmaid?" She asks, looking up to Santana.

"Yes. This one here is lucky." Kurt smirks at Santana. The Latina rolls her eyes in response.

"Watch out love, you might catch the bug." The dress maker laughs, Kurt joining her.

"I highly doubt that." Santana deadpans, much to Kurt's embarrassment.

"All done here. Now i'll just grab some material samples for the two of you to go over. Just a tick." She smiles, more wary of Santana now as she dashes out the back.

"Soo, I was wondering. What would you say if I said I've thought about inviting Quinn to the wedding?" Kurt suggests, easing his way closer to Santana.

"I'd say you're crazy!" She fires back.

"Seriously, Santana!" Kurt shakes his head, throwing her her jacket.

She lets out an exasperated sigh, "What does Blaine think?"

"He's more worried about what you think?" Kurt admits. Santana can't help but smile. But she knows Kurt. And to her it all seems a bit to, forward.

"Is this for my benefit or yours?" She blatantly asks.

"Everyone's" He answers proudly.

Santana frowns, "Come again?"

"It's a chance for everyone to reunite. And why not be at the most _fabulous_ wedding of two thousand and eighteen." Kurt grins, twirling around.

Santana rolls her eyes, "If you want."

"Santana." Kurt throws his hands on his hips.

"It's your wedding Kurt." she states with a smug look.

"Fine. I'm going to invite her, when we go for coffee. Yes, I have a coffee date with her. And no, I'm not siding with the enemy. Before you jump down my throat." He holds a finger up to Santana's bursting seems. "I'm merely catching up with an old friend. AND, you _will_ be nice to everyone at the wedding. _Including_ Rachel Berry. And you _will_ do so, because you love me."

"I'm beginning to question said love." She deadpans, sulking in her chair.

.

.

.

That night, Santana was wiping down the tables before her shift ended. Beth had come in earlier in the day, and Santana had been reluctant towards the girl. She didn't know if she could walk her back to Quinn tonight. But, even with all the will power she had, she still couldn't manage to keep her eyes off the girl. Somewhere inside her, she held a protectiveness for the child.

She's wiping the table next to Beth's when the little blonde speaks up. "Have you always lived in New York?" She asks, curious.

Santana pauses, looking back at Beth. "Nope. I'm from Ohio."

Beth's eyes light up, "So is my Mommy and Daddy."

It's the first time Beth has mentioned anything about Puck. And Santana finds herself curious about the situation. She remembers when Quinn left Lima. Puck was a mess for weeks, until eventually he started being the manwhore he always was. Puck never mentioned anything about Beth.

"Do you see him much?" She dares to ask.

Beth's head drops, "Only on my birthday. And at Christmas time when we go to Ohio. Do you see your Daddy?"

Santana shakes her head. "Not really."

"Why not?" Beth presses on. Santana takes the seat across from Beth. Finds herself being drawn to the conversation.

"They don't understand me." She shrugs.

"How come?" Usually Santana would find questions like Beth's annoying. But Beth seems harmless. And there's just something about her that Santana can't push away.

"Because of the things I like." Santana informs her.

Beth frowns, and Santana can't help but laugh at how adorable she is. "Like cherry lollipops?" her little nose scrunches up.

Santana laughs, "Like...girls." She's wary about what Beth might think of her now.

"My Mommy likes girls too. She only ever had one girlfriend though. Her name was Jen. I hated her." Beth tells the Latina, conversation so light that Santana can't believe it. So Quinn Fabray was single, and far from straight. _Holy Shit_.

"How come?" She asks, finding herself unusually interested. She shouldn't be, because they're talking about Quinn.

"She never talked to me. And she didn't even make Mommy happy. Do you have a girlfriend?" Beth asks, catching Santana off her guard.

"Nooo." She draws out. In fact Santana hasn't had a girlfriend, since, well since forever. Relationships aren't her thing.

"Why not? You're really pretty." Beth smiles a toothy smile.

Santana blushes. "Thanks kid. You're not too bad yourself."

"Everyone says I look like my Mom." Beth shrugs.

"There sure is a resemblance." Santana's understatement of the year. Beth's practically a replica of Quinn.

"Does that mean you think my Mom's pretty?" Beth asks, her voice laced with cheek.

Santana raises her eyebrows, impressed by the girls way of manipulating the conversation. "Clever...shouldn't we be walking you back now?" Santana avoids the question, looking to the clock.

"Probably." Beth hops up, and waits for Santana to collect her things.

.

.

As they walk through the darkened streets, partially lit up by the signs and street lights, Santana is amazed that she doesn't flinch at the touch of Beth's hand in hers. It's comfortable.

"Hey Beth. How come your Mom sends you to the Diner?" Santana asks, looking down briefly at the girl.

"I'm not allowed at the club." She answers, swinging their hands together.

"Why not?" Santana frowns.

"Mommy's boss doesn't like me there. It's not a place for kids." She shrugs. Her backpack lifting as she does.

"Don't you have a sitter?"

"Only on Saturdays. Mom can only afford one night."

Quinn Fabray, unable to afford something? It seems unreal to Santana. Quinn always had everything and anything she wanted. She was a Fabray after all. Unlike Santana herself, who's Father worked day and night to provide for her family.

They knock at the side door, an action that is all too familiar to Santana now. The security guard opens the door, "She's not here." He tells her.

Santana's brows lower, "What do you mean she's not here?" She can feel a rage bubble brewing inside her. _What the fuck is Quinn thinking? _

"She's at the hospital. Ambulance took her out about twenty minutes ago."

"What happened?" Santana doesn't like the way concern is so evident in her voice. But she can't help it.

"There was a spill on stage. She slipped and fell off the side, apparently there was some damage done to her ribs. She lef these for you. Car's out the back." He nods in the direction, handing her a set of keys.

She looks down at Beth's confused features. "You've got to be kidding?"

"'Fraid not." The security guard shrugs.

Santana lets out a frustrated growl, taking Beth's hand. "Come on kid."

.

.

"_Mami, I don't want to go inside." Little Santana shakes her head outside the hospital door. _

"_Come on Mija. We won't be long. You want to see Ange, don't you?" Her mother looks down at her with a smile._

"_But Mami, she can't even play with me." Santana protests. _

_Her mother sighs, knowing that this is just as hard, if not more so, for her daughter than it is for herself. "I know mija. But you she wants to see you." Her mother reassures her._

_Santana's cousin Ange had been diagnosed with cancer. And was practically on her last leg. Maria knew that it was tough for Santana to understand at the age of eight. But she would never forgive herself if she hadn't let Santana see her cousin before her time was up. They were practically sisters. _

"_Okay." Santana smiled brightly, taking her mothers hand._

_._

"_We won't be long Mija." Santana's mother told her with a smile. She watched as her mother and Aunt stepped outside the door. They were having grown up talk. _

"_And this is my friend Quinn. You remember her, right?" Santana points to the picture of her and her friend Quinn._

_Ange makes an attempt to nod. "She's pretty." She breathes out with all the effort she can manage. _

"_Yeah." Santana looks at the picture adoringly. _

"_Do they hurt?" She points to the IV drip in her cousins arm. _

"_Not anymore." Ange tells her. _

_Santana doesn't know what to say. She's not used to seeing her cousin cooped up in a bed. She used to grass stains and mud fights. _

_Santana pulls out her coloring book. "Want to help me color the pictures?" She hands Ange a pen. _

_When the machine starts to beep loudly, Santana's eyes light up in shock. Her face covers itself in fear as Ange starts to throw up over herself. "Ange!" She screams. But Ange doesn't reply. _

"_Mami!" She calls out, face red with confusion. _

_Her mother and Aunt rush in, along side the doctors. And little Santana is pulled out of the room, watching as the doctor tries to save her cousin._

_. _

.

Santana braces herself as they make their way towards the hospital. Taking a deep breath, she stands awkwardly outside. She hates hospitals. Always has.

Beth looks up at her, seeing the fear in the Latinas eyes, she takes her hand. "It's okay." she says. Santana looks down at her, surprised at first that her fear is evident to the girl. She smiles, squeezing Beth's hand as they walk through the doors.

"H-hi." Santana catches the nurses attention. "I'm looking for Quinn Fabray?"

The woman looks over the top of her glasses, "Are you family?"

"No. But I have her daughter with me?" She gestures down towards Beth. The receptionist looks over the counter, down at the smiling blonde, still holding Santana's hand.

She nods with approval, "Room 204."

They make their way through the corridor, Beth counts every room until they reach 204. Santana stops, and Beth looks up at her confused, "You go in first." She tells her. Beth does as she's told, and bounces into the room.

_._

_Santana stands outside Quinn's hospital room. She wishes she hadn't of come. But she did. She'd decided not to visit with everyone else. She couldn't stand in that room alongside everyone else as they awed over Quinn's baby. She just couldn't. SHe hated hospitals for a start. And Quinn knew that. _

_But there she was. Standing outside Quinn's room, peeking through the door, watching as Quinn stared adoringly at the newborn. Her matted hair clinging to the side of her face. Her tear stained cheeks. She watched, for what seemed like forever. Seeing for herself. Seeing her little heartbreak._ _Tears streaming down her face at what could have been._

.

"Mommy!" Santana's pulled from the memory at the sound of Beth's voice.

"Hey honey." Quinn greets her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead. It's all too familiar for Santana.

Santana stalks in, "H-hi." It's awkward, and she wants to run away.

"Hi." Quinn smiles brightly. "Thank you for bringing her here. I didn't know what else to do, or how to contact you." Quinn admits, stroking Beth's hair. Santana sees the concern in Quinn's eyes. She knows then that Quinn remembers her fear.

Santana shrugs, looking away from the intense stare. "It's cool. I'll just leave you to it then. Here are your keys." She hands them to Quinn, their hands gently touching.

"Excuse me ma'am." The doctor stops her. "Is there any chance you could drop Miss. Fabray home? Considering the damage given, I'd say she's unfit to be driving anywhere." the doctor informs her.

"No it's fine. We can catch a cab." Quinn interjects.

She should just walk away. She knows she should. But with the pleading look Beth is giving her, she caves. "Sure." she nods.

Beth walks over towards Santana, holding her hand with a smile. Santana's face flushes under the curious glace from Quinn. She quickly looks away.

"Right, I'll just fill out your discharge papers." The doctor informs, leaving the room.

"You don't have to." Quinn tells her.

"It's cool." Santana shrugs, still awkwardly holding Beth's hand.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks, lips twitching at the sides.

"Yes. Now stop asking before I say no." Santana tells her agitated.

"Thank you." Quinn whispers. Santana rolls her eyes, and Quinn can't help but smile. _Progress._

"Quinn Emily Fabray." Beth's statement catches both womens attention. She's merely reading aloud the patient card on Quinn's bed."Whats your full name?" Beth looks up to Santana, curious.

"Santana Maria Lopez." She rolls the r.

Beth's eyes light up as she looks to her mother with surprise, "Whoa! Mommy, we have the same middle name!"

Santana's eyes follow Beth's, looking towards Quinn with confusion. Quinn bites on her bottom lip, timidly. "My names Elizabeth Maria Fabray." She doesn't roll her r. "But everyone calls me Beth."

Santana looks towards Quinn for an answer.

"I-"

"Right, you are all set to go home now Quinn." The doctor interjects. "Take care of this one. She's going to need plenty of rest." He tells Santana. But she's still in her mind about Beth's name.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She replies. Still trying to wrap her head around it all.

.

.

They're practically silent the entire ride back to Quinn's house, apart from Beth.

"Mommy. Santana likes girls too." Beth tells her. Santana's eyes bulge at the words.

"Does she? Well that's nice." Quinn replies to her daughter.

"Yeah." Beth agrees, falling back into her seat.

Quinn send Santana a quirked brow. Santana shakes it off, clearly embarrased. "She's not afraid to speak her mind huh?" Santana's says low enough for Beth to miss it.

"No. Shades of her father." Quinn rolls her eyes. And it's the first genuine conversation they've had. That lasts two sentences until they fall back into an awkward silence.

"Just up on the left here." Quinn points out to the small house on the left. It's far from the house she remembers Quinn living in back in Lima.

Santana pulls into the drive, turning the engine off.

She checks on a silent Beth in the back seat. Finding just why Beth is so quiet, seeing the sleeping beauty. She looks back towards Quinn, whose clutching at her side.

"Want me to bring her in?" She suggests.

"Would you?" Quinn asks hopefully.

She merely nods, handing Quinn the keys. She steps out, opens Beth's door and gently lifts her out of the back seat. Cradling the girl in her arms.

Quinn holds the door back for Santana, "Her room's the one on the right." Santana nods, walking into Beth's room. She sees the pictures Beth's obviously drawn posted onto the walls. She pulls back the covers, laying Beth down. She tucks a strand of hair behind the girls ear, affectionately.

She turns, seeing Quinn smiling at the door.

"She raves about you." Quinn whispers.

Santana looks back adoringly. "She's a good kid." Santana pauses. "Her name?" She dares to ask.

"She can be a handful." Quinn laughs, "And yes. After you. I just. I loved-"

"She is Puck's kid." Santana states, referring to Beth being a handful, cutting off the conversation she's not ready to have yet. She falls into a silence again. And Quinn decides to leave the subject alone.

"That she is." Quinn agrees, sighing. Santana wants to leave now.

"Thank you. For tonight. And every other night you've looked after her." Quinn's eyes reach Santana's, and the Latina is sure she's caught in the trap. "Who would've thought we'd end up here? It's pretty crazy. Isn't it?" Quinn attempts to break the tension.

"Yeah." Santana draws out. Quinn cringes at the distance between them.

"Santana." Quinn's voice is laced with hope. "Is there any chance that we can be...friends, again?"

"I don't know." She replies. And Quinn is surprised. That's more than the answer she expected. She expected another outburst. Because that's how she remembers Santana. Fiery.

"We used to be so close." Quinn sighs, stating more out loud than anything.

"Yeah, well things change don't they?" And there's feisty Santana again.

"Not everything." Quinn catches Santana's eyes once more, as if she sees right through her. Like she used to.

"I should get home." Santana breaks the staring contest.

"It's late. How will you get home?"

"I'll catch a cab. Or the bus. Or something." Santana is desperate to get out.

"Buses don't run this late. And a cab will be expensive." Quinn protests.

"Look, I'm fine. Just, go to bed or whatever. You need to rest." Santana shuts her down, grabbing her things.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn's tone is cheeky, and Santana twitches at how sexy she sounds. _No. _

"I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you around, Q." She makes her way for the door.

"I hope you didn't throw my number away." Quinn tries again.

"Goodnight Quinn." Santana forces, leaving.

Quinn watches her leave, sighing to herself. She shuts the door behind her, leaning against it. She closes her eyes, taking in the remainder of Santana's perfume that she can still smell. She keeps the tears at bay. Looking up, she silently prays. Hoping that tonight is a step forward.

The small vibration in her pocket catches her attention. She pulls out her phone, reading the new message. **I kept it. **

It's enough for her to not give up this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Break Each Others Hearts Again.**

**A/N:** You guys are amazeballs with your reviews! Seriously! This is somewhat of a filler, but the ball has to start rolling somehow, right? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt waits anxiously at the cafe he's decided to meet Quinn. Although he's told Santana about his little date with the enemy, so to speak, he's still anxious.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. Had to drop Beth some lunch money. How are you?" Kurt's careful hugging Quinn, having heard from Santana about the hospital incident.

"Question is, how are you? Santana told me about what happened." Kurt gives the blonde a one over.

Quinn stifles a laugh. "Doing fine. Back at work now. Only had a few days off." She takes the seat opposite him. "You and Santana..." It's bold, but Kurt isn't surprised that Quinn is straight to the subject. "You guys are close?"

"Who would have thought right? I know. We lived together for about four years, until Blaine and I got our own place. But yeah, I'd say we're pretty close. It's funny once you get to know the real Santana." Kurt laughs.

Quinn nods. She remembers the Santana behind closed doors. The humble, gentle Santana.

"Can I ask. What has she told you?" Quinn's forwardness takes Kurt by surprise.

"In regards to?" Kurt knows exactly what Quinn means.

"To us." Maybe Quinn has changed.

"I'll be honest. She told me most of it." he presses his lips into a sympathetic smile.

"I see."

"She's afraid of love. Ever since, I have yet to see her in a relationship. Well there was Brittany but-"

"Brittany?" Quinn interjects, voice rising with question.

"After you left, Santana and Brittany sort of, well they started fucking. But, Santana sort of...latched on. However, Brittany didn't realize, and wasn't as exclusive as Santana. The shit evidently hit the fan." Kurt rambled.

Quinn felt her heart sink a little at the thought of Santana and Brittany together.

.

.

_It was Friday night, movie night at Quinn's. Ever since they were ten, movie night was always at Quinn's house. Brittany and Santana would come over after school for a sleepover, and the three of them would lay in Quinn's bed, giggling and gossiping. As they grew older, the movies become more rated. The girls lay together. Brittany and Quinn on the outside, and Santana in the middle. Each week they changed spots. It was an unwritten rule. _

"_I'm scared." Brittany whimpered, holding the blanket up to her eyes. Quinn rolled her eyes. They were sixteen, and Brittany was still too scared to watch a scary movie. Okay, maybe Quinn was a little scared too. But she wouldn't admit it. _

"_It's okay Brit Brit." Santana rubbed the side of the girls arm. _

_Quinn watched the interaction. Her eyes darkening. Instinctively, she draped her arm over Santana under the covers, pulling herself closer. Santana looked down, smiling, she tilt her head to rest it on top of Quinn's. They were only friends then. But it wasn't unusual to either of them. Behind closed doors, Santana was always the caring one out of the three of them. Behind closed doors. _

_._

_._

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my wedding?" Kurt blurted, much to Quinn's surprise.

"Is Santana okay with that?" She questioned.

Kurt gave a reassuring nod, "I've already spoken to her, and she doesn't mind. She's even agreed to play nice with Rachel." Kurt's eyes widened.

"Wow. That is saying something. So you're inviting everyone from Lima?" She asks.

"Well, yeah. Finn asked if Puck could come, because he didn't want him to miss out on the little reunion as such. So if he's there, he's there. If not, oh well."

"Story of my life." Quinn rolls her eyes, "On a brighter note, I'd love to come to your wedding."

Kurt claps with joy, "Yay. Oh and you can bring the little one if you'd like. She's adorable."

Quinn raises a brow, "I met her at the Diner. I think Santana has a soft spot for her." Kurt can't help the giddy smile on his face.

"I think they have one for each other. Seriously, _all_ she talks about." Quinn laughs.

"I wonder where she gets that from? Does she know the history?" Kurt wonders.

"Still working on that one."

"Tricky business."

"She's very adamant on playing cupid. I just, don't want her to get hurt." Quinn's voice is laced with concern.

"I know for a fact that Santana would agree."

"I don't even know where to begin with her." Quinn admits, timidly.

Kurt thinks to himself. What does Santana like? "Coffee!" He suggests, "Invite her out for a coffee? Yes. Send her a text, ask her for a coffee, as a way of thank you. For you know, the hospital thing. She's text you back before. Why not try again?"

Quinn's wary about the idea, but decides to act on it.

**Any chance I can buy you a coffee, official thank you?** She hits the send button. Toying with her phone nervously, she sits in an anticipated silence with Kurt.

The vibration of her phone a minute later, surprises the both of them. Kurt waits eagerly for Quinn's reaction to the text.

**I get free coffee.** Quinn rolls her eyes at the text. She hands the phone to Kurt, who mimics her reaction.

"You're not giving up that easy are you?" He hands the phone back with a challenge.

**Lunch then? :) **She hits the send button, waiting again.

**Free lunch too. **Quinn sighs frustrated.

**Fine. Dinner?** **I know for a fact that you can't turn down free food.** She waits patiently, hoping that she hasn't just gone a fucked it up.

Santana's reply doesn't come as fast as the others and Quinn's almost ready to accept that she hasn't achieved anything, until her phone goes off.

**Maybe.**

Maybe. Maybe is enough? Isn't it. It's practically a yes for Santana. Quinn's too fast to reply for her own good. **It's a date.**

**It's not a date. It's dinner. **

From the stupid smile on Quinn's lips, Kurt can't help but wonder just what's gotten into Santana. He'd expected another shut down from the Latina. But, apparently not.

**How about tomorrow, after my show. Or is that too late?** Quinn suggests. It's a little too soon, but she doesn't want to give Santana the opportunity to back out.

**It's cool. **

Quinn's grin is all too infectious for Kurt not to smile. Secretly proud of his best friend.

**See you then. :)**

Santana shuts her phone, tossing it into her bag. Taking in a deep breath. "What's up Lima?" Jason calls from the kitchen. Santana leans down through the kitchen window.

"I just agreed to dinner with Quinn." She admits. Jason spins on his heel, smirk on his face.

"You took big brothers advice?" he grins, leaning against the counter on the other side.

"Maybe."

"Said Quinn is baby blondie's mother?" Cali speaks up from the cash register.

"Yeah."

"Does she know about the two of you?" Cali asks warily.

Santana frowns, "I don't think so."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Cali suggests.

"Don't listen to her. You're going on a date with one fine looking milf." Jason interjects, frowning at Cali.

"It's not a date. It's dinner." Santana corrects.

"Whatever. Look, just be cool. Be you. Never mind the complications. They just fuck everything up." Jason taps her on the nose cheekily.

"Your outlook on life amazes me." Cali shoots her sarcasm towards Jason.

"And yours is just plain old boring." Jason retaliates. Santana stifles a laugh.

"I'm just looking out for her." Santana doesn't understand what's got Cali so wound up about it.

"Or, you're just jealous." Jason suggests. Santana's eyes bulge at the nerve he's clearly struck.

"Please. I'm totally straight-"

"Bull shit." Jason interjects with a dry laugh.

"Okay. I'm going to go find something to do, because this situation just became extremely awkward." Santana throws up defensive hands, leaving the bickering.

She walks out, finding Blaine waiting tin the customer area. "Warbler. What're you doing here?"

"Oh just in the neighborhood." He laughs, "No. I came to see you. I thought it was obvious."

Santana shifts her eyes confused, "I'm wondering, whether or not you're up to helping me throw an engagement party. Seeing as Kurt is practically taking over the wedding. I've taken it upon myself to throw the engagement party. And I know for a fact that you are the girl to talk to when it comes to parties."

Santana smiles proudly, "You have come to the right woman!"

"Good. So, how about I come over after you finish work, talk over ideas. Kurt's working late. And I have nothing else to do." Blaine smirks.

"Nice to know I'm your last resort."

"I'd probably be yours." He shrugs.

"True." She agrees, "See you then Warbler."

"It's a date." He winks, stalking back out the door.

.

.

Beth hadn't come in today. And Santana finds it odd that she's not there. Instinctively, she sends Quinn a text.

**Beth? **She holds her finger over the send button, hesitating. Is it her place to ask? But she sends it anyway, as a means to put her worried mind at ease.

**She came home sick after school. **Comes the reply. Santana feels bad.

She quickly replies, probably faster than she should. **Is she okay?**

**Just a touch of the flu. ;) She says Hi. **

Santana's lips break into a smile. Until she realizes that she's smiling. **Tell her I say Hi back. And to get better. **

**I will. See you tomorrow. :)**

Santana bravely replies. **Yeah. See you.**

She makes her way up the stairs to her apartment, finding Blaine already there, bottle of wine in hand.

"Warbler, are you trying to get into my pants?" She laughs.

"Your good books more like it." He follows her inside as she unlocks the door.

"Close enough. Excuse the mess." She kicks a few things to the side.

"Sometimes I miss living like this." Blaine eyes the mess in Santana's apartment.

"Kurt's always been a bit of a Mrs. Doubtfire." Santana laughs at her own joke.

"So any ideas?" Santana pulls out two glasses, pouring drinks.

"Okay, so how about. A costume party?" Santana suggests with a wink.

"Isn't that a bit...high school?"

Santana mocks hurt, "I'll have you know, you get the best sex from a costume party. One time I fucked Princess Jasmine." Santana whistles, remembering the time.

"Well Aladdin, as long as it's tasteful. Why not? Now I'm going to have to find something to wear."

"That's the fun part!" Santana drinks back the remainder of her glass.

"I hear Kurt spoke to you about inviting Quinn to the wedding. You sure you're okay with it?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Yeah. I mean it's your wedding. Why should it matter about what I think? Plus it's four months away. Who knows what could happen between then?" She rambles, pouring herself another glass.

Blaine arches an amused brow, "And you're referring to?"

"If I tell you something, promise not to tell Kurt?" Santana does her best to intimidate him.

"Is that even fair?"

Santana retreats, "Suit yourself."

"Okay, I promise." Blaine surrenders.

"I'm kind of going out with Quinn tomorrow. It's not a date or anything. Just dinner. After her show." she blurts out.

"If I tell _you_ something, do you promise not to tell Kurt?" Blaine retorts.

"What?" Santana questions, skeptical.

"He knows." Blaine presses his lips together.

"Oh for fuck sake. Is there anything he doesn't know? Did he put her up to this?" Santana's ready to blow a fuse.

"No. He was having coffee with her when she text you." Blaine confirms.

"So he did?" She challenges.

"No. Santana, he just wants you to be happy. Don't worry, I've warned him about playing cupid. Okay, so relax, and go on your its-not-a-date thing. Which, I have to say i'm surprised you even agreed to it. I had the impression you hated her?"

Santana takes a breath. "I don't know how I feel anymore. I mean yeah, she fucked me over. Fucking broke my heart, then pisses off. No goodbye, nothing."

"Were the two of you actually dating? Kurt's told me some of it, but I kind of didn't understand, or listen, because it was none of my business." Blaine admits, carefully stepping into the conversation.

"We were in this Limbo of sorts. Like, we made out. We held each other at night. It was like we were together. But we never really confirmed anything. It was all behind closed doors. You know, she used to get so jealous of mine and Brittany's relationship. Every time she needed something, who do you think she came to? Sure, I did the same. We just had this connection. We'd been best friends since we were eight. Then one night, she took me home from a party. _Completely_ trashed. She held my hair back for me and everything. Put me to bed, and wrapped her arms around me. Then, in my drunken state, I dropped the L word on her. Like,_ legit_ **'I love you'**. She _freaked _out. Next thing I know, she's knocked up. I thought it was the real deal. I mean I didn't even know I was gay then. And whenever I was with her, it just didn't seem wrong. You get me?"

Blaine took in every word. Admittedly impressed by Santana's bravery to open up to him.

"Love makes you do some crazy things." Blaine shakes his head.

"How is the Gap?" Santana stifles a laugh.

Blaine rolls his eyes, "Shut it. Must've been tough seeing her again?"

"Like I was hit by a bus. I keep telling myself it's not a big deal. That I'm over it. I just..."

"Can't stop thinking about her?" Blaine finishes Santana's drawn out sentence.

She merely nods, agreeing.

"I get it. You're scared. But like I said, love makes you do some crazy things. Right now, it's telling you to run. But maybe, you should take a step back. See it from her point of view. She could have run away again. But she hasn't, has she? And she wouldn't be so persistent if she just wanted to be friends. Who knows, maybe she does. But, considering you're Santana _Maria _Lopez, who would want to be _just friends_ with you." Blaine raises his brows, knowing his hit a proud spot inside Santana.

"You're good Warbler, I'll give you that."

"I try my best." Blaine hands his glass back for more wine.

"Hello people who love me." Kurt bursts through Santana's door, seeing the smile on Blaine's face, and the glare from Santana. Kurt drops his smile, throwing his hands down in a huff, "You told her!"

Blaine acts shocked, turning to see the just as acted look on Santana's face. "No I didn't."

"Oh please. Has she spoken to me yet? No. You weren't supposed to know." Kurt takes Blaine's glass off him, downing a sip.

Santana holds her finger up to Kurt, "I don't want to hear it."

"You suck at keeping secrets." Kurt pouted, kissing his fiance hello.

Santana smirks, "Oh I don't know about that." she finds amusement in the irritated look on Kurt's face.

"You two are no longer allowed to be alone together. She used to be a man eater." He scowls.

"So many dirty jokes just popped into my head." Santana laughs.

"Ew." Kurt deadpans.

"Well as much as I love having my two favorite boys around, I gots a Bad Girls Marathon to watch. Unless you wanna stick around?" She suggests, sauntering over to her box of a television.

"Could you be any more gay?" Kurt laughs.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." She fires back.

"And we'll be leaving now." Blaine interjects.

Kurt makes his way over to Santana, "I'm glad you said yes. Even if it's not a date."

"Go. Now. Before I throw something at you, _cupid._" She scowls with laughter.

Santana sits, aimlessly watching the marathon she had intended to watch. Yet, she can't quite concentrate on anything, apart from the advice she had been given today. She doesn't want to be scared. She doesn't want to be afraid anymore. She doesn't want to have to put so much effort into pushing people away. Constantly battling with her decisions. Shunning herself for her thoughts. It's just Quinn Fabray. Just, Quinn _fucking _Fabray.


	7. Chapter 7

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **I just..You guys! You make me smile with all your kind words! ;) x All aboard the Quinntana ship!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Santana sat idly at the back of the classroom, not the slightest bit interested in the lesson given. The light vibration in her pocket snapped her from her aimless scowl. She pulls out her phone, not bothering to hide it from the teacher. She knows Coach Sylvester will get her off any punishment, if the teacher even bothers to give her one. _

_**You + Me breadstix tonight. My shout.-Q xx**_

_She doesn't realize the ridiculous smile on her face, until Puck leans over, whispering in her ear "Whose got you smiling?" his voice tainted with jealousy. _

"_And it's your business because?" She hisses at him._

_Puck scoffs, "He's no match for the Puckasaurus." _

_Santana evaluates her reaction to Quinn's message. Wondering how she gave off the, 'I just got a cute text from a boy', look._

**P.S, don't wear your uniform. ;)**

.

_Santana looks herself over in the mirror, deciding on something to wear. She's so used to being in her uniform, that she feels exposed without it on. But it's just Quinn right? It's just grabbing dinner at breadstix with Quinn. Her friend. Quinn._

_So why was she so worked up about it?_

_She drops her curled hair out of the ponytail, letting it hang below her shoulders. She decides to straighten her hair. She pulls out a pair of tight black jeans, pairing it with a white tee and her leather jacket. _

_Quinn's already there. Dressed in a baby blue knee length dress. It's the side of Quinn that Santana rarely sees anymore. Dropping her HBIC exterior. _

"_You look nice." Quinn smiled. Santana didn't know how to take the genuine compliment. Quinn rarely gave her those sorts of compliments anymore. _

"_That all?" Santana challenged with her trademark sass._

"_Santana, sit down and order something before I change my mind." Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling. Santana did as she wass told._

"_Where's Brit?" She asked, looking around for the blonde._

"_She's not coming." Quinn drew out, anxiously._

_Santana quit her searching, "Huh? Why not?"_

"_Because I wanted it to be just the two of us." Quinn shamelessly admits._

_Santana laughs, easing Quinn's shame. "Your jealousy is showing." _

_Quinn rolls her eyes in a huff, "Sue me if I want to spend some time with you." _

_Santana reaches over, cheeking Quinn's forehead, "Are you sick?" she plays. _

_Quinn swats at the Latinas hand, "Eat your breadstix!" _

She likes me._ Santana grinned to herself._

_.._

Santana wakes to the smell of cooking. She doesn't bother pulling on any pants. Her instincts kick in and she immediately grabs her bat from behind her door. Clutching it in one hand, she stalks down her hallway to the kitchen. She whips around the corner, raising the bat back.

"Oh my GOD!" Kurt shrieks, ducking out of harms way.

Santana drops the bat, shaking her head. "What the hell are you doing? How did you even get in?"

Kurt pauses, catching his breath, "You are insane. And I found my spare key." he continues doing whatever he was doing before Santana jumped him. "Sit down." He orders, sliding her a plate of French toast, with bacon and banana's. Covered in maple syrup. Her favorite. "What's this?" She eyes the plate suspiciously.

"It's me apologizing." He shrugs, "I know I shouldn't have got involved in whatever is going on between you and Quinn. If anything. It's between the two of you. I'm just...really proud of you." he admits, resting his chin on top if his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." She replies through a mouthful.

"Soo, am I forgiven?"

"Are there seconds?" She asks.

"Of course." Kurt rolls his eyes, dishing up more to her nearly empty plate.

"Then, yes." She smiles, forking in another mouthful.

.

.

Kurt left around lunch time, telling Santana to text him in case of emergency. She steps out of the shower, towel drying her hair. She pulls out a charcoal striped dress, that hugs her body in all the right places. Matching it with a pair of ankle cut boots. She decides on curling her hair to the side. It's not a date. But Santana always looks her best on a night out. It's her thing.

She decides to walk, calling into the Diner on her way to the _Redhouse._

"I've died and gone to heaven! " Jason announces, eying up Santana's form.

Santana rolls her eyes, then laughs as Cali slaps him upside the head. He throws her a glare, flinching away. "You look nice." She smiles.

"Thanks." Santana smiles, watching as Cali disappears out the back, occupying herself.

"Don't mind her." Jason shakes his head, throwing his tea towel over his shoulder, perching himself up onto a stool. "So, nervous?"

"I didn't think it was possible..." Santana suddenly feels a tad insecure. She never feels insecure.

"Ah you'll be fine Lima. Just forget yeah?" He hops off, kissing her on the forehead. "Now go enjoy your date." he slaps her on the ass playfully.

"It's not a date." She growls.

"Whatever." He shakes his head, watching as the Latina struts out the door.

.

.

Santana greats the security guard at the door. Reading his name for the first time, "Marcus." She nods with a smirk.

"Miss." He replies with his gruff voice.

"Santana." She informs.

"Miss Santana." He nods again, this time with something Santana takes as a smile.

She makes her way through the entrance, ordering herself a drink to calm the nerves she curses. She glances over the room, until the lights go out. Waiting patiently until the light on stage slowly lights up Quinn's form. She sucks in a quick breath at the sight of Quinn, and the impeccable beauty that she is. Her long blonde hair is curled down to her back. The last time Quinn's hair was that long, was when Santana first met her at the age of eight. But Quinn is far from looking like the innocent eight year old she was back then. Her lips a lined with red, matching the lengthy strapless red dress.

Quinn's dark eyes sends Santana's heart into a frenzy. She looks around, thankful that no one caught her reaction.

_Mmm. Mmm.  
>Memories,<em>

_Light the corners of my mind  
>Misty watercolor memories <em>

_Of the way we were.  
>Scattered pictures <em>

_Of the smiles we left behind  
>Smiles we give to one another<br>For the way we were.  
>Can it be that it was<em>

_All so simple then  
>Or has time rewritten every line?<br>If we had the chance_

_To do it all again  
>Tell me would we? Could we?<br>Memories, _

_May be beautiful and yet  
>What's too painful to remember<br>We simply choose to forget  
>So it's the laughter <em>

_We will remember  
>Whenever we remember<br>The way we were. _

_The way we were._

Santana stands, clutching at her drink as the lights go out. She snaps from her thoughts as flashing lights appear, and dancers reappear on stage. Quinn's no longer there, and Santana is thankful for the distraction of the buzz around her. She over hears the reviews of Quinn's amazing voice from people around her. Over hears women speak about how beautiful she is. How they wish they were that beautiful. She overhears men and their vulgar comments. She's about to rip into some asshole, when a voice speaks from beside her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Santana turns, seeing a woman, shorter than herself. Dark hair, blue eyes. She shrugs.

"Sure." She's not one to pass up a free drink.

"Laura." The girl extends a hand. Santana takes it, "Santana."

"Can't say I've seen you around. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered your face." Laura smiles, and Santana isn't the least flattered. She knows she has a face to remember already. But she gives the girl props for trying.

"Laura. You're wanted backstage." Quinn interjects. Santana cocks a brow at the flat tone in Quinn's voice. She overlooks Quinn's new attire. Strapped heels with a white mid thigh length dress. Her hair tied back into a loose ponytail.

"Not now Quinn." Laura bites back, rolling her eyes towards Santana. Santana can't help but let the laugh out that she tries her best to hold in.

"Hi Santana." Quinn pokes her head to the side, smiling around a shocked Laura.

"Hey." Santana smiles, keeping her hysterics at bay.

Laura looks back and forth between the two women. Seeing Quinn's _'Back the fuck off.' _look, and Santana's _'Not my issue.'_ look.

"Ugh." Santana finally lets out a laugh watching Laura storm off.

"There goes my free drink." She throws at Quinn.

Quinn rolls here eyes, opening her purse. "I'll buy you one, unless of course you want hers?" She challenges.

Santana shakes her head, "Nah. She's not really my type."

"So I thought we could try this place downtown. They have bread sticks?" Quinn smiles as Santana's eyes widen. "And alcohol."

Santana sips her drink, "I'm in!" she quickly downs the rest, as they make their way outside into the cold.

They strut side by side in their heels, basking in the silence. Laced with the clinks of heels against the pavement. Quinn directs them to the restaurant. "Table for Fabray." She tells the waiter.

"You made a reservation? What if I had said no?" Santana questions.

"You never turn down bread sticks." Quinn smirks, leading the way to their table.

….

"How's Beth?" Santana breaks the silence at the table. Quinn finishes off her sip.

"She's doing okay. Just a runny nose now." Quinn likes that Santana cares. Ever since they were little, Quinn had dreamed of Santana being like an Aunt to her children. Of course with the way things turned out, she wouldn't have imagined Santana to take so well towards Beth.

Santana pulls something out of her bag, sliding over a DVD and a cherry lollipop. "These are for her."

Quinn picks up the DVD, "Charlie and the chocolate factory. Vintage." she smiles.

"The Johnny Depp version just creeps me out."

"She'll love it. She _loves_ old films." Quinn rolls her eyes, "Thank you."

"I wonder where she gets that from." Santana says before realizing how comfortable the conversation is.

Quinn shoots her a surprised look, "Says the girl who forced me to watch the Wizard of Oz, how many times?" her giggle is just plain adorable.

"It's a good movie." Santana defends herself. Leaning back as the waiter brings their food, with a side of bread sticks. She immediately grabs them. Failing to offer Quinn any.

"Sure." Quinn chuckles at how much Santana hasn't changed. "So, do you like New York."

"I love it." Santana replies all too quick. She settles for, "It's a lot more free."

"You were always too big for Lima _Heights Adjacent_." Santana glares at the mocking tone of Quinn's voice, "Have you been back?" Quinn quickly elaborates.

"Nope." Santana pops.

"Really? Not even for Christmas? But your mothers cooking is to _die_ for?" Quinn forks in a mouthful, a lot more elegantly.

Santana shrugs, "We had misunderstandings." Quinn cocks a brow. "She kicked me out."

"Oh. " Came Quinn's reply.

"Yeah."

"I know how that feels." Quinn takes another drink of her wine.

"Do you see them much?" Santana finds herself asking.

"Only at Christmas. My grandmother moved back to Lima. SO we go to see her. Dad doesn't have much to do with me or Beth. Mum tries. But Beth is too hesitant towards her. I think she tries too hard, and Beth sees through it." Quinn explains.

Santana knows that's a trait the girl has earned from her mother.

"Must be tough on Beth."Santana notices the way Quinn smiles when Santana says Beth's name.

"I now understand why you disliked my father so much. I should have listened to you." Quinn laughs, realizing that there's more than one way Santana could take her words.

They fall into a silence. Until Quinn decides to break it again.

"Eight years ago, would you have imagined us here?"

_Yes._ Santana thinks. _Just under different circumstances_.

"Definitely not." She toys with her glass. "I would have imagined you...married. To someone like, Finn. Three kids, maybe. White picket fence." Santana throws out.

"And yourself?" Quinn pushes.

"Probably in the military. Or an NFL wife." She shrugs. Quinn chuckles at her answer. "What about you?"

"Probably the same. It's funny how nothing is ever what you expect." Quinn decides to end the conversation, finding where she should move onto.

"Like tonight?" Santana dares to say the words. And Quinn is more than surprised.

"Like tonight." She agrees, as they fall into a more comfortable silence. The most comfortable yet.

"You look nice by the way." Quinn compliments her, genuinely.

"Is that all?" Santana challenges.

"You look more than that..." Quinn elaborates, her voice darkening.

"Thanks. You look...really nice too." Santana hates the fact that she sounds so lame. She's thankful when Quinn stops smiling at her, and answers her ringing phone.

"Mommy, can you bring me home some bread sticks." Santana smiles at the sound of Beth's fluey voice through the receiver.

"Okay baby." Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana.

"Tell Santana I said hi." Quinn covers the phone, "She say's hi."

Santana smiles, "Hi back."

"Santana says Hi. Okay...Be good and please honey, no mess this time. Be nice to Natasha...I love you too." Quinn hangs up the phone, brushing back a piece of hair. Santana finds it adorable. Quickly readjusting in her seat to make the feeling go away.

"So, I'm throwing Kurt and Blaine an engagement party. You can uh, come. If you want." Santana takes a leap. Part of her thinks she's crazy. That sixteen year old heart broken girl inside of her, is ready to go all Lima heights. But the new, mature Santana decides on the thought, and acts on it.

"You're inviting me to a party?" Quinn's tone is full of surprise.

"It's a costume party." Santana fails to answer the question directly.

"Hold on. _You're inviting me_ to a party?" Quinn smiles cheekily.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Eat your food before it goes cold." the Latina tells her.

And Quinn does as she's told, smiling to herself. _This is a start._

* * *

><p><strong>Question:<strong> _What would you like to see the girls dress as at the party? I have some in mind...But what do you think?  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter sort of just popped out, out of nowhere. Beth just took over my brain. So I hope you like it. Next chapter...The party! Which, thank you all for your suggestions. haha. I've managed to figure out what the girls will wear. ;) You'll just have to wait until the next chapter =P. xx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Santana walks Beth to Quinn every night for the past two weeks. She even walks her all the way into the stage. Her and Quinn greet each other with smiles. And Beth watches them eagerly, her bright smile grows bigger and bigger every day. Some nights, Quinn finishes early and meets them half way, or at the Diner.

Jason makes sure he always says hello to Quinn in front of Cali. He's also quite fond of Beth. As she is of him. Dubbing her with the nickname _'Little Lima.'_

Beth sits at the table one afternoon, her head dropped over, looking down at something.

"Watcha looking at?" Santana takes a seat, flipping it around and straddling it.

Beth's face lights up the way it always does when Santana skives off work to sit with her. Beth holds up a photograph of a little Santana and Quinn. "I found these in Mommy's closet." Beth answers. Santana freezes.

"It says Santana and Quinn on the back..." Beth says. Santana hasn't a clue what to do or say. But Beth is looking at her with hopeful eyes. "You know my Mommy, don't you?" She doesn't sound hurt. And Santana is thankful.

She nods. Because there's no way she could lie to Beth. "I do."

"Were you her friend?" Beth asks eagerly.

"I was." Santana tells her.

"How come Mommy never talked about you then?" Beth cocks her head to the side, trying to figure out the question herself.

"Well, your Mom and I. We met when we were about your age. In fact, we were best friends. Then we got older. We went to high school together. Some things happened. We hurt each other. And then your Mom moved away after you were born." Santana answers truthfully. She doesn't know if there will be a repercussion for her words. But she doesn't see the point in hiding Beth from the truth.

"Did you see me as a baby?" Beth asks inquisitively.

"I did." Santana smiles this time, remembering the time she stood outside Quinn's door, peering in on the new born. Albeit she was hurt back then. But knowing Beth as she is now, she feels privileged to have seen Beth as a baby. Then to see her now as the child she is. "And you were beautiful." Santana smiles.

Beth blushes, until she looks Santana dead in the eye. "Are you and Mommy friends now?"

Santana doesn't know how to answer the question. Are they friends? Or are they just dancing around scared hearts and built up walls? Can Santana define whatever is going on as a friendship? If she does, will it lead to more?

But Beth's hopeful eyes get the best of her, and Santana stupidly answers, "Yeah. Maybe."

Beth's lips crack into a smile, "Yus! Cause Mommy really likes you." Beth tells her enthusiastically, as she opens up her bag, pulling out some newly developed photos.

Santana's body crawls with heat at Beth's words. She snaps from her thoughts when Beth shows her a picture. "This is my friend Grace." Santana looks at the picture of Beth with her friend, Grace. A young Latina, with long dark hair. And Santana can't help but laugh at the irony.

"She's pretty." Santana tells Beth, handing back the picture.

"Yeah." Beth agrees, taking a moment to look at the picture herself. Santana cocks a curious brow at the gesture. "When did you know you liked girls?" Beth's question shocks Santana.

She takes a deep breath.

"When I was thirteen." She answers truthfully. Beth looks at her, as if waiting for more. "I was at cheer camp. And I had fallen over from some idiot girl that couldn't hold me up. I hurt my ankle really bad. Anyway, I had to sit off from practice, holding an ice pack to my leg." She takes a deep breath, "Your Mom...came over, to make sure I was okay. I told her i was, even though I wasn't. She rolled her eyes at me, and kissed me on the forehead, before returning to practice."

Beth stares at Santana in awe. "You liked my Mommy." She smiles.

Santana shakes her head with a laugh. "No, that's just how I knew I liked girls."

"But the girl was my Mom." Beth challenges. Santana rolls her eyes. "Do you like her now?"

Santana finds the best way to put it, "I don't know kid." Beth drops her head, and Santana follows up with, "When you're older you'll understand."

Beth nods. "I think I like girls too." Santana almost chokes from the surprise. "But I don't know. There's this boy in my class. Darren Marshall. He says that I like Grace, because we hold hands sometimes. He says that we're gay. And because My mommy's gay, I am too. But I don't know."

Santana's eyes darken at Beth's story. "Don't listen to boys honey. They're all idiots."

"What about Jason?" Beth frowns.

"Except Jason. Well, he's sort of an idiot. But that's not the point. Does this boy upset you?" Santana interrogates.

Beth shrugs, "He's just annoying. He made Grace cry because he kept calling her a dyke. Whatever that is?"

Santana smiles at Beth's innocence. "Have you told your Mom?"

Beth shakes her head no. "I don't want her to get upset."

"Why would she get upset?" Santana questions.

"I don't know. Because people are making fun of me because she likes girls." Beth shrugs.

Santana takes Beth's hand. "It's not your Mom's fault, and it's not your fault either. Tell you what, how about I come down to your school tomorrow, and put a stop to this, if you don't wanna tell your Mom okay?"

Beth smiles up at Santana, "Thanks Santana."

"No problem sweetie. Now, how about a chocolate shake?" She grins, and Beth smiles.

.

.

After her day shift, Santana marches into the office at Beth's school, frightening some of the staff that are on their way out. "Hi. I'm looking for the principal of this place?" Santana barks at the receptionist on the other side of the desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist retaliates.

"No. But this is important, and if I don't see them now, all hell is going to break loose. So quit your typing, get off your chair, and find the Principal, before I march back there myself!" Santana whispers deadly threats over the desk.

The woman is quick off her seat, and out the back. Santana smiles smugly to herself, waiting.

The receptionist returns, "Miss. Lyle will see you now." She informs Santana, quickly ducking behind her desk.

Santana grins a deadly sweet, "Thank you."

She knocks on the door, reading .

"Come in." She hears the call. She quickly turns the handle, finding Miss. Lyle at her desk. She's a thirty something, blonde haired woman.

"How can I help you, Miss?"

"Santana Lopez." Santana corrects, taking a seat.

"Miss. Lopez." Miss. Lyle clasps her hands together with a smile.

"I'm hear to talk to you about Be - Elizabeth Fabray." Santana informs her.

"Fabray? I'm sorry, but in what relation are you to Elizabeth?" Miss. Lyle frowns curiously.

Santana thinks up a lie. "I'm her...Aunt." Miss. Lyle looks disbelieving, "Look I'm here because some little rugrat has been picking on Beth. And I want a stop put to it now." Santana glares.

"And how is this, _rugrat_ , bullying Elizabeth?" Miss. Lyle questions.

"Making comments about her being gay." Santana retaliates.

"Right. And Elizabeth told you this?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact she did. Look, the kids name is Darren Marshall. And he's been referring to _Beth_ and her friends as Dykes. I mean how does an eight year old even know what that means? What the hell are you teaching these kids?"

"Miss. Lopez, I can assure you-"

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. All I want is for you to put a stop to this." Santana leans forward, challenging the woman.

"Kids will be kids." Miss. Lyle laughs lightly.

"And they'll _**bully, **__intimidate_ and _harass_ other kids. Listen up Lady, either you put a stop to this shit, or I will!" Santana takes to her feet, leaning even closer, her words effortlessly darker.

Miss. Lyle laughs nervously, "Is that a threat?"

"I'm from a place called _Lima Heights Adjacent._ And do you know what happens there? _Bad things_. So, if I were you, I'd do as I say, because believe me, Miss. Lyle, shit _will_ get ugly!" And with that, Santana breezes out of the room with a cynical smile attached to her lips. She closes the door, leaving a disturbed Miss. Lyle.

Pride etched onto her face until she looks up, meeting confused hazel eyes.

"Santana?" Quinn questions as she waits at the office desk. Santana freezes. Thinking of an excuse. _Fuck._

"Uh, hey." She shoves her hands in her pockets, nervously.

"Um. What are you doing here?" Quinn questions, because the situation is entirely bizarre.

"I uh-" Shit. _Think you fucker. _"I-"

"The truth Santana." It's the first time Quinn has used that tone.

Santana rolls her eyes, defeated. "Fine. I came down to sort out this bullshit school." Quinn looks around nervously to see if anyone is in earshot.

"Would you lower your voice. What do you mean sort it out? What's going on?" Quinn pulls her outside to talk.

"Some little shit has been picking on Beth." Santana shrugs.

"What? She never told me that." Santana hates the hurt in Quinn's voice.

"She didn't want to."

"Why not?" Quinn's tone is upset and confused.

Santana sighs, "Because she thought you'd get upset. Kids have been picking on her, calling her gay because...you're gay."

Quinn lets out an exasperated sigh. "That's the last thing I wanted." She looks around, desperate to keep her tears at bay.

"Look, it's not your fault. Plus, Beth didn't seem that phased by what the kids are saying. It's mainly her friend that's actually hurt by it. Your kids a tough cookie." Santana reassures Quinn with a smile.

"And she told you this?" Quinn asks, raised brows.

Santana shrugs. "Yeah."

Quinn's smile fades into a frown, "What did you say to them in there?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "I was polite in asking that they see into it, that's all." She shrugs.

But Quinn knows her better than that. "Oh really?"

"No." Santana shrugs.

"Santana!" Quinn shrieks.

"The bitch had to get the message somehow." Santana defends herself. Quinn shakes her head. Somethings definitely don't change.

"I should watch how much time my child spends around you." Quinn shakes her head.

"Speaking of...She found a picture of you and I when we were little. Kind of had some questions for me." Quinn throws her arms across her chest, instinctively.

"What did you tell her?" She asks.

"The truth. The edited version of course. She seemed okay with it." Santana reassures. Quinn smiles.

"I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. I should of told her at the start. But she really liked you, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable with you. I'm sorry." Quinn admits. Santana shakes her head.

"It's okay." Santana smiles. "Oh and, you might want to keep an eye on her and her friend Grace." Santana laughs.

Quinn's eyes widen in shock. "Pardon?"

"I'm just kidding." Quinn smacks her on the arm playfully. And the tow of them laugh together until it fades out, and they're left standing in front of each other. Wondering what to do next.

"I should probably get going." Santana is the first to speak.

"Yeah. No, of course. I have bills to pay, so I should probably go and do them." Quinn responds.

"Cool." Santana replies. Hating how awkward everything just became. "So, I'll see you later." She goes to walk off.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Quinn asks, a little too desperate for her liking. But it stops Santana.

She shakes her head, "Night off."

Quinn pauses, "Would you maybe want to come to the theater with us? It's an old film night, and Beth really wants to go. I thought maybe you'd like to come?" Quinn shrugs, hoping inside that Santana will agree.

"Sure. Why not. What time does it start?"

"Six." Quinn's lips crack into a smile.

"See you then." Santana nods, turning on her heel, smiling to herself as she walks away.

Quinn stands, playing with her fingers. Holding onto the school girl smile.

.

.

Santana waits outside the theater at quarter to six. She leans against the side of the building, legs wrapped in a pair of jeans, with her leather jacket. She waits patiently, watching as people walk by. Until she hears her name being called.

"Santana!" She hears Beth's excited voice call out to her. She turns with a smile, as Beth runs at her, hugging her. She's taken back at Beth's actions. It's the first time Beth's ever hugged her, and she looks towards Quinn with questioning.

"I thought i'd surprise her." Quinn tells Santana. "Hi." She smiles.

"Hey." Santana replies with a smile, prying Beth off her, but still holding her hand.

"So. What are we watching?" Santana asks as they enter the theater.

"West side story." Beth tells Santana. Santana frowns. "It's my favorite."

"Really?" Santana asks.

"Yup." Beth nods, and Santana can't help but laugh as Quinn rolls her eyes.

They grab their tickets, along with some popcorn, and make their way into the theater. Beth places herself between the two women, sitting on her knees, waiting patiently for the movie to begin.

Santana watches adoringly as Beth sings along to nearly every song.

Quinn steals glances of Santana watching Beth.

Santana steals glances of Quinn watching the movie. Even if she's adamant on not wanting to, she can't help herself.

Every now and then they catch each others eyes, before both looking away embarrassed.

Beth steal glances of both of them.

Towards the end of the movie, Beth falls asleep on Santana's shoulder. Quinn apologizes, mouthing a "sorry."

Santana smiles, telling her it's okay.

The movie ends, and Quinn wakes a sleepy Beth. "Come on sleeping beauty."

They make their way out, and Santana thanks them for inviting her. "How will you get home?" Quinn asks.

"I'm good, I'll just walk." Santana tells her.

"Nonsense. We'll drop you off." Quinn disagrees.

"No, seriously, it's cool." Santana tells her, but Quinn's frown tells her that she wont be walking.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." Quinn laughs.

Santana gives in, "Okay. Fine. But I can handle myself you know." They make their way to Quinn's car.

"I don't doubt that for a second." Quinn smirks.

It's only a five minute drive to Santana's apartment, but within that time, Beth has fallen asleep in the back.

Quinn pulls into the lot. "I'm glad you came tonight." Quinn tells her, turning the car off.

"So am I." Santana agrees, smiling back. She can't help Quinn's infectious smile. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem."

"So, I'll see you at the party next week?" Santana finds herself saying.

"I look forward to it. Not that I have a costume yet."

Santana grins, "I'm sure you'll find something."

"Let's hope." Quinn yawns, checking on Beth in the back. "Thanks for sticking up for her today. You didn't have to."

Santana shrugs, "What can I say, kids grown on me." Santana turns in her seat to check Beth herself.

"She really likes you. Seriously, she keeps asking me about the old days." Quinn laughs.

Santana looks at Quinn nervously, "What have you told her?"

Quinn gives Santana a reassuringly look, smiling. "Only the good parts."

Santana's lips crack into a small smile, "That's good. Well you should probably get her home. See you later Q."

She steps out of the car.

"Night." Quinn calls as Santana gently closes the door, trying not to wake Beth up.

As Quinn pulls out of the lot, She completely oblivious to her smiling daughter in the back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **It's party time people. I hope you like this one ;) I can't believe this has over 100 reviews already! Seriously, thank you all so effin' much! x

* * *

><p><em>Quinn never liked getting drunk at parties. In fact she never really liked them to begin with. But Santana loved to party. Plus it was good for her image if she made an appearance. But the main reason she tagged along with Santana was to look after her. She knew how Santana could get when intoxicated. <em>

_Everyone seemed to be pretty sloshed. Quinn sat off to the side next to a swaying Brittany. Whom kept pushing into Quinn's side, as she sang to the song, practically mumbling every line, making up words to rhyme. _

_Quinn wanted to go home. She had church in the morning, and no way could she turn up with bags under her eyes. Her father would have a fit. _

"_Mira por donde vas. Maldito idiota!" _

_Quinn __heard__ Santana __howl__ at some poor guy who had accidentally stepped into her. Quinn knew immediately what that meant. Santana was drunk. As soon as the Latina began to yell in Spanish. She was definitely drunk. A sober Santana would have just hit him with a smart remark. And Quinn knows it takes a lot for Santana to get angry enough to use Spanish when she's sober. _

_She eases Brittany upright, and makes her way over to Santana. Grabbing her by the arm. "Q! Bout time you came for a dance." Santana smirks drunkenly. Quinn's eyes widen, afraid that Santana may say something she shouldn't. _

"_Or we could go home? Don't you think you've had enough?"_

_Santana frowns, "There's no such thing." she slurs. _

"_Come on Santana. I have church tomorrow. And all my stuffs at your house." Quinn pleads. Santana gives in, under one condition. She leans in, the smell of alcohol reeks all over Quinn. _

"_Can we watch the Wizard of Oz?" Santana __whispers__, __stumbling__ a __little._

_Quinn laughs, holding her up. "__Sure __we__ can." _

_._

_. _

_Santana face plants her bed, much to Quinn's amusement. "And how are you going to watch a movie with your face down?" Quinn questions._

"_Just put it on." Santana mumbles into the bed. Quinn rolls her eyes, pressing play on the DVD player, knowing that the disc is already in there. She pulls off her cardigan, unzipping her dress. She opens Santana's drawer, pulling out one of her over sized shirts. _

_She looks down at her friend, sighing. She attempts to take off Santana's boots. "A little help?" She tells Santana. Santana does her best to co-operate. Eventually the boots are off, and Quinn rolls Santana over. "Take off your jacket." She tells her._

_Santana does as she's told, growling as she squeezes her arm out. Quinn helps her with the rest, discarding Santana's jeans to the side. She pulls back the covers, gesturing Santana to get in. Quinn jumps in on the other side, aimlessly watching the film. _

_She feels Santana shiver next to her. Instinctively, she drapes her arm over, scooting closer to give Santana some of her body warmth. She smiles to herself when Santana relaxes. _

_._

_Santana wakes in the middle of the night, to skin contact on her cheek. The alcohol in her making her more brave than usual. She doesn't know why she does it. Because she's not gay. But she pushes her lips out gently, and they brush against Quinn's under the blankets. She leaves them lingering there, until Quinn's lips push back. She closes her eyes, pushing back. They begin to fight with each others lips. Santana goes the extra mile, seeking further access. _

_She can't believe it. Because one. She's still a little drunk. Two, Quinn's a girl. A good catholic girl. Her best friend. And three. She's not gay._

_But it felt so right. And Santana didn't want to stop. Ever. _

_._

_._

Santana pulls her attire together. A skimpy military one piece. With the bottoms that cut just below her ass. She props up her cleavage and clips the black belt around her waist. She pulls ups her thigh gun holsters, sliding in the toy pistol she bought. She's straightened her dark locks, and adds a pair of aviators to top it off.

Blaine told her to be tasteful.

She checks herself over, shrugging, "Tasteful enough." She agrees, pulling on her combat boots, and makes her way out.

She's one of the first to arrive at the club Blaine's hired out.

Blaine's dressed as some sort of Prince, which doesn't surprise Santana at all. He takes one look of the _sex_ that is Santana and shakes his head. She grins back as he nudges Kurt. Kurt turns, eyes widening, "Oh my." He mouths at the sight. Blaine's father turns to see, almost spilling his drink.

"Evening all." Santana greets with a bounce in her step. Loving the effect of her outfit.

"Santana, this is Blaine's father, David." Kurt gives her a warning look.

"Pleased to meet you." She extends a hand, pulling out her polite voice.

The man takes her hand, "Likewise." He fails at hiding the blush on his face.

"So what are you?" Santana asks Kurt, who is dressed in a black tailed tux, with half a white faced mask.

Kurt pouts towards Blaine. "I knew she wouldn't know. The Phantom. Duh."

Santana laughs, "Right..."

"Hey guys." Blaine sister Blair interrupts, dressed in a toga. Santana approves.

"Hey." They all reply in unison.

"Hi Santana." Blair smiles, "You look...wow. Is that legal?" Blair laughs nervously, and Kurt's eyebrows shoot up.

"Thank you. And probably not." She laughs along. Kurt frowns at the interaction. But Blaine is on it quick.

"So, who needs a drink?" He interjects.

"Yes please." Santana smiles, continuing a conversation with Blair. Sure Blair's hot. And with enough sexual frustration, Santana thinks that she's worth a go. But she'd never push for anything. She's Blaine's sister after all.

.

.

"This is not good." Kurt whispers to Blaine at the bar.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine follows his fiances line of vision. "You worry too much." He rolls his eyes.

"No I do not. Look at her. She's practically sex on legs. And I know for a fact that your sister is interested. Look at that smile. Santana's got her eating out of the palm of her hand." Kurt's voice raises a pitch higher in Blaine's ear.

"Santana's a big girl Hon." He hands Kurt his drink.

"But what about Quinn?" Kurt challenges.

"Well is there anything going on between them?" Blaine replies, making their way back.

"I don't know. They've been on dates. What if she screws it up, Blaine!" Kurt hisses, but Blaine is already back to the girls, and ditching the conversation all together.

"So is Quinn coming tonight?" Kurt decides it's necessary to bring it up. Especially in front of Blair. Sure, he wanted this pre-Quinn. But not now. Not anymore.

"She said she was coming." Santana replies. Kurt decides to leave questions for later.

.

. Two hours pass, and Quinn still hasn't shown up yet. Santana finds herself seated at the bar, checking her phone. Zero messages. She hates that she cares. Does she have a reason to even care?

She bites on her lip nervously, composing a message. **Are you still coming? - S**

She hits the send button, sighing to herself. She orders another drink. "What are you doing over here? You should be dancing!" Blair's voice yells over the music into Santana's ear.

Santana smiles. She knows she's well on her way to being drunk. In fact, she's probably all ready there. She takes the extended hand Blair offers, and follows the girl to the dance floor.

The club is packed by now, and the dance floor starts to get a little messy. Santana starts to feel the music. She finds her rhythm, and her blood is starting to run hot. Danity Kanes _Strip Tease_ comes over the speakers, and Santana get's into her groove.

Before she knows it, Blair's backed up into her crotch, grinding onto her. And in the state she's in, Santana isn't capable of resisting. She slides her hands down Blair's sides, grinding harder. The dance floors so messy, that hardly anyone notices.

It isn't until Santana's stumbling behind Blair, clutching her hand, being dragged towards the bathroom, that Kurt interjects. He knows that look on Santana's face.

"What are you doing?" He grabs her arm, hissing at the girl.

"What does it look like?" Santana slurs, winking at Blair as she disappears through the door.

"What about Quinn?" He challenges.

Santana rolls her eyes, "She's not here, is she? Now if you'll excuse me." She grins wickedly, gliding through the door.

Kurt stands completely gobsmacked. "This cannot be good."

"What can't be good?" Blaine circles his arms around his lover, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Your sister and Santana just took off into the bathroom. That's what." Kurt whines.

"Classy." Blaine chuckles against Kurt's skin. Kurt spins, glaring. "This isn't funny."

"Okay, okay. Look, there's nothing we can do now. Because I really don't want to walk in on whatever they're doing and try to pull them apart. They're big girls. So, we'll just go and grab another drink. When they come out, I'll take Blair, you take Santana, deal?" Blaine tugs a hesitant Kurt's hand, and drags him towards the bar.

.

.

Twenty minutes past by, and Kurt has his eyes fixed on the bathroom door.

"Hey guys." Kurt's eyes widen at the sound of Quinn's voice. He turns, eyes widening even more at her costume. Quinn looks down, blushing. "I couldn't find anything else." She justifies her costume. Her old Cheerio's outfit, with a little readjusting. A much shorter skirt, and the bottom half of her top missing. Her hair is curled up into the trademark ponytail, but instead of the white sneakers, she's paired it with a pair of white boot heels. "Sorry I'm late. Last minute adjustments." She laughs.

Blaine waits for Kurt to say something, but his eyes are still wide with shock. Quinn frowns, looking at Blaine for an answer. He quickly nudges his fiance. "Sorry. You just...wow."

Quinn laughs, "Yeah, I'm surprised I still fit this thing."

"You look amazing." Blaine interjects with a compliment.

"Thank you. So do you two. Let me guess, The Phantom?"

Kurt smiles brightly, "Thank you. Someone who knows who I am. Santana had no clue." He rolls his eyes.

Quinn laughs along with him, "Speaking of, I text her, but she hasn't replied. Is she still here?" Quinn looks around. Kurt goes into panic mode, and Blaine tries his best to subtly calm him. It's not until, Kurt turns around, watching as a flustered Blair exits the bathroom door, soon followed by Santana, readjusting her belt. He winces at the sight, hoping that Quinn hasn't seen, or assumed the obvious.

Santana makes her way towards the bar, stopping in her tracks when her eyes fall on the Quinn that she hasn't seen for eight years. Guilt takes over her immediately. And she hates it."Shit." she curses under her breath, making her way up to the three of them.

"Wow." Is all she can manage at the sight of Quinn.

"I could say the same for you." Quinn smiles. Kurt shares a confused look with Blaine. Surely she's not that naive.

"You _still_ fit into that?" Santana questions.

"What are you trying to say?" Quinn retorts cheekily.

"No you look...amazing." Santana breathes.

Kurt quickly takes her arm, smiling an, "Excuse us."

He drags Santana outside. "What are you doing?" She shrieks, prying him off.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing?" Kurt hisses at her.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Remember that time you said you'd stay out of it?"

"This is dangerous." He warns her.

"Oh please. It's not like we're together." She rolls her eyes, until the look on Kurt's face makes her realize her words. And just how much of a hypocrite she sounds like.

"Everything okay?" Quinn interrupts at the door, snatching them both from their argument.

"Yeah. You need a drink. I'll get you one." Santana storms away from Kurt, with Quinn in tow, heading towards the bar.

Blaine sends Kurt a questioning look, but Kurt only rolls his eyes, dragging Blaine off towards the dance floor.

.

.

"So you're a sergeant?" Quinn laughs.

"I always wondered what I'd look like in an army uniform?" Santana grins, sipping on her drink.

"From where I'm standing, you look amazing." Quinn eyes up Santana's form. Feeling her thighs clench at the sight of the other woman. Seeing so much skin sends her hormones into a frenzy. Definitely agreeing with herself that Santana's body has only improved with time.

"You too. Seriously, I can't believe you still fit that!" Santana rakes her eyes over Quinn's body, with hungry eyes. Quinn smiles at how obvious Santana is eye fucking her. She's missed drunk Santana.

"I had nothing else to wear. And I didn't want to be rude, and not show." She winks.

"Come on. Let's dance." Santana takes Quinn's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Quinn can't help but be surprised at how easy Santana is tonight. It feels like old times, and Quinn is more than happy to relish in it.

.

.

As the night plays on, the dance floor becomes even messier. Quinn knows Santana's had her fair share of alcohol. And the old Quinn would have told her to slow down. But they're adults now, and Quinn doesn't have that hold on Santana anymore. She's not her Santana.

They're dancing on the dance floor together. Santana's lips cracked into her drunken smile, and Quinn watches her with amusement. Every now and then Quinn catches Santana's eyes raking over her body. She laughs at the girls blatant stare, but decides that Santana's just drunk. She doesn't want to take advantage of it. So she enjoys the side of Santana that she hasn't seen in years.

Kurt's perched himself on Blaine's knee, devouring his fiances mouth. Santana nudges Quinn, laughing at the two men. Quinn makes a shocked expression, yelling over the music, "They're cute."

Santana rolls her eyes, "They're disturbing!"

"Disturbingly cute." Quinn smirks. Santana shakes her head. "Love!" she shouts.

"There's nothing wrong with love." Quinn yells over the music, and Santana replies with a drunken smile. Closing her eyes, she spins around to the music.

The DJ calls for the last song. Santana lets out a groan, cursing him in Spanish over the music.

_Definitely drunk. _Quinn thinks to herself, smiling ridiculously at Santana.

**I know you want me**

**You know I want ya**

**I know you want me**

**You know I want ya**

Quinn rolls her eyes at the song, waiting for the words she knows she's going to hear. Some things never change.

"This is my jam!" Santana yells, fist pumping in the air. She looks at Quinn, lazy smile attached to her lips. She begins to sway her hips the way Quinn remembers. The dark, seductive look in Santana's eyes snatches Quinn's breath. Her legs go weak at the pure sex that is Santana's movements. She can't pull her eyes away. Raking them over Santana's exposed thighs.

She bites on her bottom lip, eyes darkening. Santana inches closer, grabbing Quinn's hand, turning herself into Quinn's body. They begin to sway together. And even though Quinn knows that Santana is drunk. She's unable to pull herself away from the girl. It's physically impossible.

.

"Do I throw the best fucking parties or what?" Santana slurs, with her arm draped over Quinn's shoulder. Quinn laughs, trying her best to keep the Latina upright.

"You" Kurt points to her, "Have a gift." He slurs out through vodka tainted breath.

"I know right!" Santana's voice reaches higher. Slapping her thigh in agreement.

"Come on Sir-drinks-alot. Let's get you home. You guys okay?" Blaine does his best to hold up his fiance.

"We're fine." Santana slurs out.

Quinn nods, "I'll walk her home."

"Yeah." Santana throws her hand down again, agreeing.

"Okay, night girls." Blaine smiles, helping Kurt into their cab.

"Night." The pair of them reply in unison. "Use protection!" Santana shouts, giggling to herself.

.

Quinn keeps her arm around Santana's waist, the entire walk back to Santana's apartment.

"Whoa. Deja vu." Santana breathes as they reach the stairs.

"You always did drink too much." Quinn laughs, tightening her grip on Santana's waist.

"Hey! I handle it quite well, thank you." Santana grins stupidly.

"_Now_ you do." Quinn laughs as Santana silently counts the numbers on the doors, stopping when they reach her apartment. She stops, bouncing on her feet. She can barely keep her head up as she rummages through her purse, searching for her keys. Throwing them in the air with an achieved smile on her face once she finds them. "Aha!"

Quinn stifles a laugh at the drunk Santana.

"Thank you." Santana whispers, resting against the door.

"It's okay." Quinn replies, lips twitching at the corners.

They rest in silence, until Santana, out of nowhere begins to lean in towards the blonde. Quinn knows she should dodge the bullet. But those eyes. And those lips. And they way Santana's eyes are fixed on her own lips catches her. She's trapped. And there's no way of fighting this.

Santana's lips reach hers. She tastes of alcohol, and it burns Quinn's cherry tasting lips. Her veins run with fresh, excited blood. Her thighs clench at the touch. She wants this too much to pull away. So she kisses back. Closing her eyes, until Santana breaks the kiss, catching her breath.

"Shit. I'm sorry." She whispers.

Quinn opens her eyes, finding Santana in a nervous state.

"For what?" She's afraid that Santana already regrets it.

"Nothing." Santana brushes it off, shoving her keys in the lock. She stops before turning it, looking at Quinn. "Do you want to come in?"

_Yes. _But she only has a sitter until two. And she has to get back to Beth. Beth is her main priority. "I should get home to Beth. And you need sleep." Quinn smiles.

Santana holds herself up with the door handle. "Okay. Tell her I said hi."

Quinn nods, "I will. I'm really glad I came tonight." She presses her lips together.

"Same." Quinn forgets that Santana is still drunk, until Santana's blatant eye fucking begins again.

Quinn shakes her head laughing, "Bed. Now!" She orders, pecking Santana on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am." Santana cocks her head cheekily.

"Goodnight Santana." Quinn turns, strutting back down the stairs.

"Night Q." Santana stares at Quinn's ass, until the blonde is out of sight. A stupid drunk smile across her face. She turns the handle, stumbling into her apartment. Using the walls to find her way to her room. She face plants the bed, mumbling a "Fuck me," before entering the unconscious world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N**: Thank you all for reviewing, hell even if you're just reading this! Btw, let me know if you have your own stories! I'd love to see what you guys are writing.;) Oh and the pace may be picking up after this one. Just fyi. hope you like it x

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Santana wakes with a splitting headache, freezing her ass off, and a sticky feeling on her cheek. She lifts her head with a groan, before quickly placing it back down on the bed. Closing her eyes. "Fuck." She moans.

She reaches out, patting every part of her bed until she finds her phone. She slowly opens her eyes to the blinding lights. Two new messages.

**Kurt – I hope you feel like shit. Thanks for the party xx ;)**

**Quinn – Hows the head? Any chance on lunch? Q x**

Santana rolls onto her bed, still in her costume from last night. She closes her eyes. Memories from the night flashing from her mind. The most recent one of kissing Quinn. Instigating the kiss. Wanting to kiss Quinn. Okay, she was drunk, but she was sure that she was old enough now to still make rational decisions, even if she was intoxicated.

Decisions.

Her mind flashes to the stupid decision she cringes at the thought. Of the guilt that suddenly rushes through her. She wants to be sick. Blair. Fucking Blair in the toilets. Kissing Quinn in the same night she fucked Blaine's sister.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" She shouts. "You idiot." She curses herself.

She gives into the pull. Replying to Quinn. **I feel like death. Thanks for walking me home. ;)**

She spreads her arms out, stretching. Her phone goes off, and a smile appears when she sees Quinn's name. **We could bring you lunch and a movie? I have a child that needs to get out of the house. Only if you're up for it ;)**

Santana ponders the thought. She's thankful she took the weekend off, having two days off to recover from the hangover she's currently bearing.

**Bread sticks? ;) **She replies. It's free food after all. And there's nothing wrong with some company. She knows that Quinn is a good cure for hangovers. At least she used to be.

**I was waiting for you to ask. =P what time should we pop over? **

Santana's stomach rumbles at the thought of food. **Whenever suits you. Tummys rumbling though =P **

**Beth's practically out the door. See you soon. ;)**

Santana let's out the breath she's holding onto. Is this a good choice? Can she do this? She decides there's only one way to find out.

.

.

She decides she should at least shower. Washing her hair always makes her feel better. The hot water stings against her skin, just the way she likes it. The guilt returns in the shower. And she decides that she's not going to tell Quinn. Because, it meant nothing. And they're not together. She tells herself the reasons over and over, until she sure that she can do it. Forces herself to believe it.

Santana stands in front of the mirror, having dressed herself in a pair of sweat shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. Tying her hair up in a bun. At least she looks presentable.

But her skin is make up free, and she feels raw. Exposed. She's got nothing to hide behind. "What are you doing?" She asks herself. But she finds no answers. Just the sound of her apartment buzzer.

"It's us!" She hears Beth's voice over the intercom.

She presses the button, "Come up." her voice is hoarse. She unlocks the door for them. Opens the door when she hears a knock.

Beth practically tackles her, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. "Hi Santana!"

"Hey cutie." Santana strokes her hair, her smile matching Beth's when the girl looks up.

"We brought your favorite." She holds up The Wizard of Oz DVD, "Mommy said you liked it."

Santana looks over to Quinn, whose watching the two of them adoringly. "Hi." she smiles.

"Hey." Santana replies, smiling with her eyes.

"I brought you bread sticks, water, Tylenol and chocolate. Oh and some-"

"Bacon?" Santana interjects. Quinn pulls out the accused item. "You haven't changed." Santana laughs. Taking the things with a "Thank you."

Beth gives Santana's apartment a one over, stopping to look at the photos on the shelves. Seeing photos of Santana and her family. Her siblings. Her cousins. Some with Kurt and Blaine. And a photo of two little girls. One Beth assumes is Santana.

"Who's this?" Beth asks, holding up the frame.

"That's me and my cousin Ange." Santana answers. Quinn automatically gives her a sympathetic smile. And Santana takes it. Remembering just how much Quinn knows about her.

"Honey, why don't you start the movie, while I cook us some lunch?" Quinn suggests, taking off her coat. Santana subtly rakes her eyes over Quinn's body. She wonders how it's possible that Quinn has had a baby, yet she's more in shape than Santana can remember.

"How about we pull out my mattress?" Santana suggests to Beth.

"Yeah!" Beth jumps with excitement.

"Think you're up for the challenge kid?" Santana leads the way to the bedroom.

Quinn watches as Santana and Beth attempt to drag the mattress through to the lounge. Which is more Santana dragging the thing by herself, while Beth tries her best to keep it steady. The smell of bacon already fills the room.

They drop the mattress to the ground, flopping onto it together. "Shit that was hard." Beth giggles at Santana's choice of words.

"Shit I meant-shit." Santana fails in her attempt to recover her words.

"Santana!" Quinn warns, dishing up the lunch she's prepared.

"Sorry." Santana winces, and Beth laughs harder because Santana got told off.

They eat lunch, while listening to Beth's story about watching a documentary on the musical 'Wicked'.

"She's never meeting Berry." Santana states through a mouthful.

Quinn laughs, covering her mouth.

"Whose Berry?" Beth asks confused.

"Your Mom's best friend." Santana tells her.

Quinn slaps Santana's arm playfully. "No she wasn't! And to be honest, she wasn't _that_ bad."

Santana scoffs, "She was. She's pure evil. She's like the Wicked Witch of the West." Santana's eyes bulge with lies, and Beth hangs on her every word.

"I think you've mistaken her for yourself. And stop trying to corrupt my child." Quinn laughs, taking Beth's empty plate, placing it in the sink.

"Fine. But don't blame me when Beth starts wearing reindeer sweaters and knee high stockings." Santana follows Quinn to the bench, where they stand unknowingly close to one another.

"Ew." Beth screws up her face at the thought.

"Exactly!" Santana nods, earning a nudge from Quinn.

"How about that movie?" Quinn suggests. Beth's quick to claiming her spot in the middle of the mattress, leaving either side for the women.

Santana jumps in on one side, while Quinn takes the other. Quinn can't help but smile when Beth cuddles up to Santana, whilst being slightly jealous of her daughter. But she hides the jealousy, and presses her lips into an adoring smile at the two of them.

They watch the movie, while Santana and Beth sing along to the songs. Beth giggles at the ridiculous voice Santana uses to imitate the characters; Quinn reminisces in the memories of a younger Santana doing the exact same.

"Can we watch another one?" Beth asks her mother after the movie ends.

"You'll have to ask Santana." Quinn tells her. Beth's head snaps to Santana with a pleading grin.

Santana rolls her eyes, "How can I say no to that. There's some up there, go pick."

Beth gets up and trails over to the shelves, deciding on a movie. Leaving the barrier she created between the two women free. Quinn steals a glance of Santana's body under the sheets. What she would give to slide over and steal her daughters spot. But she knows Beth would argue with her, and she doesn't want to make Santana uncomfortable. It's too early, isn't it?

Beth turns around holding up a DVD with a grin. "Can we watch this? It's a musical!"

Santana looks to Quinn for approval. "Rent? Honey, that might be a bit rated for you?"

Beth's face turns into a frown at her mother, and Santana can't help but laugh. "Oh come on Q. It's not that bad. Plus, Rosario Dawson is hot."

Beth adds in a, "Yeah Q."

Quinn's eyes widen at her daughters cheek. "That's Mom to you Missy. And fine, but I will blame you if she starts parading around in next to nothing." She warns Santana.

"Yus!" Beth pops the DVD in and scrambles back into her spot. "Thanks Mommy." She kisses her mothers forehead before cuddling back into Santana.

.

.

Half way through the movie, Beth falls asleep. Her little snore makes Santana laugh. "She's cute." Santana says out loud.

"Yeah. She is. I can take her if you want." Quinn offers, but Santana merely shakes her head.

"Nah, she's I kind of have to pee." Santana gently eases Beth onto the mattress before she heads to the bathroom.

She returns, finding Beth to have rolled all the way over, stealing her spot. Santana automatically takes the couch.

"I can move her over." Quinn tells her.

"She's okay." Santana replies, sitting up on the couch.

Quinn gently scoots over to the middle, patting the empty spot next to her. It's a risk, but she's willing to take it.

Santana looks down ta the empty spot, then over to Quinn who has cuddled into Beth, leaving it up to Santana to make the move. She's reluctant at first. But the exposed skin on Quinn's back, and the with the way everything looks so comfortable, Santana gives in. She slides in next to Quinn. Careful not to touch anywhere she shouldn't.

She pulls the blanket up over herself, and does her best to keep to herself. But her hearts racing, and she can't keep up with the movie. All she knows is that she's under a blanket, with Quinn next to her. Merely just an inch away. She could stretch out her fingertips, and touch the woman. But she does everything she can not to.

All the will she has goes out the window, when Quinn turns, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. She does her best not to flinch at the touch. She tenses, before relaxing into it.

"Is this okay?" Quinn whispers. Her breath rushing over Santana's chest.

"Watch the movie Q." Santana tells her, resting her head on top of the blondes.

.

.

Quinn wakes from the sleep she never intended on having. But everything was so warm, and she was so comfortable that the sleep just overcame her. It's dark out. She feels a weight on her shoulder, and an arm draped over her middle. She looks down with a smile, at the sleeping Latina, with her head buried in the crook of Quinn's neck. She gently brushing back the offending piece of hair that's covering Santana's face. She thinks maybe she shouldn't, but she can't help it. She places a gentle kiss on Santana's temple.

The Latina stirs in her sleep, muttering something in which Quinn thinks is Spanish. Burying her head even further into the woman. Quinn giggles at how adorable Santana is. She hasn't changed at all.

"Sleeping." Santana's groans.

"We should go before my child takes over your bed." Quinn whispers into Santana's hair.

But the raven haired woman answers by tightening her grip on Quinn's waist. "Stay." She mumbles.

"Pardon?" Quinn assumes that Santana isn't think right. Because first, she never thought she's wake up in Santana's arms, let alone have her asking her to stay.

"Just stay." She says more clear this time, pulling Quinn closer.

"Santana?" Quinn asks with a serious tone.

Santana pulls back, brown eyes meeting hazel. "Don't complicate this Q. Please."

Quinn leans in, kissing the Latina harder than she should. Earning herself a growl from the back of Santana's throat. Quinn pulls apart as soon as Santana goes for more. "Child still in the bed." She smirks.

Santana pouts, falling back onto the pillow, pulling Quinn into her. "This is so fucked up." She whispers into Quinn's hair.

"Language." Quinn slaps her arm.

"She's asleep!" Santana defends, rolling her eyes.

Quinn's lips press into a dreamy smile as she falls asleep, while Santana lays awake a little longer, wondering just what the fuck she's thinking. How she let herself get here? How she let her guard down so easy? She want's this. At least she thinks she does. But everything is so complicated, that she just wants to let go. SO for now, lying in her bed, holding Quinn, with Beth on the other side. It all feels so right. Because to Santana, everything feels right when she's horizontal, under the sheets, hiding away from the world. From the complications.

.

.

Beth wakes in the morning, grinning at the sight of her mother and Santana wrapped in each others arms. She's sure to not disturb them as she climbs out of the bed, occupying herself with a book.

The sound of the door unlocking snatches Beth's attention. She looks up curiously towards the door, eyes flicking back to her mother and Santana who haven't moved at the sound.

In walk two men Beth instantly recognizes from the photo's on Santana's shelves. She looks back, this time finding her mother awake, and pulling back at the sight of Kurt and Blaine.

"Morning all!" Kurt greets, grinning wickedly at the situation he's walked in on.

Quinn nudges Santana awake. The Latina groans, rolling over, peering through tired eyes. She rolls her eyes, falling back down on her pillow, "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Why have a key then? Hello Quinn." Kurt turns his attention to the shy blonde.

"Hey." She greets, fixing her hair.

"Hi." Beth greets from her spot.

"Hello there. Let me guess, you must be Beth?" Kurt extends a hand to the girl.

"How did you know?" Beth asks with wonder.

"I've heard a lot about you. I'm Santana's friend, Kurt. And this is Blaine." Kurt steps back. Blaine waves at the girl.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Santana interrupts, rude with a rasp in her voice.

"Santana!" Quinn interjects.

"We came to see if you were alive. And to see if you were up for some brunch? All of you of course." Kurt smiles at all three of them.

Santana looks to Quinn, "We wouldn't want to intrude." Quinn replies timidly.

Kurt shakes his head, "Nonsense. We can even take the little one to the park. So, Sanny, what do you say?"

Beth gasps with excitement. Pleading eyes with Santana. "Only if you stop calling me that." She gives in. "But I need a shower. Do you want to borrow some clothes?" She asks Quinn.

"Are you sure?" Quinn says more privately.

"Yeah. Wait, what about Beth?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "She has some clothes in the car." Santana frowns, "Don't ask." Quinn elaborates.

"Right. SO you lovely ladies go get ready, and we'll watch this one for you." Kurt shoos them towards the room.

.

.

Santana opens her drawers, picking out some clothes for herself. She turns, jumping at just how close Quinn is to her. Not realizing the blonde was right behind her.

"Hi." Quinn smiles. Santana shivers at the warmth of her breath.

"Hi." She manages.

Quinn eyes travel over Santana's lips, hunger so evident in the hazel pools. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Santana licks her lips at the seduction, leaning in, she connects her lips to Quinn's eager mouth. They push against one another, fighting for further access. Quinn's the first one to allow Santana's tongue in. She swirls hers against the Latina's. Santana was always such an amazing kisser.

Hands starts to roam, and feet begin to move, taking the situation to the base of Santana's bed. Santana straddles Quinn's thighs, leaning down, sucking on the blondes neck.

"This isn't comfortable." Quinn breathes, clutching onto Santana's shirt.

Santana stops. Pulls back, and rolls off, laying down next to Quinn. She uses her thumb to wipe the corners of her mouth. Breathing in to somehow calm her libido.

They lay there, staring at the ceiling in silence. Heavy breathing being the only sound.

"What does this mean?" Quinn asks aloud.

Santana pauses for a moment, before replying. "I don't know."

"I really like you Santana."

"I like you too." Santana cringes at the fact that she's admitting it.

"But not enough." Quinn's sad voice replies.

Santana sighs, "I'm just-"

"Scared? I know. So am I. But why should we be? I want this. I want to try. Can't that be enough? We can go slow. Whatever you want. Just so you-"

Quinn's words are cut off by Santana's lips against her. "I need to shower." She rolls off the bed, leaving a frustrated Quinn.

"Santana." She pleads.

Santana stops, looking back with a tight smile, "Trying. Right?" Quinn nods as Santana leaves the room.

Santana steps through into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath, her back falls against the maple wood. She screws her eyes shut tight. Looking up for an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N**: Sorry for the shortness of this one! It's just a little ball roller. But I hope you guys still enjoy it. Am typing up the next chapter as fast as I can ;) Thanks for the reviews! x

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beth skips ahead of the four adults, practically bouncing off the pavement.

"You snuck her some of your energy drink, didn't you?" Quinn whispers in Santana's ear.

Santana fakes a shocked expression, "Never." Quinn scowls and Santana rolls her eyes, "There's no saying no to your child Q. I just can't do it."

Quinn laughs, "Well you better figure out how to." She nudges Santana. The Latina realizes then that this isn't about her and Quinn. Beth's along for the ride as well.

Kurt and Blaine watch the women interact, from behind them. Kurt lips pulled into a smile, while Blaine just watches. "It's kind of weird seeing her with someone. Like this." Blaine whispers.

Kurt cocks his head, pondering. "It is, isn't it?"

"So are they like, dating now?" Blaine questions.

"I don't know. She hasn't said. What do you think?" Kurt asks, swinging their intertwined hands together.

"I think it looks like a possibility. But, this is Santana we're talking about." Blaine shrugs.

"Mommy! There's a swing. Can I go play, please, please, please?" Beth begs.

"Only if Santana goes with you." Quinn presses her lips into a smirk, challenging the Latina.

Santana glares at the blonde, flicking her eyes to Beth, "You're evil." She hisses at Quinn.

"You could just say no." Quinn laughs, watching as Santana follows Beth over to the swing set. Pushing the girl.

"So, Miss. Fabray. How is life?" Kurt asks, standing next to Quinn.

She gives him an incredulous look. "Subtle babe. Real subtle." Blaine shakes his head.

"Life is...well, I don't actually know. As long as my daughters happy." Quinn watches as Beth pleads to go higher.

"She looks rather happy. So are you two an item now or?" Kurt gets straight to the point. Quinn turns to him, frowning.

"I wouldn't say that. We're, actually I don't know what we are. You'll have to ask Santana that one." Quinn answers, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

One new message. From Santana:

**Tell him to leave you alone ;) x**

She giggles at the text, looking up catching Santana's waiting eyes. She laughs even harder when Kurt follows her line of vision, finding Santana giving him the finger.

"She says hi." Quinn lies through laughter.

"Sure she does." Kurt, drapes his arm over Quinn's shoulder, pretending to whisper something in her ear, furthering Santana's annoyance.

"Well played." Quinn shakes her head at the game.

"Oh, you have no idea." Kurt winks at a scowling Santana.

.

.

"Mommy, I'm tired. Can we go back to Santana's now?" Beth whispers to her mother after a day at the park.

Santana notices, leaning down she asks a tired looking Beth, "What's up kid?"

"Can we go back to your house now?" She asks, screwing up her button nose.

"Sure we can. You guys want to come back and hang out?" She asks the two men.

"We'd love too." Kurt gives Santana a look, that tells her she's has some explaining to do.

"On second thought- ow!" She stops her sentence, frowning at Quinn's offending elbow. "What was that for?"

"How bout we all go back for a coffee?" Santana silently agrees, making sure to not be left alone with Kurt.

.

.

"Spill." Kurt whispers, cornering Santana from her way out of the bathroom. She jumps, rolling her eyes at him.

"About what?" She hisses, leading the way to her bedroom.

"Ah, how about the fact that I walked in on the two of you this morning? And don't even try to make up an excuse." Kurt shuts the door behind him, entering interrogation mode.

Santana falls onto her bed base, huffing. "I don't know what it is."

Kurt lets out an exasperated sigh. "That's exactly what she said. So what? The two of you are just going to dance around each other?"

"For now, yeah." Santana admits, furthering Kurt's annoyance.

"OH for crying out loud! Do you like her?" Kurt asks, looking Santana dead in the eye with all seriousness.

But she doesn't answer, she looks away avoiding the intensity. "I think so."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"Fuck." She breathes, biting in the inside of her cheek. Kurt waits for her answer. "I don't know how to do this, okay? I don't know how to be in a fucking relationship! Let alone it involving a kid." She lets the words fall out of her mouth, cringing at how horrible she sounds. "Fuck...I didn't mean that." She wills herself not to cry. Not to let her frustration get to her.

Kurt takes a seat next to her, soothing her back. "I know you didn't."

"It's just so complicated." She looks at him with desperate eyes. Hoping that he'll have an answer for her. Because if anyone, it would be Kurt that she'd listen to.

"Honey. Everything's complicated. But if you look at it the right way, it doesn't have to be. Of course you don't know how to be in a relationship. You've never actually been in one. But remember Brittany?"

Santana frowns at this.

"Yes, bad memory that. But that was sort of like a relationship. And you were fucking fantastic with her. And Beth. I see the way you are with her. I see the adoration in your eyes. I know you wouldn't hurt her. And I know that she would be understanding if it all turned to shit. But you're never going to know unless you try. And by the looks of things, you want to. I know you Santana Lopez." he kisses her on the forehead, and she falls into his touch.

"I'm going to try. Slowly. Nothings legit. Just so you know." She curls the corner of her lips up into a half smile.

"As long as you're happy." He pulls her up by the arm. "Now come on, before Blaine gets too uncomfortable."

Blaine was far from uncomfortable. "Angel's so pretty." Beth states, as she and Blaine sit together on the couch, watching _Rent_ again.

"He is, isn't he?" Blaine agrees, taking a liking to the girl. "You my dear, have excellent taste."

"Are you sure Berry's not her father?" Santana jokes as her and Kurt re-enter the room.

Santana makes her way over to Quinn, earning herself a punch in the arm for the remark. "Ow." She groans.

"That's not even possible!" Quinn scolds playfully.

"Anythings possible." Santana smirks, causing Quinn to blush.

"Cheeky." Quinn grins, liking the new side to Santana.

"That's only half of it." Santana winks. Quinn feels all kinds of tingles in her skin. She reminds herself to thank Kurt for whatever he had to say to the Latina. Definitely liking the improvement.

"On that note, shall we get going?" Kurt suggests, much to Beth's disappointment.

"But the movie isn't finished!" She whines.

"Elizabeth!" Quinn interjects, and Santana finds it oddly hot the way Quinn's voice is so stern. Whilst also quite intrigued upon hearing Quinn use Beth's full name.

"Sorry." Beth apologizes.

"No, it's fine. Tell you what cutie, one day, we'll have a day full of movies. I bet I can find a few that you'd like. How about that?" Beth jumps with excitement at Blaine's proposal.

"Always the charmer Warbler." Santana interjects with a laugh.

"Yes please!" Beth grins from cheek to cheek.

"It's a date." Blaine cracks a smile, "See you later Beth."

"Bye." She waves as the two men exit. Kurt giving Santana an encouraging smile on his way out.

"I like them." Beth states.

"They're pretty cool. They're actually getting married." Santana tells her, taking the space on the couch next to Beth.

"Are they?" Beth asks all intrigued.

"Yup. And you and your Mom get to come."

Beth gasps, looking to her mother for reassurance. "So you Missy, have to find yourself a pretty little dress."

Quinn takes the seat next to Santana, slowly brushing her hand over the Latina's arm.

"Mommy, can we go shopping now?" Beth asks enthusiastically.

Quinn lets out a small laugh, "Maybe not today sweetheart."

Beth drops her head with sadness, before looking up with a cheeky smile, "Can we stay at Santana's house again?"

Quinn's shakes her head, "I think we've overstayed our welcome honey."

"OF course you can stay." Santana gives in, shaking her head at Quinn's questioning look.

"You give in way too easy." Quinn whispers into her ear. Making the hairs on the back of Santana's neck stand up.

"As if you don't want to." She whispers back.

Quinn rests her chin on Santana's shoulder, pressing her lips to her cheek. "I could get used to this."

.

.

Beth falls asleep on the couch after three games of monopoly, and one screening of Dreamgirls.

Santana back collides with the matress, "She's like an energizer bunny!" She whispers, as Quinn falls to the mattress on her knees.

"You're telling me? Though I do think the amount of chocolate you gave her had something to do with it." Quinn rests on her side, tracing her fingers up and down the Latina's arm.

"Seriously, she has a power. That face she makes gets me every time." Santana shakes her head at herself. She was sure she was stronger than that.

Quinn giggles, "My grandmother seems to think she gets it from me." Santana agrees, nodding. "I'm not that bad!" Quinn defenses.

"But you sure know how to get your own way." Santana laughs.

"Mmm, that is true." Quinn leans down, taking an earlobe between her teeth. A growl forms at the back of Santana's throat. Tensing at the touch. "Like this." She breathes into Santana's ear. Kisses her way down a tanned neck.

"Child still in the room." Santana manages.

"She's asleep." Quinn carries on her trail of kisses.

"Oh hell no! As thrilling as it sounds, it's kind of disturbing." Santana hisses in a disbelieving tone.

Quinn gives her a cheeky smile, "What exactly did you think I was going to do?"

Santana frowns, looking at Quinn, then to her pelvis, flicking her eyes back to the blonde.

"And what happened to taking things slow?" Quinn challenges.

Santana huffs, "But you...You're still a fucking tease." She rolls her eyes, turning onto her side.

Quinn crawls back up, wrapping her arms around the Latina. "Please tell me you;re not just in this for sex." Quinn whispers through desperate lips.

Santana turns halfway, "Is that what you think?" She turns the full way, facing the blonde with incredulous eyes.

"I don't know what to think Santana." Quin tells her honestly.

"Look. I said I'm trying. I want to try. I just don't want to rush into anything yet. For my sake, your sake, and Beth's sake. I know that's sounds somewhat selfish. But you have to understand-"

Quinn catches the rest of Santana's sentence in her mouth.

"I understand. You need time. But please, please let me know when you've made up your mind. Don't drag me along." Quinn presses their foreheads together.

Santana catches a stray tear from Quinn's eyes with her lips. "I promise."

She thinks she's made up her mind. But is ready to admit it yet? To Kurt.

To Quinn.

To Beth.

To herself.

"Who would've thought Santana Lopez would want to take things slow?" Quinn chokes a laugh.

"Some things _do_ change." Santana winks, kissing her, whatever it is that Quinn is, goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Here you go peeps. Hope you like this one. I'm thinking about jumping into the wedding in the next couple of chapters. But i don't want to rush it? What do you guys think? ;) As always, thanks for the reviews.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Santana returned to work on the Monday, unusual for Cali, the Latina seemed to be back to her usual self. If not with more of a bounce in her step.

"What's with the smile?" She asks, counting the change, like every other day Santana starts work.

"Is it against the law?" Santana replies cheekily.

"No. It's just creeping me out." Cali frowns, shaking her head.

"Ah, looks like someone got some on the weekend. Sexy outfit do the trick huh? Bet blondie was gagging for it." Jason immediately stopped his rude gestures, thanks to a slap upside the head from Santana.

"First, don't ever talk about her like that. Second, not everything is about sex." She shook her head, tying her apron together.

Jason's eyes widened with shock, "You're fucking whipped!"

Santana frowned a death glare. "What!"

The chef lets out a burly laugh, "Fuck me! Santana-I'll-fuck-anything-on-two-legs-Lopez, is whipped!"

She punches him forcefully in the arm."I'm not fucking whipped you douche."

"Well then what are you?" Cali asked.

"Can we talk about something other than my sex life please?" Santana challenges the both of them.

"So there is sex?" Cali questioned.

"No. There's no sex. Fuck, don't you two have your own lives?" She snatched her pad from the shelf, glaring at the two of them. Before Jason grabs her arm.

"Hey. Chillax babe. I was just joking around. It's cool, I like this side of you. It's different." He smiles genuinely. Santana gives in.

"You're fucking lucky I like you." she growls, lips turning into a smile.

"Don't I know it." Jason grins, sending her on her way.

Cali watches with steel eyes.

.

.

Beth comes in every day as usual. And Santana becomes more protective everyday. Sometimes she lets Beth hang out the back. And sometimes Jason teaches her how to cook. Cali isn't too fond of her. And Santana picks up on it. But every now and then, Cali makes the effort. For Santana.

Some nights, Beth goes home to Santana's to wait for Quinn. On Fridays, they stay over.

There's two months to go until Kurt's wedding.

And Beth is more than excited to show Santana her dress she's picked out to wear. As they trail the stairs to Santana's apartment, like every Friday afternoon, she tears away from her mother, banging on the door.

Santana opens the door, dressed down in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. "Hey pretty girl." She bends down, huggin Beth.

"Hi Santana! Look what we brought?" She practically yells, hauling herself up onto a stool at the bench.

"Hi." Quinn smiles into a kiss.

"Hi yourself." She goes in for another kiss before Beth interrupts.

"Look!" Santana turns, grinning at the dress. Stalking her way over to touch the material.

"Very nice!" It's a little strapless baby blue dress. With matching headband that Beth pulls out.

"Thank you!" She grins, folding it up nicely, placing it back into the bag.

"So, how was school?" Santana asks, pulling out a glass, and filling it with orange juice, because that's what Beth always has on a Friday after school.

Beth looks to her mother with a knowing smile, and Santana frowns at whatever she's missing. "I joined Glee club." She bounces in her chair.

"Seriously. She's like a mini Berry." Santana jokes.

"Santanaaaaa." Beth whines, now understanding the Berry jokes.

"I'm just kidding. That's awesome babe. When's your first show?" She asks, smiling as Quinn wraps her arms around her waist.

Beth shrugs carefree, "I don't know yet."

"Well, you best be getting me a ticket. In fact, make that three. Kurt and Blaine will kill me if I don't get them one."

"Deal." Beth nods in agreement. "I have to pee." She announces.

"I swear to God, she's turning into a mini version of _you_. The other day she said, 'I wants me some biscuits, and I wants em' now." Santana bursts into laughter.

"You can't blame that on me." She spins so that she's facing the blonde.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn cocks a rather sexy brow.

Santana growls at the effect Quinn's been having on her lately. The sexual tension is definitely building between them. IT's been three weeks since they began, whatever it is that they are, and they've yet to do the deed. Simply because Beth is always around. And Santana is yet to stay at Quinn's house. Add in the fact that Santana wants to take it slow. But as of late, her libido is beginning to disagree.

She plants a chaste kiss on the blondes lips, pushing her back into the other side of the bench. Sliding her hand up under the hem of Quinn's shirt, rubbing against her hip bone. She takes the blondes neck, nipping at the flesh.

The sound of the toilet flushing snaps them from their session. Santana heaves an exasperated sigh against Quinn's chest. "Down girl." Quinn laughs, brushing her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Sorry, I just-"

"I know." Quinn silences her with her lips.

"Can I watch a movie?" Beth asks, entering the room.

"Sure, we'll just be in the bedroom." Santana is mid way through pulling Quinn behind her, but the blonde resists.

"Uh, I don't think so." She gestures to her occupied daughter. Santana holds onto the out stretched hand, flinging her head back with a sigh.

"At least let me grab a blanket." She winks, dipping out of the room. Quinn rolls her eyes, though she doesn't object, Because she loves the way Santana's hands roam, unseen and under the blanket.

.

.

Santana wakes the next morning, wrapped in her lovers arms. She pecks the blondes cheek, before checking up on the couch, to find the miniature blonde still sound asleep.

She decides to ease her way off the mattress, and cook breakfast fr her two sleeping beauties. It's then that she catches up with herself. Staring at the mother and daughter, who have become a major part of her life as of late. And how, even though they're not set in stone yet, Santana knows she could see this being forever. She can see herself being in the long run. And it's fucking crazy. Because a month ago, Santana was single. Fucking up a storm.

She hasn't had sex, since, well since Blair that night in the toilets. She's amazed, even with herself, that she's stayed so loyal, even though she's not completely exclusive with Quinn.

She decides on French Toast, with bacon. Mixing hers and Quinn's favorites together.

She thinks about the things she's picked up on in the three weeks she's been with Quinn.

How Beth is called Elizabeth, whenever she's naughty.

How Quinn watches the television with her head slightly turned to the side.

How Beth is so perceptive.

How Quinn doesn't like wearing socks to bed.

How Beth says a prayer every night before bed time. She's caught her a few times whispering under her blanket.

How Quinn sleep talks. She's even caught her name escaping the blondes mouth, in a rather sexy tone.

And how they've developed a little routine, with Santana watching her after work, while Quinn rehearses. How it's so crazy, because it's only been three weeks. But how that it's even crazier because it's Quinn. And Santana feels like it's starting all over again. How she's learning new things about the blonde, that she never knew before. Or that may have changed. And she wonders if they can keep it up. Or if the past will catch up to them.

"Stop thinking so much." Quinn calls from the mattress in a sleepy tone.

Santana snaps out of her thoughts, with a grin. "Morning beautiful."

Quinn quirks a brow. "Breakfast, and compliments? What are you trying to pull?" Quinn frowns, dragging herself up, and over to the Latina, picking up a slice of cooked bacon.

"What makes you think I want something in return? But, now that you've mentioned it, I could do with-"

She's caught at the mouth with Quinn's lips pressed against hers. She tastes like bacon already, and Santana would gladly devour that taste.

"Hold that thought. It's hard enough with you wearing those shorts, let alone having you tell me what you want." Quinn rakes her eyes over Santana's toned thighs. Dancing her fingertips across the exposed skin.

"How long do you think she'll be asleep for?" Santana whispers, checking on a still sleeping thought.

"Do you really think I'm _that_ quiet?" Quinn breathes against Santana's earlobe.

Santana's eyes widen, pulling back to catch Quinn's eyes. "Stop. Now." She scolds, before Quinn steals one more kiss with a smirk.

"Can I ask a favor?" Quinn's tone is much more serious.

"Depends, do I get anything in return?" Santana challenges, with a smirk.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Natasha bailed on me to watch Beth. Something about a date with her boyfriend or whatever. So I was wondering if maybe you'd be able to look after Beth for me tonight?"

"Of course. She's already got clothes here doesn't she?" Santana wavers off Quinn's anticipation.

"Yeah. But, um. Wold you maybe want to stay at my house tonight, instead? Not that I don't love your place. But I was thinking, two rooms..." She suggests, hoping that Santana knows where she's going with this.

Santana knows. Of course she knows. Her features darken. "Are you trying to seduce me? Cause you kind of suck at it."

"Shut up. SO can you watch her for me, please? I'll do anything." Quinn gives a devilish grin.

"You did not just say that."

"Oh, I did."

_It's on tonight._ Santana happily cooks breakfast for everyone. She happily agrees to watch Beth. She happily packs an overnight bag. And happily traces her thumb over Quinn's fingers as they hold hands on the way back to Quinn's place.

.

.

She feels a lot more domestic being in Quinn's house. Being in charge. Being left alone with Beth in Beth's own house. She doesn't feel uncomfortable, but she doesn't exactly feel at home.

Maybe it's a first time thing?

"I'll be back around eleven. Please do not corrupt my daughter?" Quinn winks, dressed up in leggings with a pair of heels, and a shiny top. Santana knows it's just her pre show outfit, but she would be lying if she said Quinn didn't look as sexy as ever in heels.

"I'll try not too." Santana smirks. Quinn rolls her eyes, kissing her occupied daughter on the forehead.

"I love you. Be good for Santana okay?" Beth nods, smiling mischievously at Santana, who returns a matching smile. "I'm seriously wondering if this is a good idea?"

"Just go to your show already." Santana tells her.

"Trying to get rid of me Lopez?" she cocks a brow.

"The quicker you get your ass there, the quicker you get home. The quicker we get to-" Quinn catches the mumbled words from Santana's mouth in her own.

"Please refrain from using profanity around my child." She gives her a stern look, that turns Santana on even more.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'll text you, okay?" Quinn tells her, still resting her hands on Santana's thighs.

"'Kay. Have fun." And with that Quinn's out the door, leaving Santana alone in the house with Beth.

.

.

"Can we watch a movie?" Beth asks once her shows finished.

"Sure, you go pick one out." Santana tells her, pulling the comforter over her legs.

Beth bounces over to the DVD shelf, pulling out _Hairspray._ Santana shakes her head at the choice. _This kid and her musicals._

Beth pops it in, then takes her seat next to Santana, cuddling into her side.

Beth sings along to every song. And Santana can't help but be impressed at the kids voice. Other than that, she doesn't pay much attention on the movie. She's seen it before, when Brittany made her watch it. Instead, she looks around the living room. Scanning her eyes over the pictures.

Photos of Beth throughout the years. One of her and Quinn, with Quinn's grandmother. One of Quinn and Beth during the summer. Even one of Beth and Puck on Christmas. He hasn't changed much from the look of it, still sporting the ridiculous mow hawk.

But there's a picture she doesn't expect to see. One of her and Quinn in their Cheerios uniforms. Her eyes linger on the picture. Wondering why it's up there? She's lost in time.

"I found that the other day." Beth tells her, catching her eyes.

She smiles down at her perceptiveness. "I haven't seen that in years."

"Mommy has more." Beth tells her with a smile, returning back to the movie.

Santana wonders just what else Quinn's kept over the years.

.

.

**I hope you're not keeping my daughter up too late. I want you all to myself. ;) x**

Santana smiles down at the text, quickly replying: **Jealousy is still hot on you ;)**

**That's not the only thing ;)** comes Quinn's reply. And the Latina is thankful that Beth is almost asleep by now, and isn't a witness to her reaction.

**You're evil! I think B is on her way to sleep. So you can come home now. X**

Santana waits with excitement through her veins, feeling the vibration her hand.

**Not yet sexy. Still have a show to do ;) Text soon. Xox**

Santana sighs, **Break a leg xx**

Santana smiles at a now sleeping Beth. She turns off the DVD, aimlessly watching late night television. She ends up falling asleep. With Beth curled up next to her. Her head hanging over the little blonde.

She wakes to the vibration down her side. One new message.

**Fucking boss booked me in to meet some hotshots ): I want to come home to you xx**

She checks the time. It's just after eleven. Just after Quinn was supposed to be home.

**Tell them to fuck off! ;) **she taps back, easing herself up on the couch, careful to not wake Beth.

**I wish. Wait for me in bed? **Quinn replies.

Santana's feeling cheeky. **Where else would you expect me? ;)**

**Between my thighs..I have to go now. Hopefully see you soon.x**

Santana's eyes bulge at the words. She reminds herself to get Quinn back for turning her on, when she's left alone with her daughter.

She lifts Beth from the couch, and places her into bed. Tucking the girl in, and kissing her forehead.

She pushes the door open to Quinn's room. It's everything she would expect from Quinn. It's clean. It's pure. Clutter free. And everything smells like Quinn.

She strips off her clothing. Leaving it on the floor, because that's what she always does. She unhooks her bra, placing it on her jeans. Strips off her top, so she's left in her panties and a tank top.

She crawls into the bed. White sheets. Quinn always had white sheets. And fluffy pillows.

On the night stand is a photo of Quinn in the hospital with Beth in her arms. Sh traces a finger over the frame.

She rolls over, seeing twelve o'clock written in red lights. She sighs, rolling onto her stomach, falling asleep in what seems like familiar sheets.

.

.

Quinn stumbles through the front door, throws her bag on the floor, and carefully attempts to lock the door behind her. She checks on Beth first, like always. Her daughters sound asleep, and she smiles, easing the door shut.

She braces herself before entering her own room. Being nauseous and excited, all rolled into one. Because for the first time, in a long time, someone is waiting for her.

Santana's asleep, on her stomach, with dark locks covering her face. She kicks off her feels, falling an inch or two, finding her balance. She unzips the back of her dress, dropping it next to Santana's clothes on the floor. Standing in just her bra and panties. She places her palms on the bed, finding her way, she crawls up to the headboard. Finding an exposed, tanned shoulder, she tentatively begins a trails of kisses.

Santana begins to stir at the touch, turning into the smell of alcohol, with honey blonde hair, hanging down on her. "Q?" She asks through tired eyes.

"Hey gorgeous." Quinn slurs, attempting more kisses.

"Holy shit. You're smashed!" Santana pushes herself up so that she's sitting.

"And you're half naked in my bed." Santana would be lying if she said she still wasn't turned on. Because Quinn is only in her bra and panties, practically begging for her.

"How much did you have? I thought you were only meeting them?" Santana questions, trying to keep her eyes on Quinn's face.

"I had to be polite." Quinn shrugs, leaning in for a kiss. Santana lets their lips meet, before pulling back.

"By drinking yourself into their books? What about Beth?" She asks, dodging another kiss.

"You're here. And I trust you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so drunk! I-I'm nervous." She admits through a drunken ramble.

"Nervous? Why?" Santana questions. Quinn settles down at the seriousness.

"Well, it's kind of like our first time. And I've only been with Jen-My other girlfriend. And you, you know, back in Lima. But that wasn't like properly. And I know you've been with loads of girls. Not that I'm calling you a slut, because-" Quinn blurts out before Santana shuts her up with a kiss.

"You talk too much." She pulls Quinn down, rolling them over so that she's on top.

She traces kisses down the blondes neck, pulling at the sheets so that Quinn can work her way under.

"How do you want it?" Santana mumbles against Quinn's lips. She's already panting, and Santana doesn't know if she can wait. But she wants this to be epic for Quinn. She wants it to be perfect. Which is a first, because usually sex is just sex. But Quinn just isn't any girl. She used to dream about the things she'd do to this woman.

"Slow." Quinn pants, running her hand through dark locks.

Santana responds with a passionate kiss, earning herself further access with ease.

She runs a hand over the laced clad breast, working her hand down Quinn's abdomen. Creating a pattern. "This has to go." Santana tells her, unhooking the bra with perfection. She pulls it off slowly, sitting herself up so she can gaze at the sight of an exposed Quinn.

Quinn blushes under the intensity. "Stop it." She pulls Santana down on top of her.

"You're fucking beautiful." Santana whispers, accepting another kiss from the blonde. She runs a free hand down to Quinn's chest. Smiling at the attention she's given there.

She works Quinn into a frenzy, working her up until Quinn's practically begging for her. She slides her working hand down, dancing her hands over the skin. She whips her fingertips under the waistband, sliding them back and forth, teasing the skin above her center.

She waits for Quinn's approval, nipping at her ear lobe. "Please." Quinn whispers. And that's all Santana needs.

She stays in taking it slow. Slowly running her hand down through the hair. Slowly running her fingertip between the folds. Back and forth. Working the blonde even further. She earns herself a a few hip bucks at the touches.

"Santana." Quinn pleads, lifting herself higher so that Santana's fingers will reach lower. She turns herself into the Latina, hoisting a leg over Santana's thigh. Opening herself up.

Santana slowly enters her. Catching the gasp from Quinn's lips in her mouth. She bites down on the blondes bottom lip. She can't help herself. She needs a little roughness.

Quinn arches back, allowing Santana lips to dance over her chest.

She enters another finger, sucking hard against Quinn's neck. Nipping at the flesh.

"Take your top off." Quinn pants.

"What?" Santana questions. She's not really capable of that right now.

But Quinn snatches at the offending garment. Tugging the hem upwards. Santana huffs, lifting her arms so that Quinn can rip the top off, leaving Santana bare chested. She smiles, grabbing Santana's hand, placing the Latina's finger back between her thighs. She rolls them so that she's on top. Riding against curled fingers.

She places her hands down against Santana's bare chest, working the Latina up. Santana is taken back by how Quinn's taken charge. She never expected Quinn to be a top. She's always the top.

But Quinn is almost there, and Santana loves the view she has. Practically letting Quinn do the work. Enjoying the show.

And then there's tensing. Followed by shaking. Matched with screaming and moaning. Ending in soaked tanned fingers, and a collapsing blonde against her chest.

"Holy shit." Santana whispers into her hair. "What happened to going slow?" Santana runs her dry hand through Quinn;s hair. Quinn looks up, resting her chin against the Latina's skin.

"I felt too vulnerable. I wanted to show you just what you're getting yourself into." Quinn winks, kissing against the Latina's chest.

"Well, I'm fucking buying season tickets to that show babe." Quinn stops her kissing, looking up to catch confused brown eyes.

"What?"

"You called me babe." Quinn smiles. Santana doesn't even realize she said the word. It just felt...right.

"Well, you are a babe. Look at you. Since when did you become so fucking sexy?" Santana smirks, pulling Quinn up for a chaste kiss.

"Since I realized that being a good little catholic girl wasn't going to get me anywhere. _Babe._" Quinn smiles into the kiss, trailing her lips down Santana's neck. "Now, less talking, more moaning."

She nips her way down the toned skin, raking her fingers down the Latina's side. Tugging at the red panties. Sitting up to pull them off. Her eyes darken with hunger at the sight of a naked Santana in her sheets.

She nudges Santana's knees apart, pulling her hair back, as she slides herself down. Locking eyes with a desperate Santana.

Santana can't believe that all this is real, that moments ago, Quinn had herself wrapped around her fingers. That now, Quinn Fabray was about to go down on her. Quinn-holier-than-thou-Fabray.

She gasps, bucking her hips at the touch of a warm tongue against her center. Pushing herself down, opening herself further. She loves when Quinn's fingertips clutch to her thighs, and she's sure she's going to have bruises from the grip, but she doesn't give a fuck. She doesn't give a fuck about anything. Because this is real. And it's a lot more than just the sex this time.

They make love all night. Sleeping for an hour on and off, wrapped in each others arms. Skin to skin. Lips to lips. Often waking each other up for another round.

.

.

Beth walks in to her mothers room in the morning, not in the slightest bit disturbed when she finds her mother and Santana naked in the sheets.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Beth sits up on the bed, watching as her mother stirs, peeling her eyes open. Santana doesn't move. Her head is faced the other way, with her back exposed.

"Honey, fix yourself something to eat, okay? Mommy just needs a little more sleep." Quinn lies. She needs more than that. She needs a shit load of Tylenol, and a large glass of water from the head ache that is pounding against her head. She swears she sweat out the alcohol.

"Okay." Beth bounces off the bed, closing the door behind her.

Quinn rolls over, kissing against the tanned shoulder blade. Santana's back tenses, and Quinn knows she's awake.

"You're awake." Quinn whispers. But there's no response. She smiles to herself, working her hand down to cup Santana's center. The Latina's jumps. "I knew it."

"Why did you stop?' Santana mumbles, turning to face the blonde.

"Because my daughter has no shame in walking into my room. And you wouldn't want to be caught in that situation." Quinn tells her knowingly.

Santana moans into Quinn's neck, knowing Quinn's right. Quinn kisses her lips, "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"You're amazing." Quinn lets slip, brushing a piece of dark hair behind Santana's ear.

"I know." Santana replies playfully, "You're pretty amazing too."

"I'm sorry I came home in such a state." Quinn runs her hands along a tanned bicep.

Santana shrugs, "I kind of like drunk and horny Quinn."

"Do you now?" she teases.

"She's very loud." Santana nods, leaning in, taking Quinn's earlobe between her teeth, whispering, "Me Gusta."

"I bet you do." Quinn runs her fingers down Santana's spine.

"Can we stay in here all day?"

"We can try."

A bang in the kitchen breaks their conversation. Quinn sighs, pulling herself out of Santana's arms.

Santana watches as Quinn strides to closet, completely naked, for only Santana to see. And she loves that everything feels so carefree at that moment. She watches as Quinn wraps her bare skin in a black silk gown, that falls mid thigh. Santana fails to not be turned on, even more if it's possible.

"Your daughter just cock blocked me." Santana whines into a kiss from Quinn.

"Get used to it." Quinn tells her, leaving the Latina between her sheets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews. ;) Welcome to all the new readers too.

* * *

><p><strong>August<strong>.

_One month to go until Kurt's wedding..._

Santana sits on Quinn's couch, brushing back Beth's long locks. Pulling it into a braid. It reminds her of the times she used to Brittany's hair when they were younger.

Quinn is preparing Beth's bag for her to go and stay at Kurt and Blaine's house, so that the two of them can have some time alone together.

"All done chica." Santana pats her on the shoulders, and watches as Beth checks her hair in the mirror.

"You're the best Santana." She grins, diving on the Latina for a hug.

"I know." She smiles, tickling Beth under her arm, causing the girl to enter a laughing fit.

"Mommy! Help me!" Beth screams through laughter.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Santana laughs. But her laughter is cut short when Beth clocks her one in the jaw by accident.

"Elizabeth!" Quinn hollers, catching the action.

Beth freezes, eyes widening. But Santana can't help but laugh. "Nice one." She rubs her jaw.

"You apologize to Santana right now!" Quinn orders.

But Santana is quick to interject, "Babe, calm down. It was an accident. Plus, she has a mean right hook. I can only be proud."

Beth sits awkwardly, not knowing who to listen to.

"I don't care. I will not have my daughter fighting her way out of situations." Quinn retaliates.

"What? And you didn't throw a punch or two at me back in the day?" Santana doesn't mean to sound so bitchy.

"That's different. Besides, you instigated most of those fights." Quinn bites back.

"Oh, so this is all my fault?" Santana challenges.

"That's not what I said." Quinn brushes her off, furthering Santana's annoyance.

"But it's what you meant, isn't it?" Santana takes to her feet, standing her ground.

And Beth doesn't know what to do. Because this is the first time that her mother and Santana have fought in front of her. She doesn't like it.

"Baby, go finish packing your things up in your room." Beth listens to her mother. Santana feels guilty that she's raised her voice in front of Beth. She just forgets sometimes.

Quinn waits until she hears Beth's door close. "Do you mind not going off at me in front of my daughter?" She hisses.

"Do you mind not pissing me off in the first place?" Santana replies sarcastically.

"Seriously, you are taking this way out of context." Quinn shakes her head with a patronizing laugh.

"Fuck sakes Quinn. You practically just acted like I'm a fucking bad influence on her." Santana defends. Raising her voice in louder.

"Would you lower your voice! And stop swearing!" Quinn hisses back.

"Stop treating me like a child then!" Santana storms off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn calls.

"To cool off before I say something I shouldn't." Santana yells back, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Quinn falls back onto the couch with an exasperated sigh. It's their first fight since they've started whatever they are. And that's what seems to be getting to Quinn the most. There's no certainty in it all. There's no real commitment. Santana still hasn't decided if its the real deal for them yet. And Quinn is finding it harder and harder to try. She needs that little reassurance to tell her there's a light at the end of the tunnel.

She runs her hand through her hair, hearing Beth's door open. She lifts her eyes, catching her timid daughter approaching her.

"I'm sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to make you mad." She apologizes with sad eyes.

Quinn shakes her head, holding her arms out. "No baby. Come here." Beth runs to her mothers arms, wrapping her arms around Quinn. Feeling her mothers arms hug her. "It's not your fault."

She kisses her head with reassurance.

"Are you and Santana fighting now? Did I make her mad too?" Beth asks, looking up to her mother. And Quinn is sure her heart could break at the sadness in her daughters eyes.

"Baby, you didn't do anything. You know Santana loves you. She just needs some time to herself." And it hurts Quinn a little to say the words. Because Santana does love Beth. Quinn knows she'd do anything for her daughter. But she often questions Santana's feelings towards herself.

They've been an item as such for just over a month and a half now. Almost living in each other pockets. Living in a fantasy, filled with sex and forbidden touching. And Quinn wonders if it's all become too much for Santana now. If maybe the Latina wants out?

There's a knock at the door.

Beth pulls herself away, opening up the door, revealing Kurt and Blaine on the other side. "Blaine!" Beth lunges at the man, hugging around his waist.

"Hey cutie." Blaine smooths her hair down affectionately.

Beth's taken a real liking to Blaine. And Quin is thankful that her daughter has some male figures in her life.

"Where's my hug?" Kurt asks, and Beth grins, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi Kurt." She looks up with a smile.

"Hey guys. Thanks so much for taking her tonight." Quinn composes herself. But Kurt doesn't miss her act.

"Everything okay? Where's Santana?" He asks immediately, looking around for a sign of the brunette.

"Shower." Quinn nods with a tight smile.

Kurt takes the hint, leaving the subject alone. "Well how about we get going, so we can get this movie marathon up and running?" Kurt bends down to an excited Beth.

"Yus!" She jumps, before running over to collect her bag from her mother, leaning up for a kiss. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Quinn wraps her arms around her.

"Can you tell Santana I love her too." Beth whispers.

"I will. Be good for Kurt and Blaine okay?"

"Okay."

And with that Quinn watches out the door way as Blaine reverses, waving at her smiling daughter in the backseat.

She closes the door once they've driven off. Still hearing the shower water running. She braces herself for what she's about to do. She's sick of dancing around the problems. Dancing around the situation.

SO she strips off her clothing as she makes her way to the bathroom. Leaving a trail of clothes through out the hallway.

The steam hits her face as she opens the door. She can make out Santana's figure through the glass door. And with only the slightest of hesitation she opens the door.

"What the-" She shuts the Latina up with her lips.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, holding their foreheads together. Keeping her eyes on Santana's feet.

"Me too." Quinn lets out a sigh, knowing that it means something. Because Santana never apologizes. She thinks that's all, but Santana goes on. "I just forget sometimes you know? About Beth. I mean, that she's so young. That you're still raising her. That she still has things to learn."

"And I want you to teach her things. I want her to be strong like you. I want her to be able to defend herself. But not by throwing a punch at someone." She gives a sympathetic smile.

"Okay. But you have to admit, I kicked some serious ass back in the day." Santana says smugly.

"That's because you're from Lima Heights." Quinn's lips break into a cheeky smile.

"Watch it blondie." Santana grabs the lotion, motioning for Quinn to turn around and begins to rub it over pale skin.

"Even if things don't work out between us. I want Beth to still know you. You mean a lot to her. And I know she looks up to you. I'm glad she has someone like you to look up to. I can't teach her everything about life." Quinn admits.

Santana places a tentative kiss on Quinn's shoulder blade. "You're an amazing mother Q." She trails her kisses up the back of Quinn's neck. The blonde tilts her head back, allowing further access. "DO you know what the best part of this fight is?"

"Mmm." Quinn manages, feeling her center throbbing at Santana's touches.

"Make up sex." Santana's kisses turn into sucks. Teeth scraping against skin. And as the water runs over their bodies, they attempt to solve the problem at the tip of the iceberg, rather than the problems they both know are brewing. But they forget for now. Instead they turn anger and frustration into ecstasy.

.

.

Kurt takes Beth to the see the wedding planner where he meets Santana, so that Beth can go back home with the Latina.

"Wow, this is where you're getting married?" Beth asks in awe, as they walk through the outdoor hall, seeing the stage at the front.

"Yup. There's going to be a an archway of fairy lights that lead up to the stairs where Blaine will wait for me while I walk down the aisle. And people will stand on each side, watching me in all my glory." Kurt flutters his hands around, depicting the scene to the little blonde. "And Santana's going to be standing up on that little stage, singing as I walk down."

"Whoa! I've never heard her sing before. Well, not properly." Beth's eyes light up with excitement at the thought.

"She's pretty amazing." He agrees, as they continue to walk down where the aisle will be.

"What is she going to sing?" Beth asks.

"You are my home. It's a lovely song." Kurt tells her adoringly.

"And it's the only time I'm ever singing Broadway." Santana approaches from behind.

Beth laughs, running up to Santana. "Hey baby." Santana whispers into her hair.

"Hi 'Tana." She grins.

"Ah nice to see you this time." Kurt smiles.

"Sorry about that. All sorted now though." She nods.

"You and Mommy aren't fighting anymore, right?" Beth asks hopefully.

"No way. I'm sorry about that babe. You know I didn't mean to upset you, right?" Beth nods with a smile.

"Ah Mr. Hummel, lovely to see you again." The wedding planner interrupts, arms full of folders. Santana takes a seat, pulling Beth onto her lap. They muck around with each other as Kurt goes over decorations and settings for the wedding.

Afterwards, Santana takes Beth out for ice cream with Kurt. She gives Beth some money to go play on some machine where you can win a toy.

"So, everything okay now?" Kurt asks while Beth is out of ear shot.

"I think so." Santana replies. Less than convincing.

"What's the deal with you two? I mean, I never asked, because, well Blaine tells me I'm not allowed too. But screw him, I wanna know."

Santana sighs. "I still don't know what I want."

Kurt pushes Santana's shoulder back, pointing over to Beth. "See that little girl over there. See that smile on her face. _She_ needs to know, okay? You have to realize that this relationship doesn't just involve you and Quinn. And I know you know that. I'm not telling you to jump on the step mother chair. I'm just telling you that the clock for figuring out what you want is ticking."

Santana hates that Kurt's right.

Hates that she can't just give herself completely to Quinn. That she's still got some walls built around her.

"Now, I can't make you do anything. Neither can Quinn. This is up to you. But, I have to say, you'd make an excellent step-mother." Santana jabs him in the arm.

"I haven't even made her my actual girlfriend yet."

Kurt rubs his arm, scowling, "And I was going to offer my wedding planning services."

"Stop. Now. Before I hit you again." Santana warns.

.

.

Quinn drops Santana off to work later in the afternoon for her night shift. Beth is determined to go in with her, excited to see Jason.

"Little Lima! What's up kid?" Jason picks up an excited Beth, sitting her up on the bench.

"Hi Jason! Guess what I did last night? I went to Blaine and Kurt's house and watched tons and tons of musicals! It was awesome!" Beth rambled on. "I even showed them how to make that chocolate pudding you taught me."

He ruffles her hair proudly, "That's my girl! But remember some things I teach you are our little secrets, right?"

Beth pretends to zip her lips closed. And they share their little secret handshake Jason taught her. "You know, next time I might even look after you, if it's okay with your Mom. And I can teach you even more things to cook."

Beth's eyes light up, looking over to Santana, "Oh can I please?" She begs.

Santana shakes her head laughing, "That ones up to your mother baby."

Beth looks over to Quinn, who stands somewhat awkwardly by the bench. "We'll see doll."

"Cool!" Beth automatically takes it as a yes.

"Come on baby, Santana has to work now. I'll call you later?" Quinn speaks in a hushed tone.

"Mhmm." Santana grins into a smile. "Don't miss me too much."

Quinn presses her head against Santana's. Her eyes catching the lust within the Latina. "I'll try." Have fun."

They share a chaste kiss, before Santana bends down, kissing Beth's head, watching as the two blondes walk out, hand in hand. She turns noticing Cali's steel set of eyes watching the blondes as well.

"Everything okay?" she asks, now noticing that Cali had yet to say a thing to her.

"Fine." Cali replies shortly.

Santana leaves it. Because that's what they do. That's how she and Cali are. They don't push each other into anything.

.

.

Cali finishes early on Sundays, leaving Santana to lock up for the night. The entire night she's quiet. And when she leaves, Santana doesn't even get a goodbye. In fact neither does Jason. And Santana finds it unusual. Whilst she tries to not let it bother her, she can't help but wonder. Did she do something?

SO she asks Jason, "What's up with her?"

Jason drops his towel on the bench with a laugh, "You're pretty oblivious sometimes aren't you?"

Santana's brows shoot up, "That's a big word for you. Seriously though, she's been giving me the cold shoulder all night. Did I do something? I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I had."

Jason shakes his head, "Lima, Lima, Lima." He holds her shoulder, looking down at her, "Cali likes you." He says it loud and clear into the Latina's eyes.

Santana bursts into laughter. "Fuck off she does. She's completely straight! Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

Jason laughs now, "Ex-Boyfriend. Come one, don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Uh – no..."

"Maybe you're just a pretty face then." Jason chuckles.

Earning himself a punch in the arm. "Shut up!"

"Don't let it get to you. She just needs to get over it. You're taken now so-" HE sees the way Santana looks to the side, "You are taken, aren't you?"

"I don't know." She hates this conversation. She's had it time and time again. With herself. With Kurt.

"Well, have you slept with anyone else?"

"No." Santana answers, almost sounding guilty about it.

"Do you want to?" Jason presses. But Santana doesn't answer. "Santana?"

"I like Quinn. I want to be with Quinn. I just, don't know if I can give her all of me..." Jason always seems to get the most out of Santana.

"Does she know that?"

"No." Santana hates how pathetic she sounds.

"Then you should tell her." And with that he leaves her with his words.

.

.

Santana hasn't stayed at her own apartment for a week now. And for once she's thankful to be unlocking the door to her apartment. She needs time alone. A little space. The time to think.

She draws herself a bath. Dipping herself in under the burning water, she finally relaxes. She ties her hair up into a loose bun, leaning her back against the cool side of the bath. She lets out a sigh. She can't stop thinking about Cali. Not that she's ever been interested in Cali romantically. Sure, she's thought about sleeping with her, but that's different. That's just sex.

But its not Cali, persay. It's the thought of Cali. The thought of someone else. The thought of a little freedom. And it's all so ridiculous, because she's one step away from having what she always wanted. Having the girl back that she cried over. Having back the girl that stole her heart.

But she doesn't know if this facade that her and Quinn have built is enough. This idea of starting fresh, when in the back of her mind, fear still lingers.

.

.

The next day at work, Santana is wiping down the tables when the door bell goes off. She looks up, like every time. But her breath catches, and she can feel her skin run hot at the sight of Blair Anderson, dolled up in a high waist skirt with an all too revealing blouse. With hair curled to the immaculate.

"Hi, again." Blair flicks back her over sized glasses. And suddenly, Santana feels all too dirty in her uniform. She wonders what Blair thinks of her now.

"Uh, hey." Santana hasn't a clue why she's there. She hasn't seen her since the engagement party.

"Kurt didn't text you did he?" From the confused look on Santana face, she elaborated, holding up a dry cleaning dress. "It's your bridesmaid dress. I picked mine up, so I thought I'd do you a favor, and get yours too." She smirks.

Santana reminds herself to kill Kurt for his lack of warning.

"Thanks. You didn't have to."

"Oh, I wanted to." The darkness in her eyes screams at Santana.

"Well thanks again." She hates how awkward she sounds.

"It was nice to see you again, I'll see you at the wedding." She reaches a hand out, stroking Santana's forearm, before turning with a devilish smirk, bumping into someone on the way out. "Oh sorry." She notices Quinn, her smirk growing wider as she turns for one last look of Santana.

Quinn frowns at smirk. Before turning to face a rather frozen looking Santana. "Blaine's sister right?" She questions, waiting for Santana to respond.

"Uh – yeah." She spits out.

"What did she want?" Santana wonders if she's just imagining it, or if the jealousy in Quinn's tone is real.

"Drop off my dress." Santana holds up said dress for evidence. Quinn doesn't understand why, and Santana's face screams guilt.

"Right." She draws out.

Cali watches the interaction, picking up on more than Santana would like.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tonight?" She asks after pecking Santana's cheek.

Santana's guilt gets the best of her, "I can't." She pauses, finding her words, "I have to uh, stay late. Sorry." She forces a sympathetic smile. She's always been a bad liar.

"Oh. Okay. Well i'll text you later then." Santana pecks Quinn's cheek this time, walking her out of the store.

She returns, taking a stool in front of Cali.

"What was that about?" Cali asks, eyes directed over the top of her cash counting.

"What was what about?"

"You lying about staying late?" Cali states the obvious.

Santana sighs, "I just need to get my head around things." she admits.

"What kind of things?" Santana finds it odd that Cali is interested in it all. Even with the new found information she now knows of Cali. It's still not like her.

"Commitment." Santana draws out.

"Ah, the C word. Sounds kind of funny coming from you." Santana is surprised at how easy Cali is talking about it all. It's been a while since they've had one of these conversations.

"I'm not that bad." Santana defends.

Cali cocks a brow, "Not since blondie tied you down."

Santana thinks about Cali's words. And realizes that's sort of how she feels. Tied down.

"I like Quinn." She reassures not only Cali, but herself.

"That's why you lied to her?" Cali challenges.

"I didn't mean it like that. It was like one of those stupid white lies." Santana doesn't even believe herself.

Cali leaves the subject, before bringing up another. "Who was that girl that came in earlier?"

"Blair Anderson. Warbler's sister." Santana's eyes widen at the words.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Santana is shocked that Cali even knows. Was it that obvious? What if Quinn knows?

Santana doesn't respond. Guilt written all over her features."While you were with Quinn?" She presses.

"Not exactly." Santana answers.

"Does she know?"

" I haven't told her. She hasn't said anything?" Santana wonders now if Quinn does know?

"Interesting." Cali nods. Santana drops her head onto the bench top with frustration.

"You need some good stress relief." Cali tells her with a grin.

"Any suggestions?" Santana quirks a brow. But Cali only responds with a mischievous grin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Don't hate me too much for this one! ;) pretty please! By the way, the wedding will be in the next couple of chapters. I can't wait to bring back all the gang for that one. ;) ENJOY! x

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

She knows it's a bad idea. But it's too late now. She's already invited Cali back to her house. She's already unlocking her front door, welcoming Cali inside.

"So this is your place? Nice." Cali takes a look around at the messy apartment.

"Excuse the mess." Santana kicks a few things to the side as a means of cleaning up.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to be a neat freak." Cali laughs, taking a seat at Santana's kitchen bench. She shrugs off her jacket, and Santana can't help but look at her cleavage from the low cut shirt she's now sporting. Cali pulls out her tin, and begins to roll up.

Yes, Santana has decided to get high with Cali. She wasn't one for drugs anymore. Sure she used to get high when she was younger, even took a needle or two. But she had put that behind her. Of course, tonight was just a means of stress relief. Something spontaneous she had decided to do.

As Cali licks the joint, Santana is caught from her staring when her phone rings.

"Hello?" She excuses herself with her hand.

"Tana! Hi!" Beth's voice squeals over the phone.

"Hey baby. What's up? Where's your Mom?" She instantly asks. Her conscience sets in when she realizes Beth hadn't even come in to the Diner today.

"She's at rehearsal." Beth sighs.

Santana frowns with concern, not that Beth can see. "Then where are you?"

"I'm at home. Natasha's looking after me." Santana suddenly feels saddened. Natasha only watches Beth on the weekends.

"Oh right. Is everything okay? Are you okay?" She suddenly sounds more worried.

"Yup! Do you know where my Rent Soundtrack is that you brought me? I can't find it." Beth rambles out. Santana laughs, picturing her little blonde sporting a pout.

"Did you look on top of the fridge? I think that's where your Mom hid it. Don't tell her I told you, okay?"

"It's on the fridge!" She hears Beth call. "We found it! Thanks Tana!"

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?" She asks seriously.

"Yes. I miss you though." She whines.

Santana laughs, "I miss you too Chica. I'll come see you soon okay. Be good for Natasha." She tells her.

"I will. I love you Tana." Beth tells her.

And Santana will herself not to feel as bad as she does. "I love you too Chica. Dormir bien bebé."

"Buenas noches Tana."

Beth hangs up. And a proud smile lingers on Santana's lips at how well Beth is picking up on the Spanish she had mean teaching her.

"Wow, you really are playing 's scary." Cali's eyes widen.

"Shut up. It's not that bad." Santana laughs with her.

"Are you ready for that yet?" Cali questions with a little challenge.

"I don't know. Less talking now." Santana leads the way outside to the fire escape, where Cali follows. They sit on the edge, holding onto the rails, dangling their feet over the side. Cali lights upstarts to choke.

Santana laughs at her, receiving a coughed scowl.

Santana smokes like a boss. And Cali can't help but be envious.

They smoke in silence. Passing back and forth. Until Santana offers the last of it to Cali, and lights up a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." Cali sways watching Santana. Holding her hand out for a puff.

"Only in times of need." Santana woos. Kicking her legs back and forth.

"You're really stressed out, aren't you?" Cali asks incredulously watching Santana. Her eyes flicking down to the Latinas lips as she inhales.

Santana feels the drugs beginning to kick in. They always do when she has a cigarette after. "Fuck yes." She blows out.

"Want me to take your mind off it?" Cali asks.

Santana bursts into a fit a laughter, until her eyes reach Cali's. And she realizes that she is deadly serious. And before she knows it, Cali's lips are pressed against hers. She freezes at first, Because, well she's a little off balance. And nothing seems as real as it is. But it is real. Cali is kissing her. And suddenly, she finds herself kissing her back.

Cali eases Santana onto her back and climbs on top of her. Kissing turns into touching. And touching turns into to roaming hands.

"Wait!" Santana protests. Cali pulls back, looking down with confusion. "I shouldn't be doing this." Santana sighs, ready to push Cali off.

"Why? Technically, you're still single." Cali challenges, But the look on Santana's face says other wise. Cali leans in kissing her softly. "Don't think." She whispers into Santana's ear.

So Santana closes her eyes. And let's Cali have her way with her.

Cali doesn't touch her the way Quinn does.

Cali doesn't taste the way Quinn does.

Cali doesn't know the right spots like Quinn does.

Cali's not Quinn.

And yet, Santana is letting Cali fuck her. Because that's all this is. A fuck. She's letting someone else touch her. Someone that isn't Quinn. Instead of ecstasy, all she can feel is guilt.

Santana just wants to let go. She doesn't come nearly as hard as she does when she's with Quinn.

"Feel better?" Cali asks, watching as Santana's chest heaves.

Santana doesn't respond.

"Or not."

She snaps out of her thoughts, "What? Shit sorry. That was um...Thank you." she sighs, pulling herself up right.

"I guess I'm not going to be staying over?" Cali's tone is sarcastic. But Santana hears the hurt. And she's even more guilty that she's used Cali. She attempts a sympathetic look.

"It's cool." Cali shakes her head, "I hope it helps you make up your mind." She kisses Santana on the top of her head.

Santana walks Cali to the front door, and tells her to text when she's home. She doesn't know if Cali will. She tries her best to not let this be awkward between them. But who is she kidding?

She walks into the bathroom, and washes her face. She stares at her refection. Blood shot eyes stare back at her. She hates the state she's in. She barely recognizes the girl staring back. She wishes she could just make up her mind. Just let go. She hates what shes done now. She's let someone else touch her. She thinks that because Cali only fucked her, that it makes it better. But she doesn't even believe herself on that one. Shes about to take a shower, when there's a knock at the front door.

She opens the door, stunned to find a flustered looking Quinn.

"Qui-"

"I'm sorry to just call in. I know something is wrong with you. I always know. Because I know you. I've known you since I was eight. You used to be my best friend. I'm not going to dance around you and pretend like I don't know. Because I do. I just want you to know that I know that. I want you to know that I'm still willing to wait for you. And I'm trying to understand everything. I really am. I understand that you need some space. That you need some time. But please, please just be honest with me. Am I a lost cause? Am I wasting my time? Am I worth it?" Quinn blurts through tears.

Santana is stunned at first. Because, well for one she's still a little high. And two, this was the last thing she expected. But she realizes now, that she's not the only one hurting.

She grabs Quinn's hand, lifting up her chin to catch her at eye level. She hates seeing those teary hazel eyes. "You're right. I need time. I'm sorry I'm so screwed up right now. I like you Quinn. I really fucking like you. Okay?" Quinn nods, sniffling. Until her brows furrow into a frown.

"Are you...high?" She asks, reading the blood in Santana's eyes.

Santana answer honestly, "I was. A little."

Quinn stares disbelieving through her drying eyes.

"It's just – stress relief. It's the first time in ages. And I swear I've never smoked around Beth. You know I wouldn't!" Santana is quick to elaborate.

"I believe you." Quinn answers quietly.

"I'm sorry." Santana sighs defeated.

"Don't be." Quinn tells her. But Santana is still guilty, for more reasons than one."I should go, Natasha will be waiting for me to get home."

Santana nods agreeing. Leaning in for a quick kiss. She savors the taste of Quinn for the rest of the night.

.

.

She was the suspicious the moments she passed Cali on her way up to Santana's apartment. But she willed herself not to pass judgement. She had to go and see Santana. Because she knew something was wrong. She always knew. Santana always closed off whenever it came to her feelings.

She didn't know whether she felt better after seeing Santana or not. Santana had resorted to drugs. She hated the first time Santana tried drugs. She had even offered Quinn some. But of course the blonde said no. But she always stuck beside Santana, because Santana could make her own decisions. And she never pressured Quinn into making mistakes with her.

She hated this Limbo they were in. But when she thinks about it, she realizes that the way she's feeling now, is the exact same feeling Santana felt, when Quinn could never make up her mind.

She should have told her back then. Should of told her she loved her. But she was scared. And she ran away. And slept with the first guy she could find, to make herself feel normal. She couldn't be gay back then. Not with her over bearing, bible shoving Father.

But now she has Beth. And Beth is the most important person to her.

.

Beth is asleep by the time she gets home. She pays Natasha for the night, and drags herself to bed.

She lays awake, letting the memories flood her mind. She hopes to dream of Santana tonight. Dream of a time when they were happy. And just as she's about to fall asleep, her phone rings.

She checks the caller I.D. Seeing _Jen_ light up. She decides to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Quinn. I'm sorry if I woke you. I actually didn't think you'd answer." She hears her ex-girlfriend through the receiver.

"It's cool. I'm awake. What's up?" She asks, shaking her head at how much of a teenager she sounds like.

"Hows Beth?" Jen replies. Quinn frowns.

"She's good. Settled in well." Quinn replies. It's not like Jen to ask.

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Is there a specific reason you called?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah. Actually, I was wondering if maybe I could stay by you for a few days. I know it's a big ask. But I have a few interviews I need to do in Brooklyn. And my idiot PA booked me into a hotel for the wrong dates. Of course I fired him." Jen rambles out.

Quinn doesn't respond. Still processing her ex girlfriends words.

"It's okay if not." Jen sighs.

Quinn snaps from her thoughts, "No. Sure you can stay." She stupidly agrees before she knows it.

"Really? Thanks so much Quinn. I'll be there in the morning. Sleep tight." And with that Jen hangs up. Leaving Quinn to deal with her decision just wondering what the fuck just happened.

.

.

"But I don't like her!" Beth protests after he mother informs her on Jen coming to stay.

"It'll only be for a few days baby." Quinn reassures her.

"But what about Santana? She won't like it!" Beth challenges her mother. Quinn contemplates her daughters words. She hasn't exactly decided to tell Santana. Although she somewhat feels obliged to. She decides not to. And she knows why.

Because they're not together. And because Santana doesn't exactly inform Quinn in everything.

"I don't have to tell Santana." Quinn sets on her daughter.

"Why!" Beth's voice raises a pitch higher with a whine.

"You know why! And that's the end of. You will be polite and respect Jen, because she is a guest in our house. Understood?" Quinn uses her best strict tone.

"Fine." Beth gives in, storming off to her room.

Quinn rolls her eyes, pinching the bridge between her nose. There's a knock at the door.

Quinn opens it to find her very sophisticated looking ex girlfriend, whom by the looks of it, hasn't changed at all.

"Hi." Quinn welcomes.

Jen takes off her over sized glasses, smiling down at a domesticated looking Quinn. "Hey." She wraps Quinn in a hug with her free arm. The other holding onto her suitcase behind her. Quinn is surprised at first, but reaches an arm around Jen's back. Returning the hug. "Thanks for this. I mean really, you're a life saver."

"It's no problem. I have to run Beth to school, so just make yourself at home. Beth!" She calls out to her daughter.

Beth exits her room, dressed in her uniform, with a pout. Her mother gives her a subtle stern look. The little blonde flips her lips into a cynically smile, that she's no doubt learned from Santana.

"Hey kid!" Jen leans down, pulling out a small black box.

"Hello." Beth replies.

"I got you something. Think of it as an early birthday present." Beth looks at her mother warily, before accepting the box. She opens it, eyes widening in awe at the iPod that lays inside it.

"Whoa!" She gushes.

Quinn frowns at the expensive gift.

"Now you can load all those musical numbers up on that baby, and listen to them through your head phones, so your Mom doesn't have to hide your Cds." Jen laughs.

Quinn doesn't know just how Jen became so thoughtful. Maybe she picked up on more in their relationship than she had thought.

"What do you say Elizabeth?" Quinn says.

"Thank you." Beth's smile is more genuine this time.

"No problem. Have fun at school." Jen waves to them goodbye.

.

.

Quinn can't help but feel guilty about it all. And she hates it even more so that she does. Because Jen is just a friend now. And Santana isn't technically her girlfriend, even though Quinn would like her to be.

She feels like their relationship is a time bomb, just ticking away.

"I can't wait to show Tana my iPod." Beth tells her mother.

Quinn wonders how Santana will take it all.

"You're very lucky. You know that?"

"Yes Mom...I still don't like her." Beth says with shrug.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother scolds.

"What? I don't." Quinn can't believe her daughter.

"Well just behave for the next few days, please?" Quinn pulls up to the school.

"I promise." Beth leans in for the kiss her mother always gives her before school.

"I love you. Have a good day. I'll pick you up from the Diner, okay?" She hates that she's agreed to let Beth go by Santana after school. But Beth was persistent, and she really couldn't afford Natasha for another night out of the usual.

"Okay. Bye Mom."

Quinn watches as her little girl skips off to school.

.

.

Santana tries to act her best around Cali, as if nothing happened. And to her surprise (and thanks), Cali acts completely normal. If not, she's in more of a better mood than she's ever been. Santana doesn't know if she should be worried or not, but she decides to let it slide for now.

The door bell goes off just after three, and a little blonde bounces through the door, yelling "Tana!" She sprints as fast as she can towards the Latina. Santana catches her in her arms, holding herself up for the tackle.

"Hey Chica!" Santana ruffles her hair, looking down with a smile as Beth pulls back to look at her. "Hi!" She grins.

"Someones overly excited?" Santana laughs, as they walk hand in hand to the back of the diner.

"Hey Beth." Cali calls. Santana frowns at this. But decides once again to let it go.

"Hi Cali!" She frowns even more when Beth is so warm towards Cali. But Santana shakes it off.

"Guess what!" Beth says as Santana takes off her back pack, and hooks it up onto the hook.

"How did I not see that coming." She laughs, "What's up kid? What's got you smiling?" She asks, folding her arms across her chest.

Beth pulls out her iPod, with a grin, fumbling a little with the headphones. "I got this!" She hands it up to Santana.

Santana frowns. "Did your Mom buy you that?" She didn't think Quinn could afford something like that. But then again, she didn't know much about Quinn's finances.

Beth shakes her head. "No way. Jen did."

When Beth sees the confused look in Santana's eye, she wishes she hadn't opened her mouth. But she was too excited, and desperately wanted to show Santana her new gift. Completely forgetting that Santana didn't know Jen was in town.

"Jen? Who the hell is...oh." Santana doesn't know how she should react to it all. She just stands there, sort off looking off into space, caught in her thoughts that can't seem to form any logic.

"Oops." Beth winces, snapping Santana from her thoughts. "I forgot Mommy hadn't told you."

"Told me what?" Santana queries.

"That Jen's staying with us for a couple of days..." Beth slips out. She can't help but be on Santana's side. She knows she's going to get in trouble for telling Santana. But it's Santana!

Santana doesn't respond. "I still like you better!" Beth elaborates, with a hopeful smile.

Santana's heart breaks, looking down at the fear in Beth's eyes. She bends down, placing a hand on Beth's shoulder. "I still like you better too. Don't worry babe. Now how about a chocolate shake?"

Beth's worries fly out the window at the mention of chocolate. But Santana's still linger, though she does her best to hide them.

.

.

It's just after five when the doorbell goes off, catching Santana's attention. A woman walks in, with over sized glasses, perfectly waved chestnut hair, dressed in a very expensive looking skirt suit. Santana wonders why the woman is seen in a joint like the diner.

She watches as the woman leans over the counter, questioning Cali on something, before Cali points towards her, and the woman looks in Santana's direction.

"Hi, I'm looking for Elizabeth Fabray?" She asks. Santana doesn't like the look of this woman. She's not stupid. She knows exactly who she is. But she decides to play along.

"And you are?" It doesn't bother her how much of a bitch she sounds like.

"My apologies." The woman extends a hand, "Jennifer Darlington." Santana stifles a laugh at the name, reluctantly taking the woman's offered hand.

"Hold on a sec." Santana tells her, calling out the back to where Beth is helping Jason. "Beth!"

Beth comes running out with a smile, before seeing Jen, and stopping with a frown.

"There you are honey." Jen bends down with a smile that disturbs both Santana and Beth. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for ice cream, then we could swing by the video store, and you can get out which ever movies you want? Make it easier for your mother so she doesn't have to come and get you later from_ this_ place."

Cali laughs from where she stands behind the counter, waiting for Santana explode.

Santana bites the inside of her lip. If Beth weren't standing right next to her, she'd go all Lima Heights on the pompous looking bitch.

Beth looks from Jen, back up to Santana. Jen watches the interaction, failing to understand. "Come on darling, grab your things."

Beth doesn't say anything. She does as Jen says, because her mother told her she had to behave, and she knew that throwing a fit would get her into even more trouble than she was most likely already in. Santana watches in disbelief. She can't believe herself that she's letting this happen. Suddenly she feels like this woman has walked in and pulled the rug from right underneath her.

Beth returns with her bag, sadly looking up towards Santana, as if she's betraying the Latina. "lo siento." Beth whispers.

Santana shakes her head. "No se arrepentirá. Todo va a estar bien."

Beth nods her head understanding. And Santana watches with anger as Beth walks next to Jen out the door. No bounce in her step.

"Who was that?" Cali questions.

"Fucking ex-girlfriend." Santana grits through a clenched jaw.

"Oh."

.

.

Quinn anticipates walking to the Diner. Rounding through the door, she's met with Cali at the counter. Her skin crawls at the sight of her.

"Hey." Cali greets her. And Quinn feels the urge to slap her then and there. But she holds it in.

"Hi. Is Beth here?" She asks, hoping that she can just get in and out of here, because really, the sight of Cali is enough to make Quinn's blood boil.

"Uh, hold on. San!" She calls out towards the back.

Santana emerges from the back with a frown at the sight of Quinn.

"Uh, hi."

Quinn doesn't like the confusion, "Where's Beth?"

"Uh, with whats her name. Jude, Jess..." Quinn sighs at the sarcasm laced in the Latina's voice. Frustration taking over her. This is the lat thing she needs.

"Jen." Quinn finishes.

"Oh, _that's_ her name." Santana deadpans.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "I was going to tell you."

Santana cocks a challenging brow. "Really?"

Two can play this game. "Not that I should have to, _right_?"

Santana didn't see that one coming. "Well lucky she turned up to get Beth out of _this,_ sort of place. I mean really Q? What the fuck did you see in her?"

Quinn shakes off the bitchiness. "Look, she's only staying for a couple of days. Because her PA missed calculated something. You have nothing to worry about." Quinn inches closer to a silently pissed Santana. Searching into her eyes. She hates that even though she's done nothing wrong. She's the one apologizing. "Okay?"

Santana growls with frustration, giving in. "She's a capital bitch." Santana informs, before quickly catching Quinn's lips, because they're too close not to touch.


	15. Chapter 15

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **_Just so ya'll know, this won't finish after the wedding. I have loads planned for this. So don't worry. Santana will sort her whit out soon. With a little help from someone. ;) I hope you like this better than the last one...Next chapter, THE WEDDING! Where there will be some love, some drama, and some singing. That's all you'll get out of me though. SO enjoy. Till then x_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quinn storms through her front door, royally pissed.

"Mom!" Beth yells, before frowning at her mothers current expression. Thinking she's in trouble, she immediately sits back down. Bracing for it.

"And exactly when were you going to tell me that you picked my child up?" Quinn directs at Jen on the couch.

Jen quickly wipes her mouth from the ice cream she's eating, standing up. "Oh my God! It totally slipped my mind, we were just having so much fun weren't we Beth?" Jen looks to Beth, who hasn't a clue what to say.

Instead she sits with raised eyebrows, afraid that if she says anything, she'll be yelled at too.

"Fun? Fun! Since when were you so interested in fun?" Quinn lashes.

Jen smiles, "Lighten up Quinnie. Look, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I just really wanted to spend some time with Beth."

Quinn doesn't buy it. Not at all. For starters, Jen never ate ice cream. Barely wore slacks. Hardly took any interest in Beth. And she was pretty sure fun wasn't in the womans vocabulary. So something, just wasn't right.

"Beth, baby. Why don't you go wash up for bed?" Beth does as her mother says. She knows what it means.

Quinn waits until Beth's out of sight. "What's your angle?"

"Pardon?"

Quinn repeats herself clearly. "What's your angle? I mean, ice cream, movies, sweat pants? _You_ want something!" Quinn whispers in a challenging tone.

Jen presses her lips together, nodding her head. "You're right, I do. I want you back Quinn. I miss you. Like really miss you."

Quinn frowns in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Jen inches closer, taking Quinn's arm. "Deadly. Come on, we were good together. You know that."

Quinn rips her arm away. "You treated me like shit."

"I gave you everything you wanted!" Jen challenges.

"Everything you _thought_ I wanted!" Quinn scoffs.

"Well that didn't stop you from_ taking_ it." Jen retaliates.

Quinn laughs a dry laugh, "Did you really make up some bull shit story so that you could stay with me?"

"No. _Okay,_ maybe."

Quinn shakes her head, "I should have known. And in regards to your proposal. I'm afraid there's no chance."

Jen takes a moment to look at Quinn. Really look at Quinn. And Quinn hates the way Jen is trying to read her. Get into her head the way she always did.

"There's someone else. Isn't there?" Jen gives a cocky smile at Quinn's reaction.

"Maybe."

"Well come on. Who is she? Or he?" Jen waits for the answer, wanting to see who she's up against.

"_Her_ names Santana." Quinn gives in, answering.

Jen let's out a disbelieving laugh. "The waitress?"

"And what's so funny about that?" Quinn asks through her boiling anger.

Jen stops her laughter for a moment, "Really? A waitress. Where's the financial security in that?"

It's Quinn's turn to laugh now, "Not everything's about money. Santana is amazing. She's great with Beth, and for once Beth actually likes her. In fact I think she likes her more than me. And I think...I know I'm in love with her." Quinn stands her ground. Holding a guarded smile.

"But?" Jen challenges, knocking Quinn back.

Quinn bites her lip. She hates that she's even talking to Jen about this.

"She's not as into it as you are?"

"I don't know." Quinn drops her head, keeping the tears at bay. There's no way that she's going to cry over Santana to Jen.

"Well, I am." Jen inches closer, reaching out a hand under Quinn's chin, lifting it up to capture a kiss. For a moment, where Quinn is vulnerable, she kisses back. Because she feels wanted. But her conscience reminds her of someone. pushes Jen of her.

"No. I'm not going to play this _game_!" She says. But Jen doesn't know if it's directed at her or if Quinn's merely speaking her thoughts.

"What game?" Jen asks puzzled.

Quinn shakes her head, tilting it up to keep the tears from falling.

"She's not exactly faithful, is she?" Jen pushes.

Quinn lets the tears fall, shaking her head. "Just stop! _Please._"

"Quinn. You deserve better." Jen tells her genuinely.

"But I only want Santana." She whispers through her tears.

"Then make her want you back." Jen tells her, wiping away a tear. This time kissing her on the forehead.

Beth stands at the doorway, silently watching her mother being comforted by Jen. Her little fists clenching at her sides.

.

.

She lays awake that night, after her Mom turns out her light. She listens to her iPod, skipping every song that reminds her of Santana. She's mad. Even though she knows her Mom and Santana aren't actually girlfriends, she always thought Santana would make her Mom happy. But her Mom wasn't happy. And Beth didn't like it. She didn't like that her Mom was crying to Jen about Santana. Santana was like her best friend. And Beth had high hopes of Santana becoming her other Mommy. She loved Santana. But right now, the little blonde was angry. And she was damn sure that something had to be done.

.

.

"I want to go to the Diner!" Beth demanded after her mother had told her Jen would be picking her up after school.

"For the last time Beth, Jen is going to collect you. You had fun yesterday, did you not?"

"But I need to see Santana!" Beth pushes.

"Why? What is so important that you have to tell her?" Quinn asks. Beth freezes, searching for a lie. "I need her to help me with something."

Quinn doesn't buy it, but those little puppy dog eyes get the best of her, "Please Mommy?" she pleads.

Quin rolls her eyes, giving in, "Fine."

.

.

Beth jumps off her bus just down the road from the Diner. She makes her way, dodging past the people in the street. For the first time, there's no bounce in her step. No excitement. No smile.

She steps through the door, sending off the buzzer. She doesn't run up to Santana the way she always does. Instead she takes cautious steps.

"Ola Chica. What's up?" Santana smiles. But the Latina notices something off about the little Blonde. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Beth shakes her head silently. Santana takes her hand, leading her out the back, hoping that privacy will help. She can't help but feel torn at the sight of an upset Beth who reminds her so much of the times Quinn would turn up on her doorstep, silently upset. She bends down, "Baby, tell me what's wrong?' She pleads.

"You hurt Mommy." Beth whispers. She was supposed to be strong about this. But her little emotions get the best of her. And she wants to cry. But she has to be strong for her Mom.

Santana frown with a sigh, she tries to hug the girl. But Beth restrains, pushing Santana away. "No! You hurt Mommy. She only wants you. But you don't want her back. And now she's going to be with Jen again!" Beth yells with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Santana has never felt so guilty in her life.

"What? Who told you that?" Santana asks, trying not to cry herself.

"I saw Mommy crying." Beth sniffles, her anger settling. She didn't mean to be so angry.

Santana kisses her forehead, "Baby. Things are just complicated."

Beth looks up with the saddest eyes that Santana has ever seen, "Is it because of me?"

Santana shakes her head furiously, grabbing the girl tightly, "Don't you ever think that! You know I love you."

"Do you love Mommy?" Beth asks.

Santana is honest for the first time, "I think so."

"then you should show her. I don't want her to be with anyone but you. Not even Daddy." Beth cries into Santana's shoulder.

"Me either kid." Santana brushes the blonde locks with a soothing motion. Deciding that she has to get over herself.

.

.

In the afternoon, Beth's face lights up at the sight of Kurt entering the Diner.

"KURT!" She bounces off her chair, running at the man.

"Hey little lady." He hugs her with one arm.

"Well well, if it isn't the bride to be." Santana props herself onto a chair, where Beth sits up onto her lap. The two of them having made up now.

"You are so hilarious!" he mocks. "Anyway, did you get your dress?" he asks.

Santana's eyes drop into a scowl. "Yes. Thanks for that by the way!'

"About what?" Beth interjects, looking back to Santana.

Santana freezes, "Nothing sweetheart. Why don't you go and see what Jason's up to?"

Beth does as Santana suggests, bouncing off towards the kitchen.

"How's that all going?" Kurt asks, watching as Beth walks away.

"Long story. Quinn's ex is in town. Beth's not really a fan." Santana informs.

"Ooo, drama." Kurt rubs his hands together.

"That's not even half of it." Santana replies.

"Do tell."

"Another time." Santana really doesn't want to bring it up in case Beth over hears something. And by the way she answers, Kurt doesn't like the tone.

"Please tell me you haven't done something stupid?"

Santana sits sheepishly.

"Santana!" he shrieks.

"Chill out would you." She slaps him down. "Like I said, another time."

"I love drama as much as the next gay man. But I swear, you so much as step a foot into a scene at my wedding, I will kick you out." Kurt reassures her.

A laugh escapes the Latinas lips. "Is that a threat?"

"That's not even half of it." Kurt returns a smug smile.

"Relax Lady Lips. Everything will be fine." Santana reassures with a shoulder bump.

"And please, none of your original songs on the open mic." Kurt shakes his head.

Santana fakes a pout, "But I was planning on debuting my second verse of Trouty Mouth."

.

.

When Quinn had picked up Beth, Santana had acted like a complete idiot. She should have apologized for being a bitch about Jen. But she didn't. She didn't even kiss the blonde. And she was sick of this dancing around that they had been doing for the last couple of weeks. So when she noticed Beth's iPod sitting on the prep bench in the kitchen, she decided that she would take it back to her, and do whatever the fuck she could to sort this all out.

She racked her knuckles against Quinn's front door, bracing herself for what may or may not happen.

When the door opens halfway, and instead of blonde, she see's brown, Santana automatically rolls her eyes.

"Well if it isn't the waitress." Jen smiles smugly, still with the door half open, blocking any view Santana has of inside.

"I prefer Santana." the Latina replies with a bite.

"Can I help you?" Jenn asks, almost challenging.

"You could start by getting the fuck out of the way." Santana retaliates.

Jen steps out with a laugh, closing the door behind her. "You should check yourself Chica."

Santana lips bursts with laughter. Did she really just say that? "Oh really? And why is that, _Chica_?" Santana takes a step closer to the brunette.

"Quinn is worth more than you could imagine. And maybe if you're not careful, you'll lose her before you can even have her." Jen takes a step closer, Neither woman ready to back down.

Santana raises a cocky brow, "You should really get your facts right before you start running your mouth Lady. You have no _idea_ who I am." Santana whispers sickly. Ready to put Jen into her spot. But the door opens, and the two of them stop their death glares to look at the door.

"What's going on? _Santana?_" Quinn asks, stepping out. Not liking the tension that can feel. And she knows that look on Santana's face.

"We were just having a little chat, weren't we Jenny?" Santana smiles smugly.

Jen scowls at the Latina. But she acts on the silent nod that Quinn gives her to go back inside. Glaring a Santana as she retreats.

"Night." Santana smiles ca cocky smile.

Quinn shakes her head at the bitchy high school sounding Santana. "What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

Suddenly Santana's arrogant exterior is replaced by vulnerability. She pulls out the iPod. "B forgot this." She hands it to Quinn.

"Thanks." Quinn replies shortly, hoping that maybe Santana was here for another reason.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. It wasn't my place to get get shitty about _Darlington_, staying here. And you didn't have to tell me. It's not my place." Quinn is surprised, and shows it. Because for one Santana hardly apologizes, let alone admitting why she was wrong.

"It's okay." Quinn replies.

Santana shakes her head, almost frustrated. "No. It's not. I've been a complete fuck up lately. And I'm sorry." Quinn just nods, but Santana feels the need to say more. "You're still coming to the wedding right?"

"I was planning to. Beth's really excited." she answers.

And that's enough for Santana to act on. "Would you maybe want to come as my date?" she asks with that killer smile, that gets Quinn every time. She blushes.

"Okay." She gives in.

"Okay?" Santana bends down, catching a nod from Quinn. She leans in for a chaste kiss, catching Quinn's smiling lips with her own. "Thank you."

"Goodnight Santana." Quinn smiles, pulling away before she has the urge to drag Santana to her bedroom.

"Night Q." Santana smirks, stepping out into the street.

Quinn watches as she walks away, hoping that this is it. That this is there beginning to happiness. But there's always her back up plan.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Whoa, this was overdue. I hope I still have some readers out there. Loving all the Quinntana that's coming out! ;)

* * *

><p>Santana sits at the head table at the rehearsal dinner, aimlessly playing with her phone. She's done the obligated meet and greet with the people that matter. So she waits for the night to kick in. Or at least someone she can stand to turn up. Whilst also trying to steer clear of Blair Anderson.<p>

"Santana!" She hears a familiar voice from behind her. She looks up from her phone.

"Finnocence!" She stands to hug the tall man that Finn has grown into.

"Good to see you too." He laughs. "SO I hear you're dating Quinn Fabray?"

Santana frowns, glaring in search of Kurt. "I'm gonna kill him."

Finn dismisses the comment, "I'm glad you two are finally together." Santana stops searching, her glare turning into a confused frown directed at Finn.

"First of all, we're not dating. Secondly, what do you mean finally?"

Finn shrugs under the intensity. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

She raises a disbelieving brow, "You're kidding me right?" shaking her head and Finn's confused expression, "You weren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"But I was pretty good at picking up on the unknown. Like Kurt for instance."

Santana bursts with laughter, "Because no one saw that coming?"

"Anyway. I meant what I said. It's nice to know not everyone is alone." Finn nods his head shaking at something over Santana's shoulder.

"Damn, it is true what they say. Women do get finer with age! What up girl?" There's only one voice Santana recognizes as Noah Puckerman sneaks up behind her.

"You're dick, that's what. And before you ask, yes I'm still a rug muncher. SO unless you've grown a vagina since I last saw you, there's no chance." She turns to Finn, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Finn shrugs, "Couldn't leave him at the hotel by himself."

"I heard you're dating my baby mama." Puck whispers in her ear. A disgusted look crossing her face. "You know I'd be down to help you two out. You know what I mean?"

Santana discreetly slides her hand down Puck's trousers, clutching his balls tightly, whilst still facing Finn. She grins as Puck yelps. Finn stands in shock. Thankful that he's not in Puck's shoes right now. "It's _Quinn_ to you. And you could start by helping her out by being an actual Father to Beth. Got it?"

"Y-yes Ma'am." He manages.

"Good." Santana squeezes once more before letting go.

"Well someone hasn't changed." Finn laughs as Puck gasps for air, holding himself.

"Is it weird that I still find you so fucking sexy." Puck asks bending over.

Santana cocks her head with a smirk. "Not at all."

.

.

**Next Day:** _The Wedding._

"Oh my God. Oh my God Oh my G-" Kurt's rambling is broken by a hard slap across his face. He pauses, looking at Santana with shock, grabbing his cheek.

"What? It was the first thing I thought of. Plus, it worked." She shrugs.

"I'm getting married!"

"I know." She deadpans.

"I'm actually getting married." He reiterates, pacing the room.

"Like I said, I know."

"Like actually getting-"

"Do you want another slap?" Santana grabs the man by the shoulders, sitting him down on the chair. She begins to tie his tie together. "You're getting married. And usually I wouldn't say something like this. But well, this is the day for it and there's no one around to witness...I'm so proud of you Kurt. Look how far you've come? You know, sometimes I wish I was as brave as you are. Sometimes I wish I could find a love like yours. Today's your day Lady Lips. So go out there and marry that Warbler of yours." She straightens out his jacket, picking at the invisible fluff, keeping herself distracted from the emotions she doesn't want to express. Because Santana doesn't express shit.

But Kurt isn't fooled. And he's sharing his tears. Smiling, he stands to wrap his arms around the Latina. "I love you." He whispers. "You are brave. And you will find love." He pulls back, looking her in the eye, seeing the tears that have welled, "You have found love."

"You're lucky I'm wearing waterproof mascara." She curses, wiping at the tears.

"So am I." he replies.

The two of them laugh together. "Come one Lady Lips. It's showtime!"

.

.

Santana stands at the front of the hall, up on the stage. She smiles at Mercedes who is waiting in the center for the couple. As soon as Kurt had told her he was getting married, she offered her services as the celebrant. Having studied and pronounced many marriages beforehand. She just loved the joy about it all.

The room is darkly light, with fairy lights hanging over the the guests. With a red carpet down the aisle. Santana spots known faces in the crowed. She automatically rolls her eyes at the sight of Rachel Berry, who know sports a wavy bob. She see's Sam sitting next to her, her eyes squinting to get a good look at his mouth. But what looks like his and Mercedes daughter is sitting on his lap, blocking her view. Next to him is their Son. SO Santana assumes.

She spots Tina and Mike, with Brittany and Artie on the side. Her chest tightening a little. She smiles at Finn who is sitting at the front with his mother, an empty seat next to them for Burt.

Then her eyes wander, and she catches Beth smiling up at her. Practically bouncing in her seat. She smiles at how adorable that kid is. She waves back when Beth waves at her. She catches Quinn's eyes in her own. She can't help but smile back at the blonde. She notices Puck sitting next to Beth. The two of them whispering about something, and the smile that spreads across Beth's face. She almost freaks out then. Because it's the first time she's seen Beth with her Father. And the three of them sitting there actually look like a family.

But a knowing smile from Quinn eases her paranoid heart.

The music starts. Santana takes deep breath as she begins to sing as Blair and Blaine walk down the aisle together.

_From this day on, I give myself to you  
>Here in my arms, you will be free<br>I only want you as you are  
>Give me your trust<br>Grow old with me_

Blaine stands at the stage, waiting as Burt walks Kurt down towards his lover.

_I promise you to cherish and to hold  
>Now and as long as we both live<br>I'll make you laugh, I'll keep you warm  
>There is so much I want to give<em>

_You are my home  
>You make me strong<br>And in this world of strangers  
>I belong to someone<br>You are all I know  
>You're all I have<br>I won't let go_

As Santana finishes belting the words, she finishes with a smile. It takes everything for Beth not to start clapping.

The Latina steps down from her microphone, taking her spot behind Kurt.

They share their vows. Snatching tears from their guests at their loving an inspirational words for each other. They accept the rings from both Santana and Blair, placing them on each other fingers. And when Mercedes announces them as husbands, they share a rather chaste kiss as the guests cheer. As well as a fist pump from Finn.

Quinn does everything to keep a smile on her face as Santana and Blair follow Kurt and Blaine out of the hall with their arms linked.

.

.

Santana is immediately bombarded by Beth when she arrives at the after function after having photos with the 'wedding party'.

"Tana!" She tackles the woman in her dress. "Your voice is so amazing! You look so pretty, you're like a princess!" Beth rambles, clinging to the Latina.

"Thanks bebe. You look beautiful in your dress." she kisses her forehead.

"And Kurt and Blaine were like princes!" She gasps in awe.

"They were, weren't they?"

"Hi." Santana looks up from Beth, seeing Quinn looking more beautiful than ever with her hair straightened down.

"Hey." Santana beams, wanting so desperately to kiss her. So she does. With a little too much force.

"Wow." Quinn blinks as their lips part.

"What?" Santana questions. Maybe it was a little too forward?

"That's the first time we've kissed in front of anyone from Lima. Besides Kurt of course." She laughs.

"Oh." Santana hadn't realized. Looking around to see if anyone had noticed. But who was she kidding, they were at a gay wedding. Who the fuck was gonna judge her here? Not that she cared.

Quinn kisses her again, "It's not so bad." she grins.

"Can I just say-" Santana rolls her eyes at the voice she recognizes. "That it is lovely to see you again Quinn. And you too Santana. Isn't this incredible? The New Directions back together again." Rachel Berry sways up to the two women, her face all too chipper for Santana's liking.

Quinn squeezes the Latina's hand.

"It's nice to see you too Rachel." Quinn even goes so far as to give her a hug, Quinn looks towards Santana.

"What she said." She shrugs.

Rachel lets the rudeness go, digesting it with a blank smile before looking down towards Beth. "And you must be Beth. My you have grown. You won't remember me, so allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry." She grins, holding out a hand to the eight year old.

Beth frowns, looking up towards a giggling Santana.

"Hello." Beth finally replies.

"Such a beautiful girl." Rachel tells Quinn. "So are the two of you together?"

Santana and Quinn share a look, neither of them sure how to answer the question. "We're...close." Quinn answers.

Quinn decides to change the subject due to the awkward silence. "What about you? Seeing anyone?"

"God no. I have absolutely no time for a relationship with my schedule. Due to the fact that I'm currently on tour with my show. It's a wonder that I even managed to snatch some time off for this." Rachel rambles on.

"It's a wonder all right." Santana mumbles. Quinn nudges her with her elbow as subtle as possible. "Ow."

Santana looks around in a way to detach herself from the conversation. She immediately spots a Mercedes, whose new slimmer figure she approves of. Behind her is Sam Evans whom is holding who Santana presumes is their daughter. She slaps Quinn's arm with excitement.

Quinn rudely glances at Santana, but the Latina dismisses the look, "Q. You have got to check out this guys mouth. It's humongous!" she whispers, as Sam and Mercedes approach the trio, and Beth.

"Hello Ladies." Mercedes greets.

"Wheezy." Santana nods with a smile before taking the woman into a hug. "Froggy lips." She grins as Mercedes hugs Quinn and Rachel.

Sam suppresses a laugh through a stupid smile, "Ah Santana. Still unable to use actual names I see."

Santana doesn't respond with the awaited smart remark, instead she stares disbelieving at Sam's mouth. "I swear it's even bigger."

"Santana!" Quinn warns.

"What?" The Latina turns with innocent confusion, "Oh, Q. This is Sammy Evans aka Trouty Mouth. For obvious reasons. Also, Wheezy's husband. Right?" She looks to Mercedes for conformation. Accepting the laughing nod from Mercedes.

Quinn immediately shakes his free hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Like wise." Sam grins.

"Little Beth Fabray." Mercedes awes over the little blonde, "Wow you look like your mother."

"Thank you. I think?" Beth responds with a angelic smile. She immediately likes Mercedes.

"And who are these two cuties?" Quinn asks gushing over the two children with Sam.

"This is Jasmine and Nicky." Mercedes introduces the twins. Quinn smiles sweetly as little Jasmine buries her head into her fathers neck. "They're two." Mercedes announces holding her sons hand.

"They're absolutely gorgeous." Quinn praises.

"And their mouths are normal?" Santana thinks all too aloud.

"Santana!" Quinn scolds.

"What? Considering their genes..." She justifies. Pointing out the fact.

"Excuse her." Quinn apologizes to Sam.

"It's fine. In fact I actually kind of missed her." Sam smiles that all too sweet smile.

"Aw. I knew it. Seriously though who knew you two would make such good looking kids." Quinn rolls her eyes at Santana's statement.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mercedes laughs at how much hardly any of them have changed.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The couple have arrived. So I'd like to ask if you'd all be seated at your tables when they enter." Finn announces over the microphone.

"Guess this is my cue. I'll see you guys after the formalities 'kay?" Santana whispers to Quinn.

"I'll be waiting." Quinn smiles, leading Beth to the table they;ve been assigned to with the rest of the New Direction gang.

Quinn takes a seat next to Mercedes and Sam, leaving a spare chair next to Beth, which Puck eventually takes. Quinn reluctantly watches as Beth and her Father interact. As much as she'd like to rip Noah Puckermans head off. She can't help but be thankful for Beth to have some time with her father. There's no denying her loves her. As she does him. Even if he's not the responsible parent Quinn would like him to be.

.

Santana makes her way out to where Blaine and Kurt are waiting before they enter the reception. Meeting Blair on the way out. "Hey you." Blair smirks, sauntering towards the Latina.

.

Quinn watches as Blair approaches Santana. Her heart tightening when The Latina gives her an all too toothy smile. She rols her eyes with frustration.

"So what's the deal?" Mercedes whispers. "I never thought there would come a day when Santana Lopez would be faithfully committed." She laughs.

"She's not." Quinn sighs. "Not yet."

She watches as Blair and Santana enter together, Finn introducing them as the Maids of Honor. She claps along with the rest of the guests as the couple enter, wrapped in their love.

.

Finn makes a speech. AS does Burt Hummel. Blaine's father stands to say a few words, as done one of the Warblers. Whose name Santana can't remember.

"Now. I;d like to call upon one of Kurt's best friends. And one of the most important women in his life. Santana." Finn nods to the frozen Latina.

She glares at him, reluctantly standing to take the microphone.

Santana doesn't do speeches. Sure she's one for speaking her mind and throwing out rude comments, unfazed by the repercussions. But speeches? They were a different story.

Quinn watches in anticipation from her seat.

"Uh. Hi. I wasn't exactly warned about this one. Thanks for that by the way. So I don't have anything prepared.

Hmm. Where to start. I guess, like every one else here today, I'm extremely proud of the two of you. Not for the obvious reasons. But for the fact that together, the tow of you are like an unstoppable force. You've overcome the obstacles on your way to happiness. Something that I think most people envy." She pauses, looking towards Quinn. Catching the sympathetically touched Hazel eyes with her own.

AS the back door opens, Santana is snapped from hazel eyes, landing on another shade of blonde. Her eyes widening at the sight of Brittany wheeling in Artie, with Mike and Tina in tow. They silently apologize. But Santana can't help but watch Brittany in the light that eludes her body in a way that Santana wishes she'd forgotten about.

Quinn follows the Latina's line of direction. Eyes landing on an approaching Brittany, Artie Tina and Mike.

Mercedes is sure she hears Quinn mutter a "Jesus Christ."

Santana realizes she should probably continue.

"So. Warbler. I'd warn you to look after Kurt, but I know for a fact that he'd kick you ass before I could." She earns herself a round of laughter.

"To Kurt and Blaine. To...Klaine." She raises her glass, downing the lot as the guests toast. Somehow trying to ease her nerves.

.

Beth dances with Puck as the night begins to develop. Santana doesn't feel as jealous as she thought she would. In fact she finds the sight quite adorable. Realizing just how much Beth is like her father.

She approaches the New Directions table, where she finds Kurt already there, mingling with Mercedes and Tina.

"Yo. Have you seen Berry dancing with your man?" She laughs, nodding towards a raging Blaine and Rachel.

Kurt flicks his ring finger up. "He's mine now. God it feels good." Kurt smiles as the girls gush over him.

Santana rolls her eyes, sitting herself down next to Quinn. "How come you're not dancing?" She leans over, placing her hand on the blondes thigh.

"No ones asked me yet." She smirks.

Santana props a inquisitive eyebrow. "Is that right? Well allow me-"

"Sanny!" Santana freezes at the perpetrating voice that interrupts her proposal.

She turns, along with Quinn to find Brittany behind them. She doesn't know if she should stand and hug the woman. In fact she doesn't even know if she can process any words, until Quinn nudges her.

"What?" She scolds. "Oh, Brittany. Hey." She smiles weakly.

"It's been too long. And oh my God. Quinnie! It's like the holy trinity reunion." Brittany gushes, hugging both women.

"Holy?" Quinn laughs to herself.

"How are you two? I hear you're dating? That's fantastic!" Quinn doesn't like the way Brittany is so over the moon about it all.

"Something like that." Quinn answers almost too flat.

"I saw Beth running around. Wow she has grown."

"She sure has." Quinn replies, hoping that Santana would man up and say something.

"Well, I'd better go find Artie. We should catch up later Sanny." She smiles, leaving the two women.

Santana sits in silence, whilst Quinn becomes more frustrated. "You still there?"

It takes Santana a minute to come to. "Sorry. I just-"

"It's okay. Let's go dance." Quinn ignores the voice in her head telling her to scream at Santana to let everything go. Because right now she just wants to dance with Santana.

.

.

Santana and Beth dance together until Blaine comes over to steal a dance from the little blonde. Who gladly accepts.

Santana makes her way over to the table where she assumed Quinn was sitting. But finds only Mercedes with her son asleep on her lap.

She plops herself down, slouching in her seat. "He's cute." She states.

"Thanks." Mercedes gives her a genuine smile.

"Where's Quinn?" Santana asks.

Mercedes genuine smile turns into a grin as she nods towards the stage. Santana follows the direction. Eyes widening as the current song comes to and end, and Quinn takes to the microphone, with Tina and Rachel behind her.

"What the?" Santana whispers.

"Just listen." Mercedes tells her.

The music begins. It's slow, and Santana doesn't recognize the song at first.

_You've been on my mind  
>I grow fonder every day<br>Lose myself in time  
>Just thinking of your face<br>_

Santana feels a heat rush over her skin from Quinn's voice. From the way Quinn seems as if she's singing directly from her heart.

_God only knows  
>Why it's taken me so long<br>To let my doubts go  
>You're the only one that I want<em>

She feels like she's the only one in the room when Quinn's eyes lock with hers.

_I don't know why I'm scared  
>I've been here before<br>Every feeling, every word  
>I've imagined it all<br>You'll never know, if you never try  
>To forgive your past, and simply be mine<em>

Quinn sings the words with so much feeling it hurts the Latina.

_I dare you to let me be, your  
>Your one and only<br>Promise I'm worth it  
>To hold in your arms<br>So come on  
>And give me a chance<br>To prove I am the one who can  
>Walk that mile<br>Until the end starts_

_If I've been on your mind  
>You hang on every word I say<br>Lose yourself in time  
>At the mention of my name<em>

_Will I ever know  
>How it feels to hold you close<br>And have you tell me  
>Whichever road I choose you'll go<em>

Mercedes steals a glance at a captured Santana.

_I know it ain't easy  
>Giving up your heart<em>

_So I dare you to let me be your  
>Your one and only<br>I promise I'm worth it  
>To hold in your arms<br>So come on  
>And give me the chance<br>To prove I am the one who can  
>Walk that mile<br>Until the end starts  
>Come on<br>And give me a chance  
>To prove I am the one who can<br>Walk that mile  
>Until the end starts <em>

Quinn ends the song, opening her eyes to find Santana staring back at her in disbelief. She hopes that the Latina understands. Because this was her last shot at making something out of them. She's daring Santana, with everything she has.

"Excuse me." It's barely audible, and Mercedes is too late to stop the Latina as she;'s scooting her chair back and exiting the building. She looks back to Quinn with sympathetic eyes. Watching as the blonde hurries out after her lover.

.

.

She finds her sitting on the footpath, legs tucked up to her chest, shaking in the cold. The smell of cigarette invade her nostrils. "You're smoking." She states flatly.

Santana doesn't look at her. She can't. "I need to."

"Why?" Quinn challenges. Her tone harsher than she would have liked. But whats the use in faking. She's over it. Over this dance they've been dancing.

"Why do you think?" Santana bites back.

"I meant every word." Quinn whispers.

"What do you want from me?" Santana chokes through tears. She wipes at them furiously. She doesn't cry. She never fucking cries.

Quinn lets out a laugh, "Are you kidding me? I want you to let go Santana! I want you to just let go..."

She inches closer to the Latina. But Santana doesn't respond.

"Just let go. Please. Just yell at me. Let it out." Quinn pleads, practically begging.

"Why?" Santana chokes. She doesn't know if she can. Because then the past comes back. Because then she has nothing to hide behind. She want's to let go. She does.

"So we can move on." Quinn places a tentative hand on a tanned shoulder.

"Together this time?" Santana cocks a brow a little too bitchy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn shakes her head.

"Fine. You fucked me over. This is what you want huh?" She spits through free tears. She's a little messy, and Quinn knows Santana is a little more intoxicated than she is. SO she understands the tears. But she hopes that it's real. She's not afraid of what Santana's going to throw at her. Because this is what she needs. So she takes the words.

"You fucked me over big time! I told you I loved you. I wanted to be with you. I would've given anything for you. And you...just left me." her anger turns into desperation.

"I thought you just needed time. And I gave you time. But no. Instead you went and fucked the first person you could get your hands on." And the anger returns.

But Quinn isn't afraid to fight back. Because she has to. "I was scared!" She chokes on tears of her own. They're no longer strangers anymore. It's like they're back in high school again. They're the old Santana and Quinn.

"And I wasn't? You broke my heart Quinn." Santana squints through justification.

"And you didn't break mine?" Quinn throws back.

Santana frowns, "What?"

Quinn bites on the inside of her cheek, "I needed you. I made a mistake. And I needed you, I needed my best friend. I only ever felt safe with you. And that scared me. You were the only person who could break me or save me."

"Why didn't you just tell me? I would've waited for you." Tears are running free down both of their cheeks.

"The same reason you never told me about Blair, or Cali? Right." Quinn knows she's risking another fight, just when they're getting somewhere, but she needs to get it off her chest.

The shame in the way Santana looks away, gives Quinn a chance to carry on. "Yeah. I know. About both of them. And it hurt. It still hurts. But you weren't mine. I thought you were. But in the back of mind I knew you weren't. And I learnt just how you felt. I don't know if it was intentional-"

"Of course it wasn't! I just...they were there. I was confused-" Santana justifies. But Quinn holds up her hand to silence her.

"You don't have to explain. I just want everything out in the open, okay? So we can move forward. Because I love you Santana. I always have." Quinn presses her head against the Latina's. Santana shuts her eyes. Knowing this is judgement day. "Please stop running away from me." Quinn pushes her lips against nicotine tainted lips. "Don't run this time, please." She whispers against Santana lips. Stealing another kiss. "I promise I wont hurt you again."

"Take me home?" Santana asks with pleading eyes that could almost break Quinn's heart, not caring about how weak she sounds. Because nothing matters now.

"To mine or yours?"

"Mine." Santana smiles.

"I'll call the sitter." Quinn returns the smile, pulling out her phone.

"I'll pay for an extra day." Santana tells her, earning another kiss. A much happier one.

.

.

They made love. Countless of times, before falling asleep as one.

The next morning, Quinn wakes to a bare back in front of her. Her lips curl into a smile as she presses a kiss to the skin taunting her. Earning herself a moan from the sleeping beauty next to her.

"I know you're awake." She whispers against Santana's earlobe, nipping at it.

"No you don't." Santana rolls over into the blonde, eyes still closed.

Quinn giggles at how adorable Santana is. How easy it all seems now. She taps Santana's nose annoyingly. "You're so beautiful."

Santana fails to hide her smile. "Likewise."

"Your eyes are shut. How would you know?" Quinn huffs playfully.

Santana opens her eyes this time, "Well I wouldn't have an ugly girlfriend, now would I?" She challenges with a smile. Loving Quinn's reaction. The way her lips break into an ecstatic grin.

"You're serious?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Fine. Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend? Legit?" She asks.

Quinn pretends to ponder the thought, "Hmm, I'll get back to you."

Before she knows it, she's on her back, with Santana straddling her, completely naked. "Don't play with me." She growls.

"But I like playing with you." Quinn's voice drops into a seductive tone.

"I'm so glad you're mine now." Santana growls, delving in for a kiss.

"You're telling me." Quinn whispers against her lips, stealing one more kiss before Santana takes to her neck.

"We have all day, right?"

"Mmmhm. Puck is taking Beth for the day." Quinn manages.

"Gracias a dios. Yo voy a hacer llegar todos los días." The Latina grins, trailing kisses down the abdomen in front of her.

"God I love when you speak Spanish." Quinn moans, anticipating the touch she's so desperate for.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto." She grins with dark eyes, diving in for what is now hers.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates. Life is starting to get in the way, as it does. There's probably only a couple chapters left in this. But don't worry. I've already started my next Quinntana fic. It may be a one shot, who knows? Hopefully someones still reading this? This one is just a little fluffy. I think?

E5O x

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Santana lies awake next to her sleeping lover. Tracing soft patterns over the skin she's explored all day. Skin that belongs to her girlfriend. Quinn. Quinn her girlfriend. She was no longer scared. No longer afraid. Because after all this was all she ever wanted. To be with Quinn. To be the Santana that Quinn brought out.

She smiled to herself, pressing a kiss onto the shoulder that faced her, wrapping her arms tightly around the bare abdomen of her lover.

"Mmm." Quinn moaned. And Santana would be lying if she said that husky moan didn't turn her on even more. But she was sure that they had had enough sex for the day. She didn't know if she had the energy to go again. But before she knew it, Quinn tossed within her arms,facing the Latina.

But thankfully for Santana, Quinn settled into the embrace, burying her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked.

"How do you know I'm thinking so much?" Santana laughed.

"Because you're not trying to touch me in places available, and you've barely spoken a word. You're being silent Santana." Quinn explained. "Are they bad thoughts?" Quinn lifts her head.

Santana shakes her head, "No. No more bad thoughts." she pecked Quinn's lips, setting her head back down to where it laid previous.

"I was thinking about how ironic it is." Santana lets out as Quinn twists some of Santana's hair between her fingers.

"What is?"

"Us. Isn't it funny how, Beth was what tore us apart. Yet, she brought us back together." Santana explained, with a smile. Quinn looked up, this time holding herself up with her elbow.

"I love you, so fucking much." Quinn awed, ghosting a kiss on Santana's lips. But Santana deepened the kiss, before pulling back.

"Seriously, I'm buying that kid the best freaking birthday present ever." Santana grinned, pressing for more kisses.

The sound of Santana's front door opening snapped the two from their tongue twisting. "Stay here." Santana ordered, wrapping a sheet around herself, leaving Quinn the duvet. She quickly picked up her bat.

"What are you-" But Quinn's words were silenced by a finger from the Latina.

Santana quickly opened her door, finding a gasping Kurt and amused Blaine. "Jesus Christ!" Santana breathed.

"Language." Quinn warned from the bed. Catching Kurt's attention.

"You're a barbarian." Kurt shook his head, pushing past the sheet covered Latina.

"By all means, come in." Santana's voice dripped with sarcasm. Blaine walked in awkwardly standing next to the Latina.

"Well it's nice to see you two back together..." Kurt trailed, hoping for some sort of confirmation on the status.

"_Yes_, we're together now." Santana rolled her eyes.

Santana took a double take as Kurt squealed with excitement. "Fantastic! Now we can leave on good terms, and spend our honey moon _not_ worrying about _your_ state." Kurt directed at Santana.

"Hey." She interjected. But Kurt took no notice.

"We just popped in to say goodbye, and double check that Beth's birthday is next month yes?" Kurt asked. Santana herself looked impressed.

"Yes it is." Quinn smiled, being sure to hold her duvet up.

"I'm sure i'll find something adorable for her in Paris." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at the mention of their destination.

"You don't have to buy her anything." Quinn shook her head.

"Nonsense." Kurt waved her down.

"Yeah, she's practically like our niece." Blaine chimed in.

"Well whatever you get her, she'll love it." Quinn smiled.

"Yes yes, love is all around." Santana interrupted. "But don't you two have a plane to catch?"

"Yes we do. " Kurt nodded. "Well good luck Quinn." Santana was quick to swat him on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I would hug you, but I'm afraid I may catch something. So" He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Au revoir."

"Bye." Quinn waved.

"See you guys later." Blaine nodded with a wave.

"Did that just happen?" Santana asked, still eying her bedroom door.

"I think so." Quinn answered.

Santana shrugged it off before dropping her sheet, leaving herself completely exposed. Quinn smiled hungrily at her woman.

.

.

Puck had agreed to stay at Quinn's for his last night in New York. The blonde found her daughter and her Father slumped into the couch watching some sort of action movie with guns and fires, and everything she was sure Beth didn't like.

Puck, with his legs propped onto the coffee table, swung his head back greeting the blonde with a grin.

Quinn rolled her eyes, dressed back in her wedding attire. She dropped her bag onto the table along with her keys.

"Good night?" He wiggled his eyebrows, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Mommy!" Beth squealed, running into her Mother's arms. "Where's Santana?"

"She's back at her place sweetie. She said she'll come and see you tomorrow, okay?" Quinn brushes the hair out of Beth's face, that clearly Puck hasn't made her brush.

"Okay." Beth agrees, running back to her spot on the couch.

"Hey babe, sit tight while I talk to your Mom." Puck whispers. "And save me some pop corn." He nudges her cheekily.

He walks up to Quinn's bedroom, where he knows she's probably changing, but it's nothing he's never seen before. He knocks on the open door, finding Quinn in her lingerie. "What up Q?"

Quinn looks to him, rolling her eyes at his lack of knowledge concerning privacy. But what's new. He's seen her body. She's not phased.

"What are you after?" She asks, searching through her dresser for new clothes.

"Just wanna see if you're okay? You know." Puck walks in, taking a seat on Quinn's bed.

Quinn let's out a laugh. "That's a first." But it's not hasty.

"Hey. You know I care. So you and Lopez sort everything out?" Puck asks.

Quinn's lips spread into a goofy smile. "Yeah. We did. We're-" she takes a breath. "Together."

Puck drags out a whistle. "Damn that's got to be some hot action."

Quinn slaps him across the head. He flinches, scowling at her before breaking into a smile. "It's good to see you happy Q."

She smiles, "Thanks for watching her today."

"Hey, I'd have her every day if I could. But she's better off with you. At least I know now she's in safe hands with Santana around. That girl still scares the shit out of me." Puck shivers.

Quinn plops herself on the bed next to him. "No matter what. You're always going to be her father. And she is always going to need you. We all are. We're still a family." Quinn places her hand atop of Pucks on his leg.

"I promise I'm going to try harder. For both of you. Hell all three of you now. I really don't want Santana death gripping my balls again." Puck winced at the thought.

Quinn shook her head laughing. "I don't even want to know."

They fall into a comfortable silence, until Quinn breaks it. "I have to shower. Save me some popcorn." Quinn presses a kiss to his temple, before heading to the shower.

Puck watches her, smiling. Because only he and Quinn would know how truly happy he is that Quinn and Santana are together.

.

.

It's the next day when Santana comes over to Quinn's house. Her being the one to decide that they should break the news to Beth, together. She wanted to assure Beth that this time it was serious. That she wouldn't run out on them again.

Beth was over the moon when Santana walked through the door.

"You're still here?" Santana asks Puck. Quinn loves that Santana is so easy about the fact that Puck had stayed with them. She half expected Santana to jump to conclusions. But she had faith in her lover. She had to. Otherwise this wasn't going to work. They needed to trust each other.

"I'm flying out this afternoon." He grins, picking up his guitar. "I'll be out the back."

"Can I come Daddy?" Beth asks, not realizing she was needed for a discussion.

Puck looks to Quinn, then down at his daughter. "You gotta stay in here with Mom and Santana for a sec okay? And when they say, you can come out and practice those songs with me, kay baby?"

She smiles up at her father, nodding. Her ruffles her hair that Quinn has brushed. "I'll leave you ladies to it." He grins, running his fingers over the strings as he heads out towards the back yard.

Santana takes a seat on the couch, where Beth climbs up next to her. "I missed you." Beth whispers, resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Quinn smiles down at them, perching herself on the arm of the couch, sliding her arm over Santana's shoulder to hold herself up.

"Well, you'll never have to miss me again." Santana kisses her forehead. Beth looks up with confused eyes. "How would you feel about your Mom and I, being like girlfriends?" Santana asks.

Beth squeals with excitement. Diving on top of Santana. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious." Santana continues through later.

"Does this mean you're gonna live with us now?" Beth asks. Santana's eyes widen, looking to Quinn for support.

"Uh. Not just yet honey. But she'll be over a lot more."

"And you and your Mom can stay at mine whenever." Santana tells her.

"This is AMAZING!" Beth jumps off the couch. "Can I go and tell Daddy the good news?"

Even though Quinn knows that Puck is well aware of what is going on, she nods her head with a smile.

Before Beth runs away, she tackles Santana. "I love you Tana." she tells her, before running off to see her father. "DAD! GUESS WHAT?"

Both Santana and Quinn erupt with laughter at the little girl. Quinn sinks down onto Santana's lap. "Hi."

"Hey lover." Quinn giggles at the word. Capturing a soft kiss. One that Santana is more than happy to deepen.

"Whoa. Macking out. Nice." Puck's voice separates their lips. They turn their heads, seeing Beth clutching his hand. Practically in awe of her mother and Santana.

Quinn climbs off Santana's lap. "Who wants some lunch?"

"I'm starving." Puck rubs his stomach. "Me too." Beth copies her father.

"Right then, you missy can help me in the kitchen." Beth skips off with her mother, while Puck takes a seat next to Santana.

"Why do I feel like this is going to turn into some little warning speech?" Santana raises as eyebrow.

"You really think I'd threaten you?" Puck laughs. "Don't worry. If anything, I should thank you."

Santana chuckles, lifting a hand. "Wait. Hold up. Can we just re-wind that for evidence?"

"Shut it Chica. Look, I'm just grateful, that Quinn has someone like you in her life. And I've seen the way my daughter looks at you. Kids got a good judgement on her. Plus, aside from me. You;re the biggest bad ass I know." Puck nudges her with his elbow.

"You're not the deadbeat everyone thinks you are." Santana smiles. Puck returns the expression. Surprised that the Latina is being so genuine. Knowing this is one of those rare moments. "They both really love you. Even if she bitches about you every other time." Santana nods her head towards Quinn, busy in the kitchen.

"But she's been in love with you for forever." Puck tells her. "Life is gonna get a whole lot more interesting now." He grins, pulling the Latina up off the couch, over towards the Kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Yay, people are still reading this. Let alone reviewing. :) Thank you so much! This is just a little filler chapter, hope you enjoy.

E5O x

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>

They'd officially been together for two weeks now. Two weeks of constantly reminding Beth that they were only girlfriends. That they were taking things slow.

But Santana didn't mind the questions. She didn't mind playing step-mom. In fact it felt more like best friend. They'd get in trouble together. And Santana would later make it up to Quinn, when Beth was asleep. She'd promise to be on Quinn's side more often. Even though the blonde knew that Santana was a sucker for Beth.

Santana found herself staying over at Quinn's more. But no one minded. In fact it felt just right, the three of them together under one roof.

...

Santana rocked into the Diner for her morning shift, headphones plugged into her ears, bobbing her head to the sounds coming out of Beth's iPod she borrowed.

"Someone's in a good mood?" Cali quipped from her usual spot.

"Call the cops, we have an imposter!" Jason called from his kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." Santana laughed, tying on her apron.

"So how's it on love front there Lima?"

"Living vicariously now are we Brooklyn?"

"Always baby, always." Jason laughed back. "Seriously though, you two good?"

Santana ducked her head under the the counter window winking a, "We're great."

"That's what I like to here kid, now serve em up. Table four!" He ordered with a smile, shooing her away.

Cali watched, her eye's falling into a crease.

...

"So Santana. We were thinking of having a Christmas party this year at Jason's." Cali pipped up as Santana took her break.

"We were?" Jason questioned.

"_Yes._ So remember to get a babysitter that night, okay? It'd be a great chance for us to get to know your girl." Cali smirked.

"Sounds good." Santana nodded before heading outside with her coffee, taking her phone to text Quinn.

"What are you playing at?" Jason demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Cali dismissed him. But Jason pursued.

"Seriously Cali. Don't even try and bullshit me girl. You're up to something?"

A laugh escaped the waitresses lips, "Calm down, Jay. I just want to see if this Quinn is the real deal." she shrugged.'

"More like scoping the competition. She's really happy. So don't fuck it up." He warned, stalking back off to his kitchen.

Cali only rolls her eyes at his back.

...

In the afternoon, Beth arrives unexpectedly at the diner.

"Tana!" She calls, heading behind the counter. Past customers.

Santana wipes her hands, searching for the little blondes voice. "Bee. What are you doing here? I thought your Mom was picking you up?"

"I asked to come by you. We got this today!" She pulls out a post card. "It's from Kurt and Blaine! See, there's the tower?" She points to the picture.

"Awesome baby. Read it out to me while I plate up,?" Santana asks. '

Beth perches herself on the bench, reading aloud the post card. Telling Santana all of the things that Kurt and Blaine are doing. The shopping, the places they've visited. The shows they've been to.

Beth finishes as Santana makes her way out to serve. "Now translate it into Spanish." Santana grins.

"Okay." Beth screws up her nose, trying to piece together the words.

When Santana finishes, she listens to Beth's translation. "Well done Bee. Now we'll be able to have conversations, that your Mom won't understand." Santana grins playfully.

"Yes!" Beth fist pumps.

Jason sneaks up on Cali after Santana heads back out to the floor.

"You really want to mess up that little girls life even more?" He hisses.

"Jesus Christ! Why are you creeping up on me?" She swats him away.

"I'm just saying!" He cocks his head, challenging.

She rolls her eyes, flicking them back out to the floor.

...

Beth and Santana bid goodbye once her shift is done. The Latina clutching the little girls hand, reading her phone with the other.

**Q- Are you able to catch the bus home? Somethings come up. Sorry baby. Xo**

Santana frowns, stopping in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Beth asks.

"We have to catch the Bus. Mom can't pick us up." Santana tells her as they head towards the bus stop.

"Awesome!" Beth stands next to the man waiting, smiling up at him.

...

Beth people watches the entire bus ride. They get off at their stop, both rushing towards the door. Beth gets there first, bursting through. "Ola Mommy!" She yells. Santana breezes in after her, catching Quinn hanging up the phone. "Hey baby." She kisses Beth's head.

"I'm gonna go hang the post card on my wall." She tells her mother. Santana waits for Beth to leave before asking,

"What's up?"

Quinn gives her girlfriend a reassuring kiss on the lips. "Hello to you to." She smiles.

"Sorry. Hi. Everything's okay right?" Santana watches as Quinn sighs, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"That was my Mom on the phone." Quinn explains.

Santana frowns. "What'd she want?"

"She wants Beth and I to spend Christmas with her and Grandma this year. She's divorced Dad. Apparently he's seeing some tattoo covered hussy. Mother's words." Quinn tells her.

Santana mouths an 'Oh.' "Well, what did you tell her?"

"I didn't say no."

"Right. Well that's good, isn't it? I mean you guys will get to spend some time together, as a family or whatever." Santana shrugs, grabbing herself a beer from the fridge.

Quinn watches Santana step around her. Sighing to follow her girlfriend with her eyes. "I was kind of hoping that maybe you'd come with us." Quinn knows it's a touchy subject. And the laugh from the Latina dampens her hopes.

"Q, you know I can't go back to that town." She downs a gulp.

"Why not?"

"You know why not. Look, it's cool. You and Beth go, spend time with your family." Santana brushes it off.

"But I wanted to spend Christmas with you this year." Quinn huffs.

"Well you made your choice Q."

"_Santana."_ Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to go back to Lima, okay?" Santana tells her, more firmly this time.

"Fine. I'll go break the news to Beth." Quinn huffs.

"For fucks sake Quinn. Stop trying to guilt trip me into this." Santana raises her voice. Stopping her girlfriend with her words.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you into anything. But just so you know, one day you're going to have to face your family. Not for me, but for yourself." Quinn whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes dramatically, "You weren't there." She points out. "Okay? You weren't there, you don't know what went down!"

"Then maybe instead of yelling at me, you should explain it to me?" She challenges. But Santana doesn't budge. She turns her head to the side downing the remainder of her beer. "No? Fine. I'm gonna go talk to Beth." Quinn storms off.

Santana pulls out another two beers and heads out to the front porch. She slouches down onto the loveseat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

...

"Hey baby. What are you doing?" Quinn asks, walking in to find her daughter drawing on her bed. She smiles warmly at the picture Beth has drawn as her family.

"Just my homework. We have to illustrate a picture to go with our 'My Family' story." Beth sits up to give her mother a better look. "That's Daddy, with his guitar. Grandma Joyce and Aunt Sarah." She point out her Father's Mother and Sister. "Then there's Big Nana Alice. Grandma Judy." She points to the side. "Then you, me and Santana." She points to the three figures in the middle.

Quinn gushes over her daughter and how adorable she is. Finding it even harder to tell her that Santana won't be spending Christmas with them. "It's lovely baby." She smiles down at he picture. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you."

Beth looks up, waiting for her mother to continue. "I spoke to Grandma Judy today. She's asked us to go and spend Christmas with her and Big Nana this year. She really wants us to be there with the both of them this year."

"Will Russel be there?" Beth asks.

"No honey. Just Grandma. So I told her yes." Quinn explains. Beth shrugs, picking up her pen to continue her drawing.

"That's cool Mom."

Quinn sighs, "Thing is, Santana won't be coming." Beth stops her drawing.

"Why not?" She asks, confused.

"Well, it's a little difficult for her to return to Lima. She doesn't really get along with her family." Quinn tells ther little blonde.

"So she won't be spending Christmas with us? Won't she be lonely?" Beth's eyes drop.

"She's a big girl honey. I'm sure she'll be fine. And you can call her Christmas morning." Quinn tries to weigh it out.

"Okay then." Beth sighs, picking up her pen, slowly drawing out the lines.

"I'm sure she'd love to see your picture when you're done." Quinn kisses her daughters forehead, leaving the room.

...

Quinn catches a glimpse of a cloud of smoke outside the front window. She frowns, deciding to let the Latina be. She makes herself comfortable on the couch, hoping that the television will distract her from the thoughts of her girlfriend.

It's show later when the front door opens. Quinn does everything in her will not to turn around and question the silent Latina. She hears the fridge open, and the clinking of bottles. From the corner of her eye, she catches sight of Santana disappearing out the front door again.

"That's it." She throws the remote into the cushion, before heading out after her girlfriend.

The smell of smoke hitting her nose as soon as she steps into the cold. Santana doesn't say a word. Hell she doesn't even make a move or address her girlfriend. Quinn shakes it off. She didn't come out to fight.

"Aren't you cold?" She asks, rubbing her own arms to keep warm.

"Nope. Alcohol is my blanket tonight." Santana lifts her bottle. Taking a drag.

"I see." Quinn pauses, "Can I sit down?"

"It's your seat."

Quinn lets the comment slide, taking the seat, letting it swing from to balance. They sit in silence, the only sound being Santana's drags and Quinn's quiet breaths.

"I know it's hard for you. And I'm sorry for getting mad." Quinn says, leaning her head onto Santana's shoulder.

The Latina looks down at the blonde hair, giving in and placing her head on top of her girlfriends.

"I'm sorry for being a douche." Santana flicks away her cigarette.

"that's the best you could come up with?" Quinn laughs, lifting her head to meet her girlfriends eyes.

"Mhmm." Santana grins.

"You smell. Like an ash tray." Quinn screws up her nose.

"A sexy ash tray." Santana smirks.

"I would kiss you, but if you taste like you smell-" Santana cuts her off, pushing her lips up against the blondes. Successfully seeking out her tongue.

"You are so brushing your teeth before bed tonight." Quinn tells her, pushing her lover back.

"Si Mami." Santana grins, pecking for one more kiss.

"It creeps me out when you call me that." Quinn shivered.

"You seemed to like it last night. _'Ay Mami'" _Santana whispered in her best seductive tone, husking the words into Quinn's ear.

"Stop it." Quinn laughs, batting her away.

"You just wait." Santana wiggles her brows.

"I don't know if I can." Quinn steals Santana's control, running her fingertips along the inside of Santana's thigh.

"You telling me you want to put on a show for the neighbors, I'm pretty sure they already know my name." Santana challenges.

"If you're game." Quinn pushes.

"You're serious?" Santana drops her confidence, looking at Quinn with shock.

Quinn straddles the Latina, ducking her head into the dark locks, lips brushing against an earlobe, whispering, "_Ay Mami,_" as she slides her hand over Santana's center.

"Jesus Q." Santana gasps as her girlfriend trails kisses down her neck.

"Say it properly." Quinn whispers.

"Quinn." Santana obeys, reaching her hand down towards Quinn's waistband.

"You're eager." Quinn laughs, lifting herself higher so Santana can work her way in.

"And you're wet." The Latina laughs.

"Only when you're around." Quinn snatches for more kisses. "Take me." She whispers against luscious lips.

"As you wish." Santana dips a finger down, lips curling at the sight of Quinn's eyes rolling back in pleasure.

After a few minutes of Quinn rocking against her lover's fingers, both women freeze at the sounds of footsteps.

"Shit, get off, get off!'" Santana smacks at her girlfriend.

"Fucking hell, Santana." Quinn hushes back, trying to get off in time. She falls against the love seat, adjusting herself as the door swings open.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Quinn brushes her hair with her fingers, while Santana wipes hers discreetly.

"I finished my picture. Wanna see?"

Quinn looks back to Santana, who smiles at the little blonde, "We'd love to see." Santana waves her over.

Beth perches herself between the two women, holding the picture in her hand. Quinn watches as the smile on Santana's face widens as she take in the picture, listening to Beth describe everyone.

"Es hermoso bebé " Santana whispers down, hugging the little blonde with her arm. "I love it."

Beth grins up at the Latina. The two of them whispering to one another, much to Quinn's fake annoyance. "Right, how about you go and pack away your things, then wash up for bed?" Quinn tells her daughter.

"Only if you come and tuck me in. Both of you!" Beth demands.

"Since when did my daughter start making deals?" Quinn asks over Beth's head, directing the question at her girlfriend.

"Since she learned from the best." Santana replies smugly. Quinn narrows her eyes. "We'll be in in a minute Bee." Santana ushers Beth inside.

"Remind me to supervise the time you spend with my daughter."

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Santana places her hands on either side of Quinn, straddling her lover.

"Mm you wish." She eyes the cleavage on display.

"My eyes are up here babe."

"I know." Quinn replies, eyes still fixed on Santana's chest.

"I'll come." Santana whispers.

"Really? I thought you had more control?" Quinn looks up in surprise.

"What? Christ Q, I thought I was the horny one. Christmas. I'm talking about Christmas." Santana shakes her head with a laugh. "Unbelievable."

"You're serious?" Santana's smile only stretches with the excitement in Quinn's eyes.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't have to go and see them. They won't even know I'm there. And I guess I'm part of the family now, huh?" Santana shrugs smugly.

Quinn wraps her hand around the Latina's neck, pulling her down for a kiss. Lips locking until the need for air rises. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Mm, I'm sure there's a way you could show me." Santana smirks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Family problems. But I managed to get this one out.

This chapter is dedicated to two lovely ladies, who have sent me such touching and amazing words lately about this story. So I dedicate this one, even if it's a just a filler, to the wonderful Monkeyrat and her girl Br3adstix . :)

**With love, E5Ox**

**P.S**: I promise more development in the next one. Our little B's ninth birthday :)

* * *

><p><strong>Early November<strong>

"Okay, okay...yes, three fifteen, gate 27. Got it...No I'm not repeating it again! I'll see you tomorrow. Yes i'll tell them. Okay, goodnight." Santana rolls her eyes, placing her phone on the kitchen bench.

"Baby..." Santana draws out, stalking her way over towards Quinn on the couch.

"What...?" Quinn draws in the same tone, flicking through her magazine.

"I need a favour." Santana perches ehrself on the arm of the chair, running her fingers across her girlfriends back.

"And what would this favour be?" Quinn continues to flick the pages. Sanatana starts to kiss along Quinn's sun kissed jaw. "Mm, favour?" Quinn moans.

"I need to borrow your car." Santana mumbles through kisses.

"That's it?" Quinn pulls back.

"Yeah. Warbler's Dad can't pick them up, so he asked if I could. Are you sure?"

"Of course. Though, that means you'll have to pick Beth up from school. She has Glee club until four." Quinn explains,

"When's her first show?"

Quinn arches a brow. "My my, if only my daughter heard that question. You'd be eaten alive. Have you not seen the marked calender?" Quinn laughs, nodding towards the fridge.

Santana see's the red marker circled for next friday. "Please tell me you've already got the tickets?"

She straddles her lover.

"Mmhm. And yes I did get one for both Blaine and Kurt." Quinn begins her attack on Santana's neck.

"Have I told you you're amazing?" Santana breathes, leaning in closer, gving easier access.

"Once or twice."

"We've never done it on the couch." Santana suggests.

"Maybe because you're too goddamn loud? And my daughter could walk in at any second."

"She's asleep." Santana shrugs, lifting her top off and discarding it to the floor. Smiling at the obvious affect it has on Quinn.

"Bedroom. Now." Quinn growls at the sight of her topless Latina.

"You're no fun." Santana playfully scowls, standing up to drop her pants.

Quinn is quick to follow suit, ripping off her clothes. Santana's eyes wander over the skin she's desperate to touch. "Bedroom. Now." She agrees, pulling Quinn in for a kiss, leading their way through the hall to their bedroom.

.

.

Santana slouches in her chair at the arrival gate, casually watching through the people, waiting for her best friend and his husband.

She spots them the minute Kurt bounces through in a black and white striped shirt with tights tighter than Santana's. Holding onto a sharp looking Blaine.

"Salut mademoiselle." Kurt yells, much to Santana's embarrassment as the old lady next to her turns with a look.

But in true Santana form, the Latina returns a scowl, stepping up to meet the two men.

"Ola bitches." Santana smirks.

"Nice to see everything is still the same." Blaine greets.

"Wouldn't change a thing without you two." She smirks, "We better get to it, gotta pick little B up from glee club."

…

The three of them make their way through the halls of Beth's school towards the choir room.

"You really are playing Mom." Kurt states.

"It's a little early for that." Santana laughs, catching strands of blonde through the door window. Watching as Beth lands every step to the song in the back ground. Seeing the way she belts the notes. The smile on her face matching Beth's.

Blaine and Kurt share a smile, watching the captivated Latina. "Sure it is." Kurt whispers to his husband.

Beth soon emerges from the class, saying goodbye to a friend. "Tana!" She squeals, running into the Latina's arms.

"Hey babe. Look who I've got." She gestures to the men. Beth spins, running full speed into Kurt's arms.

"Bonjour mademoiselle."

"I missed you guys." She tells them, bouncing from Kurt to Blaine.

"We missed you too squirt." Blaine ruffles her hair.

"What'd you buy me?" She beams.

"Beth!" Santana tells her off, almost intinctively, surprised at how much she sounds like Quinn.

Blaine lets his laughter die, "Don't worry you'll get all your presents once we get back to your Mom's, okay?"

"Yes!" Beth grins, much to Santana's amusement.

…

"Mommy look who's back!" Beth yells through the front door.

"Elizabeth, what have I told you about yelling in the house?" Quinn scolds, placing her bags on the kitchen counter.

"But you and Tana do it all the time when you think I'm asleep?" Beth challenges.

"Oh my God." Quinn whispers, seeing the amused faces of the three adults walking through the door.

"Welcome back!" Quinn ditches the awkward conversation with her daughter, hugging both men before kissing Santana hello. "It's not funny" She whispers to the gigglnig Latina.

"It kind of is." Santana whispers back.

"Can I have my presents now?" Beth interrupts.

"Beth!" Quinn tells her off.

"What? They said I could." The little blonde replies.

"We did say that." Blaine offers.

"My child spends too much time with you." Quinn blames Santana.

"Hey, she was close to being a little Berry at one point." Santana defends.

"Santana!" Beth whines.

"Baby, why don't you go get changed out of your school clothes, then we'll sit down with Kurt and Blaine and hear all about their trip?" Santana suggests. Beth quickly hops to it, leaving the adults alone.

"Shit. I have to go into work soon, I'm sorry guys. I'd love to hear all about it-"

"Not _every_ detail." Santana shudders.

Quinn shakes her head at the comment, continuing, "But we'll catch up soon. And thank you for whatever you've bought her." Quinn grabs her bags. "Oh and I've got you both tickets to her show next week."

"Excellent!" Kurt exclaims. "I can't wait."

"You'll be okay with her?" Quinn whispers against Santana's lips.

"You know it." Santana grins.

"I'll text you." She whispers, kissing her girlfriend goodbye. "It's great to have you guys back." Quinn hugs them both before leaving.

"I'm ready!" Beth calls, bouncing back into the room.

…

"Awesome!" Beth puts on her Beret, spining around.

"We got you one as well." Kurt throws it at Santana.

"I am not wearing this!"

"Oh please Santana! Mommy will like it." Beth throws her those puppy dog eyes.

"Need I remind you about the bully whips?" Kurt challenges.

"Screw you." Santana glares, "I'll put it on when your Mom gets home. How about that?" She offers to Beth.

Beth thinks it over, "Okay, deal."

"You've trained her well." Blaine notes.

"What do you say to Kurt and Blaine?" Santana asks Beth, who's too occupied with her new presents. A mini eiffel tower, a few bracelets and clothes.

Beth drops all her things, hugging both men. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweet heart." Kurt kisses her forehead.

"Can I ask you something?" Beth asks, looking back and forth between both men.

"Anything." Blaine tells her.

"Well, I was wondering, since I don't have any Uncles. If maybe, you guys could be my uncles?" Beth asks with a hopeful smile.

Santana smiles a heart warming smile at the little girl, before rolling her eyes at the way Kurt tears up. "We would be honoured to be your Uncles darling." Kurt pulls the child in for a bear hug.

"I've never been an Uncle before." Blaine states, before Beth hugs him too.

"God, I know why you're such a sucker for her." Kurt wipes at his tears.

"You're so emotional." Santana laughs.

"Oh shut it." Kurt swats at her, "And get me a wine. We're celebrating."

"Ah how are you two supposed to get back to your house?" Santana asks, pulling out two wine glasses and a beer for Blaine.

"We'll call a cab later, I could really use a drink." Kurt waves her off.

…

**Hope you don't mind, the guys and I are having a few drinks. Your daughter has officially clamied herself a pair of Uncles. X**

Santana hits the send button, returning to the couch with another drink.

"Oh this place was absolutely beautiful." Kurt awes, handing Santana yet another picture.

Santana looks over the picture of another building. Taking in the scenery. Seeing the awe on Kurt's face and the way him and Blaine smile at each other, remembering. She wonders if she'll have that with Quinn. If they'll ever get the chance to make those kinds of memories.

**That's cool baby. They're always welcome to stay. She's a little charmer isn't she? Xo**

Santana reads over the message, quickly typing back.

**Wouldn't want to wake them up in the night with your screaming, would we? ;)**

She smirks to herself, settling back into her chair.

"I know that look." Kurt laughs.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana raises her brows, sipping on her glass. Her phone goes off again.

**It'll be kind of hard to scream, when I intend to be occupied with my mouth. :***

Santana smirks to herself, typing back.

"She's sexting!" Kurt exclaims to Blaine.

"And this just became extrememly awkward." Blaine notes, taking a swig of his beer.

"What I say with my girlfriend, does not concern you." Santana smugly tells him.

**According to Kurt, I'm not allowed to sext the woman I love whilst he's around. :/ **

"So, how is it going with you two? No drama I hope." Kurt asks, pulling his legs up.

"No. Well I've decided to go back to Lima for Christmas with her and Beth." Santana tels him.

Kurt's jaw drops. "Oh my."

"Wow, that's a big step." Blaine nods, "I'm proud."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana laughs. "I mean, at first I was completely against it. But that kid works wonders."

**Aw, you love me. Don't worry, I'll be home in half an hour. Is my child in bed yet? Xx**

Santana hears the water shut off in the bath room. "You okay B?" She calls out.

"Yup!" Beth calls back.

"Have you thought about going to see your folks?" Blaine asks.

"No way. I don't to put Quinn or Beth into a situation that's only going to cause harm."

"Protecting your family." Kurt notes with a grin.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Would you shut up." She let's out a laugh.

The bath room door opens, with the steam flooding out behind Beth. She makes her way out into the living area, with her towel and comb. Intinctively sitting on Santana's lap, handing her the comb and towel. It's their pre bed time ritual. Santana listens as Beth tells Blaine and Kurt all about her school life as she dries and combs her hair before braiding it.

"All done chica." Santana squeezes her shoulder. "Ready for bed?"

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" Beth pleads.

Santana looks at the clock. "Ten minutes, tops."

Beth kisses the Latina's cheek, returning back to her conversation.

**She is now. :) xo see you soon. **

Ten minutes later, Santana somehow puts her foot down. "Right B, bed time, say good night to your Uncles." Santana laughs to herself, thinking she's going to have to get used to it.

"Night Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine." She kisses them both.

"Good night sweet heart." They reply, Kurt trying to keep his tears at bay.

"I'll be there in a minute B." She calls to a retreating Beth.

She pulls out her phone at the vibrating, confused at the number on her screen. "Hello?" She gets up, silently excusing herself, making her way out the front door to sit on the love seat.

"What's up my favourite Baby Mama's girl." Santana rolls her eyes at the voice on the other end.

"You have more than one Baby Mama?" Santana challenges.

"Well, not that I know of."

"Puckerman!"

"I'm kidding. Kidding. Geez, Quinn not giving you enough?" Puck teases.

"It was fun talking to you-"

"Wait! Come on Lopez, I'm just mucking around with you. Sersiously though, how are you guys? How's my little girl?"

Santana decides to keep him on the line. "We're good. She;s good, just got spoilt by her favourite gay Uncles with all things French."

"That's my girl. Hustling like her old man."

Santana rolls her eyes at the comment. "Is there an actual reason for your call?"

The line stays silent for a second. "I was kind of wondering if I could borrow some cash?"

"Excuse me?"

"I really want to make it for Beth's birthday this year, but I'm kind of short on cash. And it;s not like I can ask Quinn. You know what she's like. I'd pay you back, I swear!" Puck begs.

"I'm a waitress Noah. I'm not made of money." Santana tells him, seeing the headlights coming down the street.

"I know, I just need a ticket out there, I'll find the dough for one back. Please San, I really wanna be there for the kid."

Santana pinches the bridge of her nose, as the car lights pull up the driveway. _Shit._

She lets out a sigh. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks babe. I swear I'll pay you back."

"You better. Gotta go, Q's back." Santana quickly hangs up, standing to greet her girl.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Everything okay?" She kisses her.

"Yeah, just Jason filling me in on something at work." she lies. "Need a hand?"

Quinn looks her up and down with a smirk, "I thought you would be a little more intoxicated."

"More like, you were hoping I'd be?" Santana counters.

"Only so I could have my way with you." The blonde whispers against a tan earlobe.

"Baby, you know I don't need to be drunk for that." Santana snatches a chaste kiss before following her girl back into the house.

"Hey guys." Quinn greets.

"Bonjour!" Kurt exclaims. "Come sit, drink your wine with us." He pats the seat next to him.

"I'll just go tuck B in." Santana announces.

"I thought she'd been in bed for a while now?" Quinn asks, smiling at Santana's caught expression. "You're a sucker Lopez."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Only for you Fabray women."

...

"God those pictures are amazing. It sounds so beautiful." Quinn awes, cuddled into Santana's side. "I hope I make it there someday."

"You want to go overseas?" Santana questions.

"Of course. I mean when Beth's older, she could stay with Puck for a while and we could take a romantic trip to Europe." Quinn shrugs. Santana stiffens at the mention of Puck. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh fine baby. Just the thought of you and me in Paris." The Latina covers with a seductive smile.

"Oh God, you two are sickenly sweet. Who are you and what have you done with Santana Lopez!" Kurt exclaims mockingly before receiving a cushion thrown by Santana.

"Shut it Lady lips!"

Kurt imitates the cracking of a whip, causing Quinn to break into giggles. If Santana didn't love the cracked squeal of Quinn's laughter, she'd definitely throw whatever else she could find at her friend. Instead she opted for a pout. Quinn notices, rolling her eyes.

"But you like the whip." She teases, kissing the pout away.

"Oh too much information." Kurt puts his hand up.

"We don't actually have a whip...yet." Santana teases.

"And I think this is our cue to leave." Blaine interjects, finishing off his drink, and taking Kurt's glass to the bench to call a cab.

…

Waving as the cab drives off, Santana quickly shuts the door. "So what was that about a whip?" She smirks, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Mm, kinky."

"But like...you're Mom." Santana thinks aloud.

Quinn's cocks a brow, ripped from the seductive moment. "And what does me being a Mom have to do with anything?" she pulls away.

"No! I didn't mean it like that...I don't even know how I meant it. Just forget I said it." Santana inches closer. But Quinn steps back, crossing her arms in defence.

"No please. Enlighten me?" Quinn asks seriously.

"Great and now you're being scary Quinn." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Not making this better Santana." Quinn deadpans, trning on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Santana yells.

"To the fucking moon. Where do you think?" Quinn yells back, not bothering to face the Latina. Santana watches her walk, throwing her head back with a frustrated sigh.

…

She gives it ten minutes or so, decides to use the time to clean up Quinn's kitchen and living area. She bites the bullet and makes her way into the bedroom. Quinn's light is already out and she can make out the blondes body under the blankets. She knows by the sound of Quinn's breathing that she's still awake. The fact that she's on her side gives it away, when Santana knows Quinn likes to sleep on her tummy.

She strips down to her underwear and tank top and crawls into bed, lying on her back. They lay in silence until Santana voices an, "I'm sorry." to the ceiling.

No response.

"I just meant that, we're not like a normal couple. You know. You've already got Beth. Which means we have these restrictions and responsibilites. We can't just be some loved up couple doing crazy things, because we have Beth to think about." She elaborates, hoping that Quinn will respond.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Beth. Practically as if she were my own. But she's not. She's yours and Pucks. And I just have to deal with the fact that with this relationship comes responsibilty."

Quinn rolls over this time, propping her head onto her hand. Santana rolls her head, knowing that Quinn is silently asking for more. Sanana sighs. "Seeing the pictures from Kurt and Blaine's trip made me realize...that we're not going to be able to do that. You know, run around some exoctic place and have crazy sex in places neither of us can pronounce. Eat delicious food and drink wine. Forget about the rest of the world."

"Says who?" Quinn finally whispers.

"What about Beth?" Santana questions.

"Santana. I love you. And I want to do those things with you. Yes we might not be able to do it right now. But just the fact that you're so worked up about this makes me want to do it even more. For you. For us. We'll have our chance Baby. Just me and you. I promise." She kisses the Latina's temple.

"I'm sorry about the whip thing too." Santana mumbles.

"Yes about that. Just because I'm a Mom. Doesn't mean I don't get to have an amazing sex life you know?" Quinn smirks.

"Well in that case, I'm bringing over my handcuffs next time." Santana grins a devilish smile, rolling herself on top of her lover.


	20. Chapter 20

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Ola! Sorry for the wait peeps. Hope you like this one just as much as the others :) seriously all your words leave me with ridiculous smiles :)

E5O xo

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"I can't find my headband!" Beth yells through the house.

Quinn lets out a sigh, matched with a laugh from Santana. "Kid's got a voice on her, wonder where she gets that from?" She nudges her girlfriend.

"Please refrain from being dirty when my child is involved." Quinn rolls her eyes, making her way to help her daughter.

Five minutes later, Beth emerges from her room in her little gold dress, with her matching headband. Santana's jaw drops. "Holy shit!"

Beth erupts in giggles, "Tana swore." She tells her mother. Quinn arches an eyebrow at the Latina.

"Look at her! She looks exactly like you, just before you gave birth to her. Albeit seven years younger. But damn, that's scary." Santana holds her hand to her chest.

Beth pouts in her spot. "You think I look scary." She huffs. "I want to change." She turns to her mother, who looks to Santana for help.

"No baby." She bends down to catch the little girl's eyes. "You look_ freaking_ beautiful." She winks at her. "I'm going to have to watch those little boys around you."

"Santana!" Quinn scolds.

"What?" The latina questions.

"She's eight!"

"And? I had boys chasing me at that age." Santana shrugs.

"You did not." Quinn rolls her eyes, "Come on, we'll be late." She ushers her girls out the door, throwing Santana's jacket at her.

"Thanks Mom." Santana winks, patting the blonde's ass on the way out.

…

"Look how many people are here." Beth awes out her window.

"Nervous Chica?" Santana asks from the passenger seat.

"A little." Beth replies. Santana turns in her seat.

"Wanna know a secret?" She whispers, even though she knows Quinn can hear her.

Beth nods eagerly.

"I was pretty nervous the first time I ever performed on a stage. I know, surprise of the century. But it's true. I was shit scared." Beth giggles at the word. Whilst her mother is too intrigued at this point to care about Santana's choice of words. "But I got up on that stage, put on a smile and sang my heart out. It was the best feeling ever! So trust me little britches. If I can do it. You can."

Beth grins, high fiving the Latina. "You really think so?"

Santana scoffs, "I know so."

Beth grins, unbuckling herself when she spots Blaine and Kurt out the window. The two of them watch as the little girl hugs her Uncles.

"You are amazing." Quinn tells her, squeezing the Latina's thigh.

"It's natural." Santana shrugs.

"I'm trying to have a serious moment here." Quinn laughs.

"Because laughing is serious?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Quinn pulls Santana closer. Santana smiles into the kiss, whispering a "Quickie?"

"You wish, Lopez." Quinn shoves her away.

"Worth a shot."

…

Santana and Quinn walk closely together. Watching as Beth walks with a friend in front of them. Santana cracks jokes, while Quinn laughs, nudging her to stop every now and then.

"I have to go back stage now." Beth tells her mother.

"Okay baby." Quinn kisses her forehead.

"Break a leg B." Santana kisses the girl's head as well.

"Thanks Tana." Beth skips off with her friend.

Santana's eyes fall onto the Principal, standing at the doorway greeting parents. She smirks, her trademark smirk. "Behave." She hears a whisper in her ear.

She looks to Quinn, "Yes Ma'am."

"Ah Miss. Fabray, and Miss. Lopez? Nice to see you again." She greets.

"You too." Quinn offers, squeezing Santana's arm. "What she said." It rolls of Santana's tongue before Quinn pulls her away.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Quinn hisses.

"Not when you're around." Quinn yelps at the surprise grasp Santana has on her ass.

"Would you two please wait until we're are at least seated and out of sight?" Kurt hisses as the foursome make their way to their seats.

"I have no control." Santana shrugs.

"Clearly." Kurt rolls his eyes, taking his seat next to Santana.

…

Santana instantly rolls her eye when the Principal stands on stage to welcome the entire crowd and introduces the MC for the night. She doesn't clap when the rest of the crowd does.

They watch as the younger kids perform some play. Then another group who dance. A wannabe magician, who actually impresses Santana. A girl who steals Quinn attention from the Latina when she plays the violin. And then, the MC introduces the final act. The glee club.

Santana and Blaine whistle over the crowds applause as Beth walks on stage in her line. Quinn clutches at her heart with one hand, and grasps Santana's with the other. Santana steals a glance of her taken back girlfriend. Reading the pride in Quinn's face. She doesn't know who she wants to watch more.

Beth is in the front row, clearly in sight. They've heard her practice the song in her room countless of times. But when the music starts, it's as if they've never heard it before. They smile as Beth begins to twist to the music along with every other member.

_Well shake it up baby, now (Shake it up baby)_

_Twist and shout. (Twist and shout)_

_cmon, cmon,cmon cmon baby now (Come on baby)_  
><em>Come on and work it on out. (work it on out)<em>

And even though Beth is only in the background, they could care less about the two leads.

_Well, work it on out, honey. (work it on out)_  
><em>You know you look so good. (look so good)<em>  
><em>You know you got me goin, now, (got me goin)<em>  
><em>Just like I knew you would. (like I knew you would, oooh!)<em>

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_  
><em>Twist and shout. (twist and shout)<em>  
><em>Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)<em>  
><em>Come on and work it all out. (work it all out, oooh!)<em>

Santana whistles out when Beth and three other girls come to the front for dance solos.

_You know you're a twisty little girl, (twist little girl)_  
><em>You know you twist so fine. (twist so fine)<em>  
><em>Come on and twist a little closer, now, (twist a little closer)<em>  
><em>And let me know that you're mine. (let me know you're mine oooh)<em>

_Well, shake it up, baby, now, (shake it up, baby)_  
><em>Twist and shout. (twist and shout)<em>  
><em>Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon, baby, now, (come on baby)<em>  
><em>Come on and work it on out. (work it on out, wuu!)<em>

They end their first song to a standing ovation. Kurt has never seen Santana look so proud.

They start their second song. And Beth can't help but look at her mother and her girlfriend as they start to sing,

_I know this pain_  
><em>Why do you lock yourself up<em>  
><em>In these chains?<em>  
><em>No one can change your life<em>  
><em>except for you<em>  
><em>Don't ever let anybody else step<em>  
><em>all over you<em>  
><em>Just upon your heart and your mind<em>  
><em>Is it really fare to feel this way inside<em>

Kurt and Santana laugh together as they play the air drums to the beat.

_Someday somebody's gonna make you wanna turn around and say goodbye_  
><em>Until then baby are you going to let him hold you down and make you cry<em>  
><em>Don't you know if you changed things will go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day<em>  
><em>Things will go your way<em>  
><em>Hold on for one more day<em>

_You can sustain_  
><em>Or are you comfortable with the pain<em>  
><em>You have no one to blame<em>  
><em>For your unhappiness<em>  
><em>No baby,you got yourself into your<em>  
><em>own mess<em>  
><em>Letting your worries pass you by<em>  
><em>Don't you think it is worth the time<em>  
><em>To change your mind<em>

_Someday somebody's gonna make you wanna turn around and say goodbye_  
><em>Until then baby are you going to let him hold you done and make you cry<em>  
><em>Don't you know if you changed things will go your way<em>  
><em>If you hold on for one more day<em>

The four of them stand together to clap as Beth bows along with her fellow glee club members, with the biggest smile on her face as she looks to Santana and Quinn waving out to her.

…

Beth waves goodbye to her friend, bouncing in her steps towards her waiting family.

"You did amazing darling!" Quinn awes, holding her arms open to cuddle the little blonde, planting kisses on her head.

"Thanks Mom."

"I think I'm gonna have to keep your Mom around, considering you're gonna end up famous." Santana jokes, nudging a glaring Quinn. "I'm kidding..." She kisses the blondes cheek. "Seriously B, you were freaking amazing. " Beth slaps the hand Santana holds up for her, before she plants a kiss of her own on the little blondes head.

"Thanks Tana." Beth grins, before all three of them turn to the sounds of sniffling.

Santana rolls her eyes at her best friend. "You've got to be kidding." She mumbles, receiving a swat on the arm from an emotional Kurt.

"You were absolutely brilliant." Kurt sniffles, hugging the amused little blonde.

"Thanks Uncle Kurt." She laughs.

"It wont be long before you're singing lead." Blaine tells her, taking her under one of his arms.

"Let's go and get something to eat before we drown in Kurt's tears." Santana laughs, patting Quinn's ass before her and Beth race each other to the car.

…

**One Week Later**

Santana pauses at the doorway to the kitchen and living area in Quinn's house, drying her hair with one hand; watching as Quinn slams down the phone, pacing back and forth.

"I know you're there." She says, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Santana tosses her towel over the couch and walks over to massage the frustrated blondes temples. Quinn moans, leaning back into the Latina. "What's wrong baby?" Santana whispers against her earlobe.

"I can't get a hold of Noah." She sighs. Santana freezes at the words. "It's Beth's birthday tomorrow, and she's going to be devastated if he doesn't show up again. He so fucking useless sometimes." She growls. Santana feels a little guilty that the sound of Quinn swearing turns her on.

"He'll be here." She says a little too quickly, wincing behind Quinn's back.

"How do you know?" Quinn retorts.

"Whoa. Settle down Mama bear. Just trust me." She presses kisses into the blondes neck, trying to distract her.

It works, for a minute or two.

"Why do I get the feeling like you know something I don't?" She questions. Santana continues her trail. "Santana?" Quinn turns in her seat, cocking her brow in the way that makes Santana squirm.

Santana rolls her eyes, "He rang the other week, told me he was coming. It was meant to be a surprise." She shrugs.

"From me?" Quinn questions.

Shit.

"I don't didn't say if I could tell you or not. So I thought i'd keep it quiet. Baby, stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. B is gonna have the best birthday ever, obviously because now i'm in her life. Just saying." She smirks at the way Quinn rolls her eyes. "And your life." She steals a kiss.

"Such the romantic." Quinn teases.

"I could romance you any day Fabray." Santana plays back.

"Oh really, well I'm still waiting for the day that happens Lopez." Quinn challenges, stepping out of Santana's way.

"Good things take time woman." Santana calls after her.

…

**The next day**

Santana, for once is the first one up. She decides to crawl out of bed, trying her best to pull herself away from a naked Quinn, whilst also trying not to wake the sleeping woman.

She tip toes through the hall, down into Beth's room. She inches the door open, checking to see if the birthday girl is awake.

"Morning Tana." She hears a sleepy voice.

"Good morning birthday girl." Santana jumps into bed with Beth, scooting her over, placing a kiss on her head. "Happy birthday baby girl."

"Thanks Tana!" Beth rests her head on Santana's shoulder, squeezing the woman with a hug.

"I got something for you. I wanted to give it to you early."

Beth sits up with excitement, waiting in anticipation. Santana pulls out a little red box, handing it to Beth.

"Open it." She encourages with a smile. Beth flicks open the box, finding a silver chained necklace, with the letter B attached to it. "Do you like it?" she asks.

Beth says nothing, instead she dives into the Latina, hugging her tightly. "I love it. It's so pretty Tana. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Mija." Santana lets the word slip off her tongue. She's never used that term for Beth. And she's a little afraid at how the blonde might take it. But Beth just smiles, flicking her hair to the side.

"Can you put it on for me? I'm gonna wear it everyday!" She tells her.

Santana laughs, clipping the chain together. "I love you." Beth whispers, falling back down onto Santana's shoulder.

"I love you too kid." Santana smiles to herself.

The door creaks open, with messy blonde hair spilling from the side. "Morning." Quinn yawns, crawling on top of Santana. "Mm, happy birthday baby." She presses a kiss to Beth's forehad.

"Thanks Mom. Look what Santana bought me." Beth holds up the neckalce from her chest. Quinn looks to Santana with surprise. "Wow, aren't you lucky?"

Beth nods, smiling as Santana earns herself a kiss from Quinn.

"So, what does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" Santana asks, hauling Quinn off the bed with her.

"Pancakes. Oh with bacon?" Beth wishes.

"Good choice babe." Quinn winks.

"You are definitely your mother's daughter. Come on." Santana grabs the blondes hand.

"What?"

"You heard the girl! Get to it!" Santana orders, slapping Quinn's ass.

"I thought you were cooking?" Quinn whines.

"Oh honey, i'm just the waitress, remember?" Santana winks, laughing to herself at Quinn's grunt.

…

"I think I'm going to be sick." Quinn moans, sprawling onto the couch.

"Me too." Beth agrees, lying down with her mother.

"Well that'll teach the both of you for eating too much." Santana laughs.

"You ate just as much as we did, if not more." Quinn whines.

"I have an amazing appetite." Santana shrugs.

"Mmm, that you do." Quinn teases, smirking to herself as Santana freezes on the spot, glaring at the blonde.

"Anywaaaay. You two have at least two hours to feel better, before the guests arrive. And you have to make room for the cake." Santana finishes cleaning up the kitchen.

"Oh does Kurt still make that amazing icing?" Quinn's asks.

"He sure does. I just might have to get that recipe." Santana's eyes darken, smirking at her lover.

"Dear God, please do." Quinn's eyes dip down to Santana's level.

"Tease." Santana mouths.

"You love me" Quinn mouths back.

A knock on the door breaks their silent conversation. Santana checks her watch, before opening the door. "Lopez!" Puck greets, arms open, hugging the surprised Latina.

"Daddy!" Beth runs towards the door, jumping into her Father's arms.

"Happy Birthday my amazing nine year old daughter!" Puck spins her around. "Where's your Mom?"

"Over here." Quinn calls out, still on the couch.

"Should I be afraid?" Puck whispers.

Santana's eyes widen, hoping that Quinn didn't hear. "She doesn't know." She whispers back.

"Thanks again."

"Thanks for not returning any of my calls. How was the flight?" Quinn replies to Puck's kiss on her forehead.

"Come on baby Mama, today is all about the celebrating. And it was all right." Puck takes Beth under his arm.

"Well at least now that you're here, you can help set up." Quinn smirks.

"Always barking orders. But first things first, my baby has some presents to open." Beth's gasp in excitement as Puck picks a gift in the shape of a guitar.

"I wonder what it is." Santana laughs.

"No way!" Beth awes.

"Way!" Puck nods. Beth shreds the paper apart, exposing the guitar.

"Thank you so much Daddy!" she puts it down carefully, diving into Puck's arms.

"You're welcome baby girl. And do you know what's even better? You've got me here for a whole week to get you started." Beth's gasp, leaning back into his arms.

"Awesome!"

"Hold up, you're staying for a _week?"_ Santana exclaims.

Quinn looks at her confused.

"Yeah, I mean I wanna spend some time with Beth. And I have some business to do in town." Puck shrugs, hoping Santana will leave the matter.

Quinn stifles a laugh, "You? Business? How many actual jobs have you had?"

Puck rolls his eyes at her, "Yes, me, business. You know the deal Q, I stay out of yours, you stay out of mine."

Quinn sits up this time, "Well, when your business affects your daughter-"

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down kids." Santana steps in, easing towards Quinn's glare. "Babe." She corrects. "It's not a big deal. Puck, we'd love for you to stay-"

"I don't remember this being your-" Quinn stops herself at soon as Santana questions her words.

Santana looks away from Quinn, "How about we all just let this all go. It's Bee's birthday." Santana tells them both, leaving the room to change.

Quinn rolls her eyes at Pucks questioning look.

"C'mon lets teach you some chords." Puck takes Beth and her guitar, out to the back yard.

…

Quinn leans against the door frame, watching as Santana changes. She knows her presence is known, but she waits for the permission to enter.

"I know you're there." Santana says, pulling up her jeans.

Quinn nods, shutting the door behind her. "I'm sorry."

Santana doesn't respond. Instead she searches for a top, giving Quinn full few of her bra clad breasts as she bends over, rummaging through her clothes, strewn across the floor. "I'll clean these up after the party." She mumbles.

"You don't have to." Quinn sighs.

"I should probably go home tonight." Santana already begins to pack.

"Santana, stop!" Quinn reaches for her arm, but the Latina snatches it away.

"No!" Santana glares. "Clearly I've over stayed my welcome." She throws another top into her bag.

"You're being ridiculous!" Quinn almost yells.

Santana stops, cocking a challenging brow. "Well, from what I gathered back in there-"

"What I said was stupid. Okay? And what I'm about to say now, is going to sound even more stupid after what I've already said. Please, just let me walk to my dresser, before you start packing any more clothes." Quinn eases back, watching as Santana lets down that fierce brow, screwing it up into a more questioning one.

"I don't even know why I said what I said. Because, the truth is, I've had this in my dresser for the past month, waiting for the right time to give it to you." She opens her palm, revealing a key. "I know, ironic huh? But I know now that I want you here. Everyday. I want to wake up to you in the mornings. I want to watch you sneak off into the kitchen after we have sex, when you think I'm asleep. I want to bring you coffee in the morning. I want to see your toothbrush next to mine, everyday. I just, I really want you to move in. And I know, that it's a little further away from the diner, but we can work out a car schedule or something. I'll pay for the bus if I have to? Just please, please say yes?" Quinn laughs at herself a little for tearing up in the midst of her speech.

Santana looks down at the key, then back up to Quinn. "You know I sneak off to the kitchen?"

Quinn lets the laughter free, dropping a few tears. "That's what you got out everything I just said?"

"Have you talked to Beth about this?" Santana asks, seriously. Quinn can't help but be touched by the way Santana cares for her child.

"Do I even need to? I'm pretty sure my daughter worships you." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"She wouldn't be the only one."

The room is filled with anticipation.

"In the words of one _fine_ Miss. Holiday, I thought you'd never ask." Santana bats her lashes.

"You did not just say that." Quinn shudders.

"I have a thing for blondes." Santana smirks, inching closer.

"Oh really?" Quinn teases.

"Mhmm."

"So is that a yes?" Quinn asks as Santana's lips hover over her own.

"It's a yes."

"We should celebrate." Quinn offers.

"I think I know a couple of ways we could." Santana picks up the blonde, slamming her against the mattress.

…

Quinn and Santana exit the room together. Quinn runs her hand through her long locks while Santana shoves on her tank top.

"Well looks like you two kissed and made up. Good thing too, I think we have some guests arriving." Puck throws his hands up at Quinn's panicked expression. "Chillax Q. I've set everything up." He winks at Santana.

"Thanks." She smiles tightly.

"Hello beautiful people...and Noah?" Kurt stops shortly, holding onto the cake.

"Here let me take that." Puck offers, taking the cake of a bewildered Kurt.

"When did he get here?"

"This morning." Santana asnwers. "Beth!" Santana calls for the girl, distracting herself away from Kurt.

"Uncle Kurt!"

"Happy birthday sweetie." Kurt kisses her.

"Uncle?" Puck questions.

"A little help here." Blaine pushes his way through the door, hands full with presents.

"Uncle Blaine!" Beth rushes to help him, while Puck still stands with his question unanswered.

"Jesus, why didn't you just buy her the whole friggin' shop!" Santana takes a present out of Blaine's hands.

"He would of, if I hadn't taken his card away." Kurt rolls his eyes at Blaine's words.

"I've never had anyone to spoil, okay?" Kurt justifies.

"Could've spoiled me if you wanted too." Santana suggets.

"No thank you." Kurt declines with a tight smile.

"So when are the rest of the guests arriving?" Pucks asks.

"They should be here soon."

…

"Knock knock?" A familiar voice sings out at the front door that's already open.

"Jason!" Beth runs to the door.

"Hey Little Lima. Happy birthday kid." He hugs her, handing her his gift.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"No problem."

"You know, it's kind of werid seeing you outside of work and sober." Santana laughs, welcoming him.

"I could say the same for you." He jokes.

"Who's that guy?" Puck whispers to Quinn.

"Santana's co-worker." Quinn whispers back.

"And that chick?" Puck asks. This time Quinn trurns to the door, in time with Santana's voice asking,

"Cali?"

Quinn sees red.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I tagged along. I wanted to bring Beth a gift myself." Cali smiles. Santana freezes, looking back to Quinn with panic.

"No, no it's cool." Santana shrugs, her heart racing.

"Hey Beth. Happy Birthday."

Santana frowns at the unfamiliar sweet tone that Cali uses. Not even noticing Beth's matching frown.

"Thank you?" Beth takes the gift, placing it with the others.

"Yo, Q?" Puck asks, noticing the death glare written on the blondes features.

"She also works with Santana." Quinn replies through a clenched jaw.

"Right..." Puck notes that he should keep an eye on Quinn from now on.

More of Beth's friends arrive. And the party has begun in Quinn's backyard under a small marquee that Blaine had managed to get them. Beth plays games with her friends, while the adults mingle on the outside.

"So you're Beth's father?" Puck turns his head towards an approaching Cali.

"Yeah, Noah Puckerman. But everyone calls me Puck." Puck offers a hand.

"I can see where she gets her beautiful eyes from." Cali grins.

Puck grins even wider. "They are pretty nice aren't they?" Puck smirks, delving into a conversation with the waitress.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Santana cringes at the words when Quinn finally corners her in the kitchen.

"I don't know babe. I didn't even invite her." Santana defends.

"Well, that hussy is out there, coming onto Noah. What's up with that? I thought she was into women?" Quinn slams the empty plastic bowl onto the bench.

"Baby, relax. Don't let her get to you." Santana places reassuring hands on her girls hips.

"I don't want her here. I don't want her near you or Noah." Quinn sighs.

"You know I'm all yours. And Puck's a big boy, I think he can handle himself." Santana laughs, trying to get Quinn to calm down.

"No, he can't. I don't trust her Santana! She's up to something!" Quinn shakes her head, frustrated.

"Whatever she's doing, it's not going to work." She goes for a kiss, hoping the blonde will melt away her frustration.

"I hope you're right." With foreheads pressed together, both women wonder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews guys! Seriously, you guys make me so happy. Also, check this out if you want, something new I'm working on. .net/s/7352040/1/Exhale

**Enjoy**

**E5O x**

* * *

><p>When Santana gets the chance, she corners Jason out to the front of the house for a sneaky cigarette that she so desperately needs.<p>

"Before you try and rip my balls off, I didn't invite her." Jason defends himself.

Santana paces back and forth, puffing on the stick furiously, "What the hell is she doing here? I mean I like Cali. But Quinn isn't a fan. And this is her house."

"Wait, Quinn knows that Cali's into you?" Jason lights up a cigarette of his own.

"She knows that we slept together. Well that I let Cali fuck me." Santana admits.

"What! How did I not know about this? What the fuck were you thinking?" Jason raises his voice higher than he should.

Santana stops her pacing, looking at her friend. "I know. It just happened. I thought she'd get over it. But apparently, she hasn't. Though, I don't understand why she's going for Puck?"

"Of course she hasn't. She's fucked in the head. Frankly, I think Quinn should just bitch slap her one." Jason states, puffing on his cigarette. The two of them go silent, both leaning on the porch ledge.

"That'd be hot." Santana admits.

"Really hot." Jason agrees.

"What should I do?" Santana asks.

"Show her that you love Quinn. And you don't want her crazy ass." Jason tells her, flicking his cigarette to the side.

…

"Where have you-" Santana cuts off Quinn's question with a chaste kiss in front of the entire party, including Beth's friends. Quinn finally finds her balance, coming down from the dizzy spell Santana gives her. "You taste like cigarettes."

"Sorry. I just really wanted to kiss you." Santana grins.

"Keep it PG." Puck laughs from where he and Cali are conversing.

Quinn gives him a silent finger, grabbing Santana for another kiss.

"They're really into each other huh?" Cali asks, running a hand down Puck's arm.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Puck grins.

Cali glares at the happy couple, before returning to her charming smile, "Want to get out of here?"

Puck thinks about it. He can't just up and leave his daughter's party. "I don't know. Quinn would have my balls if I leave the party. How about you give me your number and we meet up a little later?"

"I'd like that." Cali grins, flicking her eyes over to find Quinn glaring at her.

…

Once all the guests have left, Santana collapses onto the couch, throwing her head into a cushion.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Quinn asks, leaning over the couch, playing with Santana's hair.

"Dying." Santana mumbles.

"Oh you are not. I need help with the cleaning." Quinn tosses her a cloth.

"Make Puck do it." Santana whines.

"He's in the shower." Quinn makes her way back to Santana. "The quicker we get the cleaning done, the quicker I drop my pants for you." She teases.

Santana leaps into action. "The things I do for love."

"There'll be no loving involved. Just handcuffs." Quinn smirks.

Santana is pretty sure that's the end of her.

…

Puck exits the bathroom door, through a cloud of steam, catching the two love birds pinned up against the wall.

"I think I need another shower." He interrupts.

Quinn quickly straightens her clothing, much to Santana's disapproval. "Where's Beth?" He asks.

"In the lounge, watching TV. She's pretty knackered." Quinn tells him. "Any chance you could keep her occupied for a while?" Quinn hopes.

"No can do." Puck shakes his head.

"What? Why the hell not?" Santana jumps in.

"I've got a date." Puck says proudly.

Santana's brows shoot up, "With who?"

"You're friend Cali." Puck announces.

Santana wishes he hadn't just said that, grabbing Quinn's arm quickly. "You can't be serious."

"Baby, it's okay. We'll wait for Beth to go to sleep." Santana tries to calm the situation.

Quinn glares at the Latina, "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

Santana looks Quinn in the eye, "I know. But let's not do this okay?" She hopes that Quinn will let it go.

"What's going on?" Puck looks confused.

Santana spins around quickly, "Nothing. It's nothing. Just enjoy your date."

"Will do. Don't wait up." Puck clicks his fingers, going to find something to wear.

"Why are you letting him do this?" Quinn pulls Santana into their room.

"It's one date. It's harmless. Puck's only here for a week. Now where were we?" Santana grabs the blondes hips, pulling her closer.

"I'm not in the mood any more." Quinn pulls away.

Santana growls with frustration. "Why are you so threatened by her? I've told you that she's nothing to me. I only want you. So why should it matter that she's seeing Puck?"

"Because I don't trust her." Quinn falls onto the bed.

"Well what about me? Do you trust me?" Santana's anger boils.

"Of course I trust you."

"Then what's the problem?" Santana stands above Quinn, bending down to place her hands on Quinn's knees.

"I just don't like knowing that she's had her way with you. That she's even in our lives. I wan't her to disappear." Santana's a mixed of completely turned on and frightened at the way Quinn speaks.

"You're kind of scaring me." Santana laughs. "And I'm really turned on by you right now."

Quinn laughs through the sniffles, "You are such a dick."

Santana snatches a kiss. "I love you Quinn Fabray. And no one is going to break us apart. Not even you or me. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn answers, allowing Santana to crawl on top of her. Letting her back fall against the mattress.

"Now, what was that about handcuffs?" Santana grins, sliding Quinn's arms above her head, snatching the handcuffs from the head board, locking them around Quinn's dainty wrists. "You have the right to scream my name as many times as you'd like." Santana grins, tugging at Quinn's jeans

…

Puck meets Cali at a bar she's suggested. He finds her waiting at table, with a dress that leaves little to the imagination. He wonders how it's so easy for him, before realizing that he's such a stud.

"Hello there." Cali greets him. He kisses her on the cheek, taking the empty seat across from her.

"How's Beth? I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

"Nah it's cool. She was knackered." Puck orders himself a beer.

"You must have an excellent relationship with Quinn." Cali suggests, starting off a conversation. '

"Yeah. We've known each other since high school. Santana too. They're a force to be reckoned with." Puck laughs. Cali fakes a laugh with him, hating the way Quinn and Santana are talked up.

"So you and Santana are close? She's one of a kind that girl." Cali toys with her straw, trying her best not to look like she's obviously got the hots for Santana.

"Definitely." Puck laughs, "She even paid for my ticket out here. Shit, make sure you don't say anything around Quinn. She'd kill us both if she found out." Puck makes a fearful face.

Cali laughs, taking in the information. "I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut." She zips her lips across. "Tell me more about yourself Noah."

Puck smirks at the feeling of Cali's foot snaking up his leg.

…

They're pushing through her front door before he knows it. She's unbuttoning his top and he's doing anything he can to get her out of the dress. It's been a while for him, even if he wont admit it out loud.

They both catch their breath, before crashing their lips against each others. For him, it's just about the sex. For her, it's all apart of her plan. A plan that she wasn't even sure of. But now she knows all she has to do is take away all his energy, distract him until he's ready to sleep.

They find a way to he bedroom, crashing against her bed. She makes sure he's on top to do all the work. And he doesn't mind because all he wants is to get off.

…

"Right there." Quinn whimpers against the feeling of Santana inside her. The Latina pushes harder, watching the way the blondes eyes roll back into her head. "Jesus..." Quinn hisses, tugging at the handcuffs around her wrists.

"Not quite." Quinn twitches at the hot breath that rushes over her bare chest.

"Fuck me." Quinn whispers, opening her legs wider.

"What do you say?" Santana pulls her fingers out, circling Quinn's entrance. Teasing her lover.

"Please baby." She pushes against Santana's fingertips, hoping that the Latina will give her what she wants.

Santana growls, sucking furiously at the blondes neck; shoving her fingers deep inside her.

Quinn gasps. This is it. It's building inside her and before either of them know it, Quinn's rocking against Santana's fingers, shuddering through her screams.

Santana knows that she has to stay still, she's learnt that much. She knows that Quinn needs to feel her until she comes down. While Quinn knows that Santana likes to roll onto her stomach when she's done, to catch her breath. But Quinn rarely lets her. She likes watching Santana in her sex haze.

…

Puck falls against the mattress after their third round, taking as many turns as he can. His chest puffs out, catching his breath.

Cali sits up, holding the sheet over her chest, "Fancy a smoke?" She leans over, pulling out a joint from her night stand.

Puck grins, "Fucking aye." He kisses her furiously, letting her spark up the joint.

Cali grins, handing him the joint, knowing that her plan is definitely coming together.

…

Quinn lays awake, draped over Santana's naked form. Feeling her chest raise and drop underneath her. She loves watching Santana sleep. She loves knowing that only she gets to see this side of Santana. Albeit she's unconscious. But there's something about it. It's so intimate. She's so innocent. She's raw. There's no façade. There's no bitchy Santana. She's just Santana. Quinn's Santana.

…

Cali waits until she's sure he's asleep. She finds it hard to believe that he made it so easy for her. Giving her the littlest piece of information that she could use. She hopes it works.

She steps off the bed, carefully checking to see if her movements woke the man, but she figures that he had enough weed to knock him into a deep sleep. She feels around his jeans, finding the object in his pocket. She unlocks the phone, clicks on the contacts. Scrolling down until she gets to the letter Q. She frowns when she doesn't find the name she's looking for. She double checks again that he's still asleep.

She scrolls through again, passing by Santana's name. It's when she hits B, that she find _Baby Mama._

"Must be." she whispers. She hits options, compose SMS. Begins to type,

**Thnks agn 4 paying 4 my tckt out. I owe u 1. **

She hits send. Waits for the confirmation, then deletes the text. Places the phone back into the pocket, tosses the jeans to the side and climbs back into her bed, facing away from the sleeping pawn next to her, grinning to herself before easing into sleep.

…

Quinn's almost asleep when the buzzing of her phone snaps her into alert mode. She rolls over, careful not to wake Santana. Knowing just how pissed Santana gets when she's woken up. She frowns at Pucks name on her screen, hoping that he's not informing her on his nights events, because she could give less of a shit about what he's getting up to with that whore.

She opens the message, reading,

**Thnks agn 4 paying 4 my tckt out. I owe u 1. **

She doesn't understand. Looking over at her sleeping partner. Her heart sinking at the fact that she feels left out of the loop. She knows that she didn't pay for his ticket. Which leaves only one other person...How could Santana pay for him? She should have known better. She decides that she'll leave it until the morning to bring up the matter. She places her phone back down, laying back down on her side of the bed, pulling the sheets over her body, curling into herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **What's with all the updates? Well have yourselves to thank. I love reviews, they're like crack to me. haha just kidding. But seriously, you guys are my motivation. There's probably about three or four more chapters left in this. :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, all the alerts and favs.

**with love, Ess xo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Santana wakes, rolled away from Quinn. She's in her early morning haze, wondering how she woke up on her own. Usually Quinn gets frustrated with her for sleeping in and ends up waking her with touches. Or kisses against her skin. But this morning, there's nothing. Quinn's barely touching her. She knows she's not alone in the bed. She can feel the weight next to her.

She turns, pulling the sheets with her, finding Quinn sitting up in the bed, already reading the morning paper.

"Mmm, morning." Santana drapes her arm over Quinn's torso, cuddling into her lover.

Quinn flicks a page, replying with a short "Morning."

That, on it's own, snaps Santana out of her sleepy haze. She quickly lifts her head, fast enough that she's surprised she didn't get whip lash. "What happened?" She sits up, trying to get a good look at Quinn's expression. Trying to figure out exactly what mood Quinn is in. And from what she sees, Quinn looks royally pissed.

Quinn flicks another page.

Santana, having enough already snatches the paper away from the blonde. "Quinn." She warns. "Tell me what the hell's going on?"

Quinn reaches over to her night stand, grabs her phone with the text on the screen and tosses it to Santana. Santana frowns at Quinn, looking down at the phone.

"Shit." She thinks it's quiet, but Quinn hears her.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Let me explain." Santana defends. "I didn't tell you, because it was supposed to be a surprise."

This earns a cynical laugh from the blonde. "Yeah right."

As frustrated as she is, Santana continues. "He didn't have the money. So I paid for his ticket. He'll fix me up later." She shrugs it off.

"Oh really? Before or after I get my child support? I would have rather you saved your money, and him staying in Lima." Quinn throws the blankets off, and Santana notices that she'd put clothes on sometime during the night.

"And what about Beth?" Santana challenges.

This is enough to stop Quinn. "You think I don't know what's best for my child?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that Beth wanted him here. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have paid for him. I really don't see the big deal in this?"

"How did you even afford it?" Quinn asks.

"I dipped into my savings." Santana says lightly.

"You what?" Quinn screeches.

"Relax. Okay, it's my money I can do what I like with it. Baby, please just let it go." Santana kneels across the bed. Grabbing Quinn's hands with her own.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Quinn calms down, giving into Santana's pleads.

"Because I know how you would've reacted. I wanted to save us from this. All this fighting. I just want to be happy with you." Santana hopes that her trademark smile gets the blonde.

"Me too. I'm sorry I over reacted. Thank you." Quinn leans down, kissing the pouted lips waiting for her. "You can go and call Noah now. I bet you're dying to throttle him." Santana leaps at the chance, grabbing her phone. Holding it to her ear, she quickly kisses her woman again. Quinn watches in amusement.

"You!" Santana yells into the phone.

"Whoa. Lopez, what's with the yelling?" Puck replies.

"Why the hell are you sending texts to Quinn about your ticket here? You're lucky she loves me!" Quinn giggles watching as Santana paces around, still naked.

"Hold on. What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Quinn frowns at Santana's reply. "You accidentally text Quinn last night thanking her for buying your ticket, which you should have sent to my phone, idiot."

"Uh no I didn't?"

"Yes you fucking did." The Latina lets out a exasperated sigh, "Check your sent items." Santana waits while Puck checks.

"There's no messages in there. Look I'll be back soon, we'll talk about this then. Have a quickie or something and calm down before I get there."

"You're disgusting."

"See you soon."

Santana quickly hangs up, tossing her phone onto the bed.

"What'd he say?" Quinn asks, pulling the Latina down to sit on her lap.

"He reckons he didn't send a thing. Apparently his sent items is cleared?" Quinn loves the face Santana makes when she's thinking. But then it hits the blonde.

"That fucking bitch!" She pushes the Latina off her, dropping the woman to the floor in shock.

"What the fuck?" Santana glares.

"Shit, sorry honey." Quinn giggles, lifting her up off the ground. Kissing her quickly, before grabbing her keys.

Santana, still confused, grabs Quinn's arms, stopping her girlfriend. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and sort out that bitch...and her face." Quinn growls.

"Okay, as much as I love when you're all worked up like this. Because one, you're really hot and I'm completely turned on right now. But what are you talking about?"

"She sent the text." Seeing Santana's confused expression she elaborates. "Cali!"

Santana, now understanding nods, "That makes a lot more sense. But baby, as much as I want you to go and make your statement, I kind of have to work with her..." Quinn drops her arm.

"You're no fun." Quinn pouts.

"What I would pay to see that though. How about, when I eventually find a better job, you can punch her in the face then?" Santana offers.

"Deal." Quinn complies.

"Can there be mud involved. Or jelly?" Santana smirks.

"Stop. Now." Quinn shudders at the thought of Cali in mud.

"Just keeping it in mind." Santana laughs.

"The only thing that should be on your mind is me." Quinn rids herself of her clothing, leaving Santana in awe, waiting on the bed for her.

"Yes Ma'am."

…

Puck carefully opens the front door of Quinn's home, finding his daughter watching cartoons on the Sunday morning. "Daddy!" She yells, piercing Puck's ears. She runs to him, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Morning baby. Where's your Mom?" He asks hearing the soft banging against the wall.

"Her and Santana are still in their room." Beth answers, sitting back down in front of the television, finishing her cereal.

"I bet they are." He mumbles to himself, following his daughter. He sits down on the floor next to her, crossing his legs to match hers. "Give me some." He nudges her, taking a couple of mouthfuls of her cereal. Teasing her.

"You're silly." She giggles.

"You love me." He teases back, stealing another mouthful.

"You ate it all!" Beth protests with horror.

"Chillax! How about I fry up some bacon?" Beth forgets all about her cereal, agreeing with her father.

…

Puck smirks to himself when the bedroom door swings open and each woman comes through to the living area.

Quinn frowns at her second favourite smell. Her first being Santana. "Trying to get in my good books?" She teases the man.

"Man's gotta eat." He shrugs, handing both women a plate, serving one up for a waiting Beth as well. "I hope you both know that I didn't actually send that text. I'm not that stupid."

Santana chokes on her bacon with a stifled laugh.

Puck's surprised when Quinn actually smiles at him. "We know. We figured it out. But don't think that gets you off the hook. You will pay Santana back."

Puck nods with agreement.

"Pay Santana back for what?" Beth interrupts. All three adult look to one another.

"Nothing baby." Santana reassures her, letting the room fall into silence while they enjoy their breakfast. Beth smiles to herself, glad to be in the company of her family.

…

Once Puck has finished his feast, he sprawls himself out on the couch, pulling his daughter down for cuddles.

"Uh don't think you're laying down for too long." Santana taps him on the head.

"What are you talking about?" Beth giggles at the way Santana annoys her Father.

"I need help moving my crap. And you owe me, remember?" Puck groans at the way she tilts her head smiling.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you don't actually live here yet? Who would've guessed." He mocks, earning himself another tap to the head. "All right, all right. Let me shower first."

Santana screws her nose up in disgust, "Ew."

"Well after your phone call, I had to get out of there quick. Which by the way, you're gonna have to explain that one to me later." Puck warns her. Santana dreads filling him in.

…

Puck manages to convince Beth to stay behind with her mother while him and Santana drive out to Santana's, promising her chocolate when he gets back.

Puck has no choice in the fact that Santana gets to drive.

"So, you gonna tell me why Cali was using my phone?" Puck asks on the drive there.

Santana sighs, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. "I think she has a thing for me." She explains.

"Hold on. She's into chicks as well? Awesome!" Puck admirers, smiling proudly to himself.

Santana screws up her face. "Anyway. We kind of hooked up and before you jump down my throat, I wasn't with Quinn then...technically..." Santana cringes at the words.

"Does Quinn know this?" Puck asks, with all seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah."

"And she's okay with it?"

"Well yeah, I guess. It's not like I can go back in time and change what happened. If I could I would." Santana defends.

And Puck knows she's not lying. "Just make sure's number one." He advises her. "Unless Beth's involved, then she's number one."

Santana nods with agreement. She wishes that Quinn could get to see this side of Puck more often.

"Don't worry. You two have something special. I can tell."

Santana can't help but laugh. "Since when did you become a Guru?"

Puck rolls his eyes at the joke as Santana pulls into her apartment building lot.

…

A car load of boxes later, Santana and Puck are on the way back to the house, with Beth's chocolate. Santana picks up a piece of licorice for Quinn, knowing it will keep her in the good books.

They file through the house, each trying to out do the other with how many boxes they can carry. "If you break anything of mine, I'll break your face." Santana warns.

"Oh please, your shit is safe in my strength." Puck retaliates.

"Uh, excuse me, there is a child present." Quinn warns the both of them. Santana carefully places her boxes down, whipping out the licorice from her back pocket.

"Honey, I'm home." She grins, handing her lover the candy. Quinn takes it, ripping a piece off with her teeth. "No kiss hello?"

Quinn gives her a quick peck. "Welcome home." She whispers in her ear, low enough to turn Santana's stomach with excitement.

"Hey, I'm not bringing the rest of it in by myself!"

…

They spend Santana's official first night as a family. Sitting in the living room, surrounded with blankets and pillows. Santana and Quinn curled up on one couch, while Puck and Beth cuddle on the other. Santana puts down her phone, placing her hands back under Quinn's shirt as they spoon discreetly.

"Kurt said they'll hold on to my bed for now." She whispers, knowing that the youngest member in the room won't be pleased with her talking during the movie.

"That's nice of him." Quinn whispers back.

"You know what else is nice?" Santana whispers, inching her fingertips under Quinn's bra, smirking to herself when she hears her lovers breath hitch.

"Santana." Quinn warns, knowing that she doesn't actually want the latina to stop.

"Yes baby?" Santana asks innocnetly.

But Quinn is lost for words, instead she lets Santana's hands roam, hoping that her lover will at least keep it safe.

…

Santana wakes the next morning alone in bed. It doesn't take her long to realize where Quinn is, when the sound of her girlfriend fighting with her daughter rings through the house.

"But I want to stay home with Daddy!" Beth protests.

"No! You're going to school and that's it. Your Father will be home when you get back." Quinn puts her foot down.

Santana can't help but laugh at the growl she presumes is Beth storming away. The bed room door opens soon, with Quinn entering.

"Do you want to swap children for the day?" She dead pans.

Santana laughs, "I don't have any?"

"My point exactly." Quinn falls onto the bed. "Morning." Santana tastes the mint from Quinn's fresh lips.

"She's not that bad." Santana toys with the blonde strands she loves so much. "Your hair is getting really long." She admires.

"I was thinking about cutting it off."

Santana sits up, "No! You can't...I like your hair."

"Okay. I'll keep it...for now." Quinn teases, getting back up to drop Beth off at school. "See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Santana calls after her.

…

She's a little anxious to start her shift today. She hasn't spoken to either of her co workers. She knows that Cali is on today and Jason's on everyday. He doesn't even know what Cali did and Santana wonders whether or not she'll keep it that way. She knows she should say something. The old Santana would have gone all Lima Heights. But there's just something holding her back. She decides it's best for everyone if she just lets it go. She's not going to go out of her way to be nice. But she's not going to be a bitch, because at the end of the day, she has to work with Cali. And poor Jason has to work with the both of them. So she walks through the doors like she does every shift.

Cali's at the register when she enters. "Morning." She calls with a sweet smile.

"Hey." Santana's voice is less chirpy.

"Everything okay?" Cali asks. Even Santana could punch her in the face right now. But she holds herself together. "Something wrong with Quinn?"

Santana laughs, not knowing if this bitch is for real. She turns around thinking that two can play this game. "Far from it actually. I just moved in with her."

The way Cali's face twists with confusion makes Santana's lips curl into a smile. Revenge is sweet.

"Oh...really. Well that's great..." Santana knows she's hit a sore spot. She says nothing more, just tightens her apron and grabs her first order.

"Table four Lima. Nice to hear about you and blondie." Jason winks through the kitchen window.

"Thanks Brooklyn." Santana winks back. Life sure is sweet.

…

When the door bell rings, Santana naturally checks it. Her lips curl into a smile at the sight of her girlfriend. She doesn't even have the time to question her presence. Her neck is quickly grasped at the back and her head's being jerked until her lips meet the blondes furiously. She easily gives her the access she wants, because it's Quinn. She forgets that she's at work and that the small amount of customers in the room are witnesses to the show. Including Cali at the register.

When Santana is allowed air, she takes a while to find her words. To even process any kind of thought. "Wha-what was that?"

Quinn's eyes are dangerous and Santana sees the once bitchy cheerleader she hasn't seen in a long time. The blonde flicks her eyes towards the register, then back to her lover. "Think of it as a silent, fuck you." She grins.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Santana laughs, taking her woman's hand in her own, walking her towards the front door.

"Trust me, it never gets old." Quinn grins. "Afternoon Cali." She greets the waitress. Santana has never been so proud to have Quinn as her girlfriend.

"Quinn." Cali replies, harshly counting the money.

"See you at home." Santana laughs, as they make their way outside.

"See you at home." Quinn steals another kiss.

Cali watches through the window, eyes glaring as she each note is whipped from one hand to the other.


	23. Chapter 23

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews. And to all of your alerts and favs. I'd say there's maybe three chapters left? Uh scary. Also, **holy shit!** For having over 300 reviews. Seriously, I love you guys :)

**Ess xox**

* * *

><p>Santana catches the bus home after her shift. Finding Puck and Beth still awake. She shakes her head at the little girl, who clearly hasn't had her bath yet.<p>

"Your mother is not going to be happy." She laughs, placing the left overs she grabbed onto the table.

"A woman after my heart." Puck jumps at the sight of food.

"I hope you've fed her!" Santana snatches the plate away from him. He fakes a hurt expression.

"Of course I have! But I'm a man babe, I'm always hungry." He explains.

Rolling her eyes, she places the plate back down. "You can have half of it." She tells him, turning to Beth. "And you, are having a bath."

"Okay." Beth caves, listening to the woman.

"Go and get your PJ's ready and I'll run the water, okay baby?" she quickly kisses her forehead, walking with Beth towards the hall.

"And there better be some left when I'm finished!" She calls back to Puck.

…

Once Beth is settled in her bath, Santana finally sits down to eat.

"You're really good with her. I swear she listens to you more than she does me or her mother." Puck laughs, washing up his plate.

"She's a good kid." Santana shrugs it off. "Surprisingly."

"You know, if you ever become her step-mom-"

Santana chokes on her food, dropping her fork to the table. "Hold up!" She stops the conversation.

"Hey, I'm just saying. What, like you wouldn't marry Quinn? You guys are practically married anyway." Puck argues his point.

"No we are not. I only just moved in!" She shakes her head at the man, hoping like hell that he'll drop the conversation.

"Yeah but hypothetically speaking?" Puck challenges.

"Okay first of all, how do you even know that word? And secondly this conversation is ridiculous." Santana, having had enough rinses off her plate, in order to make herself busy.

"So you're telling me you're not going to marry her?" Puck follows the Latina around, clearly not giving up.

"I don't do marriage." She holds up her hand, entering her room to find some clothes to change into after her shower.

"Yeah, but this isn't just marriage, it's marriage with Quinn Fabray." Puck enforces. And that's it. That's where he gets Santana. She runs out of defences. Throwing her shirt on the ground.

"Why are you asking me this?" She turns the table.

"So you don't deny it? And you know, I just want to know what's in the future for my daughter." He shrugs. "And I think you'd be an awesome step-Mom. Wait how does that even work? Or are you like a step Dad?"

She throws the nearest thing she can find at the man. Laughing at the impact on his face. "Okay, okay. But seriously Santana, I just want you to know that I think you'd be amazing."

She fakes being touched, "Aw, you think I'm wifey material."

"I think Quinn is the only person that can really handle you. If you know what I mean." He wiggles his brows.

"And just when I thought you were being sweet." She shakes her head.

"I'm going to go and check on my daughter now." He smirks.

"You do that." She doesn't realize the smile that's left on her face.

…

The front door opens when Santana is braiding Beth's hair before her bed time.

"Hi Mommy." Beth grins in her spot.

"Hello baby." Quinn's a little surprised to find that her daughter is still up. But she kisses her girlfriend hello.

"Hey. How was work?" Santana asks.

Quinn collapses on the couch next to Puck. "Just another night of singing my heart out."

"I know how that is." Puck chimes in, earning disbelieving looks from both women.

"How was the rest of your shift?" Quinn smirks.

"You could say I was a little restless after that." Santana smirks back.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Puck asks.

Santana looks to Quinn to answer the question, focusing on tying the rest of Beth's hair together. "Let's just say I made a little statement at Santana's work." her lips curl at the sides, pleased with herself.

"Please don't tell me there was a smack down, and I missed it?" Puck sits up with hope.

"Don't be silly. I'm not that girl anymore." Quinn shakes him off. But he knows first hand that the HBIC will always lay somewhere inside Quinn Fabray.

"All done." Santana finishes. "Time for bed huh?" She suggests to Beth. Beth nods and Santana pats her to say good night. She kisses each of her parents, before Santana follows her into her room.

While Santana's gone, Puck voices his opinion. "She's pretty good with her huh?"

Quinn looks to him with surprise, "She's amazing."

"Who would've thought Santana Lopez would make such an awesome Mother. I swear she used to hate kids." Puck laughs, remembering the times he spent with Santana.

"She was always good with her little sister. When nobody was around." Quinn tells him.

"She doesn't talk to them much any more, does she?" Quinn is surprised at the genuine tone in Puck's voice.

"Not really. Hopefully us going back to Lima for Christmas will change that." Yes, Quinn may have a secret agenda in taking Santana back to Lima with her. If she can mend her relationship with her mother, why can't Santana?

…

On the Friday, Puck gives Santana the money he owes her. She eyes him suspiciously.

"Don't ask questions, just take it." He whispers, while Quinn is busy with Beth.

Santana does as he says, not even wanting to know where he got the money in a week.

"Geez, you two ready yet?" Puck calls. His daughter soon enters the room with a pout on her face. He instantly feels bad, making his way over. "Baby, you know you'll be seeing me soon right? When you come home for Christmas." He bends down.

She nods, trying her best for a smile. Her Father kisses her, and takes her under his arm. They stay that way the entire ride to the airport.

Santana rides in the front while Quinn drives. Watching out the passenger window as they pass by buildings and houses. She takes a moment, losing herself in the scenery that flows past her. Wondering just how she got here. At the start of the year she was sleeping around with nameless girls. Being the third wheel to her best friends relationship. Living for herself.

But all that changed. And now she's here, sitting next to Quinn Fabray, the love of her life, taking Noah Puckerman to the airport, while he sits with their daughter, reminding her how much he loves her. Telling her to keep up with the guitar.

And maybe, just maybe, this is where she was supposed to end up all along.

…

Beth tries her best not to cry at the airport. But saying goodbye to her Father is always hard. She doesn't care if she overhears people saying bad things about him. She doesn't care that he doesn't have a proper job. She just loves him. And that's just how it is. So after he tells her he loves her, she wipes at her eyes and buries her head into Santana's side, who places her arm around the little girl.

Quinn is nice enough to give Puck a hug. And Santana just doesn't do them all together. Instead they agree with a silent nod, "See you ladies in a few weeks." He salutes, turning with his only bag over his shoulder and disappears into the crowd.

…

On Saturday Santana has a morning to afternoon shift. She makes it just on time, kissing Quinn goodbye before jumping out of the car. "I'll drop Beth off at around four, okay?" She calls out the door.

"Okay, love you." She calls back.

"Have fun. Love you too." Quinn waves, waiting to pull out into the street.

They're usually quiet on a Saturday, so Santana isn't surprised to find the Diner empty.

"Morning." Cali greets. Santana let's her annoying chirpyness slide, wondering just when it was that Cali turned from straight up, to just straight up annoying. Oh that's right, when she decided to be all stalker and try ruin her relationship.

"Morning." Santana greets, heading behind the counter to tie on her apron and set down her bag.

"Ola Senorita!" Jason calls, frying up some bacon.

"Why are you cooking? There's no customers?" Santana frowns.

"I'm hungry." He shrugs, picking at the pan.

"So, you're still coming to the Christmas Party right?" Cali asks Santana.

Shit. She had totally forgotten. She hadn't even mentioned it to Quinn yet and especially after what happened, she doubts that the blonde will want to go.

"Uh yeah." Santana answers unsuringly.

"You can bring who ever you like with you. Bring Kurt and his husband." Cali encourages. And Santana is almost thankful for the idea, because having both Kurt and Blaine there would really help her ease the tension.

"I'll ask." She wonders just when Cali is going to crack under the short replies. How long she can hold it together before she tears into Santana about whatever her motive is.

"Awesome. You know I miss the Santana that could always drink me and Jase under the table, I hope you bring her too." Cali smiles, returning back to the register to check in on things.

"You really think Quinn will come?" Jason asks quiet enough.

"I have no idea." Santana is completely honest.

"I hope she does. And I hope that she finally breaks this façade she's got going on, hopefully with a punch to the face." Santana laughs, slapping Jason's shoulder. "Hey, it'd be hot."

It would be hot.

…

Quinn drops Beth off to the Diner just before four. She makes sure to come in and give her girlfriend a hello kiss.

"I'll see you when I finish at the club." Quinn whispers in Santana's ear.

Santana, confused as hell decides to whisper back. "Why are we whispering?"

Quinn flicks her eyes towards Cali, catching her eyes before the waitress quickly busies herself. "Just play the game baby, I'll reward you later." She smirks suggestively, and if Santana didn't find Quinn ridiculously hot, and love the sound of her sex voice she'd think this whole game was stupid. But she doesn't mind the fact that Quinn likes to claim her own.

"Be good for Santana." She warns her daughter, before giving her a kiss.

"Yes Mom." Beth draws out before running through the back to find Jason.

"Have a good show." Santana gives her a quick peck as she walks Quinn out to the door.

…

Cali is blatantly cold towards Beth the entire time and Santana gets to a point where she's had enough. Quinn can handle herself, but Beth. She's an entirely different story.

"Do you have a problem with Beth being here? Or just her in general?" Santana corners her co-worker. Cali stops her tasks, looking to Santana with shock.

"What? Of course not!" She defends, sighing, "I'm just not very child friendly."

"Right." Santana attempts to leave the conversation before Cali grabs her arm with desperation.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder." Santana pulls her arm away, grabbing the order Beth places through the window for her,

"Thanks baby." She smiles to the innocent blonde, before giving Cali a wary look.

…

"Say goodbye." Santana encourages Beth as she gathers her things together at the end of her shift. Beth quickly runs around into the kitchen to see Jason.

"Bye Jason!" She hugs him.

"Catch ya later Little Lima. Telol your Mom I said hi." He squeezes her shoulders, walking her back around to the counter. Santana shakes her head at him with a laugh, knowing that he just stirring the pot, mentioning Quinn.

"See ya Beth!" Cali smiles, taking both Santana and Jason by surprise.

"Bye! Beth smiles, taking Santana's hand as they walk out.

They walk hand in hand to the bus stop, Santana keeping a firm hold on the girl as they zig zag through people.

"Hey Tana. You have brothers and sisters right?" Beth asks, out of the blue.

Santana looks down at the inquisitive looking girl, wondering just where the conversation is going.

"I do. A little sister and two older brothers." Santana answers. It's weird to even think about them. She hasn't seen or heard from them in a long time. She wonders how her little sister is these days.

She was only twelve when she left Lima.

"What are their names?" Beth carries on.

"Well there's George, he's the oldest. Then Ramon and Gabriella."

"That's a pretty name. Do you miss them?"

God this kid and her questions. They take their seat at the bus stop, next to an old man.

"Yeah, a little." Santana shrugs it off. She knows she should miss them more. She thinks she does.

"Do they have children?" Usually Santana would be annoyed with so many questions. But this was Beth asking, and she didn't mind answering the questions Beth wanted to ask.

"I think George has two. And maybe Ramon has one? I haven't seen them in a very long time." Santana feels herself slowly drifting down memory lane.

"So you're an Aunt?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Not that she's ever seen any of her nephews or nieces.

The bus arrives and Beth jumps on first, picking the seat for her and Santana.

"Do you think I'll ever have a brother or sister?"

Well there's just some questions Santana may have some trouble answering. She looks at the little blond with shock, but relaxes, seeing the hopeful look on Beth's face. "I don't want to be an only child. That's boring. All my friends have brothers and sisters." Beth explains, giving Santana more time to find an answer.

"I don't know baby. Your Dad might have some more." Good choice, going with Puck.

"What about you an Mom?"

And there it is. The question she was dreading. Shit.

"Honey, I don't think we're ready for that just yet." She tries not to laugh at the absurdity of it. Her and Quinn having a kid?

"Yeah but eventually you guys will get married and have babies right?"

Santana wonders if these questions are ever going to stop. Ethnic people don't blush, but Santana is sure she's about to go another shade of red.

"Maybe..." Is all she can muster, trying to break the conversation until another time, when she has some help in her corner. Like Quinn, who she decides has to take all the hard questions from now on.

…

Santana unlocks the front door, letting both her and Beth in. "You jump in the bath and then we'll watch a movie, deal?"

"Deal!" Beth nods, running to draw herself a bath.

Santana taks a much needed seat on the sofa, Beth's words still lingering in her mind. Kids? More kids? Kids of her own? She gets to a point where she can almost imagine it, before snapping herself out of the thoughts. Turning on the television for a distraction.

Beth emerges ten minutes later, ready for Santana to braid her hair; just as Santana changes out of her uniform

_Shit, I really have turned into a domestic mess. _

She braids the plait together, tying it at the end. "All set."

"Can I pick a movie now?" Beth asks, standing next to the shelves.

"Is it going to be a musical?" Santana cocks a brow.

"Can it be Annie?" Beth gives that cheeky smile that gets Santana. The Latina rolls her eyes, stretching herself out on the couch.

"Only if you get us a blanket." Santana smirks. Beth rolls her eyes this time, matching Santana's perfectly before giggling and running away to get the blanket. She trudges back, dragging the blanket with her and setting herself up next to Santana.

Santana finds herself humming along to the songs, whilst Beth quietly sings. Santana watches her secretly. The way Beth's eyes are glued to the television, the way her little mouth moves along to the words. She reminds her of Quinn. The way Quinn would mouth the words to her favourite movies. Or the way Quinn would read a book. Completely captured.

…

"Honey, wake up." Her eye lids flicker at the words. But she rolls away, mumbling something in Spanish.

"Come to bed." The words are whispered against her ear lobe, lips taking in the skin.

"Mmmm." She moans at the contact.

"What time is it?" She mumbles into the cushion.

"It's half past ten. I've already put Beth into bed. Come on, I can't lift you there too." Quinn nudges her sleepy girlfriend.

Santana drags her feet to the floor, saying nothing but drags her feet towards the bedroom. She flops head first onto the mattress. Quinn giggles, strips off her clothing and climbs under the sheets.

"Are you naked?" Santana asks, face pressed into her pillow.

"Maybe." Quinn pulls out her book, turning on her lamp.

"Ugh, turn it off." Santana turns away, but climbs under the sheets. Sneaking her hands towards Quinn's body to see if her girlfriend is indeed naked. Her hand meets bare skin. She sneaks it up towards a nipple, that is until her hand is caught by another.

"I don't think so, you sleepy grump." Quinn gives her a stern look, draping Santana's arm over her torso.

"You suck." It's childish. Typical sleepy Santana.

"Snuggle with me. I missed you." Quinn pleads. Santana does as she's asked, burying her face into Quinn's neck.

"Beth wants us to have babies." She mumbles against Quinn's neck.

Quinn snaps, sitting up to look down at Santana as if she's just grown another head. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yup. She thinks we're going to get married and have babies." Santana elaborates. Quinn lays back down.

"Well, that's new. What did you tell her?" Quinn runs her arm up Santana's arm.

"That maybe her Dad would have more kids." Santana laughs to herself.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Quinn agrees. "Wait, so you don't want kids?"

Santana did not picture having this conversation, "Well, you already have Beth?"

"So, that doesn't mean I don't want more. But I wasn't talking about me. You'd be a great Mom Santana." Quinn reassures. But Santana ditches the seriousness of it all, erupting into laughter.

"Q, we're talking about me here? Yeah I can look after B. But could you imagine another little Santana Lopez? It'd be me and my mother all over again."

"I can imagine an adorable little Santana Lopez. Or Santiago." Quinn grins at the thought. Earning a eye roll from Santana. "Baby, you are not your mother. I see the way you are with Beth, and I know that you'd be amazing if you were to ever have a child of your own. And if you do, I hope I get to come along for the ride." Quinn finishes it with a kiss. And for a minute, she has Santana thinking with happiness in her sights.

"Oh and we have to find a sitter for the twenty first. Jason's throwing a Christmas party for the work crowd. But apparently anybody is allowed to come. So I'll invite Kurt and Blaine." Santana in forms, running her hands up Quinn's sides.

"Will whats her face be there?" Santana laughs, knowing exactly who Quinn is talking about.

"I presume so. Don't worry baby." Santana reassures with a kiss to the neck.

"Oh I'm not worried. But she should be." Quinn's eyes darken.

"And suddenly I'm not tired any more." Santana straddles the blonde in a flash. "You sure know how to turn me on." She grins, taking Quinn's bottom lip between her teeth.


	24. Chapter 24

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait guys. Real life caught up with me. As always thanks for reading and reviewing :)

Ess x

* * *

><p>"So you're taking Quinn to a party, where there is going to be alcohol and the girl that is currently trying to break up your relationship? Are you...insane?" Kurt asks over a cup of coffee.<p>

Santana rolls her eyes, stirring her own cup. "Why does everyone think that something is going to happen? I do love Quinn." She defends and Kurt can't help but smile at how genuine Santana has become.

"I know. And I'm trying not to doubt you-"

Santana throws herself back against her chair, huffing. Kurt reaches out a hand, "But you are Santana Lopez. This is the first time you've ever tested the waters with a real relationship. With the woman you've always loved. This is it Santana. You know that right?" Kurt emphasizes.

"Of course I fucking know it. Look at how much we've been through? I just won't drink." She shrugs.

"Well that would help for starters." Kurt mumbles.

"I am not that bad! Plus, Quinn knows I love her."

"Does she?"

"What kind of question is that! Of course she fucking does!" And this is the part where people start to look their way, so Kurt decides it's time to change the subject.

"So are you staying at the Fabray household when you finally go back to Lima?" Santana frowns at the change of subject, but she gives in, knowing that a busy cafe isn't really the place to be letting out her frustration.

"I guess so. Maybe I'll get the chance to finally do Quinn in her old bedroom." She grins wickedly.

"You are disturbed. And your mother? Have you thought about going to see her?" Kurt asks, knowing that it's a touchy subject. However he also knows that he is most likely the only person, aside from Quinn that Santana will talk to about it.

"I have." She nods.

"And?"

"And I'm not going to go and see her. She'll only make things worse for me. And I can't have that. Not for Quinn. And certainly not for Beth."

Kurt has never been so impressed with Santana. Since when did Santana Lopez put other people before herself?

…

Santana rushes in just on time for work, tying up her apron and grabbing her notepad. "Yo Lima!"

Jason calls out, popping his head through the kitchen window.

"What's up?" Santana asks.

"I need a favour." He grins a boyish grin.

"What now?" She rolls her eyes.

"I was wondering if you could help me set up tomorrow for the party?" Jason flicks his eyes over towards Cali. Santana follows his line of vision, before looking back with a,

"Uh sure."

He slaps the counter, "That's the spirit! You are drinking tomorrow right?"

"About that-"

"Cause I miss my wing woman! I need someone to try and out drink, plus I haven't seen drunk Santana in a while, I kind of miss her."

Don't give in. Don't give in.

"Maybe." That's enough for Jason.

"Good, because I have a bottle of whiskey with your name on it babe." He smirks, returning back into his kitchen.

_Shit._

She carries on, ignoring Cali's hopeful look and begins to take orders.

…

Quinn's still at work by the time her and Beth get home. Santana throws her bag on the floor just inside the door like she always does. Beth takes hers all the way to her room, knowing that her mother will tell her off for leaving her things lying around, just like she tells Santana off. Beth hasn't quite learnt yet why Santana always gets out of trouble, she thinks it's because Santana knows how to make Quinn feel better at night time.

It's not like they're quiet. And Beth's nine now. She's seen the movies. Though, it's usually a man and a woman. And they never show anything too graphic. She giggles every time she sees someone kiss. But when it comes to her Mom and Santana, she's never been more happy to see two people in love.

She knows that her Mom and Santana are what people call soul-mates. She even Googled soul-mates when she was supposed to typing up a school project.

She pulls out the picture of her with her Dad, Mom and Santana at her birthday party that Uncle Kurt took. She places it in a frame, and carefully places it on her night stand, smiling at the memory before running out to join Santana in the lounge.

Santana's tired. She's always tired.

"Do you want a blanket?" Beth asks, resting her chin against the top of the sofa. Santana leans back, tilting her head to catch Beth's eyes.

"Only if it's for the both of us." Beth's lips stretch into a smile. She runs off, fetching a blanket off her Mom and Santana's bed. Because it smells like her Mom, and she loves to cuddle with Santana underneath it.

They're at least an hour into watching some reality show that Santana likes. Even though Beth can hear her yawning every now and then, she decides that tonight is Santana's turn to watch what she wants. She likes the things Santana likes. Only because it's Santana liking them.

A key turns in the door, before it opens, and in walks Quinn. Dazzled in make up, with fancy hair.

"Hi Mom!" Beth whispers, unsure if Santana is in fact asleep yet or not.

"Hi baby." Quinn whispers, frowning at the bag on the floor. She places her belongings on the kitchen bench. Heels clicking against the floor.

Santana stirs behind Beth.

"How long she been asleep for?" Quinn asks, kissing her daughter hello.

"About ten minutes maybe?" Beth wonders. Quinn nods her head, brushing Santana's hair out of her face.

"You want to go and jump into bed now and I'll come and tuck you in, okay?"

Beth nods, easing her way out of Santana's embrace with help from her mother. She quickly turns around to kiss the Latina on the forehead before heading off to her room.

Quinn smiles at the affection.

She lets her fingers dance across Santana's cheek. Knowing that any sudden movement will have Santana in a sleeping rage.

"Baby, wake up." She whispers against the Latina's ear lobe.

"I don't want to." Santana mumbles back.

"I think I need help washing off my make up. Also the spray in my hair. And I think you could do with some hot water against your skin." Quinn nugdes her. Brushing her fingers through Santana's hair.

"And yes I will massage every part of your body and undress you." She whispers, her voice dropping lower against Santana's ear. Quinn knows that's bound to get her.

"Will you carry me there too?" Santana asks, eyes still closed.

"Wishful thinking baby. Come on, this thong isn't as comfortable as it looks."

And that's when Santana's eyes fly open, with Quinn grinning ear to ear.

"Show me." Santana whispers, two can play this game.

Quinn cocks a brow, before doing as asked. She slides to her feet, unzips her dress and drops it to the floor. Leaving Santana with a perfect view.

That ass.

It's enough to set Santana's libidio into over drive. And just when she suddenly finds the energy to move, Quinn is already straddling her. "Since you wanted me out of my clothes, you now have to go and tuck Beth in, while me and my thong wait for you in the bathroom." She takes the Latina's bottom lip between her teeth, stretching it. Santana lifts the blond up, placing her onto the couch.

She slides her body across Quinn's half naked one, "Better make it quick then huh?" Santana presses her hand to Quinn's crotch, teasing against the fabric before jumping off her and making her way into Beth's room.

Quinn is thankful that Santana shut Beth's door, allowing Quinn to freely walk past in her lingerie without her daughter wondering what was going on.

She's only just made it into the bathroom, before Santana's closing the door behind her.

"That was quick!" Quinn is impressed. She lets her hair down, and Santana in more than turned on at the sight of Quinn's long blond locks hanging just above her perfect ass.

"When I know that you're waiting for me, I'll always be quick." Santana strips her shirt off.

Quinn slides up to her seductively, wearing that look that Santana always matched to a Cheerio's outfit. That HBIC look.

"You were always on time to Cheerios practice when I had to run it." Quinn hooks her fingers inside Santana's shorts. Unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. She slides them down Santana's toned legs. Santana steps out of them. Letting Quinn slide her hands back up her exposed legs. The blond pulls Santana's hair out of her pony, letting the locks loose.

She circles Santana, until she's behind her. Santana closes her eyes. It feels like a game. But it's an intimate game. And she's willing to let Quinn win.

Quinn unhooks the bra, sliding it off Santana's shoulders, freeing the twins she's come to love.

"Hold up." Santana spins around. Quinn's eyes automatically go to her chest until her chin is lifted with a finger.

"Your turn." Santana grins wickedly. Quinn drapes her arms around Santana's neck. Santana is impressed. She starts with her hands on the back of Quinn's thighs. Quinn laughs, knowing Santana couldn't resist. She lets her hands slide up over Quinn's ass, grasping a little. She slides them up Quinn's back, until she finds the hook. She slides her hands under the material and brings her hands around Quinn's sides and to the front, until she feels nipples.

"Cheat!" Quinn squeals.

Santana merely kisses away the argument, going back to the hook and setting Quinn's chest free.

There's a growl in the Latina's throat and Quinn whimpers when their chests brush up against each others.

"Shower, now!" Santana orders, allowing Quinn to walk in first so she can get a good view of that ass.

Santana slides the curtain across. Quinn' already slipped out of her thong, holding the wet material by her fingertips. She tosses it out the curtain and lets the water drip down her body. Santana watches, quickly ridding her own underwear.

Quinn turns her back to Santana, letting the water run over her face.

Soon enough, hands are roaming her body. Lathering her with soap. She was supposed to be doing this to Santana. But it feels too good to stop right now. Santana knows where to touch. How long to touch for. She's found her favourite places on Quinn's body. The back of her neck, just under her left ear lobe. The curve under her left breast and both her hips bones.

A warm tongue runs along her neck, teeth grind against her earlobe. Fingertips grasp at the ends of blond hair. Quinn tilts her head back, doing as Santana demands with a light pull.

Quinn can feel Santana's finger tips running along the curve of her ass. She loves when Santana takes her from behind. When that hot fired Latina that she remembers comes out to play. She spreads her legs naturally.

"This wasn't the plan." Santana excites Quinn with the sultry tone of her voice.

"Take me." Quinn arches into Santana's crotch.

All thoughts of teasing fled Santana's mind. She wastes no time plunging her fingers inside Quinn. She grasps Quinn's hand against the wall, helping the blond with her balance. She wishes she had another hand.

Quinn reaches her other hand behind her, wrapping it around Santana's neck.

It's not long before she wants to turn around. She wants to feels Santana against her. She needs to. So she turns herself and Santana gets the memo. She lets her hand free and drops to her knees, spreading Quinn's legs.

Quinn gasps at Santana's tongue against her centre. She's thankful that Santana has a firm grip on her legs. She shudders until she has nothing left.

Santana knows that Quinn will be pulling her up any minute. She needs the contact after she comes. So Santana holds her, even though she was going to be the domineering one tonight. She runs her hands up Quinn's back, letting the blonde bury her face into a tan shoulder.

But then there's kisses against her neck. And Quinn's reaching for the soap. She starts on Santana's hips, knowing they're the most sensitive part of her body. She runs her hands up the valley of Santana's breasts. Over her shoulders and into her scalp. Santana loves this. Quinn's pretty sure she loves it more than rough sex.

Quinn takes her time, kneading her fingers into all the right places. She manoeuvres herself and lays herself down on the bath. Motioning for Santana to lay on top of her. Santana throws the plug in, letting the water rise slowly. Quinn's fingers find her entrance. She builds a small rhythm, until Santana pushes herself up onto her knees. She starts to ride. She's always the top. But if and when Quinn really wants to be on top, Santana will let her. Because in some way, Quinn will always have a hold on Santana. But Quinn wonders, as she watches Santana, eyes closed, arched back, riding against her fingers, what if Santana left her?

What if everything became too much for Santana again? She's taken on so much in the last couple of months. And Quinn worries, because they're only twenty four. Quinn has experience. She's an actual Mom. Not that she doubts Santana's love for Beth, but just what if?

She snaps from it all when Santana's gripping just above her head, holding onto the back of the bath. Her breasts falling close to Quinn's face with dark locks hanging in front of her face. Santana's panting and slowly riding, until she's done. She quickly pulls the plug and the water begins to drain. Neither of them care that the water has run cold from the shower head.

Santana falls against Quinn's body, the heat instantly warming her. Quinn holds her lover in her arms. Wondering.

…

"I'm getting nipple freeze." Santana mumbles against Quinn's skin.

"I'm too tired to be turned on by that." Quinn mumbles back.

"Can you turn the water off?" Santana asks.

"Baby, you're on top of me? I can't exactly move." Santana whines, before climbing up to turn off the water. She rinses her locks, shaking them out and steps out of the bath. Quinn reaches out her hands, with a pout. Santana rolls her eyes, helping the blond up. She wraps Quinn in a towel first, before grabbing her own.

Quinn jumps into bed, completely naked. But Santana pulls on a pair of boy shorts and a singlet. Quinn slides under the blankets, hiding her disappointed expression.

…

Santana wakes first in the morning, she reaches for her phone and finds a text from Jason.

**Still helping me today Lima? I'll pick you up in an hour. **

That was half an hour ago. She quickly jumps out of the bed, careful not to wake Quinn. She showers quickly and gets dressed in the bathroom.

Quinn's awake by the time she returns, already dressed. Santana misses the confusion in Quinn's eyes. Because they always get dressed in the room. Santana usually hates the steam after a hot shower.

"Where are you going?" There's no goodmorning. Not even a kiss.

"Shit." Santana startled at the words. "Morning baby." That makes Quinn feel better. "I told Jason I'd help him set up today." She shrugs, tying her wet locks up into a bun.

"Isn't it just a house party?" Quinn questions. Who sets up for a house party?

"Yeah. I don't know, but there's a free bottle of hot stuff in it for me." Santana replies without hesitation. Before realizing she had told Quinn she wasn't going to drink.

"You're drinking tonight?" Santana cringes at the question.

She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth. "Yeah. Jase said he'd buy me a bottle and gave me a speech about being a prude."

"Because of me?" Quinn asks. Santana frowns at the statement.

"What? Of course not. But I thought about it and I haven't really let loose in a while. So why not, after all, tis the season." Santana smirks. There's the sound of Jason's car tooting and Santana quickly steals a kiss, "I love you. Don't forget that."

Quinn watches as Santana leaves the room. She wishes her conscience would just shut the fuck up. She hates the way she's doubting Santana's loyalty. But it's all starting to build up inside of her. What if Santana gets too drunk? What if Cali plays her cards right this time? What if- God! Quinn throws the covers off the bed, needing a hot shower of her own. Needing to feel some sort of pressure against her body to take away her thoughts.

…

"So, you told her you're drinking and she's cool with it?" Jason asks with a strain in his voice as he and Santana move one of his couches.

"I don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of this? It's not like I'm a rehabilitation alcoholic or some shit?" Santana drops her end of the couch in place.

"Yeah but you are a rehabilted womanizer." Jason laughs, gently placing his end down.

"Piss off." Santana throws a cushion at him.

"Hey, it's true. And we all know how Santana Lopez gets when she drinks." He imitates her, "How you doing?"

"I do not talk like that! And plus, I have Q now. She's all the woman I need." Santana states matter of factly.

"Ah Lima is all wifey'd up." He grabs two glasses from the kitchen, pouring them each a shot. "To you finding yours." He raises his glass.

"And to you hopefully finding some." Santana laughs, clinking their glasses together.

…

It's at least five o'clock when Santana returns home. She opens the front door, finding Quinn trying on dresses for Beth. She instantly smiles at the sight. She could care less what Quinn wears, because that face and that body looks amazing in anything. Even more amazing in nothing.

"Ola." Santana grins. Okay, maybe her and Jason had more than one shot.

"You can't look!" Beth shrieks.

Santana's eyes widen and she quickly covers them with her hand. "Why can't I look?" She asks.

"Because Mom's trying on her outfit for tonight." Beth informs, followed by a laugh that Santana only knows, belongs tio Quinn.

"What? It's not like we're getting married?"

"Think of it as practice." Beth tells her. Santana's thankful her eyes are covered, because they bulge with surprise.

"Okay, I'll be in the other room. You two, have fun." Santana keeps her eyes covered, feeling her way towards the room.

She shuts the door behind her and pulls out her clothes for the night. She takes of her jeans when the door opens. "Such a beautiful sight." Quinn admires Santana's ass.

"You know it." Santana smirks, leaning in for a kiss.

Quinn pulls back, screwing up her nose. "You taste like alcohol. Have you been drinking already?"

Santana frowns, "We just had a couple of shots." She shrugs it off, stripping her clothes off. Quinn gets distracted by the sight. "Babe, relax. Can we just enjoy this night together?" Santana gives her those puppy dig eyes, circling her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I'm sorry. Yes, we can." Quinn grins into a smile.

"I can't wait to have drunk sex with you." Santana whispers, kissing her once more before disappearing into the shower.

…

Quinn is getting dressed when Santana emerges from the shower. Dressed in a tight purple strapless dress. With a pair of black heels, and her long locks curled. Santana stops at the door, watching the way Quinn puts on her lipstick. She's in awe. Struck by lust at the pure sight of Quinn all dolled up.

"You going to stand there all night?" Quinn asks through the mirror.

"If you're the only thing in sight, then yes." Santana answers.

Quinn giggles, shaking her head. "As much as I hate to say it, you should really put some clothes on."

Santana smirks, placing a kiss on Quinn's shoulder, before dropping her towel to change. Quinn watches through the mirror.

Santana decides on black tights with a white and gold singlet. Straightening her hair and slipping into a pair of heels.

"You are so sexy." Quinn admires as Santana finishes off her make-up.

Santana moans at the feeling of Quinn's arms around her waist. "I don't know how I'm going to handle seeing you in that dress all night."

"Just remember that you'll be the one taking it off me tonight." Quinn places a kiss behind Santana's ear, just where she knows Santana likes it.

"Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get home." Santana growls, dragging Quinn out of the bedroom.

"Someone's eager." Quinn giggles, letting Santana drag her away.

"Both our numbers are on the refrigerator. Baby, be good for Natasha." Quinn tells Beth, kissing her forehead.

"Yes Mom." Beth drags out.

"Escuchar a su madre" Santana kisses Beth's forehead as well.

"Si." Beth replies with a smile matching Santana's.

Quinn shakes her head with a laugh at the interaction between her daughter and Santana. Grabbing her hand bag and keys. "See you in the morning baby. I love you."

"Love you too Mommy. Te amo Tana." Beth grins with a wave.

"Te amo demasiado bebé" Santana replies before following Quinn out the door.

…

Blaine and Kurt are waiting outside the address Sanatana had text them. Kurt telling Blaine some animated story when Santana and Quinn's cab pulls up.

"Ola!" Santana greets the pair as Quinn pays the cab fare.

"About time." Kurt scoffs.

"You two look lovely." Blaine admires, earning himself a smug smile from the Latina.

"Thanks Warbler. Not too shabby yourself."

"Can we go inside now?" Kurt interjects, wrapping his arm around Blaine's.

Quinn giggles, wrapping hers around Santana's as the couples make their way into the party.

The place is surprisingly packed. Santana was sure Jason didn't even know this many people.

"Ah if it isn't the gay parade! Welcome, welcome!" Jason yells, shaking both Kurt and Blaine's hands, while kissing Quinn's cheek. "You look amazing." Jason compliments Quinn.

"Watch it Brooklyn." Santana warns.

"Ah Lima, you know you're my favourite." Santana rolls her eyes. "You four need a drink!" He points a finger.

"Sober driver." Kurt grins painfully.

"Well, you three then. I'll be right back." He leaves to pour them a drink.

"I don't know how to tell the difference between drunk Jason and sober Jason." Quinn stiffles a laugh.

"Hey guys."

Quinn's laugh quickly turns into a scowl at the irritating voice she's come to despise. The four of them turn to find Cali and some girl Quinn has never met, but the gasp she overhears leaving Kurt's lips, captures her attention. This is when she notices the stunned expression on Santana's face.

"Hey Sanny." The girl smirks.

Quinn's brows shoot up. _Sanny._Quinn eyes the girl. There's no denying she's a bombshell. Perfect body. Pretty face. Long dark hair. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a magazine.

Quinn waits for Santana to reply, along with everyone else. She takes a while, choking on her words.

"Uh hey, Michelle." Santana finally gets out.

"You look great." Michelle admires, sipping on her drink.

Kurt's eyes remain wide as he nudges Santana in the side. Nodding towards Quinn.

"Thanks. Uh you remember Kurt and Blaine."

Michelle smiles at both men, "How could I forget these two." She laughs playfully.

"Nice to see you again." Blaine replies for the both of them. Kurt still in disbelief.

"And this is Quinn. My uh, girlfriend." Santana introduces her. Quinn frowns at Santana's pause.

Michelle arches a brow with surprise, "Santana Lopez with a girlfriend? You must be something special to tie this one down. Nice to meet you." Michelle extends a hand. Quinn takes it with a tight smile.

"I try. Nice to meet you too." she takes the hand.

"I come bearing alcohol-y shit!" Jason stops at the sight of Cali and Michelle.

"Oh thank fuck." Santana grabs one of the drinks, downing it in one go.

"Well I suppose we should go and mingle now. See you guys around." Cali smirks, dragging Michelle with her.

Everyone watches as the girls leave. Quinn noticing the wink Michelle gives Santana.

"We need more drinks." Santana announces, taking off towards the kitchen.

Quinn doesn't get the chance to stop her. "Can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Both Blaine and Jason look to Kurt. He sighs, rolling his eyes at the both of them. "Michelle is like the New York version of well...you. Santana thought that she was the one that could finally help her get over you. But Michelle was seeing someone else at the same time. Nevertheless, Santana was crushed."

Quinn takes in the information, looking over at Santana downing back a few drinks, before she starts making her way back. "She got over it right?"

"She loves you." Blaine reminds Quinn.

But Quinn sees the way Santana is freaking out and she can't help but freak out a little inside.

"You okay?" Quinn asks, wrapping her fingers around Santana's, taking the cup she offers.

"Fine babe. You?" Santana kisses her cheek, reassuring her.

"You seem a little freaked out." Quinn decides to address the matter.

Santana shakes her head, "Just an old friend. Come on, let's dance."

Quinn lets Santana drag her onto the dance floor, eyes serching to find both Cali and Michelle watching Santana. Hazel eyes fix to stone.

…

A couple hours later and everyone, minus Kurt and maybe Quinn, is well on their way to getting drunk.

"I have to piss!" Santana yells over the music as she's dancing with Blaine. Quinn watches, from where she's dancing with Jason. She does her best to keep from following the Latina.

There's a line at the Bathroom door, where Santana finds Michelle waiting. She freezes for a second. Before slowly approaching the other woman.

"Hey!"

"Hi." Santana replies.

"You're keeping well," Michelle compliments.

"Thanks. You too." Santana knows she's a little drunk when she doesn't take a chance to insult someone.

They fall into a silence, shuffling along the wall as each person takes a turn.

"I've missed you!" Michelle shouts. Santana is pretty sure she's heard wrong. Looking to the side to find Michelle already looking at her.

"I mean really fucking missed you."

...

Quinn goes to pour another drink, finding Cali getting her own. "Oh, hey Quinn!" She slurs.

Quinn laughs a little. Pours herself a drink and turns to walk away.

She lets the mumbled 'bitch', slide.

She's passing by the hallway, when she sees a flash of white and gold. She stops. Seeing Michelle running her hand up Santana's arm.

"It was bound to happen." She hears that fucking voice. But she's frozen at the sight, hoping that Santana's going to push her away any second. "Santana can't be held down. Everyone knows it." Cali smirks, taking another sip of her drink. This gets Quinn attention.

"What the fuck would you know about Santana? You're just a pathetic, sad jealous girl." Quinn stalks towards her. "You wouldn't know the first thing about the real Santana? So if you think that by bringing in re-enforcements, you're going to break us up. You've got another thing coming...bitch." Quinn's voice darkens as she gets closer.

"Clearly it's working, if you're getting this worked up about it." Cali smirks.

Cali doesn't even see it coming. Quinn's fist collides with her cheek out of nowhere. "_That's,_ getting worked up!' She yells.

Kurt sees the commotion, quickly running towards Quinn as others surrounded them, yelling "Fight!"

"Blaine!" He calls out frantically to a hard rocking Blaine.

Santana turns from cringing at the words Michelle was feeding her. Seeing the blonde in the sexy purple dress, throwing punches.

"Quinn!"

Kurt yells, pushing past the crowd. He sees Santana and Michelle pushing through on the otherside. He pauses, seeing the surprised looks on both their faces. He couldn't believe Santana could be so stupid. But why the hell was Quinn starting a fight with Cali?

"Shit!" Santana hisses, knowing she should stop Quinn. She makes her way to the blonde, snatching at her arms. "What the hell is going on?"

Quinn snatches her arms out of Santana's grasp. "Like you don't know!"

"What the fuck Q?" Santana pissed. Insanely confused.

"You know she's trying to break us up. You know she brought that _slut_ here to tempt you. And you fell for it." Quinn condescends. Turning away from the Latina. "Take me home Kurt." She orders.

"Quinn, wait!"

But Kurt leads her away.

"Crazy bitch." Cali finally gets up from the ground, holding her cheek.

"Shut up Cali." Jason yells out, pushing his way through.

"Oh piss off Jason." Cali scolds.

"Lima, tell me you didn't?" He asks, stepping in between Santana and Cali. She looks at him with hurt, he's never seen her look so broken.

"Why does everyone always underestimate me?" She asks him.

"Shit." He grabs her. "She'll come back babe."

"You're better off without her." Cali yells out. And just as she didn't see Quinn's coming, Santana's fist collides with her other cheek.

"Holy shit." Jason gasps, watching in awe as Santana storms off.

She finds Blaine outside, waiting for her.

...

"He told me that we should give him a few minutes to talk to her. Then catch a cab." Blaine recites to her.

"Fuck that." Santana pulls out her phone whistles down the first cab she sees. "Get in Warbler!" She shoves Blaine towards the car.

"Do your thing Lima!" Jason calls out as the cab pulls away.

…

Kurt has never dealt with this. Sure, he's dealt with drunk, hysterical Santana. But this, silent; boiling; scary Quinn. This scared the crap out of him. She was silent the entire drive back to her house. Kurt pulls into the driveway and Quinn gets out without a word. He sits for a moment, wondering if he should follow her in. Wondering if maybe he should defend Santana. He acknowledges the fact that he didn't actually see anything, and maybe he should give Santana the benefit of the doubt. Or at least get some facts.

So he follows Quinn inside.

She's already on the phone, pacing back in forth. "Thank you. Yes, if that's the earliest flight." Her voice is harsh, cold and straight to the point. Flight?

"Thank you for your service." Quinn hangs up the phone, slamming it into the bench.

Kurt doesn't even know where to begin.

"I can't believe her!" Quinn finally let's out.

Kurt eases his way towards the fiery blonde. "What happened exactly?"

"She was getting close with that slut, _Michelle._" Quinn spits.

"And you actually saw them making out?" Kurt questions.

Did she? "Well...no. But come on. They both looked extremely guilty. Tell me you didn't see that?"

He knew she was right. Santana screamed guilt.

"So you're leaving then?" Kurt changes the subject.

"I'm going back to Lima tomorrow, with Beth." Quinn answers, taking off her heels.

"And Santana?"

"I could care less." Quinn laughs that cynical laugh. But Kurt sees through it.

"You know you have to talk to her."

Quinn turns, eyes filled with rage. "No I don't. This was bound to happen right? I mean, she was eventually going to get me back for what I did to her? It's how this works, isn't it?"

"Do you really think you can push her away that easily? Let her take the blame for your insecurities? That's not fair, to her, to you and especially Beth. You need to talk to her." Kurt tells her. And she knows he's right. Everything he says is true.

She breaks down then and he catches her.

The door opens, Santana storms in, stopping at the sight she sees. Kurt gives her a sympathetic look, and Quinn. Quinn can barely look at her.

"I don't feel too good." Blaine breaks the tension, holding his stomach. Kurt shakes his head at his adorable husband's timing. He gently let's go of a now sniffling Quinn, and takes to Blaine. "Let's get you home."

"Call me in the morning." He whispers to Santana. Santana nods, eyes still fixed on Quinn.

The door closes behind her and she's frozen. Waiting for Quinn to acknowledge her. Waiting for one of them to say something.

"Did you do it?" Quinn asks.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Just tell me the truth!" Quinn's voice grows louder.

Santana inches towards her, but Quinn back tracks.

"Baby. You know I love you. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Santana pleads.

"Why didn't you push her away?" Quinn's voice is weaker this time.

"Because I was drunk and I couldn't believe all the ridiculous things she was saying. It wouldn't have gone any further and it didn't. Why would I cheat on you Quinn? You're everything I've ever wanted."

"I'm going to Lima tomorrow. And I'm taking Beth." Quinn tells her. Santana's thrown for a loop. That was the last thing she expected to hear.

"What?"

"I've already booked our flights. I'm sorry. Maybe, maybe we just need a little break. Look at us. We've already jumped into marriage mode."

"_You _asked _me_ to move in with you!" Santana throws at the blonde.

"I know. You don't have to come anymore, if you don't want to." Quinn attempts to walk away.

Santana lets out a laugh, "You can't be serious."

"I am Santana."

Santana hates that HBIC tone Quinn uses against her. She follows the blonde into _their_ room. Walks in on Quinn stripping her dress off.

"I was supposed to take that off you." Santana's voice is quiet.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. But it made me realize that we dont have enough trust in this relationship." Quinn explains. Suddenly Santana feels the alcohol.

"I trust you." She sobs. "I fucking trust you with everything." Her sobs get heavier and Quinn can't hates it. "So what? You're breaking up with me?" she spits through tears.

"No. I never said that. I just think we need a break from each other. I'll sleep in the spare room." Quinn tells her, taking her pillow and leaving Santana standing alone in _their _room. To sleep alone in _their_ bed. To over analyse every possible outcome regarding _their_ relationship.


	25. Chapter 25

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**A/N:** So hello. I know it's been a while. What can I say? it's that time of year? There's a pretty girl distracting me?

I hope there's still a few of you out there reading this. I'm terribly sorry for the delay :) We're nearing the end now, so there's at least two chapters left. It's not as long as it should be, I know. But I hope you enjoy :)

Ess

* * *

><p>She hasn't moved.<p>

For at least ten minutes now she's been rooted to the same spot. Staring blankly at the closed door in front of her. Alone. She's hasn't felt this kind of emptiness since the last time Quinn walked out on her. But Quinn isn't in another state this time. Just another fucking room.

She want's to storm in there. Sort this shit out. But she's paralysed. All she can think about is that it could be over. This could be as far as they were ever supposed to go. Maybe there was a reason it never worked out the first time.

No.

This was supposed to work. She's never known any different. It's Quinn. It's always been Quinn. Ever since she was eight years old, she learnt the meaning of love. Quinn Fabray was her meaning of love. No one else got to see that side of her, except for Quinn. If it wasn't for Quinn, Santana would have never found herself. Never discovered herself.

So fuck that giving up bullshit. She was going to fight this. She had to.

She wonders if her legs can even move. She strips down to her underwear and pulls on her favourite sweater. Snatches at the blanket on her bed and heads out the door.

The spare room door is shut. Santana would expect herself to go in, guns a blazing. But something stops her. And instead of busting in there with an amazing amount of words to throw at the woman she loves, she turns the handle slowly.

Quinn wonders if she's made the right choice. She hugs at her pillow, feeling weirdly uncomfortable dressed in her pyjamas and not naked, next to her lover. The beds cold. And the darkness somewhat frightens her as she sobs into the pillow.

A streak of light pierces the room and part of her wants to tell the Latina to leave. But she keeps her sobs hidden inside. Even though she knows Santana is hurting just as much, if not worse. And she knows she's brought upon herself. But she needs clarity. In the back of her mind, she keeps telling herself that this is what they need. They need that little break to want each other back. They need to know that they can be apart and come back together.

She feels Santana weight in the room. Sees the shadow drop at the wall. Feels the edge of the bed move slightly as Santana sits on the ground; back leaning against the edge of the bed. The room is dark again. And all the two of them can hear is the other's breath.

Quinn doesn't say a word. Doesn't know if she can without telling Santana she's sorry. Without giving in.

"Please don't take Beth away from me." It's barely audible. It breaks Quinn's heart and she swears that her sobs will turn into a full on waterfall of tears.

"I could never." Is all she can reply.

Neither one of them move.

"I love you Quinn."

"I know." Quinn sits up, seeing the Latina's head placed on the edge of the bed. "And I love you, I'm in love with you. I've never loved someone the way that I love you. So please, just let me go this time. And know that I'll come back. Trust me." She whispers.

"Only if you trust me back." Santana replies.

Quinn can hear the hurt in Santana's voice. She can see the pain in her eyes, even if it's pitch black.

"It's why I need to go." Quinn whispers through tears.

And that's enough for Santana to somewhat understand. They fall into a more comfortable silence then. Santana still sat on the floor and Quinn curled up, muffling her cries into her pillow.

…

Santana wakes the next morning to the sound of rolling wheels and heels. First, she wonders what the fuck is going on in her house. Second, why the hell she's alone in the spare room? And then memories of the night before flood though her aching mind. She flies out of the bed, opening the door to find Quinn, knee bent comforting a confused Beth. Santana has never felt so guilty as she does the moment Beth's hurt eyes lock with hers.

"Say goodbye to Tana." Quinn whispers to her daughter.

Beth is apprehensive. And if Santana's heart could break even more, it would be completely shattered.

"Mija." Santana whispers apologetically. Beth runs full speed at her, clutching onto her for dear life. "Please come Tana."

" Sólo dale vez que el bebé ." Santana whispers. "Be good for your mother okay? I love you." Santana kisses the little girls forehead, not wanting to let go.

"Time to go baby." Quinn interrupts. Santana snaps her head up to Quinn, waiting at the door with her purse. She still can't believe that Quinn's going through with this. But she let's go of Beth and watches as the girl scuffs her feet towards the front door, taking one more look at Santana before she hops into the cab.

"When will you be back?" Santana asks.

"A week? Two maybe?"

Santana can barely look at her. Her heart thumps against her chest when Quinn's heels click against the floor towards her. She closes her eyes, breathing deeply when Quinn's lips lightly press against her cheek.

There's no words spoken. Just Quinn leaving.

…

She stays in bed all day. She doesn't want to shower. She doesn't want to move. She doesn't want to leave their bed. Where everything smells like Quinn. Everything reminds her of Quinn.

She doesn't hear the door open through her sobs. Nor the footsteps. Just the sound of her bedroom door squeaking open. She doesn't bother to look up and see who it is. She can already guess.

"Oh Honey." He sighs, sitting on the bed and rubs her back.

Santana can't even choke out the words. She doesn't even know what to say.

"You know what you have to do right?"

Santana pulls herslef up from the soaked pillow, "You have to go get her Santana. Quinn has always been that damaged girl from Ohio. And I know it's unfair on you, but her insecurities are going to be the decider on this relationship. You need to break them. Show her that she's the only one for you. And you know what, maybe you could tie up all your loose ends, with your family. That way the both of you can only move forward. If you want this, you'll go there and show Quinn Fabray just how much you love her."

Santana knows he's right. She knows that she has too. She just wishes that Quinn would just let them be. How could she not see how much Santana loves her? And Beth.

"We booked you a ticket on the same plane as us in a couple of days. Don't worry, think of it as your Christmas present. And all I ask in return is that you make this a fabulous declaration. True Santana Lopez style." Kurt smirks, loving the way Santana's pout breaks into a genuine smile.

"I love you." Santana wraps her arms around the man. Taking him by surprise, before falling into the comfort of his best friends arms.

"I love you too." He strains to speak through her grip, "Now please, wash yourself. No wonder Quinn left." He plays, receiving a jab to the arm. "Ow. Too soon?"

Santana glares, grabbing together some clothes. "I'll have dinner ready for you when you get out." he yells at her retreating form.

…

Blaine has already poured the three of them a glass of wine by the time Santana is freshly dressed.

"You guys don't have to be here with me." She takes the glass of wine.

"You know he'd just be at home worrying about you." Blaine smiles affectinately at his husband.

"You're not supposed to tell her things like that. She'll think I actually care." Kurt slaps him playfully, stealing a quick kiss.

Santana wants to be sick. But she does her best to hide that pang of pain at seeing them so happy.

"Hey, you know everything is going to be okay right?" Blaine snaps her out of it, grabbing her hand. "And we're here to help you with whatever you need. We've already told Burt and Carol that you'll be staying with us."

"Are you sure?"

"You know you're like the daughter my Father always wanted." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're the daughter he always wanted." Santana laughs downing the rest of her glass.

...

She's had two days to prepare herself for this. Prepare a way to win Quinn back. Prepare herself for the flight home. And evidently, prepare herself to maybe, maybe go and see her family. She knows that news will get around eventually. And if her mother is still the same, the gossip will be hitting her ears the minute she steps foot in Lima.

She sits on the window side. With her headphones in. Hoping that the music will drown out her thoughts. She doesn't even realize she's fallen asleep until Kurt's shaking her arm.

"We're here." Her heart literally skips a beat.

This is it.

…

Burt and Finn are waiting for them in the arrival lounge. The family exchange hugs while Santana stands, rolling her eyes at the cheesy Christmas atmosphere. But doesn't budge so much when Finn's giant arms engulf her in a hug.

"You're going to be fine." Burt tells her, kissing her forehead.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't secretly love Kurt's family. They accepted her when her own family didn't.

….

Carol has a bottle of wine and dinner already set out on the table waiting for them. Santana loves the smell. It almost reminds her of her own family home. Which now, isn't really that far away. But that's the last thing she want;s to think about.

"Come in, come in!" Carol shoos them in. Taking Kurt into a hug first, then Blaine. And then Santana. She hugs her the longest, telling her that she's here for her. She takes a look at the girls figure. "Let's get some meat on this girls bones." Carol laughs, directing them all into the dining room.

Burt takes his hat off, taking his seat at the head of the table. Kurt and Blaine on one side, with Santana and Finn on the other.

"I just want to say that I am so thankful to have my family here with me at this time of year. All of you kids. It's been a long time." Santana is a little surprised when Burt grabs her hand, squeezing it a little. She looks to him confused, finding a reassuring smile on his lips. "Now lets eat."

"Hear, hear." Blaine chimes in. Santana stifles a laugh at Kurt's reaction to his husband.

…

Santana lays on her bed in the spare room, flicking through her photos on her phone. Smiling at the memories each picture brings. Like the time Quinn had a fit at the amount of ice cream Santana bought Beth, then blaming Santana for Beth getting sick that night. Or the time Santana surprised them with a picnic at Beth's favourite park.

Then there was the special folder, just of Quinn. Some Santana would take herself, when Quinn wasn't looking. Or the 'special' ones that Quinn would send Santana at the most inappropriate times, knowing full well that Santana would be dying for it by the time she got home.

Her hand starts to wander down between her legs as she thinks about Quinn. She knows it wont be nearly as good as what it should be. But she's frustrated and she needs the release. And frankly, she's too turned on not to do anything about it.

…

"Beth! Pyjama's, now!" Quinn stresses, pointing her finger towards the stairs in her mother's house. Beth stomps her foot on the ground, running up the stairs.

The older blonde let's out a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she paces back and forth.

"You need to relax, dear." Quinn's Grandmother, Alice tells her. Watching as Quinn stresses out over nothing.

"I know." Quinn snaps back.

But her Grandmother isn't offended, she barely even replies. She lets Quinn realize it for herself.

She gives it a moment before asking, "Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong? You've been here for four days now. Snapping at every little thing."

"I'm just going through some stuff Nana." Quinn replies, the same reply since she arrived.

"You need to stop running away from your insecurities. It's not fair on you or Beth. And it's definitely not fair on Santana."

Quinn's eyes snap up to meet her Grandmother's.

"Don't think I don't know. It's like you're sixteen all over again. Running away from that girl. She loved you then. And she loves you now. And Beth loves her. Santana is all she talks about."

Quinn remember's Santana being all she could think about back then.

"You should at least call her."

And with that, Big Nana Alice lifts herself up and leaves Quinn to ponder her words.

...

Beth is ready for bed by the time Quinn makes it up the stairs. She enters their room with caution.

"Come here baby." Quinn opens her arms. Beth walks over, confused, but falls into her mother's arms. "I'm sorry for getting upset with you."

"I miss her too Mommy." Beth tells her.

Quinn tries desperately to not let the tear drop, "I know baby."

…

When the house is asleep, Quinn sits in her mother's kitchen in Lima, with a mug of coffee and her phone in her hand. She wonders what Santana is doing. If she made the right choice? If Santana is making the right choices? Wonders what she'll say on the phone? If Santana will even talk to her?

She dials the number, holding the phone to her ear. Her heart races with every ring.

"You've reached Quinn, Santana and Beth. We're not-" she hangs up the phone. Wondering now, more than she did before.

…

The Hudson-Hummel residence is up at the break of dawn. Well at least that's what Santana thinks. She can hear the clink and clanks in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast wafts its way up to her room. That's enough to get her out of bed, even if she thinks they're all crazy for being up so Goddamn early.

Santana isn't the least bit surprised when she finds Puck at the breakfast table, hacking back the food on his plate.

"Good morning Santana." Carol greets her, handing her a plate of food.

"You must be happy to have another female in the house Carol." Blaine comments.

"Are you talking about me or Kurt?" Santana laughs, taking a seat next to Finn, stealing his glass of juice. Ignoring the glare Kurt gives her.

"I knew you'd come." Puck whispers to her.

She cocks a brow, "You're a genius Puckerman."

"You can take the girl out of Lima Heights, but you-" Kurt shuts his mouth from the death glare Santana gives him.

"Yes. I love Quinn. And if this is what I have to do to get her back, then so be it. Now can we all just finish our breakfast?"

The boys all bow their heads, finishing off their meals with small talk.

It's not until it's just Puck and Santana left at the table, that Puck speaks up again.

"Rachel's invited everyone to Breadsticks on Christmas Eve, Quinn will be there. I'll make sure." He informs Santana.

"I thought manhands had a schedule." Santana snarks.

"One of her Dad's was just diagnosed with Cancer. So she's back for the holidays."

Santana's softer side feels for the girl instantly. And she decides to ease up a bit.

"How's Beth?"

"She misses you." Santana softens up even more at the thought of Beth. God she misses her. It's barely been a week. But she's so used to seeing that little girl everyday.

"Think you could do me a favour?"

….

Puck jumps up the stairs to the Fabray house, knocking on the door until someone answers.

"What!" Quinn snaps at him.

"Hello to you too." He grins.

"What are you smiling about?" she groans, leaving him to walk in behind her.

"Tis the season. Or something like that. Look, I need your help."

"You need my help?" Quinn looks at him, skeptical.

"Yeah. To buy presents for Beth. And it looks like you need to get out of this house. So what do you say?" Puck gives her those eyes, that never work, but it's worth a shot.

"Fine." She agrees, only on the fact that he's right about her needing to get out of the house.

Puck looks pleased with himself, making Quinn even more skeptical as she grabs her handbag and lets her mother and Beth know where she's going.

"Can't I come Daddy?" Beth begs.

"No way kid. Then it wont be a surprise." he winks to her, kissing her forehead and agreeing with Quinn when she tells Beth to be good.

…

Santana sends her message to Puck and slides her phone into her back pocket, standing on the front lawn of the Fabray residence. She remembers being this nervous, every time she was going to see Quinn, back when they're were younger. She imagines fourteen year old Quinn running out the front door, with the most beautiful smile on her face. Back then Quinn didn't know the real reason behind that smile Santana wore.

But she shakes the vision away and walks slowly up the steps.

She knocks on the door three times before Judy Fabray answers.

"Santana?"

"Uh, Hi." She waves awkwardly.

"Quinn's not here." Judy looks down her nose at Santana. But Santana isn't as intimidated as she was when she was sixteen.

"Actually, I'm here to see Beth." Santana explains.

"Oh I don't think-"

"Please Judith" Alice interrupts. Stepping in front of Judy. "Hello Dear, you must be Santana. I've heard a lot about you." She smiles warmly. Santana now knows where Quinn get's her smile from.

"It's nice to meet you." Santana extends a hand.

"You too Dear." She smiles, "Elizabeth?"

"Mother!" Judy gasps.

"Yes Nana?" Beth calls back.

"Someone is here to see you Darling." Alice smiles warmly, stepping out of the way so Beth can see who. Beth's eyes light up as she jumps off the couch, running full speed at the Latina.

"Hey baby." she bends down, grabbing the girl in a

"You're here! I missed you." Beth whispers the second part.

"I missed you too." Santana strokes her hair.

Beth pulls back, looking upset. "Wait! Mommy's not here!"

Santana laughs, "I know."

Beth face screws up with confusion. "Huh?"

Santana smiles at how adorable she is, "I kind of need your help Bee. Think you could help me?"

"With what?"

"It's a secret." Santana whispers to her. She stands up, holding Beth's shoulders, "Do you mind if I borrow Beth for an hour or so?"

Judy is the first to answer, "I don't think so."

"Not a problem." Alice smiles, nodding her head.

"Mother!" Judy shrieks.

"Oh hush Judith!" She looks back to Santana, "What do we tell Quinn if she arrives home first?"

Santana hadn't thought of that.

"Tell her Uncle Kurt picked me up." Beth grins, looking back to find Santana smiling proudly at her.

"Well you two have fun." Alice sends them off, watching as Beth's face lights up when she's around Santana. Hoping that something good will come out of this.

"So, ice cream?" Santana asks.

"Ice cream!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Break Each Others Hearts Again**

**AN**: Oh. Hi :) I can't apologize enough for the wait. And thank you to all of you that have pm'd me trying to get something out of me :) haha this is for each and every one of you. I hope someone is still reading this. This chapter turned out longer than expected. I hope it's not too shit. Let me know what you think. And I promise that I won't make you wait so long for the next one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part one.<strong>

Quinn flicks her hand through each piece of clothing on the rack, aimlessly looking at stuff she knows she's not going to buy, before stopping and looking at an eye wandering Puck.

"Are you even looking for a present, or did we actually come here to find you another piece of ass?"

Puck snaps from his staring, eyes widening at Quinn's words. "Whoa. You know, when you talk like that, it makes me wish you weren't so loved up with Lopez."

Quinn shakes off the mention of Santana's name, her heels clicking across the floor of the store.

Puck knows his hit the right button, chasing after the blonde. "Hey! I still haven't got a present yet!"

"Well maybe you should actually go look for one!" Quinn throws back at him, before stopping in her tracks.

"Quinn?" The man asks, sizing her up and down. "Quinn Fabray?"

"Hey George?" She smiles awkwardly at Santana's eldest brother.

"Wow. Little Quinn Fabray, you're all grown up now huh?" Quinn tenses with the whole ordeal. This was Santana's eldest brother and he had no clue.

"Sure am. How have you been?" She tries to keep conversation out of politeness.

Puck's eyes widen when he notices whom Quinn is talking to. _Shit._ He quickly grabs the nearest thing off the rack and heads towards the blonde.

"Got it!" he interrupts, causing them both to look at him. Quinn smiles widely. "We better get going huh, Beth will be waiting." Puck suggests.

"It was nice seeing you again George. Merry Christmas." Quinn bids goodbye, sighing with relief as Puck drags her away.

"They don't even know about her Puck." Quinn can't help but be saddened. He was practically like a brother in law to her and he had no idea.

"That's her choice babe." Puck pays for the toy and escorts Quinn back to her mothers.

Quinn wonders what her girlfriend is doing right now. If she's okay.

...

"She's gonna love it!" Beth gushes, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Giving the Latina a toothy grin with ice cream oozing through.

"I hope so!" Santana smiles at the little blonde.

"I get to come too right?" Beth asks, stirring her ice cream.

"Of course! What would I do with out my right hand woman? We'll just have to convince your Nana to let me take you out again." Santana winks.

"Nana likes you. Grandma Judith is just trying to be on Mommy's side. But it's okay, because I'm on your side!" Beth winks back.

"Hey. You know there's no sides right?" Santana uses her responsible adult voice.

"I know. But I don't want you and Mommy to break up." Beth drops her head, jamming her spoon into the mixture.

"Hey! Look at me. We're not going to break up. And If anything does happen. You know I'm always going to be here for you, okay?" Santana reaches out, taking Beth's hand in her own.

"And I'll always be there for you." Beth grins, finishing off her ice cream.

"Come on. Your Mom will be on her way back soon." The last thing she needs is to turn up at the same time as Quinn. Because a) Quinn didn't know she was in town, let alone with her daughter. And b) Santana really didn't really feel like getting rudeboxed just yet.

She holds out her hand for Beth. The little blond jumps to her feet, taking Santana's hand as the walk out to the car. The cool air hits them as the head out to the car park, waiting for cars to pass by. She's sure to keep a firm grip on Beth's hand, protectively.

"Santana?" The Latina freezes at the sound of a familiar voice. She turns to find long curly hair and tanned skin. "It is you! ¡Dios mío . Primita . Where have you been?"

Santana doesn't have time to think before her cousin has her arms wrapped around her. She can feel Beth's hand tighten around her own.

"Carmen." Santana smiles as she lets go of her.

"What are you doing back in Lima?" Carmen asks clearly in awe at the sight of her younger cousin.

"I – uh, just visiting some friends." She hadn't planned on this. Not yet anyway.

"You're going to go and see Abuela, right?" Carmen dives straight into the touchy subject. She was never one to beat around the bush.

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Santana, she's sick. I know she misses you. Please, just go and see her." Carmen presses the matter, kissing her on the cheek. "I want to see you again soon Primita."

Santana doesn't know what to do. She looks down at Beth, still holding her hand; smiling sadly up at her.

...

Quinn walks into her mother's home, finding her daughter coloring on the floor in the living room.

"Hi mama!" Beth greets her with a toothy grin.

"Hi baby. How was your afternoon?" Quinn kisses her forehead, placing her bag onto the couch.

"Oh it was okay." She lies, grinning to herself.

"Just okay?" Puck winks at his daughter. She cocks his head at him with confusion. He smirks at her until she realizes that he knows.

"Yup!" She grins at him. Quinn watches the two of them, shaking her head at whatever it is they're on about. She never could read there unspoken language and she wouldn't even try.

"Well, I better love you both and leave you. Finn wants some help chopping up some wood and these guns could use a work out." He flexes his arms, causing Beth to giggle.

"Bye Daddy." Beth rushes to give him a hug. "She says thank you." She whispers into his ear.

"Be good for your Mother, I'll come see you tomorrow okay?" He tells her. She nods, kissing his cheek.

"Later Q." He nods, leaving his two girls to be.

"You okay if I go lay down for a bit before dinner baby?" Quinn asks. She's not tired. She just needs space. She needs to figure out where she's going to go from here. She needs to go and think about everything she's been trying not to think about.

"Course Mama. I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Beth smiles, continuing her coloring.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Quinn brushes her fingers through her daughter's hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I know." Beth replies. Quinn shakes her head, laughing to herself. Her daughter is becoming more and more like her girlfriend with each day.

She trails the stairs up to her old bedroom. Nothing much has changed. She pulls out a few boxes of her old things that her Mother had packed away. Her old year book is the first thing she finds. She skims through the pictures. Landing on a spread on the cheerios. She runs her fingers across the smiling girls stacked in a pyramid. Her at the top, with Santana and Brittany below her.

Sometimes she thinks she'd give anything to go back to those days. Go back to when they were innocent and carefree. Go back to when she would lay in the bed she's sitting on, cuddling with Santana while watching movies and gossiping. When their biggest worries were practices and rehearsal. Acing exams and being popular.

She lays on her back, pulling a pillow to her chest, wishing like anything that it was Santana. That they were back here, hiding from their worries.

She reaches for her phone on the night stand, scrolling through her contacts list.

...

Santana sits in Finn's car that she's borrowed. She can see the house. She feels as if she's literally down memory lane. The house hasn't changed a bit. The tree she used to climb as a kid stands tall on the front lawn. The lights are on. She can almost smell the food. She can see the shadows through the window. Thoughts race through her mind. She doesn't know if she can do it. She doesn't know if she can face them.

Her phone starts to vibrate against her thigh. She pulls it out, seeing Quinn's name across the screen. _Shit. _Should she answer? Would it be all too much at once? Would it change her mind?

Fuck it.

She hits the answer button, bracing herself.

"Hello?" She cringes at the questioning tone in her voice. Of course she knows who it is.

Quinn fails to reply. She hadn't expected Santana to answer.

"Hi." She sniffles.

Santana sinks into her seat, head hitting the head rest with frustration. It shouldn't be like this.

"How are you?" Quinn asks, trying for conversation.

"Holding up. How's Beth?" Santana hates to be so short with her, but she hadn't expected this. Not right now.

Quinn hates having to force conversation. "She misses you."

_Silence._

Santana doesn't know what to say.

"So do I." Quinn's voice is soft. Almost weak.

She can hear Santana sigh. "Qui-"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know." Quinn cuts her off.

Santana's heart eases, "I miss you too. Can, can I call you tomorrow?" She asks.

Quinn can't help the smile that breaks on her lips. "That would be nice."

"I love you." Santana reminds her, trying her best to keep it together. She can't break. Not now.

"I love you too." Quinn replies before Santana disconnects. She takes a deep breath, pocketing her phone and taking the keys out of the ignition. This is it.

...

She digs her hands into her jacket pockets, pulling it around her tighter as she walks down the road towards her Abuela's house. She kind of wishes Quinn was with her right now, but she knows she needs to do this. Not for Quinn, but for herself. She freezes at the door. Knuckles hovering over the wood. She can hear the commotion inside. Seven years ago she would have burst through the door, yelling at her elder brothers. Squeezing her Abuela with a hug.

"Fuck." She whispers, rapping her knuckles against the door.

The noise doesn't die down. She can hear footsteps as a shadow emerges towards the door. She doesn't know what to do. What to say. Who it will be. Fuck. This was a bad idea.

The noise from inside gets louder as the door opens. She stands frozen, until her brother's eyes reach her own.

"Dios." It's barely a whisper on his lips as he eyes her with disbelief.

Six years had past since George Lopez had laid eyes on his baby sister. Six years since he'd heard a word from her. "Santana?"

She's thankful he's quiet. The last thing she wanted was everyone to find her outside. She's thankful it's George that opens the door.

"Si." She nods. She doesn't know what to do. What to say. How he's feeling. Fuck, how she feels for that matter.

He grabs her tightly, wrapping his arms around her, making sure that it's actually her. She freezes, until he starts to cry into her neck. She always hated when the males in her family would cry. She didn't want to feel guilty. She pats his back. He's bigger than she remembered. "I'm sorry." He pulls back, wiping at his eyes.

"Come in." He tells her, holding her by the shoulders.

Her fear kicks in again, looking back inside. "Are you sure?"

He nods, still wiping his face. "Mami needs you. She needs us all."

"Abuela?" She dares to ask.

George shakes his head, "I'll take care of her."

"Papi?" She questions.

George fails to answer her, "Lets get you inside, it's cold out and you feel like you could use a decent meal."

George leads her inside, closing the door behind them. This was it. She's never been so terrified in her life. She can hear the clutter of plates and cutlery. The smell of her Mami's cooking. The laughter from her brother. The giggles of children. It all seemed to surreal.

But the minute she enters the room, there's nothing but silence. There's a gasp, followed by the drop of a fork. She's red. She can feel the heat pouring from her skin.

"Look who I found outside." George boasts, presenting his little sister.

"Holy shit! Tana!" Ramon, her brother scoots his chair back, rushing to his baby sister's side, practically bear hugging her off the ground. She tries not to laugh too hard. She knows that this isn't exactly the happy family reunion. But she's missed her brothers. "Little sister, where have you been?" he puts her down, giving her a once over.

"Hey." She smiles shyly.

"God I've missed you." He hugs her again. He's much leaner than George is. Anyone would think he and Santana were twins. They definitely got the good end of the Lopez genes.

"Come, meet my partner, Vicky?" He calls to his girlfriend. Vicky is absolutely beautiful. Ramon always had good taste in women. She comes over towards Santana, holding a miniature version of Ramon with the most beautiful green eyes Santana has seen.

Vicky extends her free hand. "It's lovely to meet you Santana. Your brother has told me so much about you." Santana takes the hand, wishing she could say the same.

"And this here is Lucas. My son." Ramon boasts, kissing his son's forehead. He shies away from Santana, burying his face into his mother's neck.

"He's gorgeous." Santana admires. She always knew her brother's would make beautiful children.

"Takes after his father, you know." Ramon jokes as Vicky rolls her eyes.

"This is my wife, Cindy." George interjects, with his arm around his wife's shoulder. "And our two, Joshua and Emilia." George points out to the children, whom Santana guesses to be around five and four.

"So nice to meet you." Cindy greets. Cindy seems like a lovely person. She's welcoming and Santana is sure that she can hear the reassurance in Cindy's voice. She doesn't know how much they know about her.

Santana knows she's avoiding eye contact with the two women she's ignored for the past six years. The sound of footsteps hurling down the stairs catches Santana's attention. Santana's eyes widen at the sight of her not so baby sister. It's almost like a splitting image of her younger self.

But Gabriella Lopez isn't as excited as her brother's. She has no idea what she's walked in on. She looks to her family, "What's going on?"

Santana doesn't know what to do.

"Your sister's home."

It's the first time she's heard her Mami's voice since she was kicked out of her home. Since she was labelled as a disgrace. Her chest tightens at the sound, looking to her mother with confusion. Hurt.

"Sit down everyone. Ramon, get your sister a chair." Maria Lopez instructs her second born son with that fierce tone Santana inherited.

"Oh, I-I'm fine." Santana stammers. She hadn't planned on this. She doesn't know what she planned on exactly.

Her mother doesn't look at her. "Ramon, that chair!"

Santana bites on the inside of her lip to keep from yelling or crying, or something. She takes the chair Ramon offers her.

As they serve up their meals, Santana notices how distant Gabriella is towards her. She expected this from her mother and Abuela. But Gabriella was a unkown subject. She wonders if this was a good idea. Her Abuela hadn't even looked at her yet. She tried not to stare at how much the woman had aged. She tried not to think about why she was in a wheel chair. Maybe her age had caught up on her? She didn't want to think about the possibilities. She just didn't want to think.

The entire room is silent apart from the clinks of forks and knives. There's way too many giant elephants in the room.

Santana can't help but wonder where her Papi is.

"So sis, what's new?" Ramon finally breaks the silence. Santana looks around awkwardly, seeing the interested faces of her brother's and their partners.

"Still in New York." She answers, shyly.

"New York! The big apple huh?" Ramon gushes, shoveling a mouthful in.

"Yep. What about you?" She feels more relaxed when she focuses on Ramon.

"Vicky and I are in Cali. I own a club out there. You'd like it." He winks, causing Santana to smile. She always loved how laid back and carefree Ramon was. She wishes she could have stayed in touch with him. With all of her siblings. But it was too hard,. It was all too hard. And they were better off without her.

She's about to ask George about his life, when her Mother's fork drops to the table and her chair screeches back against the wooden floor. She leaves the table, and heads to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine.

George let's out an exasperated sigh, leaving the table to follow his mother. "Mami! You know you're not supposed to have that." Santana over hears, wondering why.

"You don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Her mother yells back.

"I shouldn't have come." Santana stands from her chair. Ramon shakes his head, wiping his mouth before trying to stop her. But Gabriella beats him to it.

"You're just going to leave again? That's what you're good at!" She almost spits it at Santana.

"Gabi?" Santana gasps, frowning at her baby sister.

"Don't call me that! It's your fault Mami's like this. It's your fault Papi left!" She lashes out, standing to challenge her sister.

"Enough!"

Santana and Gabriella freeze, both turning their heads towards the eldest woman in the house. Santana's heart aches at the sight of her Abuela. At those fierce eyes that had once disowned her. But something was different this time.

"Sit down! All of you." Her voice is low and eerie and each and everyone of them do as their told, including Santana.

Santana resumes her dinner, trying her best to keep her eyes on her food, but every now and then she steals glances of her Grandmother, trying to search for an answer.

...

Dinner is finished in silence. Her brother's partners clean up, while George tends to Abuela and Gabriella watches the children.

"Come with me." Ramon tells Santana. She follows him outside into the night air. He pulls out a packet of cigarettes, offering one to his sister. She takes it. Frowning at her brother.

"We're a little old to be sneaking around don't you think?" He winks at her, offering a light. She sparks it up, basking in the relief.

"You've missed out on a lot." He tells her, noticing the way she watches their family inside.

"I'd apologize, but I don't know what for." She replies, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

"She misses you, you know. They all do." Ramon takes a drag.

"Gabi?" Santana asks, watching her little sister sit in a huff, fiercely texting on her phone.

"She's just pissed at you for leaving her with them. She's trying to be you again. Captain of that cheer leading squad, popular boyfriend and feisty as fuck." Ramon shakes his head, stifling a laugh.

Santana sighs, eyes locked on her sister. "That wasn't the real me."

Ramon admires the woman his sister has become. "I know. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I tried to change their minds." He confesses.

She finally turns to him, asking the question that's been on her mind since Gabriella lashed out at her. "Where's Papi?"

"He left her."

"What? Why?"

"They kept trying to blame each other for what happened with you. Mami hit the booze pretty hard and he just couldn't take it."

"Because of me?" Santana doesn't believe it. They kicked her out. They disowned her. This wasn't her fault!

Ramon sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Abuela's sick Tana. Like real sick. We don't know how long she has left. She asked for you a couple of months ago, but no one knew where to find you."

Santana feels guilty. She doesn't want to, but she does. She hates it, looking in at the three women who used to mean the world to her. And two out of the three to ever break her heart.

The door opens and Santana instinctively puts out her cigarette at the sight of her mother.

"Who has a lighter?" She asks. Ramon gives her his, deciding to leave Santana on her own for this one.

Santana doesn't know who she's looking at. She doesn't know this woman.

"New York huh?" He mother finally asks, lips wrapped around a cigarette. Santana's lost for words. "I thought you would've been a star by now. A voice like yours." Her mother elaborates, exhaling.

"Just dreams." Santana feels weak again. She feels like that sixteen year old girl all over again.

Silence casts itself between them.

"What are you doing with yourself then?" There's no sincerity in her mother's voice. Just question.

"I-I'm a waitress."

"Anything else?" It's almost challenging.

"I'm in love." Santana challenges back all too quickly. Maria looks down at her estranged daughter. She never would have imagined this day would come. Where Santana, her Santana would claim to be in love. She knew her daughter had built walls. She herself could never tear them down. But to hear that someone else might have been so lucky, was definitely a shock to her.

She tries to hide it.

"Are you happy?"

Santana doesn't expect the question.

"More than I've ever been. Quinn makes me happy, as does her daughter, Beth."

Maria frowns at the names. "Quinn?"

"Yeah. Quinn Fabray." Santana replies, trying to pick her mother's reaction. But just like Santana, Maria could always keep a straight face.

"You should go inside and see your Abuela. She want's to see you." Maria informs.

Santana looks at her mother in disbelief. She should have known better than to expect some sort of apology. She tries to keep the tears at bay as she does as her mother asks, walking past the woman and heading inside.

Maria feels her daughter brush past her. It's not until the door closes behind her that she lets her tears fall. Breaking inside and out. Her baby was home and she still couldn't make it right.

...

Santana finds her Abuela sitting in the kitchen. The same kitchen Santana had left in tears the day her Abuela disowned her. The woman she respected most in this fucked up world.

It's eerily quiet.

The older woman sits in her chair, staring out the window. "A-Abuela?" Santana inches closer, finally standing next to her. She's trying not to shake. A warm hand reaches into her own.

"Santana?" The thick Spanish accent asks. " Dios respondió a mis oraciones. " _(God has answered my prayers)_ she whispers. Santana wants to cry. Her knees become weak. She drops to her knees, bowing her head next to her Abuela.

"Me miran." _(look at me)_ Abuela instructs. Santana looks up to her, tears welled in her eyes. She feels her Abuela's fingers tighten on her jaw and a hard slap across her cheek.

She gasps at the feeling, eyes squiting with confusion. "Abuela?" her hands clutching at her cheek.

"You should have fought harder. You should have made me see." Abuela tells her, taking Santana's head into her hands. "Perdóname nieta" _(forgive me grand daughter)_ she whisperes against Santana's forehead.

Santana pushes her hands away, scrambling to her feet, fiercely wiping at her tears. She doesn't want to give in. Doesn't want to be weak.

"Why?" She demands through teary eyes.

"Santana!" Santana snaps her attention to her mother, standing at the door.

"No! Tell me why? Why should I forgive you? Both of you!" She yells with an accusing finger. Her Abuela begins to cry. Santana has never in her life seen her Grandmother shed such tears. It almost breaks her. But she shakes away the guilt. "You disowned me! You told me I was a disgrace!" she spits the words at them.

George hears the commotion. He knows it's not good for his Abuela. "Santana that's enough!" He tries to step in until Ramon catches his shoulders, protecting his sister.

"Leave her! She needs this." He challenges, knowing that his brother knows he;s right.

"You know what? I'm glad I left. Glad _you_ kicked me out! Because I found _love_. You told me I couldn't. That it was wrong. But i've never felt so right about anything else in my life! Quinn and Beth love me the way _you_ were supposed to! I found a _real_ family! One that accepts me!" She doesn't hold back. Finally releasing the pain she's carried for so long. She can't take anymore tears.

She pushes past her mother, heading for the door.

"Santana!" Her Abuela shouts. That demanding tone. That tone that every one of the Lopez family answers to. Santana shakes her head, turning to challenge her Abuela again.

"Show us." She wheels towards her grand daughter. "Show us. Bring your family here for Christmas. I want my family together for one last Christmas Santana."

Her brother's stare at her with question. Even Gabriella is interested in what her sister will say. Maria silently prays that maybe Santana will agree.

"Yeah. Maybe." She shrugs, exhausted. She leaves the house without a goodbye. Her feet hit the pavement. She doesn't stop. She runs, keeping her speed up. Past Finn's car. Past the trees and houses that remind her of her past. She doesn't want to stop running. She can't.

Finn and Puck share a beer out on the deck when Santana screams past them, up the stairs and into her room. Both men looking to one another with confusion.

...

When Kurt and Blaine arrive home from the day out, Kurt knows something's wrong. He treads the stairs carefully, up to Santana's room. He takes a moment, fist hovering over the door. He knocks twice, waiting for a response. He knows she's either too upset or tired to throw out some snarky comment. That's when he knows that it's bad.

He tries the door handle, feeling it turn in his hands. He eases the door open, finding the room in darkness. He doesn't say a word. He knows she doesn't want to talk. So he climbs up onto the bed. Settling behind her and wrapping his arms around her tightly, holding her while she sobs into her pillow.

"I am so proud of you." He whispers, feeling her body shake under his arms.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**: I apologize for my lack of updating! I hope someone out there is still reading this. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But I will most certainly finish this story...it's just a matter of when. Thank you all so much for your reviews and kind words thus far. Bare with me :) also I apologize for any mistakes, for some reason fanfiction and open office won't spell/grammar check?

Enjoy, Ess :)

* * *

><p><strong>Break Each Others Hearts Again<strong>

**Christmas Eve. **

She doesn't want to talk about it the next day. And she's thankful that no one is pushing her to. The boys tend to dance around her in the morning, knowing full well just what she's like.

By dusk, Puck is pulling her outside for a beer. He cracks it open, handing it to her. "I know you're picking up my daughter soon, but one beer isn't going to hurt."

Santana shakes her head, taking the offer and pulling up a chair next to him. "You sure this is going to work?" Puck asks her. He knows her plans for the night. He loved being her partner in crime.

"You know Quinn loves romance right? That's why you couldn't keep her." Santana smirks.

Puck shakes his head, "I never thought I'd see the day Santana Lopez would declare her love for someone." He takes another swig of his beer.

"Watch it Puckerman." She warns.

Finn interrupts their little session, fumbling with his keys. "We should get going. You know Rachel hates when people are late." Kurt and Blaine follow him out, wrapping their scarves around each other.

"It's a shame you're not coming." Blaine smiles sadly at Santana.

She shrugs, "Just need some me time Warbler." She lies.

"Call if you need me." Kurt tells her seriously.

"Yes mother. Go! Have fun." Kurt's reluctant to leave her. He'd hope that Santana would have made some sort of development in the Quinn department. But he does as she says.

Puck gives her a subtle wink as they pile into the car.

She watches as Finn pulls out of the driveway, the red lights shining back at her. She finishes off the remainder of her beer, takes a deep breath and heads inside to get dressed.

...

Quinn waits awkwardly in the lounge of her mother's house, watching a Christmas movie with her daughter, mother and grandmother. It felt like she was back in high school again; waiting for her friends to pick her up. Not that she was ever allowed out much when her Father was around.

She wishes that Santana was here. Sharing this night with the rest of their high school friends. It just doesn't feel right with out her. She wonders what Santana might be doing. She'd been waiting all day for that phone call. But there was nothing. Not even a text.

It hurt. It fucking hurt and she wished like hell that she hadn't run out on Santana. That she'd just gotten over her insecurities. That they could've had some hot angry sex and everything would have been okay. That her Mother would stop giving her those puppy dog eyes every time she looked at Quinn. That her Grandmother would stop making comments about love. That Beth would stop having to pray at night that she and Santana would be together again.

The sound of the car horn snaps Quinn out of her thoughts. She carefully untangles herself from out of Beth's arms, kissing the little blonde's forehead. "Be good for Grandma and Nana okay darling. I'll be come and check on you when I get home." Quinn whispers.

"Okay Mommy. Have fun." Beth fakes a yawn.

Quinn bids her mother and Grandmother goodbye and heads out the front door.

She surprised to see Kurt and Blaine, even though Puck had told her that the two of them had come home for Christmas. It was still the first time she had seen them both since that night. She tried not to think about what they might think of her now. If things between them had changed. But what worried her the most was, if they were here? Who was home with Santana?

...

Santana jumps down the front stairs of the house, unlocking Carol's car that she'd asked to borrow and heads over to the Fabray's residence. She double checks her make up in the review mirror as she pulls up out side the house. She's nervous. There's no denying that. And she hopes that Beth is allowed out tonight, because she doesn't think she can do it with out Beth's confidence. She knocks twice on the front door, hearing a squeal on the other side.

"Santana!" Beth grins, opening the door.

"Hey Bee." Santana opens her arms for the little blonde to run into, one hand with a package in it.

"Hello Santana, please, come in." Nana Alice greets and Santana does as she says.

"What's that?" Beth asks, noticing the gift in Santana's hand.

"This is for you. Nothing better than early Christmas presents, right?" Santana winks; handing Beth the gift.

Beth gasps, eyes lighting up. "Thanks Tana!"

"Go on, open it!" Santana encourages. Beth tears at the paper, revealing an ipod dock. "So now you can plug your ipod straight into that baby and annoy your mother with all your show tunes!" Santana laughs.

"Well aren't you lucky." Judy Fabray notes, watching the interaction between Beth and Santana. It almost seems like it was yesterday she used to watch a much younger version of Santana lighting up Quinn's world the way she does with Beth. She's trying to be the protective mother, but she knows Santana's harmless. She knows that part of it is her fault for Quinn's insecurities and lack of trust. She doesn't want Quinn to make the some mistakes she made.

Santana offers a smile towards Judy. She knows that the Momma Fabray is wary of her. It's just like Quinn with Beth all over again.

"Can we go now? Can we go win Mom back for you?" Beth asks. Santana laughs, nodding her head.

"We can go try. But can I borrow your new present and your ipod?" Santana asks, grabbing Beth's coat for her.

"You can borrow anything, as long as Mom comes home with you!" Beth teases Santana. The Latina rolls her eyes a the girl, handing her her jacket.

"Wrap up kid. It's cold outside."

They say their goodbyes to the Fabray women and head out towards the car.

"Mommy's gonna love this. I know it!" Beth tells Santana, giving her that last bit of encouragement before they head off towards Santana's old favourite resturaunt.

...

She tried to get comfortable with the people she was with. She really did. She decided that sitting next to Mercedes was a safe option. She didn't want to be rude towards Blaine and Kurt, but she knew that sitting close to them would just make everything awkward. No one had asked about Santana. She figured that word of mouth would have made it's way around by now. It always did with their group. She was thankful for it though.

She and Mercedes shared stories of their children and she'd even invited Quinn and Beth over to her house for Christmas lunch if they wanted. Quinn accepted, knowing that Beth would love to get out of that house. There was only so much her daughter could take of her Grandmother's.

They ate their meals and reminiced in highschool stories. Quinn couldn't help but watch the people around her. The way Rachel and Finn sat together, she half expected her to lean over and kiss him. Forgetting that they weren't together anymore. Tina and Mike hadn't changed a bit. Still sharing eskimo kisses and throwing things playfully at each other.

Brittany and Artie were busy laughing at Mike and Tina, sharing kisses of their own. Sam kept his arm draped over the back of Mercedes' chair, watching her with love in his eyes.

Kurt kept his head against Blaine's shoulder, his arm hooked under his shoulder.

She tried not to imagine what it would be like if Santana was here. She hated this. She just wanted everything to be normal again.

She decided to check her phone for the twentieth something time that day, to see if maybe Santana had called. Still nothing. She sighed, putting her phone away and plastering a smile on her face, returning to the conversations.

...

God it was cold this time of year. She fucking hated the cold chill against her. She had no idea how Beth still managed to skip in the chill, clutching onto her new iPod dock.

Santana rapped her glove covered knuckles against the 'staff entrance' door, rubbing her hands together as she waited.

The door soon opened, the sound of clutter eruptting into the night.

"Can I help you?" A young red haired girl asked, eyeing Santana up and down.

"I'm looking for Dawn. Tell her Santanan Lopez is here." The girl didn't say a word, shutting the door on Santana.

"Bitch." Santana rolled her eyes, looking down at Beth's frown on her face. "Don't repeat that in front of your mother?" She asks. Beth laughs, nodding and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

This was going to be awesome! It was just like in the movies Beth would watch. And she was going to be apart of it. She couldn't wait to see the look on her Mom's face.

The door opens again, revealing a much older woman with grey hair.

"My, my. Santana Lopez. I was wondering when you would show, seeing as all your friends are here." Dawn smiles. "Please tell me you've left your wheel barrow at home?" Dawn stifles a laugh, ushering the two of them inside.

Santana laughs along with her, "I thought I'd cut you some slack this time."

"So Santana, what can I do for you here that I couldn't at the counter?" Dawn asks.

"I was wondering if I could get someone to shut the juke box off for a minute or two?" Santana asks hopefully.

...

Once given the go, Santana takes off her coat, throwing it over the counter and lifting Beth up with a giggle, propping her on top.

"Ready Bee?" She asks, knowing that they're still out of Quinn's sight. This was it. This was the big moment her and the little blonde had planned. In the back of her mind she wondered if she was crazy. But fuck it. The things you do for love, right?

Beth nods, kicking her feet.

"Hit it!" She winks, and Beth hit's the play button on her ipod and the music begins to blast through the speakers,

...

Quinn sits, laughing about something stupid Puck and Sam were arguing about when the music starts, catching everyone's attention. The entire resturaunt looks around with confusion.

Rachel gasps, slapping for Mercedes' attention. "Mercedes! This is our song!" recognizing the music.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasps as Santana rounds the ledging, belting out the first line with a grin on her face.

_"Every single day_  
><em>I walk down the street<em>  
><em>I hear people say<em>  
><em>"Baby's so sweet!'<em>

Quinn's jaw drops absentmindedly, watching in shock and confusion and all kinds of amusement as Santana struts around the diner. Locking her eyes with Quinn's as she jumps up onto someone's table, singing directly to Quinn, ignoring the protests of the patrons.

_"Ever since puberty_  
><em>Everybody stares at me<em>  
><em>Boys, girls<em>  
><em>I can't help it baby."<em>

Both of them look with surprise as Beth joins in, skipping down towards her mother and father's table. Santana looks on proudly, while Quinn just laughs adoringly at her daughter. Rachel sits impressed at Beth's vocals.

_"So be kind_  
><em>And don't lose your mind<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>That I'm your baby."<em>

Santana joins in with Beth at the chorus, making her way down from the table.

_"Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me."<em>

Beth pulls her mother up from her chair, dragging her towards Santana. Santana grins, stalking towards Quinn as she giggles, taking Quinn's hands from Beth.

_"A tiger in a cage_  
><em>Can never see the sun<em>  
><em>This diva needs her stage<em>  
><em>Baby, let's have fun!<em>

_You are the one I choose_  
><em>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<em>  
><em>You love the limelight too, now baby."<em>

To Santana's surprise, Quinn steals the next part of the songs from her, singing back at Santana and taking charge.

_"So be mine_  
><em>And don't waste my time."<em>

Santana teases, joining in with the next part.

_"Cryin', "Oh Honeybear_  
><em>Are you still my, my, my baby?"<em>

The two of them finish the song, challenging one another. Teasing the other with smiles and smirks and glares. Santana almost wishes that she could take Quinn right there and then.

_"Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>

_No way, can I be what I'm not_  
><em>But hey, don't you want your girl hot?<em>  
><em>Don't fight, don't lose your head<em>  
><em>'Cause every night, who's in your bed?<em>

_Who, who's in your bed?_  
><em>Kiss, pookie<em>

_That's it! The straw that breaks my back_  
><em>I quit, unless you take it back<em>  
><em>Women, what is it about them?<em>  
><em>Can't live with them or without them!<em>

_Take me for what I am_  
><em>Who I was meant to be<em>  
><em>(Who I was meant to be)<em>  
><em>And if you give a damn<em>  
><em>(And if you give a damn ya better)<em>  
><em>Take me baby or leave me<em>  
><em>(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)<em>  
><em>Take me baby<em>  
><em>Or leave me<em>

_Guess I'm leaving_  
><em>I'm gone!"<em>

Santana quickly snatches Quinn's wrists, pulling her into a chaste kiss, ignoring the cat calls and applause from their friends.

Quinn relishes in the moment, before pushing Santana back and slapping her playfully. "What the f-" Quinn cuts off the word before her daughter hears it, kissing the Latina.

"You said you would call." Quinn smirks.

"I thought this would be better." Santana grins, stealing another kiss. "I'm sorry." She whispers against Quinn's lips.

"Don't be." Quinn whispers back. "Let;s just enjoy this now and we can talk later when you take us home?" Quinn reassures, taking Santana's hand into her own.

"Anything you want." Santana takes one more kiss from the blonde, wishing that they didn't have to stay because she needs more of Quinn's lips.

Puck cracks an air whip, grinning as he holds Beth on his lap.

"Watch it Puckerman!" Santana warns, leaving Quinn for a second to grab her's and Beth's things from the counter.

"Look what Santana bought me Mama." Beth gushes. Quinn shares an impressed look with Santana.

"Aren't you lucky?" Quinn comments, running her hand over Santana's thigh under the table.

"Yup!" Beth smiles adoringly at her mother and Santana before turning into her father. "Thanks Daddy." She whispers to him.

"What for?" He asks, just quiet enough for the two of them.

"For helping them get back together." She whispers, keeping her head in his neck.

"Anything for the women I love." He wraps his arms around her tighter, pressing a kiss to her head.

A lone applause catches the the groups attention.

"Now that, was a performance." The man admires. Before anyone asks, Rachel is up in a flash, flattening out her dress.

"George Staples? Rachel Berry." She nods, extending her hand. He takes it, nodding at the mention of her name.

"Ah Ms. Berry, I do believe I have caught one or two of your shows. How lovely to finally meet you." He greets.

"The feeling is mutual! May I ask what you are-"

"Yo Berry! Who's this?" Santana cuts in, asking the questino on everybodies mind.

Rachel grits her teeth at Santana's rudeness before composing herself. But George beats her to it.

"Fiesty. I like it. My name is George Staples. I'm a broadway casting director in New York. And I happen to think that you would definetly make the perfect Mimi in our upcoming show on Broadway."

"Me?" Santana asks.

"Her!" Rachel repeats, more shocked than Santana.

"Yes you, Miss?"

Santana takes a while to grasp his words. "Uh Lopez. Santana Lopez."

"Well Santana, here is my card. Please do call me if you're interested. Which I hope you are, with talemt like that; we would be more than happy to fly you out and house you."

"We live in New York!" Beth chimes in with a grin.

"Even better." George smiles back at Beth. "Seriously Santana, think it over. I look forward to hearing from you. Merry Christmas all."

...

**Thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

Oh hey. Long time huh? Well finally there's an update. So nope, not abandoning it :) But I apologize if it seems off? Because in all honesty it was freaking hard trying to write this again. This was supposed to be longer but I wanted to get something up, so take this as part one :)

Cheers, Ess.

* * *

><p><strong>Break Each Others Hearts Again<strong>

Rachel is the first to break the astonished silence.

"This is insane!"

"Am I the only one wondering why a Broadway director is Lima?" Sam proposes.

"You're going to call him right? This could be that break you've always wanted San." Ignoring the rest of the comments, Blaine directs his question straight to Santana.

Kurt nods with agreement, placing his hand on his husbands arm. "You've always wanted to be on a stage." He grins.

"But Broadway !" Santana challenges. Sure she wanted to be on a stage. She wanted to be in some form of spotlight. But she always left the idea of theater to the likes of fame crazed Rachel Berry. She always figured she'd end up a back up singer. Maybe an opening act?

She'd almost given up on that dream.

"Please girl!" Mercedes interjects, "You rocked west side story!"

Quinn listens to their friends encouragement. She saw the love they all had for Santana. But one thing stuck out to her. Was she guilty for taking Santana away from striving for her dreams? Had she distracted Santana from the life she always wanted?

They had only just reconciled. She didn't want to start another fight, so she kept the thoughts to herself.

A tanned hand slips into hers. The gentle squeeze forces Quinn to meet Santana's eyes with her own.

Her lover gives her a reassuring smile. She knows she's been caught in thought, but she returns the smile, leaning in for a quick peck.

"All right, I think it's time we get you home little Missy " Santana points out to Beth, knowing that Quinn's mother is probably itching to know how it all went. And to be honest she really just wanted to crawl into bed with Quinn.

"Dinner at mine tomorrow! I want you all there." Mercedes reminds everyone. They all agree and bid their goodbyes and Merry Christmas's.

…

Quinn closes the door to her old bedroom. Finally, they're alone.

"She didn't put of much of a fight then?" Santana asks, already laying on the bed.

"I think she's too excited about tomorrow." Quinn grins, kneeling her way over Santana so that she's straddling her hips.

Santana raises a challenging brow.

"Hi." Quinn grins from above her.

"Hi back." Santana runs her hands up the blondes thighs.

"God I missed you." Quinn whispers into a chaste kiss.

"Well maybe." Kiss. "You should." kiss. "Stop running." Kiss. "Away-"

"Seriously Santana?" Quinn pulls back.

Santana chuckles to herself, running a hand under Quinn's skirt. "Too soon?"

Quinn's eyes darken. "Too soon." She says , almost devilish.

"Silly me. How can I make it up to you my love?" Santana asks, playing along; hands running up Quinn's thigh.

"I can think of a few ways." Quinn slowly lifts her shirt over her head, leaving her in just her bra and skirt.

Santana sits up and Quinn loves the feeling of Santana's muscle tensing beneath her. She pulls the blonde in for a another kiss, her tongue slipping it's way into Quinn's mouth, distracting her from the clasp that's being undone.

Santana marvels at her skills for a split second before she herself is distracted by Quinn's perfect breasts, standing to attention for her. Santana smirks to herself.

Her chin is lifted by a finger, "It's been a while okay." Quinn steals a hungry kiss, taking Santana's hand and placing them on her breasts.

Santana loves the feeling of Quinn needing it so bad. She loves the way Quinn directs her. Not that she needs it. Please, she knows every right spot on the blondes body.

Like how when she twists her right nipple,

"Uhh."

Quinn always moans into a kiss, arching her back for more.

"I bet you're already wet for me." Santana whispers.

"Always." Quinn manages. She needs more though. She rolls so that she's lying next to Santana, pulling the Latina up so that she's on top.

Quinn's quick to get her skirt off herself, leaving her in just a pair of red panties.

"Baby, you're stealing my job." Santana whines.

"Do you wanna see how wet I am for you, or not?" Quinn questions, taking Santana's hand in her own and sliding it down her stomach, down over her panties until Santana's fingers are met with the warmth between Quinn's legs.

"Fuck."

"Something like that." Quinn grins into another kiss.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispers before she even comprehends it.

"Baby, don't. We don't have to do this now okay? I just want you. Please?" Quinn ebgs, because in all honesty she doesn't want to go throught that right now. They know that they can make this work. And eventually they'll have to talk about it but right now she just wants Santana to make her feel good, because she's the only woman that can do the job.

Santana nods, giving her lover a deep kiss before trailing her way down to where Quinn needs her most.

…

**Christmas Day**

Santana stirs at the feeling of Quinn's arms snaking around her waist.

Quinn smiles at the moan that escapes the Latina's lips.

"Merry Christmas baby." She whispers through brunette hair.

"Five more minutes." It's muffled, but Quinn knows well enough that Santana always wants five more minutes in the morning.

"Only if I get to feel you up?" Quinn's voice is a lot louder now, albeit not too loud.

"Perve." Santana deadpans, pushing her ass back into Quinn, letting the blonde's hands touch wherever she wants.

"Hey, you fell asleep on me last night. IT's only fair I repay the favor." Quinn smirks at the feeling of Santana's hard nipple through her shirt.

"I was beat. Proclaiming love really takes it out of you." Santana turns in the blondes arms, facing her girlfriend and lifting her leg over Quinn's giving Quinn more access to wherever she wants it.

"I can think of a way to really take it out of you." Quinn smirks feeling the warmth between Santana's legs through her panties. She loves the way Santana jerks forward at the touch.

"Fuck, baby." Santana wishes that Quinn would just shove her hands into her panties, but she never gets a chance.

Their bedroom door swings open and Santana is practically pushed off of the blonde.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" Beth squeals, climbing up to her mothers side, luckily for Santana's sake.

"Merry Christmas baby." Quinn kisses the little blonde. "Is Grandma up yet?"

"Yep and Nana Alice! We're waiting for you guys. But I knew that Santana would be sleeping in, so Grandma said I had to wait until eight o'clock." Beth grins.

"Well you were right B! Merry Christmas babe." Santana kisses the littlest Fabrays forehead.

"Merry Christmas Tana!" Beth grins. "But can you guys get up now?" She asks hopefully.

"We'll be out in a second. You go work out the present order okay?" Quinn tells her. Knowing that Santana is going to have to adjust herself before they leave the room.

Beth does as Quinn says, shutting the door behind her.

"Damn little cock blocker." Santana rolls onto her stomach, dropping her face into the pillow.

Quinn grabs a handful of Santana's ass before giving a it a smack and hopping out of bed.

"Bitch." Santana muffles into the pillow.

"Quick baby. You know wait Fabray women are like when you make them wait. And today you have four to deal with." Quinn chimes, throwing Santana a pair of her pajama pants considering all of Santana's clothes are at Finn's.

"Kill me now." Santana finally pulls the pair on.

"You love us." Quinn kisses the Latina's forehead before strutting off down the stairs with Santana quick to follow.

…

Santana hasn't been part of a proper family Christmas in a long time. Sure Blaine and Kurt were like her family. But this was much different. Seeing the generations and the traits passed down. The way Judy is so like Nana Alice. And the way Quinn can be just like the both of them. Or the way Beth gets that look in her eye when she's really excited and whilst Santana thought it came from Puck since he's so goddamn child like, she can't help but see Quinn.

She doesn't mind that none of the presents are for her, because really this is all she could ask for. She's content right now, sitting on the couch next to Quinn watching Beth awe over every present she opens.

She knows that she could do this every year. She wants to.

…

After breakfast, Santana and Quinn retreat to the room for a quick breather.

"She is so spoilt." Quinn shakes her head.

"And you're blaming other people for that?" Santana asks, snaking her arms around Quinn's waist.

"I know, but Mum and Nana Alice especially don't need to be spending that much on her." Quinn sighs.

"Baby." Santana holds Quinn by the shoulders. "Chill. Tis the season remember? Plus she's their only grandchild."

"Speaking of family," She continues, trying not to choke on the words. Quinn notices the sudden shift in Santana's confidence.

"I uh- I kind of went to see my Mom yesterday..."

Quinn tries to hide the gasp. "Santana...That's...wow. How did it go?"

"There were a few screaming matches. My brothers were really good. Gabi kind of hates me. My Mom is an alcoholic. My Abuela's in a wheel chair. Oh and Papi left the family." She sighs, falling back onto the bed.

"Baby...I am so proud of you. You are so incredibly brave. You always have been." Quinn takes Santana's hands in her own, bending down at her knees to catch the Latina's eyes. She sees the tears welling up in the chocolate pools that she loves so dearly. "Please don't cry." Quinn begs, squeezing Santana's hands in her own.

"I don't know if I can go back there today. Th-they invited me for lunch."

"Well if you want to go, it's entirely up to you. But know that I'll be there for you if you want me to be. I don't mind either way." Quinn reassures.

Santana finally meets Quinn's eyes. "You're not scared?"

"Not if I'm with you. Sounds cheesy, but I feel as if I can do anything with you by my side." Quinn admits.

"I really fucking love you, you know. Even if you are cheesy." Santana grins, pulling Quinn up for a tight hug.

….

"We're going to meet Santana's family!" Beth announces to her Grandmothers.

Quinn notices her mothers brows furrow with confusion. She wonders just what Judy thinks of the Lopez family. She knows that Judy loves Santana now, but back in the day it was a different story. Santana was always labelled the troublemaker out of her friends. Sure it was probably the fact that her Father wasn't too fond of her ethnicity. Or that she was from the other side of the tracks. But he was long gone now and Judy shed a new light on the woman her daughter loved.

Quinn also wonders if maybe her mother knows what happened between Santana's parents. After all , word does get around Lima.

"Well I think that's lovely dear." Nana Alice smiles from her seat.

"You make sure you;re on your best behavior won't you Beth?" Judy tells her Granddaughter.

"Yes Grandma." Beth answers, putting on her shoes.

Quinn kisses her Nana goodbye, before walking over to her mother, while Santana helps Beth with her coat.

"You stay strong for Santana." Her mother kisses her cheek. "She'll need you." Quinn smiles knowingly.

"Merry Christmas Mom."

And with that Judy Fabray watches the new forming family leave through her front door.

"God I hope i'm still alive to see them give Beth a sibling." Nana Alice comments, causing Judy to almost choke on her tea.

"Mother!"

"Oh please Judy! Don't tell me you don't see it."

She does see it. There's no denying that.

…

Santana decides to drive. She needs the distraction. She thought she wouldn't be so nervous this time round, but the nerves don't disappear. She's thankful that Quinn is coming with her. She wants to prove to her Mami that she was wrong about her. She wants to show off Quinn and Beth to her brothers. She wants to try for Gabi. But most of all she hopes that they can be accepted. And if they can't she'll do anything to protect Quinn and Beth.

She pulls up outside the house this time round. They know there's a possibilty of her showing up. The lights are on inside, and she can hear the music from the road. She shuts off the car, taking one last deep breath.

"You ready San?" Quinn asks, placing her palm on Santana's thigh.

"As I'll ever be." Santana breathes out, knowing she has to be brave for Beth's sake. She doesn't want Beth to feel uncomfortable. "Let's do this."

She knocks on the front door, holding her jacket tighter while Quinn stands with Beth at her side. The door opens soon after and Ramon stands with a beaming grin.

"Tana Banana! You made it!" He grabs the Latina around the shoulders, bear hugging her. "Merry Christmas little sister."

"Merry Christmas Mon'." He finally lets her go. She gestures towards Quinn and Beth. "This is my girlfriend-"

"Little Quinn Fabray. Wow you certainly have grown into a beautiful woman." Ramon, throws his arm out. "Come here." He gives her a hug.

"Ew, please don't try hit on my girlfriend." Santana deadpans.

"Just being friendly. Merry Christmas Quinn."

"Merry Christmas Ramon. It's good to see you again." Quinn smiles at the banter between the two siblings. Ramon was the only sibling of Santana's she every really got along with or knew properly for that matter.

"And who might this young beauty be?" Ramon asks the smaller blonde.

"This is my daughter Beth." Quinn introduces.

Ramon extends a friendly hand. "It's nice to meet you Beth. My name is Ramon Lopez. Santana's handsome older brother. Don;t you agree?"

Beth giggles. She already likes Ramon and can tell how he's so much like Santana, but a boy. "Nice to meet you too."

"Come on, let's get you three inside. It's freezing out here." Ramon ushers the three of them inside, taking their coats.

Quin isn't sure wether or not she should take Santana's hand. Is that too in their face? She decides not to. Instead she takes Beth, squeezing it for comfort.

"Tana! You made it." George beams at the sight of his baby sister. "Merry Christmas sis." He grabs her for a hug. God her brothers knew how to invade personal space. But she didn't mind. She loved them and she missed the feeling of their infamous hugs.

"Merry Christmas George." She greets.

Quinn loves seeing that smile on Santana's face. It's something different around her family.

"And you must be Quinn." George greets. He's not a forward as Ramon and instead extends a hand.

"Correct. It's nice to meet you." She offers a warm smile, taking his hand. "This is my daughter Beth." She introduces.

"Lovely to meet you both. You must be some fine women to handle this one." He nudges his sister.

"Whatever." Santana dismisses with an eye roll. "Where's Mami?" She whispers to him.

"In the kitchen with Abuela. Why don't you go offer a hand? I'll take care of Quinn for you." George suggests. And for a second Santana thinks he's absolutely mad. Throwing her in the deep end.

"Go on. Don't beat around the bush Tana. You came here to prove something. And I for one want to see that." He grins to her, nudging her along.

"Call out to me if you need me okay?" Santana tells Quinn seriously.

"We wont hurt her." Ramon pops up, slinging his arm around Quinn before releasing her after a glare from his sister. "Come meet our partners and kids." Ramon tells Quinn, smiling sweetly at his sister.

Santana shares one last look with Quinn before heading into the danger zone.

_Fucking George. _

She taps on the door frame to the kitchen, not knowing how to make an entrance. Gabi is the first to turn around, before turning back to her preparations. Her mother is next.

"Ah Santana." Her mother wipes her hands on a towel, taking Santana by the shoulders for the first time. She flinches at her mothers touch. Her mother senses it, retracting her hands. "Merry Christmas mija."

"Merry Christmas Mami." Santana hates the weak feeling in her stomach.

"Que ven a su abuela un beso." Abuela Calls from her chair at the kitchen table. Santana does as she 's told and gives the old woman a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you came dear."

It almost feels too welcoming and Santana can't help but be on slightly on edge. She doesn't want to relax into the familiar feeling too fast.

"Do you need help with anything?" Santana asks.

"You remember how to fix the Alfajor?" Her mother questions.

"Si. It's been a while though." Santana can't even remember the last time she cooked traditional food, but she was willing to give it a shot.

"Gabi. Help your sister." Abuela tells the youngest Lopez.

"Do I have to?" Gabi challenges.

"Not if you don't want to. But seriously Gab, you ever going to drop the act? Trust me it's not worth it?" Santana challenges her little sister. Okay maybe she was getting comfortable, but this needed to be dealt with. Along with everything else. And why not start with Gabi, because in all honesty she needed her.

"What would you know? You haven't exactly been around." Gabi doesn't even bother looking at her sister.

"Well maybe if you stop trying to cut me out I will be. You know you'd love New York. You could come out sometime." She knows this will get Gabi's attention. If she's anything like Santana she'll jump at the chance of getting out of here.

"Whatever, I'll help you."

….

Soon enough lunch is ready and Santana realizes she's yet to introduce Quinn to her mother and Abuela. Even though her mother has met Quinn, this is entirely different. This is her bringing home her girlfriend and her daughter. She hopes that Quinn's okay. It's been almost an hour that she's left Quinn with her brothers.

She follows her Mother out to the dining table with plates of food in her hand, with Gabi in tow.

"Almuerzo está listo!" Maria calls out to the family. Santana waits for Quinn and Beth to reach the table before she finally says something.

"Ah Mami. This...this is Quinn. My...girlfriend." Santana manages to get out. God, why did she have to feel so fucking weak.

Maria is silent for second. It feels more like minutes to Santana.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Lopez." Quinn finally replies. Santana can feel her cheeks burning. This was a mistake. It was too much. Why was she so stupid?

And then Beth steps into view, cuddling into Quinn's side. Why wasn't her mother saying anything? She looks from Quinn to Beth, then back to Quinn.

"Come, sit." Maria finally snaps out it, gesturing for everyone to sit down. She needs a distraction or maybe a glass of wine. She quickly pops a bottle and begins to pour it.

"Mami?" Gabriella asks in a hushed tone, regarding the alcohol.

"Hush Gabriella. It's Christmas." She pours Gabriella a glass to shut her up. Gabi does as she's told and sips on the glass her mother poured her.

George begins the hand holding around the table. Santana is thankful that Beth is seated between her and Quinn, with Ramon on the other side of Quinn and Gabi to Santana's left.

"Lord we thankful for this day. For this beautiful meal prepared by the amazing women in our lives, but most of all we thank you for each other. For bringing our family back together on this day. We also thank you for the happiness you have provided us. Amen."

An amen is followed by George's prayer, before the food is dug into.

The table is quieter than most Christmas's in the Lopez household. There's an awkward silence drifting around the table and Santana wishes like crazy that someone would say something.

"So Quinn, please tell me what it is that you do?" Abuela finally asks in her thick accent. Honestly that was not what Santana expected. She looks to Quinn who is equally taken off guard.

Quinn puts down her cutlery to answer, "Um I'm currently singing at a bar as a means to save money until I can afford to study. I'm looking at studying Psychology " She smiles.

Okay what? Santana tries not to ask the question because this the first she's ever heard of Quinn wanting to study? When was she going to tell Santana?

Abuela nods with agreement. "Smart girl."

Santana is trying not to be too hopeful about the whole accepting thing just yet. As the table falls silent again, Santana can feel eyes on her, she looks up to find Quinn with questioning eyes. She gives the blonde a half smile before returning back to her meal.

…

As lunch finishes Quinn offers to help with the clean up but Maria tells her it's okay and instead calls Santana and Gabriella into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Quinn reaches for Santana's hand before she heads into the kitchen.

"When were you going to tell me you wanted to study?" Santana asks. Gabi passes by them trying not to eavesdrop.

"I didn't think of it as being an actual thing until now. I just wanted to impress your family okay?" Quinn really wishes she could kiss her girlfriend right now, but she thinks better of it.

"So are you going to do it?"

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem?" Quinn asks. Why could she feel some kind of fight coming on? This really wasn't the place.

"No. Maybe? What about it I get this role? What about Beth?" Santana asks. She knows this isn't the place for it. The last thing she wants is to fight with Quinn, let alone in front of her estranged family.

"So you are going for the role? When were you going to tell me huh?" Quinn cocks a brow, trying to calm herself.

"Really Q?" Santana hates that challenging look on her face.

Quinn gives in, knowing to save it later. Maybe for some angry sex, when they decide to sort out their troubles. Maybe she should stop thinking about angry sex with Santana while she's in her mothers house.

"Beth will be fine. We'll work something out okay?" She settles for rubbing Santana's arm. "Please let's just enjoy the rest of our day. I'll be by your brothers if you need me." she slides her hand down and leaves with a squeeze to Santana's hand.

…

After they finish the dishes, Santana is called outside by her mother.

"Don't be so scared." Gabi whispers to her. Santana tries not to show the shock on her face from what she takes as encouraging words from her baby sister, maybe she was warming up to her. Gabriella just shakes it off, leaving Santana to follow their mother.

Maria doesn't say a word as Santana closes the door behind her. She merely lights the cigarette in her mouth and hands it to Santana before lighting up another for herself.

"I always knew you were sneaking out her for a smoke. There were a ot of things I knew that you thought I didn't."

Maria tell her. She's not sure what she's supposed to take from that.

"I saw the signs. I saw the way your face lit up whenever you spoke of Quinn. I tried to think otherwise. Tried to find excuses. Hoped like hell that it was just a phase for you."

"Mami-"

"No mija. It has to be said. You need this. I need this. Most of all Abuela needs this. She's sick Santana and I will not let my mother die before this is sorted. I will not let my daughter stray away from me again. I'm not saying we're going to be happy families straight away, you and I know we're both too stubborn for that."

Maria tries not to smile, distracting herself with another puff. So does Santana.

"How bad is it?" Santana asks, looking through the glass at her Grandmother sitting watching the family. She notices Quinn sitting with Gabi and she can't help but smile seeing them get along.

"Maybe a few months left? Doctors can't give us much more than that. She doesn't want to go through the treatment, she's been through enough in her life."

Santana's smile fades as she looks at her Abuela. She's missed out on so much.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Even though she blames both of them for her absence, she would give anything to have had more time spent with her Abuela.

"Don't you apologize for my mistakes mija."

The tears finally well in Santana's eyes. _Fuck. _

She squints, tilting her head up to keep the tears at bay. A firm hand catches her chin, pulling her eyes down to meet her mothers.

"I'm sorry that my own daughter can't even feel comfortable crying in front of her own mother." Maria blows out her final puff, before stomping out her cigarette and swiping away a stray tear from her daughters cheek.

She enters the house, leaving Santana out on the porch by herself, with one more tear streaming down her cheek.

…


End file.
